Sophia Black Y La Piedra De Flamel
by Liontari Todd
Summary: Desde Wattpad, la típica historia de la hija de Sirius Black: Sophia es una niña que, desde que tiene memoria, ha vivido en un lugar poco... adecuado para una niña de su edad, hasta que un día llega un anciano de barba blanca en pijama para sacarla e introducirla a su nueva vida como una bruja, y no una cualquiera, sino una nædàr... Rated M por lenguaje y capítulos futuros.
1. Saint Anthony

Las noches de otoño eran particularmente ventosas en el sur de Gales, particularmente en Egdon, una pequeña villa a las afueras del bosque de Brecon.

La villa era como cualquier otra. Un pueblo pequeño en el que no habitaban más de quinientas personas, con pequeñas casas casi idénticas entre sí. Sin embargo, había algo que diferenciaba a Egdon de cualquier otra villa en Gales.

Saint Anthony.

El viejo hospital psiquiátrico hubicado en las afueras de la villa, justo donde empezaba el bosque.

Saint Anthony era un edificio de tres pisos, viejo y lúgubre. Los muros de ladrillo no habían sido pintados en años, el pasto que cubría el suelo alrededor parecía estar permanentemente quemado, y de las tres entradas que poseía, dos estaban bloqueadas. Habían numerosas ventanas, pero todas las del tercer piso estaban selladas con tablas de madera.

—Dios mío, permite que esté equivocado —murmuró una figura frente al lúgubre edificio.

Albus Dumbledore se acomodó su incómodo traje muggle y caminó hacia el edificio con resignación. Cualquiera pensaría que aquel era el lugar menos indicado para encontrar lo que él estaba buscando, pero Albus sabía que era el lugar correcto. 'Por desgracia'.

Tocó tres veces la puerta antes de que le abriera una enorme mujer vestida de enfermera que lo miraba como si fuera una cucaracha en su comida.

—¿Qué quiere?

Albus bajó su mirada al pecho de la mujer, donde encontró su gafete. 'Louise Trapp. Asilo Saint Anthony'.

—Buenas noches, señora Trapp...

—Señorita —lo interrumpió la enfermera.

—¡Oh, por supuesto! Señorita Trapp, vengo a ver al director del hospital.

—¿Tiene cita?

—Sí.

La enfermera resopló y se dio la vuelta.

—Sígame.

Dumbledore entró y cerró la puerta tras él, pero enseguida deseó no haberlo hecho.

Las paredes de la recepción estaban manchadas de sangre y otras sustancias dudosas. El escritorio de la enfermera estaba destartalado y los únicos objetos sobre él eran un teléfono descolgado, tres revistas de chismes y un comunicador empolvado. Los sillones estaban viejos, con el forro gastado y los resortes salidos. El suelo estaba lleno de polvo y envolturas de comida chatarra, y en una esquina había un grupo de ratas negras comiéndose los restos de una hamburguesa.

—Doctor Hanson, tiene visita en recepción —dijo la enfermera por el comunicador, luego tomó una revista del escritorio y se sentó a leerla, ignorando por completo a Dumbledore.

'Bueno' pensó Dumbledore tomando una de las revistas del mostrador, 'si no puedes con el enemigo...'

Quince minutos despues apareció un hombre en el vestíbulo. Traía una bata blanca con remiendos marrones y un viejo estetoscopio colgado al cuello. El hombre era calvo y tenía gafas cuadradas, pero uno de los lentes estaba roto.

—¿Es usted Albus Duncor?

—De hecho, es Dumbledore —respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

—Sí, como sea. Lamento la demora...

—¡Oh, no se preocupe, mi buen doctor! He estado leyendo este interesante artículo llamado 'Pistas para saber si tu hombre te es infiel'. Lamentablemente, no he entendido ni una palabra.

—Sí, sí, ¿por qué está aquí, profesor? Dijo que era profesor, ¿cierto?

—Efectivamente.

El doctor se veía nerviosos, como si la visita de Dumbledore le incomodara.

—Bien, profesor, estoy muy ocupado con ciertos... documentos...

—No se preocupe, doctor. Le aseguro que mi visita será lo más breve posible.

—Bien, pero no veo qué podría querer un profesor de una escuela en Escocia en un Asilo en Gales.

—Creo que, luego de que me haya escuchado, entenderá perfectamente el motivo de mi presencia en este lugar. ¿Podriamos ir a un lugar más privado? ¿Su oficina, tal vez?

—¡No! —exclamó el doctor alzando sus manos— Digo, a-aquí está perfecto. Eehh, Lola, podrías ir afuera un momento.

—Es Louise —gruñó la mujer poniéndose de pie.

—Sí, sí, Lara.

La enfermera le mostró el dedo medio antes de salir, azotando la puerta tras ella.

—Bien, hable —dijo el doctor limpiándose el sudor de la frente con la manga de su bata.

—Bien. Hace unos días obtuve información acerca de una persona que he estado buscando desde hace algún tiempo. Según dicha información, esa persona está internada en éste hospital.

El doctor tosió de repente, como si se hubiera atragantado.

—¿Y qué c-con eso? —preguntó cuando se repuso.

—Pues, si la información es correcta y ésta persona efectivamente se encuentra internada aquí, me la llevaré cuanto antes.

La cara del doctor se puso completamente roja y su mandíbula se tensó.

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡Usted ni tiene ningún derecho a retirar a nadie del asilo! Usted es un simple profesor, no puede...

—Puedo —dijo Dumbledore sacando su varita—. Y eso es justamente lo que haré.

Dumbledore movió su varita y le lanzó un 'desmaius' y un 'comfundus' al doctor, asegurándose de que no recordara el incidente al despertar.

Dumbledore guardó su varita y entró por la puerta por la puerta por la que había entrado el doctor, llegando rápidamente a su oficina, la cual tenía un aspecto similar al de recepción.

—¡ _Accio_ expedientes! —exclamó, y una enorme pila de papeles salió del gabetero.

Con su varita fue pasando de expediente en expediente sin mirar los nombres, sólo las fotografías. Estaba seguro de que, aunque el expediente de quien buscaba tenía un nombre, no sería el correcto.

No tardó ni diez minutos en llegar a una fotografía que llamó su atención.

Era una niña, no podía tener más de diez años. Tenía el cabello negro azabache enmarañado. Su piel demasiado pálida estaba adornada por moretones y varios rasguños, algunos se veían más frescos que otros, sobre todo en los brazos. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba cubierto por un camisón blanco que le quedaba tan largo que incluso le cubría los pies. Sus labios estaban blancos y partidos, y tenía unas notables ojeras.

Dumbledore sintió su corazón estrujarse ante esa imagen, pero lo que más llamó su atención, fueron esos centelleantes ojos plateados que miraban fijamente a la cámara. A pesar de que aquella era una simple foto muggle, Dumbledore pudo sentir el efecto de aquella intensa mirada, como si pudiera ver a través de él hasta lo más oscuro de su alma.

—Aquí estás —murmuró tomando el folder en sus manos—. Aunque no sé si eso deba alegrarme.

Rápidamente, Dumbledore se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba aquella niña, la número 45c en el tercer piso, según el expediente.

Sin dejar de caminar, Dumbledore abrió el expediente y comenzó a leer, en parte porque le intrigaba saber lo que había pasado con la niña, y en parte por tratar de ignorar los gritos y llantos del resto de los pacientes encerrados allí.

 _Audrey Hepburn._

Albus suspiró antes de seguir leyendo. Sabía que no vendría su verdadero nombre.

 _Fecha de ingreso: 01 de enero de 1982._

 _Encargado/a en realizar el ingreso: Hna. Adelina Pierce; Hna. Gretah Buford._

 _Razón del ingreso: enfermedad mental desconocida, rara y peligrosa relacionada con la esquizofrenia y la personalidad múltiple._

Dumbledore apretó el folder en sus manos con fuerza. ¿En qué cabeza cabe que una niña de un año y medio de edad podría presentar algún trastorno psicólogico?

Dio vuelta a la página y se encontró con los tratamientos que se le habían aplicado a la niña desde que había ingresado.

 _02/01/82_

 _Dos calmantes y un antidepresivo cada ocho horas._

Dumbledore sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho conforme iba leyendo el resto de las fechas. Era obvio que quien había prescrito aquel tratamiento no era un doctor, ni siquiera una persona cuerda. Nadie con un gramo de conciencia cometería la barbaridad de administrarle tales medicamentos a un bebé.

Pero lo que horrorizó a Dumbledore al punto que tuvo estuvo a punto de vomitar, fue lo que leyó en la tercera página de las recetas.

 _02/09/87_

• _Un sedante cada cinco horas, dos antidepresivos cada cuatro horas y dos antipsicóticos cada seis horas._

• _Baños diarios en tina de hielo._

• _Sesiones semanales de terapias electroconvulsivas._

Para el momento en que leyó aquello, Dumbledore ya se encontraba frente a la habitación 45c.

No se lo podía creer. Se negaba a creerlo. Detrás de aquella puerta había una niña que llevaba más de un año soportando que le aplicaran descargas de electricidad en la cabeza cada semana.

Albus tardó un momento en recuperar la compostura. No era el momento para perder el control. Ya luego vería que se hiciera justicia con los que administraban el lugar y con el resto de pacientes. Por ahora, debía enfocarse en la pequeña niña a la que había venido a buscar.

Con un movimiento de su varita, encogió el expediente y lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos, de acomodó el traje muggle y encaró la puerta.

La puerta, como todas las otras en el asilo, tenía un par de pesadas trancas de madera cerrándola, junto con tres candados.

Dumbledore volvió a mover su varita y los candados se abrieron, las trancas se quitaron y la puerta se abrió levemente.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, tratando de no espantar a la inquilina de aquella habitación. Sólo Merlín sabía cómo reaccionaría ante la presencia de un extraño.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, solamente iluminada por la suave luz del pasillo, por lo que Dumbledore tuvo que sacar su desiluminador para encender la única bombilla que había en el techo.

Pronto, la habitación se iluminó, dejando ver lo que había en ella: nada excepto un pequeño catre sobre el que había una pequeña figura sentada con sus grandes ojos clavados en él.


	2. ¿Sophia?

La niña estaba igual que en la fotografía, lo único que cambiaba era que ahora tenía aún más rasguños en su rostro, y las ojeras bajo sus ojos estaban aún más oscuras.

Sus ojos eran la única prueba de que no era un inferi. Un par de tormentosos ojos plateados, justo como los de su padre y abuela. Su mirada era penetrante, como si pudiera ver todos los secretos de la persona a quien veían, pero a la vez nebulosos, ocultando los secretos de su dueña.

Dumbledore le dio tiempo a la pequeña para que lo estudiara y se acostumbrara a su presencia. Seguramente era la primera persona que esa niña veía que no fuera un doctor o una enfermera, y no quería asustarla aún más.

—Buenas noches, pequeña —saludó suavemente.

La niña mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo, lo que hizo pensar a Albus que, quizás, todos estos años de medicamentos y maltratos la habían afectado más de lo que había pensado.

Al ser una niña mágica, la niña tenía una protección especial que la hacía tolerar el maltrato físico un poco más que los niños muggles. Sin embargo, la niña no sólo había sufrido físicamente.

—¿Puedes entender lo que digo, pequeña?

La niña había estado ahí desde que tenía un año y medio de vida. Para entonces su vocabulario no podía haber estado muy desarrollado, y las personas ahí no parecían tener la paciencia como para haberle enseñado.

La niña asintió.

—Excelente —dijo sonriendo—. Por favor, permíteme presentarme. Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore.

Para sorpresa de Albus, la niña frunció el ceño al escuchar su nombre.

—Soy director de una escuela especial.

La niña alzó las cejas con asombro.

—Hogwarts.

Ahora fue el turno de Albus de sorprenderse.

—Así es, pequeña. Puedo preguntarte ¿cómo es que lo sabes?

La niña apartó la mirada y la clavó en una de las manchas que había en el suelo. Una enorme mancha oscura. Luego regresó sus ojos a los de Dumbledore, quien sintió como si alguien estuviera usando Legeremancia con él. Excepto porque las memorias que vio no eran suyas, sino de la niña.

.

 _Primero, una chica rubia de unos veinte años, con un camisón igual al de la niña, era llevada a la fuerza por un par de enfermeras parecidas a Louise. Las enfermeras la acostaron en una cama junto a la de la niña y la amarraron fuertemente de las muñecas y los tobillos._

— _Aquí tienes a tu nueva compañera —dijo una de las enfermeras—. Adrasta Flint, una perra tan loca como tú._

 _._

 _Una enfermera entró con un par de tazones llenos de una masa verde y marrón bastante desagradable. Dejó un tazón en la cama de la joven y se fue a la cama de la niña._

— _Veamos, loquita. Esta vez a la cocinera se le han caído un par de cucarachas a tu tazón. No te molesta, ¿cierto? Qué va, si tú ni siquiera entiendes lo que digo, esquizofrénica idiota._

 _Los ojos de la niña se enfocaron en el tazón que sostenía la enfermera, y éste salió volando de sus manos hasta estrellarse contra la pared._

 _La enfermera salió corriendo gritando espantada, dejando a las dos pacientes solas._

 _Adrasta miró a la niña un largo momento antes de patear su tazón para que cayer al suelo._

— _Tú eres una bruja —dijo antes de acostarse en la cama y darle la espalda._

 _._

 _Adrasta y la niña estaban sentadas en la cama, una frente a la otra, mientras la menor trataba de enseñarle a hablar a la menor._

— _A-cer-ti-jo._

— _A-cer-ti-jo —repitió la niña con un poco de dificultad._

— _Bien, mañana te enseñaré a leer —dijo Adrasta bajándose de la cama—. La enfermera no tarda en venir._

 _._

 _Adrasta estaba acostada en su cama mirando al techo fijamente. La niña se mantenía en su cama, escuchando atenta el relato de su compañera._

— _Luego mi tío le confirmó a mi madre que yo era una squibb, una persona de padres mágicos pero que no es mágica. Mi madre estaba tan avergonzada, y mi padre asqueado. Me botaron en el primer orfanato que pudieron y no miraron atrás. Logré escapar y pasaba los días robando para comer, hasta que me atraparon y me trajeron aquí luego de que les conté mi historia._

 _»En verdad espero que tus padres estén muertos —dijo girándose para verla—, porque si no, significa que a ti tampoco te querían y preferían que estuvieras aquí antes de quedarte con ellos._

 _._

 _Una enfermera diferente a la anterior entró a la habitación, pero como la anterior, dejó un tazón en la cama de Adrasta y se giró a la cama de la niña._

— _Abre la boca, fenómeno —dijo extendiéndole la cuchara llena de masa grotesca—. No tengo todo el..._

 _La niña jadeó horrorizada. Adrasta había quebrado su tazón de comida, tomó el trozo más grande y lo usó para cortarle la garganta a la enfermera, quien cayó al suelo y convulsionó un par de minutos antes de quedarse completamente inmóvil._

— _Fue un honor conocer a la última nædàr._

 _Sin darle tiempo de responder, Adrasta se cortó la garganta, haciéndose una herida más profunda que a la enfermera, muriendo casi al instante._

 _La niña miró fijamente ambos cuerpos sin vida frente a ellas, sin entender del todo lo que había pasado. Adrasta ya le había explicado lo que era la muerte, cómo las personas se quedaban dormidas y no volvían a despertar._

 _Sin embargo, Adrasta no le dijo que las personas podían hacer morir a otras personas, o que podían hacerse morir a sí mismas._

 _Pasó media hora antes de que otra enfermera entrara y descubriera aquella grotesca escena._

 _._

Dumbledore volvió a abrir los ojos, encontrándose de nuevo con los de la niña.

—¿Tú me mostraste eso? —preguntó incrédulo.

La niña asintió sin apartar la vista. Albus tragó en seco. Sus poderes eran más grandes de lo que había previsto.

—¿V-va a llevarme?

Dumbledore se sorprendió al escucharla por segunda vez. Su voz era suave y un poco aguda, pero Albus pudo identificar el miedo en ella.

—Sí —respondió el director—. Te llevaré con unos familiares tuyos que te cuidarán hasta que llegue el tiempo en que vayas a Hogwarts. Asumo que sabes qué es Hogwarts, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

Dumbledore sonrió y extendió una mano hacia la niña para ayudarla a bajar del catre.

La niña dudó un momento antes de tomar su mano. Le costó trabajo bajar de la cama, puso sus pies descalzos en el frío suelo y tambaleó un poco, como si no estuviera acostumbrara a caminar.

—¡Oh, pero que tonto soy! Permíteme.

Dumbledore movió su varita y la sábana del catre se transformó en un par de sandalias pequeñas en los pies de la niña.

Mientras caminaban fuera del asilo, Albus notó que la niña no podía caminar correctamente, ya que prácticamente iba colgada de su brazo.

—¡¿Qué demonios le hizo al doctor Hanson?!

Dumbledore miró a la enfermera Louise parada frente a ellos en el vestíbulo apuntándoles con un revólver.

—Si me permite sacar la carta en mi bolsillo, entenderá todo esto, señorita Trapp.

La enfermera parecía sorprendida de que alguien haya recordado su nombre. Albus Dumbledore no había convivido tanto tiempo con Gellert Grindelwald y Tom Riddle sin haber aprendido uno o dos trucos de manipulación.

La enfermera lo pensó un momento antes de asentir, pero no bajó el arma.

Albus sacó un trozo de papel de su bolsillo y se lo extendió a la enfermera, pero cuando ésta se acercó a tomarlo, Dumbledore sacó su varita y la petrificó antes de que pudiera jalar el gatillo.

—Luego se ocuparán de ellos —le dijo Albus a la niña antes de salir del edificio.


	3. De Dulces De Limón Y Otros Manjares

Las rodillas le temblaban con cada paso que daba. No estaba acostumbrada a caminar más que para ir al baño una vez al día. Siempre que la llevaban a sus "terapias", la sedaban antes de sacarla de su habitación.

Dumbledore abrió la puerta con un movimiento de su varita y los guió a ambos afuera.

La niña sintió su corazón acelerarse. Aquella era la primera vez que ponía un pie fuera del edificio desde que tenía memoria.

Dumbledore sintió a la niña soltarse súbitamente de su brazo. Las piernas de la niña le temblaron y cayó al suelo de rodillas, con la vista clavada en la enorme esfera brillante en el cielo.

—¿Te gusta la luna, pequeña?

—Luna —repitió la niña.

La única ventana que había en su habitación había estado sellada con tablas de madera desde siempre. En el tiempo que llevaba en el asilo, jamás había visto el mundo exterior, ni siquiera un rayo de sol se podía colar a través de las tablas.

—¿Nunca habías visto la luna? —preguntó Dumbledore con tristeza.

—La he visto antes —corrigió la niña sin poder dejar de ver la luna—. Sólo no la recordaba.

La niña estaba segura de que la había visto antes. Sabía que no había nacido en el hospital. Una vez oyó a las enfermeras decir que un par de monjas habían llegado una noche y la habían dejado allí por que pensaban que estaba poseída. Esa noche, por lo menos esa noche, tuvo que haber visto la luna aunque sea un poquito.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante aquella realización. No había vuelto a ver a la luna desde la noche en que llegó al hospital. Una noche que ni siquiera recordaba.

—He pasado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, que había olvidado lo bonita que es la luz de la luna.

Dumbledore se pusonde rodillas frente a ella y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

—La vida es como un laberinto, no sabemos qué nos depara en cada esquina que doblamos, y durante ese recorrido podemos llegar a perder muchas cosas, pero lo que realmente importa es apreciar lo que ganamos.

»Tú, mi niña, has perdido mucho en tu corta vida, pero esta noche has ganado una oportunidad muy valiosa. En tu encierro perdiste recuerdos del mundo libre, pero esta noche has empezado a conocer el mundo de nuevo. Esta noche has vuelto a conocer a la luna, y pronto, volverás a conocer lo que es vivir en libertad.

La niña bajó la mirada.

—Adrasta me enseñó esa palabra, pero no me dijo lo que significaba. Dijo que la definición de Libertad sólo la entienden quienes han sido libres, y yo siempre he estado cauitiva.

—Pues a partir de hoy dejarás de estarlo.

Dumbledore se puso de pie y y le extendió una mano a la niña, quien la aceptó y empezó a caminar con él hacia el bosque.

Caminaron un buen rato hasta que llegaron a un claro con un enorme tronco derribado en el suelo. Dumbledore ayudó a la niña a sentarse sobre él y tomó asiento junto a ella.

—¿Profesor?

—¿Sí?

—¿Usted sabe cómo me llamo?

Dumbledore suspiró recordando el expediente encogido en su bolsillo y todo lo que había leído en él.

—Tu nombre completo es Sophia Altair Black. Naciste el 03 de noviembre de 1980 justo después de media noche en la casa de tus padres en Portree, capital de la Isla de Skye en Escocia. Pesaste 590 gramos y mediste 31 centímetros. Naciste con solo veintisiete de gestación, por lo que eras más pequeña que un bebé normal. Tu madre fue Samantha Elise Black née Grayson, y tu padre es Sirius Orion Black.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos mientras la niña procesaba la información. Había pasado de no saber ni su nombre, a saber incluso cuánto había pesado cuando nació en menos de dos minutos.

—Sophia —dijo su nombre sin poder creerlo.

Dumbledore buscó en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un par de bolitas brillantes.

—¿Gustas un dulce de limón?

La niña, Sophia, miró la bolita que Dumbledore le extendía y la tomó con cuidado. Adrasta no le había hablado de dulces.

Sophia miró cómo Dumbledore desenvolvía su dulce y se lo metía a la boca, copiando cada movimiento.

Sophia suspiró al sentir el delicioso sabor de aquel dulce. Sabía muchísimo mejor que cualquier pastilla o jarabe que le hayan dado jamás. El problema ahora era que no sabía que más hacer con él.

—¿Debo tragarlo ahora?

Dumbledore la miró un momento antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Solo mantenlo en tu boca hasta que se derrita. Si lo tragas ahora, podría quedarse atorado en tu garganta.

Sophia cerró la boca y mantuvo el caramelo lo más lejos que pudo de su garganta. Sería una tragedia si muriera justo ahora que había sido liberada.

Ambos se quedaron sentados, comiendo dulces de limón durante veinte minutos, hasta que tres figuras aparecieron entre los árboles, haciendo que Sophia casi se trague un caramelo del susto.

El primero era un hombre alto, con la piel oscura y un sombrero extraño. El segundo era más bajo, tenía varias cicatrices en la cara y uno de sus ojos eran más grande y azul que el otro. El tercero era el más bajo, tenía el pelo amarillo y estaba vestido completamente de azul.

—¡Ah, amigos míos! —exclamó Dumbledore— ¡Me preguntaba cuándo se nos unirían!

—Parece que Newt ganó la apuesta, Albus —dijo el hombre más pequeño sonriendo—. ¡La has encontrado tú!

—Aunque si lo piensas, no fue una apuesta justa —dijo el hombre de color—. Su cuñada debió haberle dicho quién la encontraría.

—¿Quieren dejar de cotillear, señoritas de instituto? —se quejó el hombre de los ojos raros— Creo que no necesito recordarles que estamos en una misión, ¡no en una maldita fiesta de té!

—Calma, Alastor, asustarás a nuestra pequeña invitada —dijo Dumbledore, luego se dirigió a Sophia—. ¿Me permitirías presentarte a mis amigos, Sophia?

Sophia lo pensó un momento. No le gustaba estar rodeada de muchas personas. Según los doctores del asilo, Sophia sufría trastornos antisociales. No sabía lo que significaba, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo.

Asintió no muy segura, pero se relajó un poco cuando Dumbledore no la obligó a ponerse de pie como él.

—Él es Kingsley Shacklebolt —dijo señalando al hombre de color—. Uno de los hombres más honestos y leales que he conocido. Y vaya que he conocido a muchos.

Kingsley la miró con una enorme sonrisa, e hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

—Es un honor conocerte, Sophia.

—Él es Alastor Moody. Qué no te engañe su aspecto. Una vez que lo conozcas no será más que un enorme oso de algodón.

El hombre de los ojos distintos miró mal a Dumbledore, pero luego uno de los ojos se giró a verla a ella y la examinó de arriba a abajo.

—Y él es Ted Tonks. La esposa de Ted, Andromeda, es prima de tu padre. Te quedarás con ellos y su hija Nymphadora hasta que llegue el momento en que vayas a Hogwarts.

El hombre más bajo la miró con una cálida sonrisa, se acercó a ella lentamente y puso una rodilla en el suelo para quedar a la misma altura.

—No sabes lo feliz que nos hace que vengas con nosotros, Sophia. Tu tía Andy está tan feliz por tener a otra niña en casa. Y Dora no deja de hablar de todo lo que le va a enseñar a su prima.

Los ojos de Sophia se llenaron de lágrimas. Nunca nadie le había hablado con tanto cariño en su vida. Incluso las enfermeras que llevaban años atendiéndola, le hablaban con desprecio y la insultaban siempre. Y ahora ese extraño llegaba de la nada y le hablaba con tanta gentileza.

Ted vio las lágrimas en los ojos de la niña, pero prefirió ignorarlas. No quería presionarla o asustarla haciendo preguntas, así que le extendió el pequeño paquete que cargaba.

—Toma, linda. Estos son unos dulces especiales llamados grageas.

Sophia tomó la cajita en sus manos.

—G-gracias —murmuró mirándolo a los ojos.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, cielo.

Kingsley se acercó lentamente y le extendió otro paquete.

—Estas son varias de regaliz. No sabía si te gustarían más las rojas o las negras, así que te traje de ambas.

—Toma —dijo Moody, dándole un paquete un poco más largo.

—¿Moscas de café con leche? —se quejó Kingsley— ¿Es en serio, ojoloco?

—¡Cierra la boca!

Sophia tomó los paquetes y les agradeció a ambos sin alzar mucho la voz.

—Te aconsejo que no los abras hasta mañana, Sophia —dijo Dumbledore—. No es bueno comer dulces con el estómago vacío.

Sophia miró a Dumbledore confundida. Él ya le había dado varios dulces de limón sin preocuparse por si había comido o no. ¿Por qué no podía probar los otros dulces ahora?

Dumbledore ignoró la mirada de Sophia y tomó una pequeña roca del suelo.

— _¡Portus!_ —exclamó apuntándole a la roca con su varita, haciéndola brillar por un momento.

—Vaya, vaya, Abus. ¿Creando trasladores no autorizados frente a tres oficiales del Ministerio?

—Efectivamente, Alastor —dijo Dumbledore como si nada—. ¿Sabes? Eso me recuerda a la vez que un joven Ravenclaw le lanzó a su profesor de pociones un hechizo que lo envió un mes a la enfermería. Recuerdo haber tenido que desmemorizar a un par de elfos para evitar que expulsaran al pobre chico...

—Chantajista infeliz...

Dumbledore sonrió y le dio la roca a Ted. Luego se giró hacia Sophia y extendió su mano.

—Sophia, ¿podrías ponerte de pie, por favor?

Sophia hizo una pequeña bolsa con su camisón y para meter sus dulces, tomó la mano de Dumbledore y se puso de pie.

Ted se acercó a ella y le mostró la roca.

—Esto es un traslador. Va a llevarnos a casa, pero el viaje es un poco... difícil, la primera vez. ¿Te molestaría si te cargo? Prometo no dejarte caer.

Sophia lo miró un momento, luego miró a Dumbledore y luego a la luna, que se veía entre las copas de los árboles.

—¿P-podré ver la luna allá?

Ted sonrió ampliamente, extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella.

—Todas las noches, pequeña.

Lentamente, Sophia soltó la mano de Dumbledore y dejó que Ted pudiera sus brazos a su alrededor.

Ted la cargó y Sophia cerró los ojos, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de "su tío". Nunca antes la habían cargado con tanto cuidado.

—Por cierto —dijo Dumbledore—, feliz cumpleaños, Sophia.

Sophia no tuvo tiempo de responder, porque de inmediato todo empezó a dar vueltas, haciendo que se aferrara aún más a Ted.

Cuando la sensación término, Dumbledore, Kingsley, Moody y el bosque habían desaparecido, y en su lugar había una casa verde de dos pisos, rodeada por una cerca.

—Bienvenida a la casa Tonks en Rickman, Surrey —dijo Ted caminando hacia la casa—. Tu nuevo hogar.


	4. Un Año, Dos Amigos Y Tres Cartas

_Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me_

 _I think they're O.K._

 _If they don't give me proper credit_

 _I just walk away_

 _They can beg and they can plead_

 _But they can't see the light, that's right_

 _'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash_

 _Is always Mister Right,_

Sophia Black coreaba distraídamente Material Girl mientras conducía casi en automático su bicicleta por las más que conocidas calles de Little Whinging. Se detuvo antes de doblar la siguiente esquina para subirle el volumen al walkman y ajustarse los auriculares. Si había algo que le gustaba de esta vida, era la música de Madonna... Y el chocolate, claro está.

 _'cause we_ _are l_ _iving in a material world_

 _And I am a material girl_

 _You know that we are living in a material world_

 _And I am a material girl_

Aprovechó la pausa en su viaje para tomar uno de los chocolates que tío Ted le había metido a escondidas en su mochila. A escondidas, porque a tía Andromeda no le gustaba que su familia consumiera demasiada chatarra. Por lo tanto, era deber del tío Ted el abastecer la casa y a sus habitantes de las mejores delicias azucaradas, que en el caso de Sophia, eran los chocolates.

 _Some boys romance, some boys slow dance_

 _That's all right with me_

 _If they can't raise my interest then I_

 _Have to let them be_

 _Some boys try and some boys lie but_

 _I don't let them play_

 _Only boys that save their pennies_

 _Make my rainy day_

Desenvolvió el pequeño chocolate Millan y se lo metió entero a la boca, disfrutando de magnífico sabor que le invadía el paladar. Vio su reloj de pulsera para confirmar que aún tenía veinte minutos para llegar a su destino: el parque de la calle Girasoles, el cual estaba a sólo cinco minutos de donde estaba ahora.

 _'cause they_ _are l_ _iving in a material world_

 _And I am a material girl_

 _You know that we are living in a material world_

 _And I am a material girl_

 _Living in a material world (material)_

 _Living in a material world_

Se metió el envoltorio en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros. No había tiempo que perder. Volvió a colocarse la mochila en la espalda y se aseguró que sus rodilleras, coderas y casco de seguridad, siguieran en la canasta de la bicicleta.

Sophia sonrió de lado. ¡Lo que le diría tía Andromeda si la viera! Y es que esa fue la única regla que le pusieron cuando tío Ted le regaló la bicicleta: siempre, SIEMPRE debía usar los protectores. Naturalmente, Sophia no podía menos que desobedecerla. Claro que los tíos no sabían nada. Sophia no era tonta, y no estaba dispuesta a perder su medio de transporte. No cuando más lo necesitaba.

 _Boys may come and boys may go_

 _And that's all right you see_

 _Experience has made me rich_

 _And now they're after me_

 _'cause_ _everybody's l_ _iving in a material world_

 _And I am a material girl_

 _You know that we are living in a material world_

 _And I am a material girl_

Se ajustó la coleta que mantenía sujeto su largo cabello negro, si bien algunos rizos ya se habían desecho del agarre y caían a ambos lados de su flequillo. Sophia no lo admitía, pero agradecía que tía Andromeda no le haya cortado el cabello. Le gustaba tenerlo tan largo que aún rizado y sujeto, le llegara hasta la cintura, y le gustaba todavía más que las tontas niñas de su curso la envidiaran por ello.

 _A material, a material, a material, a material world_

Con ese pensamiento, Sophia volvió a montar en su bicicleta, mientras escuchaba las últimas notas de aquella canción que tanto le gustaba para empezar a sonar Mind Games de John Lennon, su segundo beatle favorito. Agradecía enormemente que no fuera un día tan caluroso, tomando en cuenta que estaban a mediados de julio. Julio...

Ya había pasado casi dos años desde que el profesor Dumbledore la había sacado del hospital psiquiátrico. Casi dos años desde que había ido a vivir con tío Ted, tía Andromeda, y la hija de ambos, Nymphadora. Dora, como la llamaba su padre. Nympha, como la llamaban Sophia y su madre. Tonks, como la llamaba el resto del mundo.

La noche que llegaron, tío Ted la había llevado a un bonito cuarto de tonos rojos, en donde pasó la noche. No fue sino hasta el día siguiente que conoció al resto de la familia.

Nymphadora era una chica muy alegre y divertida, aunque un poco torpe. Cuando la vio le asombró un poco el inusual color rosa chicle de su cabello, porque jamás había visto algún paciente o enfermera con ese tipo de cabello. Luego, su prima le explicó que era una metamorfomaga, o sea, nació con la capacidad de cambiar su aspecto a voluntad y sin necesidad de magia.

Tía Andromeda, la esposa de tío Ted, era una mujer alta, bella y elegante. Tenía el cabello de un suave color castaño y los ojos azul pálido. Ese día, ella le dio una extraña bebida, una poción reestablecedora, con la cual Sophia, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pasó de ser poco más que un esqueleto andante, a verse como cualquier niña de nueve años. Con otra poción, tía Andromeda logró desenredar el nido de pájaros que era el cabello de su sobrina, aunque se había negado a contárselo.

A Sophia le tomó un mes comprender la razón por la cual su tía había insistido en llevarla todos los sábados al pueblo para abastecer la despensa: el físico de Sophia. Y no es que la tía Andromeda fuese una mujer superficial, pero por alguna razón le encantaba que sus amigas del pueblo vieran lo hermosa que era su sobrina. Al principio, Sophia había dudado de su teoría, sin embargo, esta se vio confirmada cuando escuchó los halagos que recibía sobre su largo y rizado cabello negro, su rostro de rasgos finos o sus brillantes ojos grises.

Sophia pensó que, de no ser por la escuela, tía Andromeda la llevaría al pueblo todos los días. Y es que la escuela de Sophia no estaba en el pueblo de Rickman, en cuyas afueras se encontraba la casa de los Tonks.

...

El día que Sophia llegó con los Tonks, o más bien, la madrugada, era 03 de noviembre de 1989. Su cumpleaños, según Dumbledore. Como el año escolar empezaba hasta en septiembre, tío Ted decidió enseñarle en casa los meses que quedaban para que así pudiese asistir a la escuela, por lo menos durante el año que le quedaba antes de ir a Hogwarts. Fue así como, una semana después, tío Ted llegó a casa con una lista de las escuelas primarias de la región.

Rickman era un pueblo pequeño, rural, aislado del resto de poblados de Surrey. La única escuela primaria que había era una dirigida por las monjas encargadas del orfanato, y no tenía tan buena reputación que se diga. Ademas, tanto los Tonks como Sophia sabían que habían sido monjas quienes habían dejado a la pequeña en el asilo, por lo que tenían muy claro que, si tenía que estudiar este año, no sería en Rickman. Así que se pusieron a revisar la lista, la cual contenía el nombre, dirección y datos generales de todas las escuelas primarias de Surrey… y alrededores.

Sophia leyó los nombres sin mucho interés. La mayoría estaban a una hora o más de Rickman en automóvil. No estaba dispuesta a hacer que tío Ted se levantara a las cinco de la mañana y que condujera una hora de ida y otra de regreso, sin contar las dos que le tomaría pasar por ella de regreso. Ya se le hacía que tendría que ir a la "escuela" del pueblo. No estaba dispuesta a ser una carga para nadie.

Y fue entonces que, como caída del cielo (aunque técnicamente sí cayó, ya que tropezó al bajar las escaleras), llegó la buena de Nymphadora con la solución: "cómprale una bicicleta a Sophia" había dicho, "así ella no tendrá que ir con las mojigatas del orfanato y podrá ir y venir cuando quiera".

Dicho y hecho. En menos de tres días tío Ted le dio a Sophia una bicicleta roja, individual, aunque traía una rejilla que bien serviría de segundo asiento, justo atrás del primero. Tenía una canasta blanca al frente, dentro de la cual se encontraba el equipo de protección.

Ahora solo debía escoger la escuela. No necesitó meditar para obtener la respuesta: la más cercana, sin contar la de las monjas, claro, la escuela primaria Sandway, la cual estaba sólo a una hora en bicicleta, en Little Whinging.

...

Sophia sonrió esperanzada cuando al fin llegó al parque. "Ojalá hoy sí venga" pensó mientras conducía su bicicleta hasta el rincón más alejado del parque. No era un parque muy concurrido, ya que, según lo tenía entendido, no muchos niños habitaban en ese vecindario. Sin embargo, no podía arriesgarse a que invitados no deseados se unieran a su reunión.

Se bajó de la bicicleta y la dejó apoyada contra un tronco seco. Se sentó recostando la espalda en el tronco del gran roble que marcaba el final del parque y el inicio del bosque. Cruzó sus piernas y puso su mochila sobre estas. Sacó otro chocolate y la cámara instantánea que los tíos le habían regalado para navidad. Una de las cosas que Sophia había descubierto de sí misma, era que le encantaba tomar fotografías.

Sonrió divertida cuando Bohemian Rhapsody empezó a sonar en su walkman. No comprendía cómo es que era la única a la que le gustaban este tipo de canciones. Muchas veces preguntó indignada cómo es posible que haya gente que no ame la voz de Freddy Mercury. Las respuestas que recibía no la convencían en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, una plática con el tío Ted le ayudó a entender que no todas las personas son iguales, por lo tanto, no todas tienen los mismos gustos, y eso era lo que hacía especial a cada ser.

Sin embargo, no todos pensaban como el tío Ted. Sophia frunció levemente el ceño al recordar su primer día de clases.

...

Las clases habían empezado la primer semana de septiembre. Tío Ted había insistido en llevarla su primer día, y Sophia había aceptado con la condición de que llevaran su bicicleta, para que él no tuviera que molestarse en ir a recogerla. La tía Andrómeda, por su parte, le dio una pequeña pulsera negra, la cual estaba encantada para guiarla de regreso a casa, al igual que la bicicleta.

Cuando Sophia puso un pie fuera del auto, todos los niños que ha estaban aún afuera, junto con sus madres, se giraron hacia ella. La niña pensó que era normal al ser ella la "niña nueva". Este pensamiento quedó desechado cuando se fijó en las miradas desagradables de los pequeños y las expresiones de disgusto de sus madres. ¿Qué tenía Sophia de malo?

...

Sophia sonrió ante el recuerdo. Ahora entendía que para las mujeres que vestían a sus hijos con suéteres sosos y a sus hijas con vestidos rosas con flores más rosas, resultaba extraño e inmoral ver a una niña en vaqueros, botas negras y camisetas con estampados de bandas de rock. Pero ¿qué se le hacía? Si ese era el estilo de Sophia, ninguna señora amargada con cara de hurraca tenía por qué molestarse, y mucho menos opinar al respecto.

Pero lo bueno no acababa ahí.

Al entrar al salón de clases, incluso la profesora la miró de arriba abajo con incredulidad. Sophia sonrió divertida. La profesora, quien se presentó como Virginia Walcott, le pidió de manera no muy cortés que se presentara. Sophia sonrió de lado y dijo:

—Black. Sophia Black.

La profesora le ordenó que tomará asiento para dar inicio a la lección. Sophia echó un vistazo a los pupitres. Había por lo menos cinco pupitres vacíos. Dos, que estaban hasta el frente, quedaron desechados de inmediato; lo que menos quería era estar en el campo visual de aquella arpía que se hacía llamar profesora. Otro estaba justo detrás de un rubio grandulón con aspecto de cerdo; fuera de la lista. El cuarto estaba junto a una pelirroja que máscara chicle con la boca abierta mientras garabateaba en su libreta con una pluma rosa; ni hablar.

El último asiento, el elegido, el ideal, estaba justo en la esquina. Caminó consciente de que todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre ella. Al llegar notó que el asiento contiguo al suyo, estaba ocupado. Sophia rodó los ojos. Demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Rogaba porque no fuera un idiota o una tonta, como parecían ser el resto de sus "compañeros". Se sentó y volteó para ver a su nuevo vecino, y fue así como conoció a su mejor amigo, su primer y hasta hoy único amigo…

—¡HARRY!

Sophia se puso de pie de un salto olvidando completamente sus anteriores pensamientos. Ahora, lo único que ocupaba su mente era llamar la atención de su amigo a toda costa.

Harry Potter era un chico delgaducho, aunque la ropa holgada que usaba no ayudaba mucho. Tenía un muy alborotado cabello azabache. Usaba unas gafas redondas que siempre iban pegadas con cinta adhesiva -producto de las veces que era golpeado en la nariz por su primo el cerdo rosa-. Era pálido y sus ojos eran de un color verde brillante que nadie más tenía, ni en Little Whinging, ni en Rickman. Lo más curioso del aspecto de Harry era la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente.

A Sophia aún le resultaba graciosa la manera en que se habían hecho amigos.

...

La profesora Walcott les había dictado toda la mañana, por lo que Sophia no pudo hablar con el chico junto a ella. Y no es que ella tuviera ansias de hacerlo. De hecho, Sophia nunca había hablado con otros niños. Siempre habían sido pacientes o enfermeras quince años mayores como mínimo, luego Dumbledore y sus amigos (que no eran jóvenes ni mucho menos), los tíos Ted y Andromeda, y Nymphadora, la cual era diez años mayor. Así que no, no tenía anchas de hablar con él ni con nadie.

La opinión de Sophia cambió cuando, en el recreo, vio que el cerdo gigante y una pandilla de chicos enormes le propinado una golpiza a, como ella lo llamaba, "su vecino".

Sophia tenía experiencia previa en combate. En el hospital, cada fin de semana, los doctores llevaban a los pacientes peligrosos a una sala vacía, en donde los hacían pelearse por las pastillas somníferas. Si bien los recuerdos del hospital habían empezado a borrarse de su mente, Sophia aún recordaba haber ganado una que otra pelea.

Además, Dora, cuyo sueño era ser auror, le había enseñado varias formas de defenderse en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. "La escuela primaria es como una jungla" le había dicho, "debes marcar tu territorio antes de que alguien más te someta al suyo".

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sophia corrió y se abalanzó sobre uno de los chicos, el más grande de todos, por la espalda. Apretó lo más que pudo sus brazos alrededor del escaso cuello del mastodonte, quien empezó a moverse de un lado a otro para deshacerse de Sophia. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que uno de los idiotas elevaba una pierna con la clara intención de, literalmente, patearle el trasero. Sophia apoyó las puntas de sus pies sobre el prominente trasero del chico al que estrangulaba, pasó sus manos a la cabeza y haló del rubio cabello, con lo que consiguió impulsarse hacia arriba, quedando sentada sobre los grasientos hombros. ¿El resultado? El puerco andante recibió la patada de lleno en su espalda baja, haciéndolo doblar las rodillas y caer al suelo.

Sophia se puso en pie de un salto. El chico que lanzó la patada, cerró el puño y lo dirigió hacia el rostro de la niña. Sophia pudo esquivarlo (por poco) y, parándose sobre el cuerpo adolorido del chico cerdo, tomó impulso, alzó su pierna derecha lo más que pudo y estampó el pie de lleno en la cara del chico, quien callo al suelo mientras dejaba escapar un quejido de dolor.

"Dos menos" pensó Sophia, "faltan dos".

El tercer chico, que por cierto no era tan alto como los demás (aunque tenía la misma cara de imbécil) corrió hacia ella con un grueso palo de madera en la mano. Sophia tragó saliva. Cuando el sujeto llegó hacia ella, Sophia esquivó el primer golpe y tomó el palo por la otra punta y empezó a jalar. Cuando sintió que el chico la jalaba también, tensó aún más su agarre a la vez que daba un brinco y estampada ambos pies justo en el estómago de su rival, quien soltó el palo y cayó de rodillas.

Sophia volteó para enfrentar al cuarto, quien aún tenía agarrado a "su vecino" por el cuello de su camisa. El cuarto mastodonte, al verla, le sonrió nerviosamente. Sophia lo miró fijamente y enarcó una ceja y, por reflejo, éste soltó al otro niño. Sophia utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar reír, y, manteniendo su expresión seria, dio un paso hacia el cuarto matón. Ante esta simple acción de la niña, el chico salió corriendo aterrado. "Ya veo quien es el valiente del grupo" pensó Sophia satisfecha.

Sophia se habría echado a reír ahí mismo, sin embargo, alguien le agarró la muñeca y comenzó a jalarla. Levantó la vista y descubrió que se trataba del chico de anteojos al que le estaban dando la paliza, su vecino.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Sophia con una mezcla de curiosidad, nerviosismo y ansiedad. Jamás había hablado con otro niño de su edad.

—¡Corre! —exclamó el niño mientras la jalaba del brazo— ¡Debemos salir de aquí antes de que se recuperen!

Comprendiendo el mensaje, Sophia comenzó a correr, dejando que el niño la guiara. Llegaron a una parte desolada de la escuela, detrás del gimnasio. Ambos jadeaban por tanto correr. Cuando se hubo calmado un poco, Sophia comenzó a reír.

—¡Jamás pensé que les ganaría! —exclamó mientras trataba de controlar las carcajadas— Esto es increíble. ¡Mi primera pelea en la escuela! ¡En el primer día! ¡Y la gané! —siguió dando saltos de emoción— Ojalá tuviera una cámara.

Sophia dejo de saltar para ver al chico junto a ella, quien tenía una expresión de confusión en el rostro. Sophia enarcó una ceja. No estaba muy segura de lo que debía hacer ahora. ¿Talvez presentarse estaría bien?

—Oye…

—No debiste hacer eso —la interrumpió, aún con la cabeza gacha y sin verla a la cara.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No debiste defenderme —aclaró a la vez que alzaba el rostro y clavaba sus singulares ojos verdes en los de ella—. ¿A caso no sabes quién soy?

—Eres… mi vecino de asiento… ¿no es así?

El rostro del niño se tensó aún más.

—Soy Harry Potter.

—Yo soy Sophia Black —respondió la niña confundida por el tono áspero del chico.

Ahora "Harry" parecía exasperado.

—Esos chicos de los que me defendiste eran mi primo Dudley y su pandilla.

—Pues lo siento, pero el que sea tu primo no le da derecho a tratarte de esa manera.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Escucha. Te agradezco que me hayas salvado. Comprendo que al ser nueva no estés al tanto de cómo funcionan las cosas en la escuela, pero aquí, yo soy peor que un insecto. Dudley se ha encargado de que todos me desprecien y me traten mal. Así que, si no quieres que te pase lo mismo a ti, debes mantenerte alejada.

Sophia se sintió mal por el chico. De no ser por la poción de tía Andromeda, ella se vería terrible, literalmente como una loca, y apostaba lo que fuera a que la tratarían igual que a él.

—Es una suerte que los demás chicos de la escuela no me agraden.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, creyendo haber oído mal.

—Desde que llegué, la mayoría de los niños me parecieron unos estúpidos. Y deben serlo para dejarse influenciar por un chiquillo seboso.

Harry sonrió un momento.

—Tú no lo entiendes. Todos aquí le temen a Dudley y su pandilla. Lo hacen porque temen recibir una golpiza si desobedecen.

Sophia frunció el ceño indignada.

—¡Entonces son unos cobardes! —exclamó— Pero tranquilo. Yo no lo soy —siguió más relajada mientras le extendía una mano— ¿Te gustaría ser mi amigo?

Harry miró anonadado a la chica. ¿Estaría loca? ¿Sería una broma? Pero ella le había dado una paliza a Dudley y sus matones. Así que, con una gran sonrisa, Harry estrechó la mano de su nueva (por no decir primera) amiga.

...

Y a partir de ahí se hicieron inseparables. Eran el raro y la loca.

—¡Sophia!

Harry corrió desde la mitad del parque hacia su amiga, notoriamente aliviado de verla. Sophia se prendió de su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza. No había visto a Harry desde que terminó el curso, hace ya tres semanas. Al pobre lo habían castigado culpándolo de lanzarle una serpiente a su primo, cuando en realidad Harry no había tenido nada que ver... o casi nada.

—¡Potter! Pensé que no volvería a verte hasta que comenzara el siguiente curso.

—Y yo pensé que no te encontraría aquí —respondió el niño algo apenado—. No me digas que has venido estas tres semanas anteriores.

Sophia lo miró fingiendo estar ofendida.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué clase de amiga crees que soy, eh?

—La mejor —respondió Harry con una amplia sonrisa—. Pero aún así, no debiste hacerlo. Te dije que me tendrían castigado mucho tiempo antes de soltarme la correa.

Sophia rió entre dientes.

—El tiempo es relativo, señor Potter —alegó imitando el tono que solía utilizar su profesora de historia.

Con un par de bromas más, se dirigieron al lugar donde había estado Sophia antes, tras el gran árbol. Sophia se sacó la chaqueta de cuero marrón oscuro que traía puesta, la extendió en el suelo junto a ellos y vacío sobre ésta el contenido de su mochila: una pila bastante considerable de caramelos y chocolates de todo tipo.

Harry ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

—Definitivamente, eres la mejor —le dijo sonriente—. Pero, ¿estás segura que podemos comerlo todo?

Sophia lo miró divertida.

—¡Vamos, Harry! ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Cuarenta? Potter, eres un niño. Comer dulces es tu trabajo. Además, ¿cuántas veces puedes comer dulces con los Dursley?

Al final (y como siempre sucedía) Harry terminó cediendo. Se pasaron toda la mañana (Harry llegó al parque a las 8:00 am) comiendo dulces, bromeando y hablando sobre sus poco comunes sueños.

Y es que Harry Potter y Sophia Black tenían más cosas en común de las que se creía. Ambos vivían con sus respectivos tíos, eran huérfanos desde bebés y no conocían nada sobre sus difuntos padres o el resto de su familia; ambos soñaban con cosas extrañas, y lo más curioso era que varios de sus sueños coincidían, como aquel de la motocicleta voladora o el de un anciano de barba blanca y rostro borroso. Aunque Sophia tenía una idea muy clara de quién era aquel anciano.

Asimismo, a ambos parecían conocerles muchas personas, ya que, sea que estuvieran juntos o separados, muchas veces les saludaban desconocidos que vestían ropas extrañas, incluso les regalaban dulces y, en un segundo, desaparecían.

Sobre eso se trató la plática de ese día. Sobre si sus vidas no serían en realidad un reality show que de transmitía noche tras noche. "Dos huérfanos relegados", "el roto y la descosida" o "los miserables" eran algunos de los títulos que, según ellos, podría tener el dichoso reality.

Y como nada, dieron las once y media am. La peor hora del día. Sophia observó deprimida a Harry ponerse de pie. Ella hizo lo mismo y corrió hasta su bicicleta. De la canasta sacó un paquete del tamaño de un ladrillo, y se lo entregó a Harry.

—Ten. Es tu regalo de cumpleaños. Ya sabes, por si no te vuelvo a ver hasta septiembre.

Harry negó divertido.

—Tonta. No debiste haberlo hecho. Ya tuve suficiente con los dulces. No debiste hacer que tu tía se esforzara en esto.

Sophia sonrió ladinamente.

—¿Y tu que sabes si se esforzó o no? A mi tía le encanta hornear. Esto fue más un calentamiento que un esfuerzo.

Y así, Sophia le metió el paquete bajo la holgada camiseta. "Si tu primo el cerdo lo ve, te quedarás sin nada" le dijo. La niña tomó su bicicleta, aunque no la montó, y acompañó a Harry a casa. Llegaron a Privet Drive, y al estar en frente del número cuatro, Sophia volvió a abrazar a Harry, montó su bicicleta y se fue, no sin antes recibir un regaño de Harry por no ponerse protectores.


	5. Un Año, Dos Amigos Y Tres Cartas II

Sophia llegó a la entrada del pueblo de Rickman a eso de las doce y media. Decidió irse por el atajo directo a la casa de los Tonks. Ya luego regresaría al pueblo. Se detuvo tras un grueso árbol para colocarse los protectores y el casco, y emprendió el camino.

Al llegar a la casa, guardó la bicicleta en el cobertizo, dejó los protectores en la canasta y se metió a la casa, no sin antes saludar a Pepper, el gallo que tío Ted se había ganado en la feria del pueblo dos semanas atrás.

Corrió hasta la cocina y saludó a tía Andromeda, quien terminaba de preparar el almuerzo. Ésta le sonrió mientras cortaba las últimas papas.

—Justo a tiempo, torbellino. Prepara el jugo de naranja y me ayudas a poner la mesa, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —dijo Sophia sonriente. Le gustaba ayudarle a sus tíos en lo que fuera, ya sea a tía Andromeda en la cocina o a tío Ted en el "taller". Le ayudaba a no sentirse como una carga.

Y es que Sophia no podía evitar sentirse así. Si bien los tíos la trataban muy bien, y se llevaba excelente con Nymphadora (a pesar de la diferencia de edad), Sophia nunca había llegado a sentirse del todo cómoda ahí. Era una sensación extraña, como si perteneciera a otro lugar, como le pasaba en el hospital.

Era debido a ese sentimiento que Sophia mantenía la idea de que sus padres no estaban muertos. Eso y que nadie quería decirle nada sobre ellos. Lo único que sabía eran sus nombres, que se habían casado, y que su padre era primo de la tía Andrómeda.

Sophia no sabía si eran magos, si se habían querido como lo hacían los Tonks, si la habían querido a ella, ni siquiera sabía si había sido un bebé no deseado. A Sophia le parecía algo egoísta, y se asqueaba de sí misma al reconocer que, al menos una parte de ella, prefería pensar que sus padres habían muerto, antes que la idea de que la hubiesen abandonado a su suerte.

Cuando hubo terminado de hacer el jugo, fue por los cubiertos, para colocarlos en la mesa. Le ayudó a su tía a servir y fue a buscar a tío Ted.

Llegó a la cochera/taller/cuarto-de-relajación, donde, Sophia lo tenía comprobado, siempre encontrarías a Ted Tonks cuando no estaba en el trabajo.

Tío Ted trabajaba para el ministerio de magia fabricando nuevos artefactos para el mejoramiento de las actividades no mágicas de los magos. En otras palabras, era un inventor de dispositivos mágicos capaces de realizar tareas como cocinar, hacer la limpieza o conducir.

Este mes, tío Ted había estado trabajando en una escoba que se comiera la basura al terminar de barrer... Aunque al parecer le hacían falta varios ajustes, ya que el jueves pasado vomitó las cáscaras de plátano sobre el pantalón de su creador.

Para su sorpresa, Dora estaba junto a él. Lo que no le sorprendió fue que tío Ted la estuviera reprendiendo por haber tirado su caja de herramientas, dejando estas regadas por todo el suelo.

—Ya te he dicho que debes tener extremo cuidado al entrar aquí, Nymphadora.

Dora puso cara de haberse comido un limón.

—¡Que no me llames Nymphadora! —respondió dando una patada a una llave inglesa, lanzándola por los aires hasta estrellarse contra una de las ventanas, rompiendo el cristal.

—¡Nymphadora!

Sophia soltó una sonora carcajada, mientras se sujetaba el estómago. Siempre era lo mismo con Dora.

Una vez se hubo calmado, Sophia extendió sus manos frente a ella y cerró los ojos. Su tío y su prima vieron asombrados cómo la caja de herramientas que Nymphadora había tirado, se enderezaba sobre la mesa. Sophia apretó un poco los párpados y entonces, una por una, las llaves, tornillos y martillos fueron entrando a la caja.

Cuando terminó, Sophia abrió los ojos y se pasó la muñeca por la frente, limpiándose el sudor que le ocasionó el esfuerzo.

—Dice tía Andromeda que la comida está lista.

Tío Ted le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria. Ni a él ni a su esposa le gustaba que su sobrina utilizara su magia de esa manera. Si bien no le costaba hacer levitar algunas cosas, requería de cierto esfuerzo cuanto más peso manejaba, y las herramientas no pesaban precisamente como plumas.

Al verlo, Sophia reprimió el suspiro de cansancio y puso la mejor sonrisa que pudo. Sabía de sobra el disgusto que les causaba a sus tíos el que ella se esforzarse demasiado. Si bien a Sophia le parecía exagerado todo aquello. Siendo ella una bruja, lo más lógico era que practicara; y siendo ellos (sus tíos) brujos, lo más lógico era que la apoyaran. Claro que a ellos nunca les había visto agotarse al utilizar la magia, ni hacer magia sin utilizar sus varitas, como lo hacía ella.

Nymphadora le lanzó una última mirada de indignación a su padre antes de pasarle un brazo por los hombros a su prima y sacarla de allí. A pesar de la diferencia de edades (Nymphadora había cumplido los dieciocho a finales de enero, mientras que Sophia no tendría los once hasta dentro de cuatro o cinco meses), ambas se llevaban bien. No pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, ya que Nymphadora recién se había graduado de Hogwarts en junio y en septiembre iniciaba en la academia de aurores, mientras que Sophia se mantenía de allá para acá. Sin embargo, ambas se habían cogido cariño.

Se sentaron a la mesa y dispusieron a comer el filete con puré de papas que tan bien le quedaba a tía Andromeda. Tío Ted, Nymphadora y Sophia apuraron la comida, y casi no hablaron. Los tres tenían cosas importantes que hacer, y los tres iban con el tiempo justo. Dora incluso se atragantó un par de veces con la carne. Los tres acabaron en menos de diez minutos y cada quien lavó sus platos bajo la mirada de reproche de Andromeda.

Ted fue por el prototipo de escoba al taller y regresó a la cocina, se despidió de su esposa y sobrina y, casi a rastras, se llevó a su hija a la chimenea, donde mediante la Red flu, se dirigieron al ministerio de magia.

Sophia, por su parte, subió a su alcoba, se cepilló los dientes y se cambió las botas por unos tenis que ella misma había teñido de rojo con ayuda de Dora. Se colocó un chaleco negro sobre la camiseta blanca y deshizo su cola de caballo, se revolvió el cabello y se hizo una trenza como tía Andromeda le había enseñado. Tomó unas cuantas monedas de su alcancía y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Se despidió de tía Andromeda y fue al cobertizo por su mochila. Sonrió satisfecha al notar que ya estaba llena de dulces de nuevo. Siempre se preguntó de dónde sacaba tío Ted tantos caramelos, y cómo hacía para que su esposa no se diera cuenta.

Tomó también el walkman y se puso los auriculares. Se despidió de Pepper y salió corriendo en dirección al pueblo. No solía usar la bicicleta para ir a lugares cercanos, como el orfanato.

Llegando al pueblo, se metió por un par de callejones para llegar más rápido. Debía estar ahí a la una y media. Dobló unas cuantas esquinas más bajo la atenta mirada de los habitantes del pueblo. Si bien a Sophia le divertían las caras de susto que ponían las personas al verla, esta vez llevaba prisa.

Por fin, llegó al orfanato. El peor lugar del pueblo. O al menos eso le parecía a Sophia.

Ese edificio viejo y destartalado, con sus paredes viejas y ventanas rotas por las que de vez en cuando se veían a los habitantes del lugar, que más bien parecían títeres sin alma propia. Ese muladar que tanto le recordaba el hospital psiquiátrico donde pasó tanto tiempo recluida, sola, indefensa, y lo peor, sin ninguna razón en concreto para permanecer ahí.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Eso era parte del pasado, de su oscuro, turbio y misterioso pasado. Ya no estaba en el hospital con una muerte por sobredosis como única meta en su vida. No. Ahora se encontraba libre (dentro de lo que cabía), viviendo con buenas personas, comiendo dulces cada vez que quisiera y divirtiéndose con verdaderos amigos, uno de los cuales se estaba acercando a ella justo en ese momento.

—Más te vale haber traído dulces, porque sino, puedes regresarte por donde viniste.

Sophia enarcó una ceja, sonrió de lado y cruzó sus brazos, mirando con suficiencia a la persona frente a ella: se trataba de una niña, más o menos de su edad, un poco más baja que ella; traía una camiseta roja un poco vieja y unos shorts algo empolvados. Su cabello rojo oscuro estaba revuelto, como si acabara de pelearse con alguien; sus ojos marrones brillaban burlones tras unas gafas de montura redonda, muy parecidas a las de Harry...

—Veo que estás en modo idiota, así que mejor regreso mañana, a ver si para entonces me demuestras un poquito más de aprecio.

La chica soltó una carcajada y se acercó a Sophia, halándole la mochila.

—Oh, vamos. No seas sensible, que el papel de novia insatisfecha no te va. Y dame acá, que muero de hambre.

Sophia jaló de nuevo su mochila y le dio la espalda a la niña, caminando en dirección al bosque que se extendía justo detrás del orfanato.

—¡Por supuesto que te mueres de hambre! —exclamó Sophia sin pasión— Dejarías de ser tú si no.

—¿Y quién soy yo, según tú? —le preguntó la niña, uniéndose a ella en su andar.

Sophia se detuvo y la miró como si la estuviese evaluando, llevándose el dedo índice a la barbilla.

—Tú eres Lillian —dijo seriamente—, el mono mascota del orfanato.

Sophia tuvo que esquivar una patada de su amiga antes de estallar en carcajadas. Si algo había de bueno en ser amiga de Lily, era que ella siempre lograba hacerla reír, distraerla de todos esos pensamientos depresivos que hasta hace sólo dos minutos rondaban su mente.

Entre bromas cada vez más bobas, y sin adentrarse mucho en el bosque, llegaron al pequeño claro que les servía de escondite o "guarida", como le llamaban ellas.

Se sentaron en modo indio, una frente a la otra, y repartieron los dulces entre ellas. Pasaron toda la tarde haciendo chistes sobre lo cruel que había sido el destino con ambas. Esa era la diferencia entre la relación que tenía con Harry y la que tenía con Lily. Con Harry se divertía mucho, pero también debía esforzarse por distraerlo, que se olvidara al menos por esas horas de lo fatal que lo pasaba con sus tíos. Con Lily, por otro lado, podía tomarse las cosas más a la ligera, ya que, al igual que Sophia y que Harry, ella era huérfana.

Justo en el orfanato la había conocido. El primer fin de semana luego de empezar el colegio, Sophia fue a dar un paseo por el pueblo, e iba tan concentrada en su nuevo walkman, que al doblar la esquina del edificio, chocó con Lily. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo brusco de su primer encuentro, ambas se cayeron bien, al punto que Sophia solía bajar al pueblo cada sábado por la mañana, a pasar juntas el resto del día.

A Sophia le pareció muy irónico el hecho de que sus dos mejores (y únicos) amigos en el mundo sean huérfanos y que ni siquiera se acordase de sus padres. Y para colmo, Lily también soñaba con motocicletas voladoras.

Pero nada la impactó más que descubrir que, así como ella, Harry y Lily también eran magos.

Con Harry lo descubrió cuando éste hizo explotar de manera inconsciente la pelota de basketball con la que Dudley planeaba pegarle en la cara. A Lily, por otra parte, la había visto hacer levitar pequeñas ramas en el bosque.

Si bien Lily ya sabía su secreto, tía Andromeda le había prohibido decirle a Harry que era una bruja y él mismo un mago. "No te corresponde a ti decírselo, cielo" le había dicho.

A Lily también le resultaba bastante reconfortante tener a Sophia como amiga, ya que no tenía ninguna en el orfanato. Todas ahí la veían como un fenómeno, ya que nadie más podía levantar cosas con la mente como ella. Era bueno tener a alguien igual a ella, alguien que le hablara sobre la magia y que no se lo tomara todo tan enserio.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —sugirió Sophia al ver bostezar a su amiga—. Estás a punto de quedar inconsciente y no estoy dispuesta a cargar contigo hasta el zoológico donde vives.

—Ja, ja, ja —le respondió sarcásticamente—. Si no tienes nada bueno que decir, cierra la boca, Mel.

Sophia frunció ligeramente el ceño antes de responderle con una grosería. No tenía idea de lo que les pasó por la cabeza a sus padres cuando decidieron ponerle tres nombres, y mucho menos que fueran Sophia, Algieba y Melania. Su primer nombre no la molestaba tanto, pero los otros dos eran tan extraños, no sabía de nadie más que se llamara así, y no soportaba que nadie la llamara así, ni siquiera sus tíos.

—Ya te dije que no me llames así —le reclamó mientras se comía el último chocolate de su parte.

—Entonces tú deja de llamarme Lily —contraatacó su amiga.

Sophia alzó una ceja y miró con desgana la mochila vacía.

—¿Cómo diablos debo llamarte entonces? ¿Mildred? Vamos Lily, eres tan boba que no sabes ni como te llamas… literalmente.

—¡Oye! Te recuerdo que tú estabas igual hace poco más de un año —le dijo frunciendo el ceño—. Yo por lo menos sé mi segundo nombre.

—Eso es porque sólo fuiste capaz de ver eso cuando leíste clandestinamente tu expediente, ¿recuerdas? Ni siquiera pudiste pararte frente a esas brujas vestidas de pingüinos y exigirles que por lo menos te dijeran cuál es tu nombre.

Sophia se puso en pie, sacudiéndose el polvo del pantalón y miró hacia la salida del bosque.

—Demonios. Ya han de ser como las seis. Tía Andromeda me matará.

—Por lo menos tú tienes a alguien que te mate si llegas tarde —murmuró la pelirroja mientras avanzaba con desgano hacia el orfanato.

Sophia la miró un momento inexpresiva, chasqueó la lengua y miró de nuevo el camino al pueblo.

—Si lo dices así suena estúpido.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Sophia vio a su amiga rodar los ojos divertida. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio cómplice hasta que Sophia tropezó con una raíz salida en el suelo, cayendo hacia el frente. Tanta fue su mala suerte que justo aterrizó en un charco de lodo.

No había terminado de caer cuando su amiga ya se reía de ella. Sophia se sentó y resopló frustrada. Estaba completamente llena de lodo. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la cara para despejar sus ojos y le lanzó una mirada fulminante a la niña junto a ella.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro mientras tomaba un poco de lodo en su mano. Esperó sigilosa a que su amiga voltear el rostro y le tiró todo el lodo que su mano fue capaz de tomar directo a la cara. Como ella se reía a carcajadas, se le metió un poco en la boca, cambiando las risas por una tos llena de asco.

Esta vez fue Sophia quien estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Esta me la pagas, _Black_! —oyó gritar mientras era empujada hacia atrás.

Lily se le había arrojado encima y ahora ambas rodaban sobre el lodo tratando de estrangularse una a la otra. Por un momento, Sophia tomó el control, se sentó a horcajadas sobre Lily y puso ambas manos sobre su cuello. Lily trató de zafarse, pero al verlo imposible, tomó un poco de lodo y se lo arrojó a su amiga. Cuando Sophia le soltó el cuello y se limpió el rostro, su amiga aprovechó para quitársela de encima y siguieron lanzándose bolas de lodo un rato más, hasta caer rendidas una junto a la otra.

Sophia se sentó sobresaltada al notar que ya había oscurecido bastante, se palmeó la frente y suspiró exasperada.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó mientras tomaba su mugrienta mochila, ya sólo con el walkman adentro— Eres una boba. ¡Por tu culpa van a castigarme hasta que entre a Hogwarts!

Lily se paró mientras Sophia empezaba a correr hacia el pueblo, y la siguió.

—Ya sólo falta un mes y medio —dijo la pelirroja emocionada.

—Así es —respondió Sophia sin dejar de correr— Pero no estoy dispuesta a pasarlo encerrada. ¡Tengo muchos asuntos importantes que arreglar antes de ir! ¿Cómo demonios los resolveré estando enjaulada?

Lily se acomodó los sucios anteojos y sonrió divertida.

—Asistir a citas con tu "mejor amigo" no cuenta como asunto importante.

Sophia la miró de reojo y chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Cuándo piensas parar con tus estupideces? El que tú no seas capaz de ver a un chico como tu amigo no significa que todas seamos iguales.

—Como digas —cedió sin ceder, ya que seguía con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro.

Llegaron al orfanato y Sophia le golpeó el brazo con el puño cerrado. " _Por idiota insinuosa_ " le dijo antes de salir corriendo a casa de sus tíos.

La primera parte del trayecto fue relativamente tranquila, si se deja de lado el hecho de que iba corriendo y atropelló a un par de personas a su paso. Sin embargo, llegó a la parte del pueblo donde las casas estaban cada vez más separadas, y no había iluminación en las calles, y apretó el paso.

Claro que no lo hizo por temor a la oscuridad. No. Qué va. Ni siquiera toparse con algún ladrón la aterraba, ya que en primer lugar, sabía defenderse, y en segundo, Rickman era un pueblo muy seguro en ese aspecto. Lo que si que le aterraba de pies a cabeza era la reacción que tendría su tía al verla aparecer a esas horas. Ni siquiera se había animado a ver su reloj de pulsera, para no tener que mentir cuando surgiera aquella pregunta: " _¡¿Acaso no sabes la hora que es?!"._

Llegó a los terrenos de la casa y suspiró esperanzada al ver que todas las luces estaban encendidas. Corrió hacia el cobertizo y sacó el walkman de su sucia mochila antes de tirarla sobre la bicicleta. Saludó a Pepper (quien para su sorpresa seguía despierto) y se metió a la casa.

Esa noche, Sophia recibió el sermón más largo de su vida. Su tía le dijo que estuvo a punto de irla a buscar. Tenía mucha suerte de que tío Ted y Dora no llegarían sino hasta la media noche. Naturalmente, Sophia trató de defenderse, y fue hasta entonces que su tía se dio cuenta de lo sucia que estaba.

Sin embargo, no la castigó. Nunca lo hacía. No importaba si quebraba un plato, si incomodaba a las mujeres del pueblo con preguntas indecorosas o si llenaba la casa de lodo. Su tía jamás la castigaba. Esta vez sólo la había mandado a bañarse sin derecho a replicar.

El 31 de julio de 1991 fue un día muy particular en la vida de Sophia Black, comenzando por el hecho de que no abrió los ojos sino hasta las seis cuarenta de la mañana. Y es que normalmente, Sophia se despertaba a las seis en punto para tener tiempo de tomar el desayuno antes de irse a ver a su amigo Harry. Esta vez a penas y tenía tiempo de ducharse si quería salir de la casa a las siete en punto, para llegar a las ocho al parque.

Arrojó frustrada el reloj contra la pared y maldijo a quien haya armado un artefacto tan defectuoso antes de meterse al baño. No tuvo tiempo de poner el agua caliente y pudo jurar que salieron algunos trozos de hielo de la regadera. Salió del baño y tuvo que regresarse a cepillarse los dientes.

Aún envuelta en la toalla, abrió el ropero de madera y sacó lo primero que encontró, que curiosamente era un suéter grande que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas y unos pantalones algo ajustados, ambos de color verde. No dudó en ponérselos, más por la tardanza que por el hecho de que le gustara la "combinación".

Metió la mano debajo de la cama, donde normalmente estaban todos sus zapatos, y se dispuso a ponerse los que había sacado. Eran impares, y por un segundo pensó en ponérselos así, pero sabía que su tía no la dejaría salir así a la calle y tendría que regresar a cambiarlos, y no podía perder más tiempo.

Miró los zapatos que había sacado. Uno era de los que había teñido de rojo y el otro era azul con agujetas verdes. Decidió volver a meter la mano y ponerse el par del que sacara. Casi le un ataque de risa cuando sacó los rojos, pero no podía seguir perdiendo tiempo.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo mientras se desenredaba el cabello negro con los dedos y se dirigió a la cocina con un plan simple: tomar una manzana, salir por la puerta de atrás, tomar su bicicleta del cobertizo y salir lo más rápido posible a Little Whinging.

Y tal vez su plan hubiese funcionado de no ser porque su tía la llamó desde la sala de estar cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta de la cocina.

—Sophia, cariño, podrías venir, por favor.

Sophia resopló mientras se daba la vuelta y avanzaba hacia la sala. ¿Qué le ocurría a tía Andromeda? ¿Qué no sabía que hoy, al ser el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo, había más probabilidades de verlo luego de casi una semana de reclusión con los Dursley?

—Tía —alargó Sophia entrando a la habitación—, lo que sea, ¿no puedes esperar a que regrese? Hoy es un día muy importante y yo...

Interrumpió su súplica cuando reconoció al hombre sentado sobre el sillón púrpura que solía ocupar Dora cuando estaba en la casa.

—Buenos días, Sophia —le saludó Albus Dumbledore con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	6. Un Año, Dos Amigos Y Tres Cartas III

—¿Profesor? ¿Q-qué demo...? ¡Digo! Buenos días, profesor.

Al contrario de lo que cabría esperar, la sonrisa de Dumbledore se ensanchó ante la reacción de la niña.

—Sophia —intervino el tío Ted, quien también parecía divertido con la situación—, el profesor Dumbledore ha venido para hablar contigo. Por favor, toma asiento.

—¿Es necesario que sea ahora? —preguntó Sophia con una ligera nota de pánico en su voz.

Tía Andromeda la miró con reprobación.

—¡Sophia! Esto es serio. El profesor Dumbledore ha venido desde Hogwarts...

Sophia la miró indignada.

—Lo mío también es serio —le dijo frunciendo el ceño antes de mirar de nuevo a Dumbledore—. Por favor, profesor. ¿No podría esperar hasta el medio día.

—¡Pero niña! —intervino de nuevo su tía, quien parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia— ¿Qué puede ser más importante que...?

Dumbledore le hizo un gesto con la mano a la mujer para que callara, interrumpiéndola, y sin borrar su sonrisa, miró a la niña.

—¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer, pequeña? Claro, si es que puedes decirme.

Sophia lo miró como si fuera la única persona cuerda en el mundo.

—¡El cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo! No lo veo desde hace una semana y no puedo arriesgarme a que, justo hoy, los imbéciles de sus tíos lo dejen salir y no me encuentre.

Sophia estaba segura que tía Andromeda la hubiera reprendido por el lenguaje si Dumbledore no hubiese hablado en ese momento.

—¿Y ese amigo tuyo no será, por casualidad, Harry Potter?

Sophia abrió los ojos y lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Digamos que, como dicen por ahí, un pajarito me lo dijo.

Sophia entrecerró los ojos y miró recelosa a tío Ted.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué más le dijo este... "pajarito"?

Dumbledore intercambió miradas confidentes con el matrimonio Tonks. Sophia enarcó una ceja al notar que los tres adultos parecían a punto de romper en carcajadas.

—El pajarito sólo respondía preguntas, Sophia —se defendió Ted—. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Los pajaritos no mienten, y menos ése.

Sophia lo miró incrédula y sonrió de lado.

—¿Ah, no?

El color abandonó completamente el rostro de Ted Tonks.

—Este... —balbuceó nervioso al notar la inquisitiva mirada de su esposa— ¿N-no crees que sería mejor si le dices ya, Albus?

—No te preocupes, pequeña —le dijo Dumbledore—. No creo que puedas ver hoy al señor Potter.

—¿Porqué lo dice? ¿Está bien? ¿Le pasó algo? ¿Qué le hicieron sus tíos? Dígame que no le pusieron un dedo encima porque sino...

—¡Sophia! —intervino Andromeda tratando de calmar a su alterada sobrina— Cálmate. Deja que el profesor te explique.

Sophia inhaló y exhaló tres veces antes de mirar a Dumbledore a los ojos, como exigiéndole que le explicara.

—Verás, Sophia. Tengo entendido que estabas al tanto de que tu amigo Harry es un mago.

—Déjeme adivinar —dijo ella rodando los ojos y viendo fugazmente a Ted—. El pajarito.

—Éste día te será imposible verte con Harry ya que desde anoche se encuentra en compañía de Rubeus Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts. Él le ha llevado la carta de ingreso al joven Potter y éste día lo llevará a comprar el material para la escuela.

La enorme sonrisa que Sophia había esbozado al escuchar de la carta, se borró cuando oyó la palabra "comprar".

—¿P-pero cómo se supone que lo hará? —preguntó preocupada—No creo que los tacaños de sus tíos le den un solo centavo.

—Ya te contará él cuando lo veas —le respondió el profesor con una enigmática sonrisa—. De hecho, creo que esta misma tarde podrás verlo. Pero bueno, he venido desde muy lejos a una hora muy temprana. Andromeda, ¿podrías traernos un poco de té, por favor?

—Enseguida —respondió la mujer antes de desaparecer por la cocina.

Una vez servido el té, Sophia tomó asiento en el sofá frente a Dumbledore, visiblemente más relajada de que al fin se hayan dignado a decirle la verdad a su amigo.

—Ahora, Sophia, permite me explicarte la razón por la que he venido —dijo el profesor sacándose un sobre grueso de pergamino amarillento de la túnica para entregársela a la niña—. Ésta es tu carta de Hogwarts.

Sophia leyó sorprendida la dirección escrita en tinta verde.

Señorita S. Black.

Tercera habitación del segundo piso.

Afueras del pueblo.

Rickman.

Surrey.

Antes de que Sophia pudiera reaccionar, el profesor comenzó a hablar.

—Como bien sabes, las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. La razón por la que he decidido entregarte la carta personalmente y no por medio de una lechuza, como es habitual, es porque, antes de que vayas a Hogwarts, es necesario que sepas ciertas cosas que podrían afectarte en el colegio.

Sophia lo miró a los ojos, delatando su impaciencia en su mirada.

—Quiero ser yo quien conteste todas esas preguntas que te has estado haciendo desde que te saqué del hospital. No me gustaría que te enteraras por comentarios de desconocidos o por lo que dicen los libros al respecto.

Sophia enarcó una ceja y se obligó a guardar silencio. ¿Cómo que lo que dicen los libros? ¿Y por qué demonios tendría la gente que comentar algo sobre ella?

Dumbledore guardó silencio un momento, como si intentara escoger las palabras correctas para expresarse.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo tu antigua compañera de cuarto antes de morir? ¿Recuerdas que se refirió a ti como la última nædàr? —Sophia asintió lentamente, ¿entonces era verdad? ¿No era una simple incoherencia de una mente atormentada?— Pues permíteme decirte que, efectivamente, eres la nædàr. No me atrevería a decir que la última, aunque debo admitir que es probable.

«Te lo explicaré —le dijo al ver la expresión de confusión de la niña—. Hace miles de años, existió un pueblo llamado Nædën. Los prodige eran magos, que se distinguían del resto por tener la capacidad de realizar magia sin varita. Habitaban la isla que ahora se conoce como Skye, en donde tú naciste. Eran un pueblo pacífico, se contentaban con lo que tenían y ayudaban a quien lo necesitaba, hasta que la maldad del mundo exterior los alcanzó.

«Hubo un grupo de magos que creía que la existencia de los næditas era una amenaza para los demás. Por otro lado, habían quienes pensaban que sus poderes serían de gran utilidad para las batallas que empezaban a surgir entre asentamientos de magos.

«Pronto, los næditas se vieron acorralados. Por un lado, por los que deseaban acabar con su existencia, y por el otro, por quienes deseaban esclavizarlos. A pesar de ser más poderosos, los næditas eran inferiores en número, por lo que se vieron rápidamente superados.

«De aquella batalla sólo sobrevivieron las mujeres, ya que ninguno de los hombres aceptó vivir si eso implicaba que tendrían que servir a fines tan egoístas como las guerras.

«Los magos vencedores tomaron a las mujeres, pensando que si tenían hijos con ellas, éstos heredarían los poderes de sus madres. Esto les dio resultado, pero sólo con las niñas, y no con todas. Los bebés varones nacían sin éstos poderes, y muchos de ellos resultaron ser squibs».

Sophia escuchaba atenta la explicación de Dumbledore, preguntándose qué tendría que ver con ella todo lo que le estaba contando.

—Pronto, dejaron de nacer niñas con el "don", como ellos le llamaban, hasta que ya no quedó ninguna. Las videntes decían que era un castigo a los magos que les esclavizaron, ya que en aquellos tiempos las mujeres tenían prohibido participar de las guerras.

«Sin embargo, cien años después del deceso de la última nædita, volvió a nacer una niña con éstos poderes, cien años después nació otra y cada vez nacían entre intervalos de tiempo más amplios. A éstas niñas se les denominó nædàr. La última de la que se tiene registro (y la única de la que se sabe el nombre en la actualidad) es la antigua bruja Morgana. O más bien, la que era la última hasta que llegaste tú».

A pesar de la sorpresa por lo que acababa de oír, Sophia no pudo evitar notar el deje de pesar en la voz del profesor.

Dumbledore miró sus manos y guardó silencio un momento. Sophia se esforzó como nunca antes lo había hecho para guardar silencio. Por mucho que haya estado esperando este momento, sabía que no ganaría nada con presionarlo.

—Ahora, Sophia, inicia la parte complicada del relato. Temo que debo pedirte que seas paciente y escuches con atención, sin interrupciones —le pidió, Sophia asintió con la cabeza—. Hace veinticinco años, surgió un poderoso mago, tan talentoso como oscuro. Supongo que tus tíos te habrán explicado acerca de los prejuicios de algunos magos por lo que ellos llaman la pureza de la sangre.

Sophia volvió a asentir.

—Pues bien. Este mago, quien se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort, empezó a difundir sus ideas sobre la pureza de la sangre y su defensa mediante la erradicación de los magos hijos de muggles de la comunidad mágica.

«Lord Voldemort reclutó a varios magos poderosos, y su reputación empezó a extenderse por todo el país. La situación se tornaba cada vez peor, ataques a las familias de magos hijos de muggles, reclutamiento obligatorios, desapariciones misteriosas... En pocas palabras, entramos en guerra, una guerra que duró once años.

«No puedo contarte todo, pero creo que tu amigo Harry te contará lo suficiente —dijo, notando la expresión de duda en el rostro de Sophia—. Verás, hace casi diez años, Lord Voldemort atacó la casa de los padres del señor Potter, asesinando los a ambos. Sin embargo, y esto es lo que más controversia ha causado, cuando atacó al pequeño Harry, algo salió mal. Lord Voldemort fue derrotado por un niño de apenas un año de vida»

Sophia sintió un hueco en el estómago. Siempre sospechó de aquella historia del accidente de coche que los Dursley le habían dado a su amigo, pero jamás pensó que la verdad resultaría ser tan... Cruel.

—Te preguntarás que tiene que ver esta historia contigo, aparte de que se trate de tu mejor amigo, claro está. Pues bien... —titubeó un momento, tomó una bocanada de aire y volvió a ver a la niña a los ojos— Lord Voldemort había sido informado de la identidad de la nædàr, la cual era un secreto para la gran mayoría. Esa noche, 31 de octubre de 1981, tú ibas a ser entregada a Voldemort para que éste te tomara como su aprendiz.

A Sophia se le fue el poco color que le quedaba en el rostro.

—Esto que te voy a decir es muy fuerte, pero todo el mundo mágico lo sabe y tarde o temprano te enterarás. Tus padres eran partidarios de Lord Voldemort.

Sophia no recordaba haberse sentido tan mal en toda su vida. Toda una vida preguntándose quienes eran sus padres, tratando de imaginarios, de recordarlos, para que al final resultaran ser aliados de un asesino psicópata.

—Dijo eran —susurró aún con la mirada pérdida, más para sí que para el profesor—. ¿Están muertos?

Dumbledore respiró hondo antes de continuar.

—Tu madre fue quien te iba a entregar a Lord Voldemort. Ella misma te había llevado al lugar donde se encontraría con él cuando éste acabara con Harry. Ya habían varios mortífagos (seguidores de Voldemort) ahí. Sin embargo, un grupo de aurores llegó al lugar, alertados por un espía en las filas oscuras. Tu madre... se quitó la vida luego de asesinar a cuatro aurores.

Sophia mantenía la expresión neutral, más por el shock que le causaba enterarse de todo tan de repente.

Al no obtener ninguna reacción, Dumbledore decidió continuar con el relato.

—Tu padre, por otro lado, se encuentra con vida, pero condenado a cadena perpetua en la prisión de Azkaban acusado de traición y de matar a trece personas un día después de la derrota de Voldemort.

Sophia apretó los puños con fuerza. Era demasiada información, demasiadas ideas en su cabeza. Quería pedirle a Dumbledore que no le contara nada más, pero sabía que no habría otra oportunidad de conocer la verdad.

—¿Y cómo terminé en el manicomio? —preguntó tratando de ignorar los deseos de estallar que la embargaban.

—En el enfrentamiento contra tu madre y el grupo de mortífagos, sólo un auror sobrevivió. Éste narró cómo había visto a tu madre apuntarse con la varita ella misma luego de matar a los demás aurores. Asimismo, reveló que en el fuego cruzado, vio cómo una maldición asesina te impactó.

«Sin embargo, cuando yo llegué a la escena momentos después, descubrí que, en realidad tu seguías con vida. El auror creyó que habías muerto ya que es imposible sobrevivir a dicha maldición, sin embargo, lo tuyo era un caso a parte».

Dumbledore bajó la mirada, mientras jugaba con sus pulgares. Parecía como un niño antes de confesar una travesura ante su madre.

—Comprenderás que ante la situación que se vivía, eran muy limitadas mis opciones. No sólo habías sido llevada ahí para unirte a Lord Voldemort, sino que tus padres acababan de declararse públicamente seguidores del señor oscuro, además de que, aún entonces, habían personas que no veían con buenos ojos el que existiera una persona con poderes como los tuyos.

«No tenías más familia del lado de tu madre, y la familia de tu padre no sería una buena influencia para ti. No podía traerte con los Tonks sin correr el riesgo de que aquellos otros familiares trataran de llevarte con ellos, o que algún mago resentido con las acciones de tus padres intentara desquitarse contigo.

«Así, pues, decidí que lo mejor sería llevarte a un orfanato muggle donde tendrías la oportunidad de crecer sin exponerte a las consecuencias de ser quien eres.

«Sin embargo, y como es obvio, el plan no resultó como esperaba. El orfanato donde te dejé era dirigido por monjas, en Gales. No tomé en cuenta el hecho de que tú no eras cualquier bruja, que lo más seguro era que tu magia se manifestaría de manera diferente a la del resto de niños magos.

«La noticia de que habías sobrevivido aquella noche se corrió por todo el mundo mágico, aunque nadie más supo que, efectivamente, habías recibido una maldición asesina.

«No fue sino hasta hace poco más de un año que me di a la tarea de buscarte. Necesitaba que te familiarizaras con el mundo mágico para cuando llegara el momento de tu ingreso en Hogwarts. Imaginarás mi sorpresa cuando, en el orfanato, fui informado de tu ingreso en una institución de rehabilitación psiquiátrica.

«Gracias a uno de los rumores que corrían entre las encargadas me enteré de que, desde que llegaste al orfanato, empezaron a suceder cosas extrañas a tu alrededor. Habían fallas eléctricas, cosas cambiaban de lugar, color e incluso de forma... Tu comportamiento también resultaba extraño. No te gustaba que te cargaran y pasabas de mal humor todo el día, por las noches lloraban sin control hasta quedarte dormida de madrugada, y no te agradaba la compañía de los otros niños.

«Me enteré de que pasaste alrededor de un año así, y durante el siguiente año pasaron tratando de averiguar que era lo que te ocurría. Incluso intentaron recurrir a un exorcismo, sin embargo, no consiguieron las pruebas que requerían para llevarlo a cabo.

«Según ellas, la encargada de aquel entonces decidió llevarte a un hospital psiquiátrico que funcionaba con donaciones de la clase alta galesa. Ese fue el único dato que pudieron darme sobre el lugar donde te habían llevado. Los siguientes tres meses me los pasé buscándote junto con algunos amigos del ministerio de magia, y tu tío Ted, claro. Debo añadir que fue una suerte que te hayamos encontrado justo la noche antes de tu cumpleaños».

Sophia ya no sabía qué hacer. No sabía qué pensar. No quería pensar en sus padres. Ya tendría tiempo de llorar amargamente unas horas, cuando no hubiese nadie enfrente que la viera. Era demasiada información para procesarla toda de una sola vez.

Vio la carta en sus manos y entonces lo recordó.

—¿Qué hay de Lily? —preguntó de repente, exaltando a los tres adultos frente a ella.

—¡Sophia! —le reprendió Andromeda consternada— Acaban de contarte la historia de tu pasado "desconocido", ¿y tú preguntas que hay con tu amiga?

Sophia la miró con impaciencia, para luego ver directamente a los ojos del profesor, exigiendo una respuesta a su pregunta.

—Usted me ha traído mi carta, y dice que el guardabosques de Hogwarts le ha dado la suya a Harry. ¿Quiere decir que los demás ya recibieron la suya? ¿Sabe cuándo le llegará la suya a mi amiga Lily?

—Lily... —repitió Dumbledore para sí mismo, mirando hacia la nada, como si estuviese perdido en sus recuerdos.

Sophia no pudo más con su impaciencia y se levantó, dejando en el sofá el sobre de pergamino.

—Profesor, le agradezco mucho que haya venido y me haya contado la verdad, pero en este momento debo ir a ver a mi amiga...

El profesor le hizo una seña para que se detuviera, se acomodó las gafas de media luna y le indicó que volviese a sentarse.

—Esto solo tomará un minuto —le dijo mientras tomaba la caja que le extendía el tío Ted—. Esta caja me la dieron en el orfanato. Son las cosas que llevabas contigo el día en que te dejé con ellos.

Dumbledore abrió la caja y sacó algo que a Sophia le pareció un trozo de tela. Se lo extendió a Sophia y entonces pudo ver que se trataba de un vestido rojo de algodón. Estaba viejo y un poco roído, pero era evidente que era fino. El cuello era redondo y las mangas de tres cuartos. Le habrá quedado a una bebé de un año o algo así.

—Ese es el vestido que traías puesto el día que pasó todo, con el que te llevé al orfanato —dijo mientras sacaba otra cosa de la caja, un prendedor con la forma de un león rugiendo.

Dejó la caja de lado y rebuscó en su túnica. Sophia pensó que sacaría dulces de limón, hasta que vio la pequeña llave dorada que sacó. Junto a esta, iba un trozo de pergamino doblado. Dumbledore lo desdobló, lo examinó un momento y se lo entregó a Sophia junto con la llave.

—Esta, pequeña, es la llave de tu cámara en Gringotts, el banco de los magos. Y en el pergamino están anotados los números de ésta cámara, la de la familia Black, y la de la familia Sinclair.

Sophia miró curiosa la llave, y leyó el pergamino:

 _Cámara personal de la Srita. Sophia Black: 713_

 _Cámara de la familia Black: 642_

 _Cámara de la familia_ _Sinclair:_ _619_

Sophia regresó su atención a Dumbledore.

—Con esa llave podrás acceder a la cámara que está a tu nombre, sin embargo, a las otras dos no podrás tener acceso hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad.

A Sophia se le revolvió el estómago al caer en cuenta. Aquellas cámaras contenían dinero mágico, según recordaba que le había explicado tía Andromeda. Estuvo a punto de devolverle la dichosa llave y el pergamino al profesor, no queriendo tener dinero que Dios sabe de donde lo sacaron sus padres, hasta que el profesor, como si adivinas lo que iba a hacer, le dijo:

—El dinero de tu cámara te servirá para costearte los gastos de Hogwarts. Podrás comprar los materiales que necesitas, el uniforme, tu varita, los libros de texto…

Dumbledore sonrió como si supiese que había dado en el clavo. Sophia les había rogado desde que llegó a sus tíos que la dejasen trabajar por sus gastos, obteniendo un rotundo no como respuesta. Sophia se imaginó que al "pajarito" se le había ido la lengua también en eso.

El profesor volvió a tomar la caja y se la extendió a Sophia. Ella pensó que se la daba para que guardara las cosas que le había dado, hasta que vio que, en una esquina, había una pequeña bolsa blanca de tela, amarrada con un cordoncillo de lana. La tomó en sus manos, la abrió y sacó un medallón dorado en forma de corazón, en él habían incrustações de diamantes que formaban un corazón más pequeño, y en medio una cruz formada con cinco diamantes más grandes que los demás.

Lo abrió y descubrió dos fotos mágicas dentro, una a cada lado. A la derecha, una hermosa mujer castaña vestida de negro le miraba con suficiencia, se pasaba una mano por el ondulado y largo cabello y sonreía de lado; en su muñeca traía un brazalete plateado, que destellaba tanto como sus brillantes ojos marrones. Y del lado izquierdo, un hombre tremendamente guapo guiñaba un ojo y se acomodada el saco negro, con un movimiento de la cabeza se echaba hacia atrás el cabello negro, descubriendo unos refulgentes ojos grises.

A Sophia se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al descubrir de quienes se trataba. No había sido muy difícil identificarlos, ya que descubría varios rasgos de sí misma en ellos: la palidez, la sonrisa ladeada y algunos gestos en la mujer; los ojos grises, el cabello rizado, la nariz y varias facciones en el hombre.

—Ellos son… —susurró más para sí misma que para el profesor, sin levantar la vista de las imágenes.

—Ellos son tus padres —dijo Dumbledore en tono suave al notar la incapacidad de Sophia para articular las palabras—. Evanna Elis Black, de soltera Sinclair, y Sirius Orion Black.

Una lágrima se le escapó a Sophia, quien no dudó en limpiársela y restringirse los ojos para eliminar de las demás. Apuró su taza de té para deshacer el nudo en su garganta y cerró el medallón. Metió las demás cosas en la caja y la puso junto a ella, quedándose con el medallón en su mano.

Sophia sintió aprensión al pensar en todo lo que el profesor le había revelado en menos una hora, por lo que decidió dejar todo para después y concentrarse en algo más simple, algo más sencillo.

—¿Qué hay de Lily? —preguntó sin pensar, se volvió a mirar al profesor y lo miró fijamente a los ojos— ¿Ya recibió ella su carta?

Y por un largo minuto, nadie dijo nada: Sophia esperando su respuesta, Ted y Andromeda desconcertados por el desvío de su sobrina, y Dumbledore devolviéndole la mirada con una expresión divertida. El profesor miró su reloj de doce agujas y volvió sus ojos a los de la niña.

—En este momento debe estar recibiéndola, pequeña.

Sophia abrió exageradamente los ojos y se despidió rápidamente del profesor. Sin darles tiempo de detenerla, salió corriendo de la casa, tomó su mochila y se montó en la bicicleta. Salió camino al pueblo sin ponerse los protectores por la vía más corta al orfanato.

Mientras llegaba al orfanato, los que se quedaron en la casa de los Tonks eran un mar de confusión.

—¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó Andromeda aún desconcertada— Ni siquiera le importó enterarse de todo. Han sido días y noches discutiendo de lo mismo. No pasaba un día en el que no preguntara por sus padres o su pasado, y ahora que el mismo Dumbledore viene y se lo cuenta todo, actúa como si nada hubiese pasado y se va de lo más tranquila a jugar con su amiga.

—Andy, debes reconocer que no ha de ser fácil enterarte de que eres la nædàr, que tus padres fueron magos oscuros y que hubieron personas que intentaron matarte cuando apenas eras una bebé. Es normal que quiera irlo procesando de a poco... No me imagino lo que dirá cuando vea las bóvedas en Gringotts.

Albus Dumbledore se mantenía callado, con la vista aún fija en la puerta por la que hacía ya diez minutos había salido Sophia Black ignorando las órdenes de su tía. Él era el único que entendía lo que le ocurría a aquella niña. Y es que bien podía ser un calco casi exacto de su padre, tanto en cuerpo como en espíritu, pero no cabía duda alguna que el cerebro, y en especial la astucia, no venían de nadie más que de su madre.

Sino, de qué otra manera pudo haberse dado cuenta que sus amigos eran magos. Y no sólo eso. Él estaba seguro que aquella niña sabía más de lo que decía, o al menos lo sospechaba.

Sophia casi atropella a un par de personas antes de llegar a su destino. Llevó su bicicleta hacia la parte de atrás del muro que rodeaba el orfanato, la recargó contra un árbol y se dispuso a trepar por el muro, mochila a cuestas.

Eran casi las ocho de la mañana. Dumbledore había resumido su historia de vida en una hora, tal vez menos. Sin embargo, ahora no quería pensar en eso. No podía pensar en eso. Primero debía asegurarse de que su mejor amiga recibiera su carta, porque ni crea Dumbledore que su colegio de magia y hechicería dejaría a Lily afuera, por muy prestigioso que sea.

Llegó a la cima del muro y se sentó sobre él, dejando sus piernas colgar del lado interior de éste. Se impulsó con sus manos y se dejó caer, rezando internamente para no romperse ningún hueso en el trayecto hacia el suelo. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, y el hecho de que el dichoso muro midiera dos metros (sino es que más) de alto, no la ayudaba.

Por suerte (dependiendo de donde lo vieras), algo amortiguó su caída. Por desgracia, ese algo no era ni tan cómodo ni tan grande, por lo que se lastimó más de lo que hubiese hecho de haber caído directo en el suelo.

Rodó por el suelo con los ojos cerrados, apartándose de lo que le amortiguó la caída y empezó a maldecir en voz baja.

—¿A quién demonios se le ocurre poner gnomos de jardín en un orfanato? —exclamó mientras se sobaba la cabeza— Maldición, malditos estúpidos infradotados...

—¿Sophia?

La niña dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre, reconociendo la voz que le llamaba al instante. Abrió los ojos sobresaltada y se puso en pie de un brinco.

—¿Harry?

Sophia miraba desconcertada a su mejor amigo, quien estaba sentado en el suelo sobándose la espalda. Le ayudó a ponerse las gafas de nuevo y le tendió la mano para que se incorporase.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó mientras Harry se sacudía la tierra de sus pantalones— ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Recibiste tu carta?

—Yo no... Espera, ¿Como sabes de la carta? Acaso tú...

Sophia abrió la boca emocionada, pero unos fuertes pasos le interrumpieron. Ambos se giraron en dirección del ruido y vio anonadada a un hombre enorme, con una barba tan larga y enmarañada como su cabello. Avanzaba hacia ellos seguido de lo que parecía una persona, un niño a juzgar por su estatura.

—Harry James Potter —dijo sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Sophia—, permite me presentarte a tu hermana melliza, Hally Lillian Potter —finalizó mostrando a la pelirroja mejor amiga de Sophia, Lily.


	7. Callejón Diagon

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamaron los tres niños a la vez, mientras se miraban entre ellos con los ojos tan abiertos que, de haber inclinado un poco la cabeza, se les hubiesen salido.

—Si, verán… —empezó a decir el gigante, pero se detuvo al notar la presencia de Sophia, la miró fijamente y sus ojos negros, que más bien parecían escarabajos, se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Harry, quien pensó que el gigante desconfiada de su amiga, se apresuró a presentarla.

—¡Hagrid! —le llamó dando un paso adelante— E-ella es mi mejor amiga, Sophia Black…

Harry no había terminado de había terminado de hablar cuando Hagrid se abalanzó sobre Sophia, la alzó en brazos y la estrujó en un fuerte abrazo.

Sophia cerró los párpados fuertemente para evitar que los enmarañados vellos de su barba le picaran los ojos. Trató de zafarse, aunque sólo le sirvió para que el gigante reforzara su agarre. Sin saber que hacer, Lily se le colgó de un brazo a Hagrid, pidiéndole que soltara a su amiga, y sin una mejor idea, Harry la imitó.

—Lo siento —se disculpó mientras regresaba a la niña al suelo—. Dudo que te acuerdes de mi, pero te conocí cuando eras una bebé. Estuve presente el día que naciste.

Sophia le sonrió divertida mientras se arreglaba el cabello revuelto, y estuvo a punto de preguntarle cómo había sido aquello cuando una estruendosa carcajada de Lily la interrumpió.

—Pareces un duende —le dijo entrecortadamente mientras la señalaba.

Sophia miró su atuendo extrañada y lo entendió todo. Traía el suéter y pantalón verde y los zapatos rojos. Harry también comenzó a reírse, así que, sin saber que más hacer, resopló frustrada y se dio la vuelta indignada.

Un rato después, cuando ambos se hubieron calmado, se disculparon con Sophia hasta que la convencieron de contarles qué hacía Dumbledore en su casa, sin embargo, Hagrid les interrumpió alegando que tenían que partir hacia Londres para comprar las cosas para Hogwarts. Sophia estuvo a punto de preguntar si podía ir, sin embargo se abstuvo, ya que, por lo que entendió, Harry y Lily, o más bien Harry y Hally, acababan de conocerse y enterarse de que eran hermanos. Debían aprovechar el viaje para conocerse un poco.

" _Ahora lo entiendo todo"_ pensó. _"Espera a que regrese a la casa, tío Ted"._

Así pues, Sophia se despidió de ambos y les prometió que la próxima vez que los viera, les contaría todo a cambio de que ellos le contaran sobre el viaje.

Cuando regresó a la casa, el profesor Dumbledore ya se había marchado. Sophia fue a la sala y tomó la caja que había dejado sobre el sofá, y se dispuso a ir a su habitación cuando tío Ted la llamó a la cocina.

—¿Pudiste hablar con tu amiga, pequeña? —preguntó mientras sacaba unas galletas del recipiente y le extendía una a Sophia.

—Tú lo sabías —afirmó mientras tomaba la galleta, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

—Si no te lo dije fue por la misma razón por la que no le contaste la verdad a Harry.

Sophia enarcó una ceja y se dio la vuelta para seguir con su camino.

—¿Te parece si vamos mañana a Londres por tus cosas para Hogwarts? —oyó preguntar al tío Ted a sus espaldas.

—Como digas —respondió sin detener el paso.

Llegó a su habitación y volvió a abrir la caja, donde también había dejado la carta de Hogwarts. Curiosa, la abrió y leyó detenidamente:

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

 _Director: Albus Dumbledore (Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)._

 _Querida señorita Black:_

 _Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

 _Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

 _Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall, directora adjunta._

Desdobló una segunda hoja que no había visto antes y la leyó:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

UNIFORME

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

— Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

— Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.

— Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).

— Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)

LIBROS

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

— El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.

— Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot.

— Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.

— Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch.

— Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore.

— Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.

— Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.

— Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble.

RESTO DEL EQUIPO

1 varita.

1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).

1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

1 telescopio.

1 balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE ALOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

Sophia se preguntó si lo que había en su cámara de Gringotts sería suficiente para comprar estas cosas durante los siguientes siete años, que es lo que Dora le había dicho que duraba la educación en Hogwarts. Ese detalle se le escapó al profesor: ¿de cuánto dinero disponía? No es que le interesara, pero esperaba tener el suficiente para no ser una molestia para sus tíos por lo que quedara de vacación, así como devolverles el dinero que hasta ahora habían gastado en ella, que tampoco era una fortuna, y ellos jamás se habían mostrado sino encantados con la presencia de la niña, pero aún así…

Sophia dejó a un lado la carta y sacó el pequeño vestido de la caja. Después de todo, tal vez si sería suficiente lo de su cámara, ya que dudaba que ni siquiera unos trabajadores de clase media, aún en el mundo mágico, pudiesen vestir a su hija con atuendos tan finos, ya ni hablar del prendedor o el medallón.

Se sacó del bolsillo el medallón y lo abrió, fijándose esta vez con más detalle en las fotografías que albergaba. Se fijó en el vestido negro de encaje que llevaba la mujer, el cual le ceñía el cuerpo, aunque sólo se le viera hasta un poco debajo de los hombros. Parecía una modelo de las revistas de tía Andromeda. Su cabello castaño claro resplandecía con la luz del sol. No se veía qué tan largo era hasta que ella se pasaba la mano por él y dejaba un mechón entre sus dedos, dejando en claro que no se lo cortaba seguido. Aunque su expresión era elegante y un tanto altiva, sus brillantes ojos marrones delataba cierto amor, cierta ternura. Sophia se preguntó si ya había nacido ella cuando se tomó la fotografía. Fue hasta la segunda vez que se pasó la mano por el cabello, que Sophia pudo ver dos anillos en su dedo, uno plateado con un diamante enorme en él, y una alianza dorada.

Y su padre. Ver a su padre fue cono verse a ella misma, salvo por que él estaba ligeramente bronceado. Traía el cabello un poco largo, rizado y muy bien peinado. Al arreglarse el saco se le caía un poco sobre los ojos, por lo que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y volvía a guiñar el ojo, antes de regresar a aquella expresión altanera, ligeramente parecida a la de su esposa, y así como ella, no perdía en nada su atractivo sino al contrario. Al llevar sus manos a las solapas del saco, Sophia vio la alianza que el traía en su dedo, la gemela de la de su esposa. Sus ojos se mostraban un tanto distraídos, como desinteresados en el alrededor, sin embargo, en ellos también distinguía ese brillo especial que le impidió a Sophia convencerse por completo de que él o su esposa fuesen malas personas… o al menos de que no la quisieran aunque sea un poquito.

"Si son unos asesinos —pensó mientras aferraba el guardapelo a su pecho—, eso no me consta, ni que fueran seguidores de ese energúmeno. Como dice la doctora Corazón, no siempre es verdad lo que está a la vista".

Y así, decidió hacer caso a aquél dicho que tanto le gustaba a Dora: _Inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario._

Decidida, se abrochó la cadena dorada del medallón al cuello y se lo metió bajo el suéter, guardó las demás cosas en la caja y la metió bajo su cama. Se dio cuenta del tremendo calor que hacía y se sintió ridícula al traer un suéter en pleno verano. Se puso la camiseta más holgada que encontró y bajó a preguntarle a tío Ted si podía acompañarle a recoger a Dora a Londres (donde tuvo que pasar la noche anterior por unos requerimientos de su ingreso a la academia).

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Sophia al tropezar con una de las sillas de la cafetería, otra vez.

Ted Tonks soltó una carcajada alegre ante la demostración del colorido vocabulario de su sobrina , mientras ambos recibían miradas reprobatorias del resto de clientes del lugar. Ambos salieron ignorando olímpicamente los comentarios de la gente hacia ellos. " _¡Qué niña tan malcriada!"_ y _"Qué hombre más irresponsable"_ decían detrás de ellos.

—Debes admitir que no están tan equivocados —comentó el tío Ted mientras se colocaba el sombrero de viaje.

—¡Oye! Yo no soy… ¡Ah! ¡Estúpido poste! —exclamó luego de chocar de frente contra un poste de luz.

—¿Decías, James Dean? —preguntó el adulto alzando una ceja.

Sophia se acomodó la chaqueta y se adelantó unos pasos indignada.

—Pareciera que has cambiado de lugar con Dora. Llevas tropezándote todo el día. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con que hoy sea tu cumpleaños?

Sophia se giró a él y sonrió de lado mientras alzaba una ceja.

—¿Ahora crees en esas tonterías? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Me leerás la palma de la mano? Porque te aviso que no están del todo limpias.

Ted estuvo a punto de responder con otra puya, pero su hija apareció corriendo y casi se lo lleva por delante. Habían decidido ir a Londres un día después de lo planeado para que Dora les acompañase, y de una vez, comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a la niña.

—Ya era hora —dijo Ted mientras se acomodada el abrigo—. Escucha, Sophia, Dora te acompañará al callejón Diagón. Yo debo ir al ministerio a arreglar un asunto de su ingreso a la academia.

Luego de despedirse de Ted, Sophia y Dora entraron al pequeño bar que estaba junto a la cafetería, el famoso "Caldero Chorreante". Entraron y Sophia tuvo que forzar los ojos para ver más allá de los cinco metros. Era un lugar pequeño y algo sucio. Habían unas cuantas brujas apiladas en una esquina, jugando naipes y fumando. Habían varias personas en las otras mesas, pero ninguna les prestó atención hasta que el calvo cantinero exclamó:

—¡Válgame Dios!

El cantinero, que Sophia podría jurar que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, salió de la barra y se dirigió a ellas a toda prisa.

—Puede que mis ojos me engañen —dijo con la voz entrecortada—, pero ¿no es ésta la nædàr _?_

A la sola mención de aquella palabra Sophia se tentó, mientras los demás clientes del bar se levantaban de sus asientos. Dora había tomado su varita con sigilo, cuando el cantinero dejó salir un grito de emoción y le estrechó la mano efusivamente a Sophia.

—Es un verdadero honor conocer a la nædàr.No sabe cuánto tiempo esperé a que llegara este día…

Y así como él, varias personas se acercaron a saludarla, a presentarse y a pedirle incluso su autógrafo. Pasaron cinco minutos antes de que Dora perdiera la paciencia y arrastrase a su prima por el bar hasta llegar al pequeño patio. Sophia miró confusa el lugar preguntándose que hacían ahí.

—De la que se salvó mi padre, bola de tontos hostigadores… —murmuró Dora para sí misma mientras apuntaba su varita al muro frente a ella—. Tres arriba… dos horizontales… ¡Listo!

Dora tocó tres vece un ladrillo con su varita, y en el centro de éste, apareció un agujero que poco a poco se hizo enorme, lo suficiente para dejar pasar a un gigante como Hagrid.

Ambas pasaron por el agujero y llegaron a una calle adoquinada, muy alegre y llamativa. A ambos lados de la calle habían tiendas diferentes, pero todas igual de llamativas, desde una tienda de calderos hasta el emporio de la lechuza, tiendas de escobas, de pociones embellecedoras, de túnicas, de ingredientes para pociones…

—Bienvenida al Callejón Diagón —dijo Dora con tanta satisfacción que a Sophia le dio la impresión de que ya lo tenía ensayado—. Pero no te emociones. Primero debemos ir por dinero.

Siguieron por la calle mientras Sophia buscaba con la mirada una tienda de varitas, hasta que llegaron a un edificio enteramente blanco. Un gnomo, más o menos una cabeza más bajo que Sophia les saludó antes de entrar y encontrarse con un segundo par de puertas, sobre las cuales habían unas letras grabadas que decían:

Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado

Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,

Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,

Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,

Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo

Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,

Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado

De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro.

—Debes estar loca para querer robar en Gringotts —comentó Dora—. Pero tranquila, con tus tres cámaras, dudo que algún día tengas necesidad de hacerlo.

Esta vez, fueron dos gnomos los que les abrieron las puertas para entrar a un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Habían unos cien gnomos sentados en taburetes más altos que Sophia. Algunos escribiendo en libros de cuentas, otros contando monedas y otros revisando piedras preciosas. Había un centenar de puertas de salida, por las que las personas eran guiadas por gnomos. Dora se dirigió a un gnomo desocupado que, al oír su voz, Sophia tuvo la impresión de que era un… ¿gnomo hembra? ¿Gnoma? Como sea, pero ella creyó que era un gnomo femenino.

—Buenos días —saludó Dora—. Venimos a sacar dinero de la cámara de la señorita Sophia Black.

—Por supuesto —le respondió el gnomo—. ¿Me permite su llave?

—Por supuesto —dijo Dora mientras Sophia le extendía la llave al gnomo.

El gnomo examinó de cerca la llave y se la devolvió a Sophia.

—Todo en orden. Haré que alguien las acompañe a su cámara. ¡Felwiik!

De inmediato, apareció un segundo gnomo que las guió hacia una de las puertas de salida. Para sorpresa de Sophia, llegaron a un angosto pasillo cavernoso y oscuro que se inclinaba hacia abajo. Felwiik silbó y un carrito minero llegó hasta ellos por los rieles que, Sophia acababa de darse cuenta, estaban en el suelo.

Los tres subieron al carrito y Sophia pudo notar lo tensa que se había puesto su prima. El carrito comenzó a descender a gran velocidad, zigzagueando abruptamente. A Sophia le pareció molesto al principio, y empezó a sentir ganas de vomitar. Dora a su lado no estaba mejor, ya que su color de cabello pasó de ser el típico rosa chicle a un verde oscuro bastante sugerente.

Al fin, el carrito se detuvo frente a una pequeña puerta a un lado del pasillo, y Sophia tuvo tiempo de soltar un par de maldiciones antes de que el gnomo abriera la cerradura de la puerta con su llave. Una ráfaga de humo verde le dio directo en la cara, haciéndola decir otra serie de palabrotas antes de abrir los ojos.

Dentro de la cueva, que se extendía por unos cincuenta metros frente a ella, habían montañas de monedas de oro que le doblaba, e incluso triplicaban su estatura, habían otras pilas de monedas de plata y montículos de monedillas de bronce.

—Anda, coge lo que quieras —le dijo Dora dándole un pequeño empujón.

—¿De quién es todo esto? —consiguió preguntar en medio de su estupor.

Dora la miró divertida.

—¡Pues tuyo, tonta! ¿De quien más, sino?

Sophia la miró indignada.

—Me refiero a que de dónde salió todo esto. ¿Cómo demonios hace una persona para conseguir todo esto? —preguntó lanzándole una mirada despectiva al lugar.

Dora palideció y su cabello se tornó violeta.

—Escucha… es tarde, y aún tenemos que ir a comprar las cosas. ¡Apresúrate!

Sophia decidió no insistir, aunque se dijo a sí misma que obtendría la respuesta. Llenó su bolsa de tela con monedas de plata y bronce. Iba a salir si tocar las de oro pero Dora llenó otro bolsito con éstas y se lo arrojó.

—Créeme, vas a necesitarlo —le dijo antes de salir de la cueva.

El gnomo cerró la puerta y los tres volvieron a subir al carrito. El viaje de regreso estuvo aún peor que el de ida, a tal punto que le provocó arcadas a Sophia. Salieron del banco cubriéndose los ojos, aún sin acostumbrarse a la luz del medio día.

—Ahora debes ir por tu uniforme. ¿Te molesta si vas sola? Acabo de ver a un ex compañero de Hogwarts y me gustaría saludarlo.

Sophia la miró con reprobación y negó con la cabeza.

—Dejando sola a tu prima de diez años para ir a ligar. Muy buen ejemplo, Nymphadora.

Sophia le dio la espalda y caminó hacia el lugar donde hacían túnicas, dejando atrás a una sonrojada Nymphadora.

—¡Que no me llames así! —la oyó gritar mientras entraba a "Madame Malkin".

Al entrar, una bruja regordeta y sonriente, que Sophia supuso era Madame Malkin, se le acercó.

—¿Hogwarts, preciosa? —le preguntó antes de que Sophia pudiera hablar la boca.

Sophia asintió y fue casi arrastrada por la mujer al fondo de la tienda, le ayudó a subir a un escabel y le pasó una larga túnica negra por el cuello, comenzando a ajustarla. Sophia levantó la vista y vio a otra niña subida en el escabel junto al suyo. Era castaña y su cabello también estaba rizado, solo que, al contrario del de Sophia, lo traía enmarañado. Al parecer eran de la misma edad, y Sophia no se sorprendió de ser unos centímetros más alta que ella.

—¿Tú empiezas Hogwarts este año? Porque yo sí. He estado leyendo mucho este verano. Me he aprendido todos los libros de texto, naturalmente. Espero hacerlo bien. Soy la primera bruja en mi familia, ¿sabes? Fue una verdadera sorpresa cuando me enteré. Mis padres pensaron que era una broma. Un empleado del ministerio tuvo que venir y explicarnos todo cuando recibí mi carta. Soy Hermione Granger, por cierto, ¿y tú?

Dijo todo tan rápido que Sophia se sintió de nuevo en el carrito de Gringotts.

—Yo… yo ni siquiera he abierto los libros —dijo un tanto pérdida— D-digo, soy Sophia Black.

Madame Malkin estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que afortunadamente no le ponía la más mínima atención a la plática.

—¿Tú eres la nædàr _?_ —preguntó exaltada— Lo se todo sobre ti. Eres una de las brujas más poderosas que existen. Tú figuras en varios libros sobre Historia de la Magia y Grandes magos y brujas del milenio. Aún no puedo creer que hayas sobrevivido a un enfrentamiento entre mortífagos y aurores.

—Yo no sabía que aparecía en un libro.

—¿No? De ser tú, buscaría toda la información que pudiera. En Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX. Tú apareces en el capítulo tres, Dos capítulos antes que los mellizos Potter…

—¿Ellos también están ahí? —preguntó Sophia interesada por primera vez en aquella conversación, recordando que el día anterior Sophia había llevado a Hally a Little Whinging, donde ambos mellizos le contaron con lujo de detalles todo el rollo de "los niños que vivieron".

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Has oído hablar de ellos? Deben ser personas muy interesantes. Me encantaría tener la oportunidad de hablar con ellos. Según sé, este año ingresan a Hogwarts. ¿No sería genial que estuviésemos en la misma casa? Por cierto, ¿en cuál casa te gustaría estar? He oído que Gryffindor es la mejor, además, Dumbledore estuvo allí, aunque Ravenclaw no suena tan mal…

—Bien preciosa, lo tuyo está listo.

Madame Malkin interrumpió a la chica en su monólogo, entregándole a Sophia sus uniformes. Sophia bajó del escabel aliviada de dejar de oír a aquella niña tan latosa.

—Supongo que nos veremos en Hogwarts —dijo la chica a modo de despedida.

—Sí, supongo —le respondió Sophia luego de pagarle a Madame, salió corriendo y vio que Dora se despedía de su "ex compañero".

Juntas se dirigieron a la droguería, donde a pesar del insoportable olor a huevo pasados y repollo podrido, Dora tuvo que sacar a rastras a su prima, ya que aquella encontraba todo aquello tan llamativo y tentador…

Compraron el telescopio, el caldero y demás, y se dirigieron a por los libros a un lugar llamado Flourish y Blotts. Había tantos libros, y de tantos tipos que Sophia no pudo evitar comprar algunos extra, de hechizos, pociones avanzadas y una que otra novela de algún autor mago. Sin embargo, antes de poder salir de ahí, un joven pálido y con un tic en el ojo se acercó a ellas.

—Va-vaya no pued-do cr-creerlo, pe-pero si es Soph-Sophia B-Black. P-permit-teme presentarme, so-soy el p-profesor Quirrel. Si seré tu p-profesor d-de Defensa c-contra las ar-artes o-oscuras.

Sophia apenas y pudo estrechar le la mano antes de que una multitud parecida a la del Caldero Chorreante la rodeara, y de nuevo, Dora la sacó de allí como pudo.

—Es hora de ir por tu mascota —le dijo mientras la arrastraba al Emporio de la Lechuza.

Cinco minutos después, Sophia salió de ahí cargando a un búho negro que no dejaba de verla con sus enormes ojos dorados, al que decidió llamar Áyax. Ni siquiera había visto las demás lechuzas, ya que lo primero que vio al entrar al oscuro recinto fueron esos enormes ojos, y poco le había importado la advertencia de la empleada sobre lo agresiva que era esa ave. Porque cuando Sophia Black quiere algo, poco o nada importa lo demás.

—Bien, terquedad encarnada —le llamó su prima—, ahora sólo nos queda la varita.

Sophia la miró extrañada.

—¿Enserio necesito una? Digo, el profesor Dumbledore dijo que… que la gente como yo podía hacer magia sin necesidad de una.

Dora se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

—Es cierto, pero es mejor prevenir. Tal vez no la necesites pero puede que te la exijan, ya que está en la lista.

Llegaron a la tienda de peor aspecto en la calle. Era pequeña, y se notaba mal cuidada, casi abandonada. Sobre la puerta, unas letras doradas decían: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.».

Entraron al lugar, haciendo resonar una campanilla. Estaba vacío, salvo por una silla larga donde se sentó Dora. Sophia pasó su vista por las cajas alargadas que estaban apiladas hasta el techo.

—Buenos días —la saludó un hombre de aspecto tétrico a pesar de su sonrisa amable.

—Hola —le devolvió el saludo la niña, aunque más que un saludo pareció una pregunta.

—Ah, si —exclamó quien al parecer era el señor Ollivander mientras se acercaba a Sophia—. Sophia Black. Estaba esperando ansioso tu visita. Eres tan parecida a tu padre, incluso tienes sus ojos. Si, recuerdo bien cuando él vino por su varita. Roble, 28 centímetros, flexible. Excelente para los duelos.

Sophia podía ver su reflejo en los ojos del anciano frente a ella. También eran grises, solo que en un tono diferente a los de Sophia, muchísimo más claros que los de Sophia, casi llegando al blanco.

—Tu madre, por otra parte, se decidió una de sauce, 27 centímetros de largo, inflexible. Igual de poderosa y excelente para encantamientos. Bueno, he dicho que ella se decidió, pero en realidad la varita elige al mago.

Sophia pensó que, de ser así, ninguna varita querría escogerla.

—¡Nymphadora! —exclamó Ollivander centrando su atención en Dora— ¡Nymphadora Tonks! Pino, veinte centímetros, flexible. ¿Verdad?

—Así es, señor.

—Si, excelente varita. Muy buena para transformaciones —dijo antes de volver a ver a Sophia—. Muy bien, Sophia, ¿con qué mano sujetas tu varita?

—Eh… soy diestra… —respondió Sophia mientras una cinta medidora le pasaba por todo el cuerpo.

—Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. —Midió a Sophia del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza. Mientras medía, dijo—: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Sophia. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago.

La cinta no había terminado de medirla cuando el señor Ollivander se dirigió a uno de los estantes y sacó una caja, le sopló el polvo y sacó una varita de empuñadura redonda, la observó un momento y se la entregó a Sophia

—A ver esta. 20.2 centímetros, arce y pelo de unicornio.

Cuando Sophia la agitó, la silla donde estaba Dora se hizo astillas, dejando caer a su prima al suelo.

—Esta no, entonces —dijo Ollivander tomando de nuevo la varita, sacó la suya y apuntó a lo añicos de la silla. Movió su muñeca y dijo _¡Reparo!_ Y la silla volvió a ser como antes.

Probaron otras siete varitas y, al contrario de lo que se pudiese pensar, el señor Ollivander estaba cada vez más emocionado.

—Veamos… - murmuró para sí mismo— No creo que… Oh, pero eso no es posible… A no ser que… ¿Será?

Se dirigió al último estante y de la parte más alta sacó una caja bastante más empolvada que las otras. La abrió con cierta dificultad y sacó de ella una varita distinta a las otras. Era del mismo color completamente sin empuñadura, y tenía unos extraños símbolos grabados a lo largo, que la recorrían por completo.

—A ver ésta. Ébano y núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón, veintiocho centímetros. Flexible y llamativa. La combinación perfecta para los duelos.

Al momento en que sus dedos hicieron contacto con la varita, Sophia sintió un calor intenso recorrerlo el cuerpo entero, y cuando la tomó en su mano, tuvo la sensación de que la varita era parte de ella, como una extensión de su brazo. La agitó esperanzada y de la punta, salieron chispas rojas, doradas y plateadas tan intensas que Sophia tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

—¡Al fin! —exclamó Dora en broma.

El señor Ollivander le aplaudió emocionado antes de tomar la varita y regresar la a su caja plateada, la envolvió en papel de embala y se la entregó a Sophia, quien le pagó seis galeones antes de salir.

Antes de irse, Dora arrastró a su prima a una tienda de ropa y le compró una capa negra con capucha.

—¿Y para qué demonios quiero esto, Dora? —preguntó Sophia examinando la capa, que puesta le llegaba hasta los tobillos— Digo, además de que me veo genial en ella.

Dora rodó los ojos mientras la jalaba de la mano por la calle. Aunque debía reconocer que le quedaba bien con las ropas oscuras que llevaba. Claro que eso no era algo que pudiese decírsele a Sophia Black sin correr el riesgo de que su enorme ego tomara el control de su cuerpo y alardeara de "lo obvio". Era el precio que tenían que pagar luego de dejarla ver películas de James Dean a sólo dos semanas de haber salido del hospital.

Llegaron al Caldero Chorreante, pero antes de entrar, Dora se cambió el cabello a rojo fuego, se alargó la nariz y redondeó su rostro, le enrolló el cabello a Sophia y le colocó la capucha, estirándola lo más que pudo para que le cubriera los ojos. La tomó de la mano y le indicó que no hablara hasta que ella le avisara.

Una vez afuera, Dora le quitó la capucha de la cara y regresó su apariencia a la normalidad. Le explicó que no quería otro episodio como los de hace rato. Se sentaron en una banca en la acera y esperaron a que Ted pasara por ellas.

Al llegar a casa, dejaron todo en el cuarto de Sophia, donde tía Andromeda la esperaba con un gran baúl negro. Tío Ted y a fueron a la cocina por algo de comer, mientras tía Andromeda le indicaba a Sophia que se sentara en la cama.

—Éste baúl le perteneció a tu padre —dijo con voz melancólica—. Fue el que utilizó cuando asistió a Hogwarts. Él… tuvo una pelea muy fuerte con su madre cuando ya era mayor, y ella me lo envió a mi como una broma de mal gusto. Yo tampoco me llevaba… no me llevo muy bien con mi familia. En fin, entenderé si no quieres usarlo, sólo pensé que te sería útil. Tiene las siglas "S. B." grabadas y así no tendrás que comprar uno.

Sophia pasó su mano por el baúl que, para ser tan viejo, conservaba un muy buen estado.

—Me quedo con él, tía, gracias.

Andromeda le dio un abrazo a su sobrina antes de bajar a la cocina a "asegurarse de que Ted y Dora no se coman las galletas del postre", prometiéndole avisarle cuando la cena estuviese lista.

Sophia regresó su atención al baúl y lo examinó. Se sacó el medallón de la camisa y contempló un momento las fotos de sus padres. Le dio de comer a Áyax y bajó a la cocina a ayudar a tía Andromeda con la cena.

Ya mañana les contaría a los chicos lo ocurrido. Justo después de darles sus regalos de cumpleaños, claro está.


	8. Andén Nueve Y Tres Cuartos

El mes de agosto no fue precisamente el mejor para Sophia, al menos no después de su cumpleaños. Y es que sus tíos le habían prohibido ir más allá de los terrenos de la casa. En otras palabras, le impidieron ver a Harry.

El día siguiente de su ida al Callejón Diagón, había llevado a Hally a Little Whinging, para encontrarse con Harry. Habían estado hablando hasta ya bien entrada la tarde, ya que ahora los Dursley ignoraban a Harry y no le obligaban a hacer nada. Sophia había cambiado unos cuantos galeones por libras esterlinas antes de salir de Gringotts, al igual que Hally, por lo que no tuvieron que preocuparse por la comida. De hecho, por primera vez en sus vidas habían comido hamburguesas con queso (Hally no tenía a nadie que le comprara estando en el orfanato, Sophia ni siquiera sabía que existían gracias a las comidas saludables de Andromeda y Harry sólo había probado la mitad de una a la que Dudley ya le había sustraído la carne).

Sophia les había contado todo el asunto de la nædàr y lo que decían de sus padres, omitiendo ciertos detalles como la cantidad de personas que cada uno asesinó o que su madre haya estado a punto de entregarla a Voldemort.

Los tres habían llevado sus varitas. Mientras la de Harry era acebo y medía 28 cm con núcleo de cola de fénix, la de Hally era de caoba y tenía un largo de veintiséis centímetros exactos y su núcleo era de pelo de unicornio.

Sophia notó lo mucho que había avanzado la relación entre los hermanos, a pesar de conocerse hacía sólo cuatro días. Sabían lo básico el uno del otro, se llevaban bastante bien y, por lo que se veía, estaban muy felices de saber que no estaban completamente solos en el mundo.

Y cuando aquella tarde terminó, también lo hizo la falsa sensación de libertad que Sophia había experimentado desde que llegó con los Tonks. Luego de llevar a Harry a casa de sus tíos y dejar a Hally en el orfanato, Sophia llegó a casa tranquila, ya que desde el día anterior había avisado que llegaría tarde. Y fue cuando cruzó la puerta de la cocina, que su mundo se encogió, literalmente

Tía Andromeda la había llamado, y de la manera más delicada que pudo, le informó que ya no podría salir de la casa más que al patio. No podría ir ni siquiera al pueblo, ya no digamos a Little Whinging. ¿La excusa que le dio? Luego de la escena en el Caldero Chorreante ya todo el mundo sabía que ella vivía con locura Tonks y no podían arriesgarse a que alguien intentara hacerle daño. Claro que Sophia sabía que había algo más. Intentó razonar con ella, suplicarle, aunque no se atrevió a exigirle. Buscó la ayuda de tío Ted con la vista, pero se encontró con que él ni siquiera la miraba, sino que tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante y tenía la vista clavada en sus zapatos.

Sintiéndose derrotada, les dio las buenas noches a sus tíos, negándose a cenar, y subió despacio a su cuarto. Se apresuró a sacar pergamino y pluma y le escribió una nota a Harry, contándole sobre la decisión de sus tíos. Enrolló el pergamino y lo ató a la pata de Áyax, pidiéndole que le llevara su nota a Harry. Hora y media después, su búho regresó con la respuesta de conformidad y ánimo de su amigo. Escribió otra carta y se la envío a Hally, quien prometió visitarla de vez en cuando.

Y desde entonces, las cosas sólo habían empeorado. Sólo podía comunicarse con los chicos por medio de cartas, ya que Hally no siempre podía ir a la casa Tonks (además de que Pepper parecía odiarla, ya que no paraba de perseguirla y picotearle las piernas). Ahora se daba cuenta de lo útiles que eran las lechuzas.

Rara vez salía de su cuarto y había dejado de comer otra cosa que no fuera pan y agua. Ni siquiera había abierto la bolsa de comida para ave que tía Andromeda le había comprado y había aprovechado la última visita de Hally para enviar a comprarles comida a _Áyax_ , _Hedwig_ (la lechuza blanca de Harry) _,_ y Honey (la lechuza parda de Hally).

Sophia se sentía como en el hospital, encerrada, aislada, sola, vulnerable. Dora se había ido a Londres un día después de ir al Callejón Diagón, y pasaría allá hasta que comenzara en la academia. Tía Andromeda se la pasaba insistiendo en que saliera de su cuarto, así como justificando su decisión de mantenerla encerrada. Y tío Ted se la pasaba contándole chistes para tratar de animarla, cuando no estaba trabajando, claro está.

Su estado de ánimo decayó tanto que llegó al punto de ni siquiera dormir en la cama. A últimas fechas tomaba una almohada, se envolvía hasta el cuello en la cobija y se tumbaba en el suelo. En un trozo de pergamino había anotado los días que quedaban para ir a Hogwarts, rezando porque el 1 de septiembre llegara lo más pronto posible.

Y no es que fuese una malagradecida, Merlín sabe que no. Ella se sentía en deuda con sus tíos por haberla recibido en su casa. Por algo no había tomado sus cosas y se había largado a vivir bajo un puente cuando le prohibieron salir. Sin embargo, quería volver a ver a sus amigos.

Tía Andromeda le había dicho a Hally que ellos la llevarían a la estación, y le pidió que le avisara a Harry que a él también podían llevarlo, sin embargo, el último día de vacación Sophia recibió una carta de su amigo, donde además de agradecerle la última dotación de dulces, le avisaba que los Dursley lo llevarían a la estación el día siguiente, según él, para no causarle molestias a los Tonks. " _Suficiente con que lleven a Hally"_ decía en la carta.

El 1 de septiembre Sophia se despertó apenas media hora antes de la hora que tío Ted había establecido para salir a Londres. Hally había pasado allí la noche y se había quedado a dormir en el cuarto de Sophia, y no se habían dormido sino hasta las dos de la mañana. Se paró de la cama sobresaltada y buscó a Hally con la mirada. De repente, la puerta del baño se abrió y por ella salió Hally envuelta en una toalla y luchando para pasar el peine por su cabello húmedo. Exasperada, Sophia le aventó una almohada a la cara.

—¡Oye! —exclamó entes de devolverle la almohada (lanzándosela, obviamente).

Sophia esquivó el golpe y corrió hacia el baño. En menos de diez minutos salió ya habiéndose cepillado los dientes, envuelta en una bata de baño. Se desenredó el cabello con los dedos y buscó en el armario la ropa que desde anoche había elegido. Y no es que le preocupara su imagen, sino que era consciente de lo bien que se veía.

Sophia tomó el medallón de debajo de su almohada y les echó un vistazo a sus padres antes de salir de la habitación. Sintió a Hally parada detrás de ella, viendo fijamente los retratos.

—Yo también quisiera tener fotografías de mis padres. Aunque sea una.

Sophia alzó una ceja y la miró de reojo. Hally nunca externaba su tristeza ante nadie, en verdad debía sentirse mal.

—Vamos, anímate. Quién sabe, tal vez encontremos a hijos de antiguos compañeros de tus padres en Hogwarts. De seguro alguno ha de tener una fotografía y es muy sencillo hacer copias, sin duda conseguiremos alguna antes de que finalice el curso.

—¿Tú crees?

—No, no lo creo. Estoy segura de que así será —alentó Sophia volviendo su vista al medallón—. Antes de tu siguiente cumpleaños tendrás al menos una fotografía de tus padres. Aunque no puedo asegurarte que se verán tan bien como los míos.

Hally hizo una mueca.

—Una cosa si te reconozco: cuando los vi, pensé que los habías recortado de una revista de moda.

Sophia sonrió con suficiencia antes de cerrar el medallón y ambas bajaron corriendo a la cocina.

—¿En serio piensas ir así a la estación?

Sophia se giró para ver a la tía Andromeda, quien la miraba como si trajera un disfraz de Halloween.

—Déjala, Andy —interrumpió el tío Ted entrando a la cocina—. No creo que dañe a nadie si va disfrazada de Sandy.

—¡No es un disfraz! —exclamó la pequeña indignada— Y no voy como Sandy. Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu obsesión por Vaselina. Esto es una combinación de Madonna y James Dean.

Sophia se dio la vuelta con los brazos extendidos mostrando orgullosa su vestuario. Chaqueta negra, camisa blanca, pantalones rotos en las rodillas, zapatos de colores y un cinturón blanco de Madonna que decía "Boy Toy" en letras negras, mientras que en la cabeza traía una bandana azul amarrada en forma de moño, justo como las que usaba la cantante norteamericana.

Andromeda miraron el atuendo de su sobrina, maldiciendo en silencio a Dora por haberle enseñado tanto sobre cultura muggle a su sobrina. Andy estaba segura, que de no haber sido por eso, Sophia tal vez tuviese gustos más normales, como los de Hally, quien iba con un vestido floreado, chaqueta de mezclilla y un par de ganchos en el cabello. Lo único fuera de lugar eran las botas fucsia con brillantes.

Luego del pequeño "malentendido", tío Ted les ayudó a bajar los baúles y meterlos a la cajuela del auto. Ambas niñas se montaron atrás cargando las jaulas de sus aves sobre sus piernas mientras los adultos se subían adelante. Tía Andromeda los acompañaría y aprovecharía para despedirse de Dora, quien ese día se iba a la isla donde quedaba la academia de aurores.

El camino fue largo y bastante entretenido. Sophia y Hally se la pasaron hablando de las cosas que harían al llegar a Hogwarts, bromas, por supuesto. Ninguna había querido preguntar nada respecto a Hogwarts. Querían descubrirlo todo con sus propios ojos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ir tan concentrada en sus planes con Hally, Sophia había sorprendido un par de veces a tío Ted mirarlas por el retrovisor con expresión rara, como de tristeza o nostalgia.

Llegaron a la estación, donde Dora ya lo esperaba, con la noticia de que su tren se había retrasado, así que ella podría acompañar a las niñas al andén. Así, los cinco emprendieron camino hacia el andén.

Tío Ted cargó los baúles en dos carritos, similares al que Dora llevaba con sus cosas y los cinco comenzaron a recorrer la estación.

—Bien, aquí estamos. El andén nueve y tres cuartos.

Hally se quitó las gafas y las limpió con la parte interior de su vestido, pensando que estaba viendo mal. Sophia miró a su tío enarcando una ceja. ¿Se habría vuelto totalmente loco? Frente a ellos se encontraba la barrera que dividía al andén nueve del diez.

Tío Ted soltó una carcajada, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su esposa, quien además le riñó por molestar a las niñas. Mientras estos discutían, Dora se les acercó a su prima y su amiga.

—No se preocupen. Lo único que tienen que hacer es cruzar la barrera. Es más divertido si corren.

Sophia miró inquisitivamente a su prima, buscando cualquier rastro de mentira en su voz o su expresión. A Sophia le resultaba fácil saber si su prima decía la verdad, ya que era una pésima mentirosa. Miró a Hally y ambas asintieron al mismo tiempo.

—Voy primero —dijo Hally, y antes de que Sophia pudiera negarse, su amiga ya estaba cruzando la barrera junto con su carrito.

—Idiota —murmuró malhumorada mientras sujetaba la agarradera del carrito con fuerza.

Comenzó a correr hacia la barrera a gran velocidad. Cuando tuvo el muro justo frente a ella, sintió el impulso de parpadear, sin embargo, usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo. No estaba dispuesta a perderse nada.

Vio el muro frente a su nariz y luego todo se volvió oscuro, fue casi como un parpadeo, y luego, ante ella, se encontraba una locomotora escarlata, sobre un andén abarrotado de gente. Vio un cartel que decía " _Expreso a Hogwarts, 11h"_.

Hally se acercaba a ella con su carrito, mirando igual de asombrada el andén.

—Es increíble —comentó la pelirroja mientras los Tonks cruzaban la barrera.

Sophia echó un vistazo alrededor y enarcó una ceja.

—No está tan mal —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Hally la miró incrédula antes de seguir empujando el carrito por el andén.

—Andando, señorita me-las-sé-todas. Busquemos a Harry.

—No seas tonta —dijo Sophia en tono cansado—. Primero hay que buscar un compartimento vacío antes de que todos se ocupen.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Dora mirando el reloj de pulsera de su padre— ¡Debo irme antes de que mi tren salga!

—Pensé que dijiste que se retrasó —inquirió Sophia enarcando una ceja.

—Con la suerte de Dora siempre hay que ir con media hora de anticipación a cada lugar —explicó el tío Ted.

Tía Andromeda se inclinó hacia su sobrina y la abrazó.

—Disculpa por no poder subirte al tren, cariño, aunque al menos ya estas aquí. Además, conociéndote no necesitas que te acompañemos —se despidió antes de ponerse de pie y acariciarle el cabello a Hally—. Por favor, Hally, no la dejes ser grosera con nadie.

Sophia las miró indignada antes de despedirse de su tío.

—Revisa tu baúl cuando te instales en Hogwarts —le susurró mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Se despidió de su prima y vio salir a los Tonks por la barrera. Ambas niñas se abrieron paso entre la multitud hasta llegar a la mitad del tren, donde localizaron un compartimento vacío. Subieron las jaulas con sus aves y pensaron en alguna manera de meter los baúles.

Bajaron el baúl de Hally del carrito y lo arrastraron hasta las escaleras de la puerta del compartimento. Sophia se subió al tren y desde adentro empezó a jalar el baúl mientras Hally lo empujaba, aunque apenas y lograron moverlo unos centímetros.

—¿Necesitan ayuda?

Ambas voltearon a ver a quién había hablado, encontrándose con un niño, un par de años mayor que ellas. Traía el cabello negro y tieso, y su piel era oscura.

—Sí, por favor —jadeó Hally mientras se subía al compartimento.

Así, el chico empujó el baúl mientras ellas dos lo jalaban, dejándolo en un rincón. Subieron el segundo y ambas bajaron para agradecerle al chico.

—No es nada. Soy Lee Jordan, por cierto —sonrió mientras les daba la mano— Estoy en Gryffindor, tercer año.

Hally le sonrió mientras le daba la mano.

—Yo soy Hally Potter, y ella es Sophia Black, primer año.

Lee abrió tanto la boca que por un momento, Sophia creyó que su mandíbula tocaría el suelo.

—¿U-usted-des s-son _la_ Hally Potter y-y _la_ Sophia Black? ¿C-como la niña q-que vivió y l-la nædàr?

Sophia y Hally se miraron entre ellas.

—Sí —respondió Hally—, pero tú puedes llamarnos simplemente Hally y Sophia.

—O Sophia y Hally, que suena mejor.

Hally miró mal a la pelinegra.

—Si sólo vas a decir idioteces, cósete la boca —le espetó sacándole la lengua.

—¡Aw! La pequeña Lily se enojó conmigo —respondió Sophia poniéndose una mano en la frente aparentando dramatismo—. Creo que me moriré.

—Pues nos harías un gran favor a todos.

—Di lo que quieras, Potter, pero ambas sabemos que sin mí tu vida sería miserable.

Hally rodó los ojos y recordó que no estaban solas. Se giró para ver a Lee, quien más que ofendido por haber sido ignorado, parecía divertido con la discusión.

—¿Están seguras de que no son hermanas?

—Sin insultos, por favor —dijo Sophia frunciendo el ceño.

Lee soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¡Ustedes dos son geniales! Debo presentarles a mis amigos, los gemelos… ¡Oh! Antes tienen que ver esto. Aguarden aquí.

Lee salió corriendo, probablemente a su compartimento, y antes de que Hally pudiese devolverle el insulto a Sophia, el chico estaba de regreso con una caja en sus brazos.

—¡Oigan todos! —exclamó Lee, llamando la atención de algunos chicos que estaban alrededor— ¡Tienen que ver esto!

Al principio, Sophia pensó que se refería a ellas, pero entonces Lee alzó la caja que traía, mientras varios chicos que parecían de su edad los rodearon.

—La encontré esta mañana en el jardín de mi madre.

—¿Pues qué estás esperando? —preguntó Hally emocionada—¡Anda! ¡Ábrela!

Poco a poco, fueron uniéndose más chicos alrededor de Lee, quienes también le pedían que les mostrara lo que había en la caja.

—Déjanos mirar, Lee, vamos.

Lee quitó la tapa y de la caja salió algo grueso y peludo, parecido a una cola. Varios chicos gritaron y todas las niñas salieron corriendo… salvo Sophia y Hally, claro.

Hally se acercó a ver lo que había en la caja, descubriendo que dentro de ésta no había una rata, como pensó al principio, sino una enorme araña peluda.

—Esto, queridos amigos… y amigas —dijo mirando a Sophia y Hally— es una tarántula.

—Creí que era una araña —dijo Sophia cruzada de brazos, con evidente sarcasmo.

Varios chicos rieron ante el comentario.

—La tarántula es un tipo de araña, señorita Black —aclaró Lee sonriendo divertido.

Varios chicos jadearon al escuchar a Lee.

—¿Black?

—¿Tú eres Sophia Black?

—¿Qué? ¿La nædàr?

Sophia miró mal a Lee, quien sonrió avergonzado.

Se oyó el silbido que indicaba la salida del tren, y Sophia y Hally aprovecharon para meterse en el compartimento. Miraron por la ventanilla mientras el tren comenzaba a moverse, y vieron a la gente que se quedaba en el andén. Vieron a una anciana con un extraño sombrero con un ave muerta encima, una mujer pelirroja junto a su hija que lloraba, una mujer rubia con expresión seria que por alguna razón se le hizo conocida a Sophia.

Cuando perdieron de vista el andén, ambas recordaron lo que tenían que hacer.

—¡Debemos buscar a Harry! —exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

—Más les vale a los malditos Dursley haberlo traído —gruñó Sophia—, porque si no…

Un extraño ruido, parecido al croar de una rana, sonó justo afuera del compartimento, interrumpiendo a Sophia. Se miraron entre ellas y luego a la puerta. Hally le lanzó una mirada interrogante, a lo que Sophia se encogió de hombros.

Hally abrió sigilosamente la puerta, pero no había nada enfrente. Ambas sacaron sus cabezas y giraron a la derecha, descubriendo a un sapo alejarse torpemente de ahí.

Un par de voces hablaron tras ellas.

—Tenías razón, Lee.

—Definitivamente son ellas.

Hally perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, jalando a Sophia consigo. Y como siempre pasaba, Hally cayó sentada y Sophia tendida bocabajo.

—¡Idiota subnormal! —exclamó Sophia mientras trataba de incorporarse— ¿Qué no podías caerte tú sola? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que depender de mi para todo, eh?

Hally le sonrió de lado. Sabía exactamente como contrarrestar los insultos de su amiga.

—Cierra el pico, boba con extensiones.

Sophia alzó una ceja.

—¡Já! Solo estas celosa. Mi cabello es %100 natural y muy bien cuidado. El que tú seas una simple pelirroja enmarañada no es mi culpa.

—¡Wow! Eso me dolió. ¿A ti no, George?

—Ha destruido mi corazón, Fred.

Ambas niñas se pusieron de pie de un salto y miraron a los dueños de aquellas voces.

Frente a ellas y junto a Lee (que aún tenía la caja de la tarántula en las manos), se encontraban dos chicos gemelos, pelirrojos y llenos de pecas.

—¿Ellos son los gemelos que mencionaste antes? —le preguntó Hally a Lee, quien asintió.

—Chicas, ellos son Fred y George Weasley, compañeros de casa y de curso. Chicos, ellas son Sophia Black y Hally Potter, la nædàry la niña que vivió, respectivamente.

—¿Por qué todas las celebridades entran este año? —preguntó el que Lee describió como George.

—¿Por qué no nos pudo tocar al menos uno, en lugar de Lee? —siguió Fred.

Sophia sonrió de lado. Le agradaban estos chicos.

—Con amigos así, procuraré no hacer enemigos.

Hally se carcajeó sin ganas.

—Tú tenías enemigos incluso antes de nacer. Además, con tu porquería de personalidad dudo mucho que alguien te aguante más de dos minutos sin querer asesinarte.

—No te sientas mal, Lily. Tú siempre serás mi mejor amiga —dijo Sophia, dando por terminada la "discusión"—. Por cierto, Lee. ¿me dejas ver la tarántula?

—Creí que era una araña —respondió el chico devolviéndole la broma de hace rato.

Hally comenzó a reír, mientras Sophia entrecerraba los ojos y sonreía de lado.

—Por si no lo sabías, las tarántulas son un tipo de araña.

Lee se echó a reír y casi se le cae la caja de las manos.

Hally estuvo a punto de despedirse para ir a buscar a Harry, pero en ese momento el pasillo empezó a llenarse de gente, y entre ellos venían algunos de los chicos que las reconocieron cuando estaban con Lee antes de que el tren partiera.

Le dio un codazo a Sophia en las costillas y señaló a los chicos con la cabeza. Captando la indirecta, Sophia jaló a Lee dentro del compartimento, mientras Hally hacía lo mismo con los gemelos y cerraba la puerta.

—No nos agrada mucho la publicidad —explicó Hally al ver los rostros confundidos de los tres chicos.

—Al menos no antes del almuerzo —dijo Sophia, haciendo reír a los demás.

Decidieron quedarse ahí hasta que el barullo del pasillo pasara, y Lee aprovechó para mostrarles la tarántula. Luego de un rato, el barullo se calmó, y Sophia y Hally aprovecharon para salir en busca de Harry.

—Lo siento, pero debemos ir a buscar a mi hermano —se disculpó Hally mientras Sophia se cercioraba de que ya no hubiese nadie en el pasillo—. Nos veremos en el castillo.

—Por cierto, vimos a tu hermano hace rato. Está en los últimos vagones.

Sophia le dio las gracias a George, y emprendió el viaje a la parte trasera del tren junto a Hally.

Durante el camino comenzaron a hablar sobre la gente que las había reconocido cuando cada una fue al callejón Diagón.

—Es obvio que saben apreciar lo que es bueno —dijo Hally con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Son solo una bola de idólatras sin vida propia —respondió Sophia chasqueando la lengua—. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que tienen porquería en el lugar donde debería ir el cerebro.

Hally iba mirando por las ventanas de las puertas de los compartimentos, buscando a ver en cual estaba su hermano.

—No me vas a negar que te gustó toda esa atención —dijo volteando a ver a su amiga.

Sophia chasqueó la lengua y se echó el cabello hacia atrás.

—Yo no necesito de la atención de nadie —espetó con suficiencia y una sonrisa socarrona—, y menos de un puñado de infradotados subnormales que creen que una persona es superior a otra dependiendo de la cantidad de portadas de periódicos en las que aparezca…

En ese momento, la puerta de un compartimento se abrió, interrumpiendo a Sophia.

—¿Sophia? ¿Hally?

—¡Harry! —exclamó Hally dándole un abrazo a su mellizo.

Sophia cruzó sus brazos y sonrió altanera. Harry la miró y le sonrió, extendiendo ambos brazos hacia ella.

—No me dirás que sigues enojada porque decidí ir con los Dursley a la estación, ¿o si?

Sophia rodó los ojos y lo abrazó antes de entrar al compartimento de Harry. Dentro, había un chico alto y pelirrojo, muy parecido a los gemelos Weasley.

—Ron, ellas son mi hermana Hally y mi mejor amiga Sophia Black. Sophia, Hally, él es Ron Weasley.

Ron las miró un momento antes de sonreírles amistosamente. Hally tomó asiento junto a Harry y Sophia frente a ella. Pronto, los cuatro empezaron a hablar animadamente sobre sus vidas.

Harry contaba el martirio con los Dursley, Ron sobre sus hermanos, Hally del orfanato y Sophia de su año y medio con los Tonks, evitando a toda costa hablar de lo que pasó antes, ya que no le gustaba que sintieran lástima por ella.

Pasó media hora antes de que se escuchara un alboroto afuera, y una señora regordeta preguntando si querían algo del carrito.

Harry, Hally y Sophia se levantaron de inmediato, ya que ninguno de los tres había desayunado. Sin embargo, Ron dijo que había traído algo de casa.

Sophia sonrió al ver la cara de sus amigos. Ella, por suerte (y por tío Ted) ya había probado todos los dulces mágicos que habían. Sin embargo, ella tampoco podía decidirse por qué comprar. Al final, compraron un poco de cada cosa, y Harry había insistido en pagar.

—Si hubieses visto mi cámara en Gringotts también te frustraría el que yo no pagara lo mío —le susurró a los mellizos antes de entrar.

Ella no era ninguna tonta, y desde el principio se dio cuenta de que la familia de Ron no contaba con los mismos recursos que los mellizos y que ella misma. Por supuesto ni le veía nada de malo, sin embargo, trató de no incomodar a su amigo evitando hablar sobre el tema económico.

Sophia comió un pastel de calabaza y luego le quitó a Hally la última pluma de azúcar que quedaba de la mano. Miró al puñado de caramelos y decidió probar una rana de chocolate.

En la casa de los Tonks había especial abundancia de estas, ya que Dora coleccionaba los cromos que venían en ellas. En dichos cromos aparecía la fotografía de algún mago o bruja famosa, junto con un pequeño resumen de sus obras y hazañas.

A Sophia ya le habían salido Godric Gryffindor, Circe, Ptolomeo, Dumbledore, Salazar Slytherin y Morgana, aquella bruja que había sido la última nædàr. Esta vez, quien le salió fue Tisbe, una bruja que estuvo a punto de morir por una grave enfermedad, pero encontró la cura en el cascarón del huevo de un ornitorrinco.

Mientras, en la primera que abrió, a Harry le salió Dumbledore y a Hally, Morgana.

Siguieron hablando sobre los personajes de los cromos hasta que un chico de cara redonda, como de su edad, irrumpió en el compartimento.

—Perdón —dijo—. ¿Por casualidad no habréis visto un sapo? ¡Lo he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo!

—Hace rato vimos uno dirigirse hacia la parte de adelante del tren —respondió Hally recordando el sapo que vieron antes de conocer a los gemelos.

El chico le dio las gracias y se fue corriendo, aunque parecía aún muy preocupado.

—No sé por qué está tan triste —comentó Ron—. Si yo hubiera traído un sapo lo habría perdido lo más rápidamente posible. Aunque en realidad he traído a Scabbers, así que no puedo hablar.

Sophia intentó reprimir una expresión de asco al ver a la enorme rata negra dormida en las piernas de Ron. De la corta lista de seres que le desagradaba a Sophia, las ratas estaban en el segundo lugar, superadas únicamente por las cucarachas.

—Vamos, que peor sería no tener nada —dijo Hally tratando de consolarlo.

Aún así, Ron siguió quejándose de su mascota y les contó que el día anterior había tratado de volverla amarilla. Tomó su varita para mostrarles el hechizo, cuando la puerta del compartimento se volvió a abrir. Por ella apareció el chico del sapo, pero esta vez acompañado por una niña que Sophia reconoció como la insufrible cotorra que conoció en Madame Malkin.

La chica volvió a preguntar por el sapo, y Ron le respondió disgustado que ya le habían dicho lo que sabían. Por un momento, Sophia deseó ser invisible, ya que acababa de comer y no quería volver a marearse con el parloteo de la niña si la reconocía.

Afortunadamente, la niña parecía demasiado concentrada en la varita de Ron. Se metió al compartimento y Sophia notó que ya se había puesto el uniforme.

Sophia fingió concentrarse en leer los cromos que había encontrado e ignoró por completo el monólogo que soltó luego de que a Ron le fallara el hechizo. Por un momento, pensó que había logrado salirse con la suya, hasta que la chica reconoció a Harry.

—Tú debes ser Hally, entonces…

Ciertamente, Sophia no tenía ninguna intención de escuchar a aquella chiquilla alardear sobre todo el conocimiento del mundo mágico que poseía a pesar de ser de padres _muggles._ Es cierto que el ser una bruja a pesar de su familia _muggle_ la hacía (al menos ante el punto de vista de Sophia) algo especial, tampoco veía necesario el querer aparentar saber muchísimo más que los demás.

—¿Sophia?

Solo entonces Sophia levantó la vista de los cromos, poniendo la mejor cara de asombro que pudo, aunque claro, no convenció ni a Hally ni a Harry.

—¡Oh! Pero si eres tu… Hermione, ¿cierto?

Vio a la chica asentir satisfecha y regresar a su monólogo. Se llevó las manos al estómago e intentó disimular el mareo que le causaba la velocidad con la que aquella niña hablaba.

—… y ustedes deberían ir poniéndose el uniforme. Ya casi estamos en Hogwarts —dijo antes de irse,

—Cualquiera que sea mi casa en Hogwarts, espero que ella no esté ahí —dijo Ron disgustado.

—Yo te apoyo —concordó Sophia mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad—. Ven, Potter 2. Debo ir al baño a vomitar.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Harry preocupado.

Sophia hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia, mientras Hally se ponía de pie.

—Claro que sí, Potter 1. Es solo que la velocidad con que habla esa chica me marea más que un viaje ida y vuelta en el carrito de Gringotts.

Ron se rió en concordancia, mientras Harry la miraba alzando una ceja.

—¿Potter 1?

Sophia rodó los ojos.

—Tu eres el mayor —explicó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo—, además te conocí primero, así que tú eres Potter 1 y la colorada es Potter 2.

Hally rodó los ojos antes de seguir a la rubia en busca del baño. Sophia se había puesto ya de color verde, y el movimiento del tren tampoco ayudaba. Pasaron algunos vagones hasta llegar a la parte trasera del tren, en donde Sophia aprovechó a tomar un poco de aire, con lo que las náuseas se le quitaron casi de inmediato.

En el camino de regreso encontraron el carrito de golosinas, y luego de comprar más ranas, más grageas y algunos pasteles de calabaza, decidieron ir por sus uniformes. Sólo ir por ellos, ya que para ambas, aún era demasiado pronto para ponérselos.

Tomaron sus uniformes de sus respectivos baúles y les dejaron algo de comer a sus lechuzas antes de regresar con Harry y Ron.

Ya estaban por llegar, cuando vieron a tres chicos parados frente al compartimento. Dos de ellos eran bastante corpulentos, además de feos y de apariencia vulgar. El tercero, era más pequeño y pálido, y su cabello era rubio platinado, casi blanco.

Ambas se miraron extrañadas y avanzaron silenciosamente hacia ellos, y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Sophia escuchó algo que terminó de confirmar que aquellos tres no eran de fiar:

—Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no? No necesito preguntarte quién eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y con más hijos de los que pueden mantener.

Hally puso cara de indignación y estuvo a punto de echársele encima, pero Sophia la sujetó del brazo y le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó la azabache entrando al compartimento, empujando de paso a los dos grandulones— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Enserio eres Harry Potter?

Harry la miró como si fuese un alienígena por un segundo, hasta que Sophia le guiñó el ojo con disimulo, dándole a entender que le siguiera el juego. Seguida de ella entró Hally, quien incluso le pidió un autógrafo a su hermano.

Con una claramente fingida inocencia, Sophia se volteó hacia los invasores y los miró de arriba abajo entre despectiva e interrogante.

—¿Y ustedes son…?

Sophia sonrió internamente y vio de reojo a Hally contener una carcajada. El chico había hecho una mueca de disgusto y le había devuelto el gesto de desdén.

—Déjame adivinar, son hijas de _muggles,_ ¿cierto?

Sophia frunció el ceño y lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Acaso ese niño creía que ser hijo de _muggles_ era algo malo?

—¿Y qué pasa si lo soy? —cuestionó alzando la barbilla en un gesto de altivez.

El chico la miró con asco y arrugó la nariz.

—Nada, siempre y cuando te mantengas alejada de mí.

Sophia alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado, mirándole con una despreocupación que le hacía lucir más altanera aún.

—¿Y que razón tendría yo para querer estar cerca de ti?

Hally se echó a reír junto con Ron cuando la escucharon, mientras el chico pálido les miraba a los tres con desagrado, luego se volteó a Harry y fingió ignorar sus escandalosas risas.

—Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso.

Extendió la mano, para estrechar la de Harry; pero Harry no la aceptó.

—Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los indebidos, gracias —dijo con frialdad.

Draco Malfoy no se ruborizó, pero un tono rosado apareció en sus pálidas mejillas mientras sonaban aún más estruendosa las carcajadas de Hally y Sophia.

—Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter —dijo con calma—. A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y ese Hagrid y terminarás como ellos.

Harry y Ron se levantaron al mismo tiempo como ya lo estaban Hally y Sophia. El rostro de Ron estaba tan rojo como su pelo.

—Repite eso —dijo.

—Oh, van a pelear con nosotros, ¿eh? —se burló Malfoy.

—Si no se van ahora mismo... —dijo Harry, con más valor que el que sentía, porque Crabbe y Goyle eran mucho más fuertes que él y Ron, ya no digamos Hally y Sophia.

—Les meteremos la varita por el trasero —completó Hally por su hermano.

—Pero nosotros no tenemos ganas de irnos, ¿no es cierto, muchachos? Nos hemos comido todo lo que llevábamos y ustedes parece que todavía tienen algo.

En aquél momento, uno de los grandulones extendió una mano hacia las ranas de chocolate que quedaban del lado de Ron, sin embargo, el tipo gritó adolorido y sacó la mano, en cuyos nudillos se clavaban los dientes de la rata de Ron. El sujeto movió la mano frenéticamente hasta que la rata desprendió de él y salió volando, estrellándose contra la ventana.

Luego, los tres desaparecieron, aunque Sophia no supo si fue porque pensaron en que habrían otras ratas entre los dulces, o porque escucharon los pasos que se dirigían hacia ellos.

A Sophia le volvieron las náuseas cuando vio de quien se trataba.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Hermione, mirando las golosinas tiradas por el suelo y a Ron que cogía a Scabbers por la cola.

—Creo que se ha desmayado —dijo Ron a Harry, Hally y Sophia. Miró más de cerca a la rata—. No, no puedo creerlo, ya se ha vuelto a dormir.

'Gracias a Merlín' pensó Sophia arrugado la nariz.

—¿Conocías ya a Malfoy?

Harry les explicó cómo lo conoció en Madame Malkin, mientras a Hally la habían llevado a otra hala del local, donde conoció a una tal Pansy Parkinson.

—Has de cuenta que es Malfoy, pero más fea y sin guardaespaldas.

Malfoy. Ese era uno de los apellidos que tía Andromeda había mencionado cuando hablaron de la familia más cercana de su padre. Malfoy era el apellido del esposo de una de las hermanas de tía Andromeda, Narcissa. Aquel chico debía ser su hijo, Draco.

Las náuseas de Sophia aumentaron ante la idea de que aquel chiquillo odioso y malcriado era su primo.

—Oí hablar sobre su familia —dijo Ron en tono lúgubre—. Son algunos de los primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado después de que Quien-tú-sabes desapareció. Dijeron que los habían hechizado. Mi padre no se lo cree. Dice que el padre de Malfoy no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Oscuro. —Se volvió hacia Hermione—. ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?

—Mejor que se apresuren y se cambien de ropa. Acabo de ir a la locomotora, le pregunté al conductor y me dijo que ya casi estamos llegando. No se estarían peleando, ¿verdad? ¡Se van a meter en problemas antes de que lleguemos!

Sophia frunció el ceño ante el tono mandón de la chica.

—Scabbers se estuvo peleando, no nosotros —dijo Ron, mirándola con rostro severo—. ¿Te importaría salir para que nos cambiemos?

—Muy bien... Vine aquí porque fuera están haciendo chiquilladas y corriendo por los pasillos —dijo Hermione en tono despectivo—. A propósito, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz?

—A propósito, ¿te has dado cuenta de que debes irte ya?

Sophia se carcajeó abiertamente por la contestación de Hally, y más aún cuando vio el gesto ofendido en la cara de la chica. Cuando se fue, Harry miró mal a Hally, quien se reía tanto como Sophia y Ron.

—Cálmate, Harry, o te saldrá una úlcera —dijo Sophia sonriendo—. Mejor salgan para que nos cambiemos y luego van ustedes.

Sophia y Hally se pusieron las túnicas de Hogwarts, aunque a Sophia le había costado desprenderse de su chaqueta. Sophia se dejó un poco floja la corbata y se metió el medallón dentro de la camisa. No quería responder más preguntas de las necesarias, a nadie.

Salieron y esperaron a que Harry y Ron se cambiaran, y justo cuando abrieron la puerta para dejarlas entrar de nuevo, una voz retumbó en el tren.

—Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio.

Los cuatro se llenaron los bolsillos con las golosinas que les habían sobrado y salieron al pasillo. El tren se detuvo y todo el mundo empezó a salir del tren, empujándose unos a otros.

Harry y Ron estaban evidentemente nerviosos, todo lo contrario a Hally y Sophia, quienes más bien estaban impacientes por llegar al castillo. Todo estaba demasiado oscuro, y Sophia apenas y podía ver a sus amigos frente a ella. Entonces, oyó una voz y vio una luz como de lámpara moviéndose hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

—¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry? ¿Hally? ¿Sophia?

La gran cara peluda de Hagrid rebosaba alegría sobre el mar de cabezas.

—Vengan, síganme… ¿Hay más de primer año? Miren bien dónde pisan. ¡Los de primer año, síganme!

Siguieron a Harry por un sendero aún más oscuro que la estación. Sophia y Hally eran las únicas que hablaban, comparando aquel sendero con el que llevaba a su escondite en el bosque de Rickman.

—En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts —exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro—, justo al doblar esta curva.

Varios chicos soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa. El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.

—Suban a los botes —indicó Hagrid señalando los botes en el lago—. No más de cuatro por bote.

Ron y Harry se subieron a un bote vote y Sophia y Hally estuvieron a punto de seguirles, hasta que vieron como Hermione se les adelantaba y subía junto con Neville, el chico del sapo.

Harry las miró preocupado, pero Sophia hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia y se subieron estaban dos chicas gemelas. Sophia las miró un momento y volvió su vista al castillo desinteresada, mientras Hally les sonreía a pesar de que ambas la ignoraban.

Todos veían el castillo anonadados. Algunos venían intercambiando opiniones sobre el castillo y otros, pensando en la diversión que les aguardaba ahí dentro.

—¿No te parece hermoso, Parvati? —preguntó una gemela a la otra—. Me pregunto si habrán chicos guapos.

Sophia la miró como si hubiese dicho la cosa más estúpida que se hubiese escuchado jamás, y para Sophia eso justo había dicho. ¿Quién demonios pensaría en chicos a los once años, y con una vista como aquella ante ellos?

—Espero que sí —respondió su hermana—, aquella chica, Lavender, dice que los del equipo de Quidditch son los más guapos, Padma.

Hally se metió el dedo a la boca en señal de asco mientras Sophia fingía hacer arcadas. Las dos chicas les miraron mal y siguieron hablando estupideces. Hally se reía de lo que decían y se burlaba de vez en cuando, mientras Sophia se aguantaba las náuseas.

—¡Bajen las cabezas! —exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo.

Justo antes de llegar al muelle, Sophia miró a Hally con una sonrisa macabra y sujetó un lado del bote con ambas manos. Hally, captando el mensaje, tomó el otro lado del bote y justo cuando las chiquillas odiosas se pusieron de pie para subir al muelle, jalaron y empujaron cada una su lado del bote. Las gemelas soltaron un chillido terrible antes de caer al agua, mientras Sophia y Hally ni siquiera podían respirar de la risa.

Todos los chicos voltear hacia ellas y varios también rieron, salvo Granger que las miraba con reprobación mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —les preguntó Hagrid al ver que eran las únicas que seguían en los botes.

Sophia se encogió de hombros y Hally alzó las manos indicando que no tenían ni la más mínima idea, y la cosa hubiese funcionado si el bote no se hubiese dado vuelta por completo, lanzándolas al agua.

Ambas emergieron del agua y se sujetaron al bote ya que, para vergüenza de las dos, ninguna sabía nada. Sophia se quitó el cabello de la cara y vio a las gemelas frente a ellas. Ambas (Padma y Parvati) sonrieron con suficiencia antes de hacer un odioso puchero y pedir auxilio.

Hagrid las sacó del agua y jaló el bote al que se sujetaban Sophia y Hally. Las ayudó a subir al muelle y las miró, sin embargo, más que una dura mirada de reprensión, a Sophia le pareció más una alegre y nostálgica a la vez.

Padma y Parvati miraron indignadas a Hagrid por no haber reprendido a Sophia ni a Hally, aunque no se atrevieron a decir nada.

Hagrid indicó que siguieran el camino mientras el guiaba, y todos los niños le siguieron luego de mirar a las niñas (Sophia y Hally) con admiración. Mientras avanzaban, Harry y Ron se les acercaron y el azabache las miró serio, aunque sus ojos delataban diversión.

Mientras caminaban, Hally se iba retorciendo el agua de la túnica, mientras Sophia hacía lo mismo con su cabello y revisaba su medallón, asegurándose de que no le hubiese entrado agua.

Salieron del pasadizo hasta llegar a la superficie, justo enfrente de la entrada del castillo. Subieron las escaleras de mármol y Hagrid llamó a la puerta.


	9. El Sombrero Seleccionador

La gran puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció una bruja alta y de rostro severo que traía una túnica verde esmeralda. Al verla, Sophia supo que sería buena idea evitar tener problemas con ella, al menos hasta mañana.

Miró a Hally, quien al parecer estaba pensando lo mismo, ya que encorvó un poco la espalda para que aquella bruja no le viera el cabello mojado. Sophia sonrió de lado antes de flexionar las rodillas para que tampoco la viese a ella.

—Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —dijo Hagrid.

—Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

McGonagall. Sophia sonrió y procuró recordar aquél nombre.

La profesora los llevó por el vestíbulo de paredes de mármol hasta una pequeña habitación lateral, donde les explicó cómo sería su estancia en Hogwarts. Dijo que habían cinco casas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Según ella, tomarían las clases junto al resto de miembros de su casa, se sentarían con ellos en el gran comedor y pasarían los tiempos libres en las salas comunes de sus respectivas casas.

Mencionó también que cada alumno podría ganar puntos para su casa alcanzando metas y logros, pero también podría perderlos si cometía alguna infracción. Luego, dijo algo que puso pálida a Sophia.

—La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Les sugiero que, mientras esperáis, arréglense lo mejor posible.

Sophia jaló a Hally hacia abajo cuando notó los ojos de McGonagall pasar por cada uno. Dio gracias a que la sala fuera tan pequeña que todos estaban bastante apretados, por lo que la profesora no las notó. Sin embargo, lo que sí notó fueron las túnicas empapadas de las gemelas odiosas, ya que jadeó indignada.

—¡Por Merlín! ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que les ha ocurrido, señoritas?

Las gemelas parecieron hacerse pequeñas ante la severa mirada de McGonagall. Por un momento, Sophia pensó que no dirían nada, pero una de ellas pareció enojada porque sólo se les retase a ella y a su hermana.

—Fueron unas niñas… —dijo nerviosa— Ellas nos lanzaron al lago.

La profesora McGonagall echó un vistazo al resto de niños, y al no encontrar a nadie más con la túnica empapada (ni Sophia ni Hally habían tenido el valor de salir de su escondite entre las demás túnicas), negó con la cabeza y abrió la boca para seguir reprendiendo a las niñas, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta y habló desde afuera.

—¿Profesora McGonagall? La ceremonia está por empezar.

La profesora suspiró con impaciencia, sacó su varita y con un movimiento, les secó las túnicas y el cabello a ambas niñas.

—Que no se vuelva a repetir —les dijo antes de dirigirse a los otros—. Vuelvo en un momento. Por favor, esperen aquí.

—¿Cómo crees que hagan para decidir quién va a cada casa? —preguntó Harry nervioso.

—Creo que es una especie de prueba —respondió Ron—. Fred dice que duele mucho, pero creo que era una broma.

—Ha de serlo —comentó Hally riendo.

Sophia se dio una palmada en la frente y le golpeó el brazo a Hally.

—¡Idiota! —susurró molesta— ¿Acaso quieres que nos descubra la profesora?

Hally rodó los ojos.

—Ella no está aquí.

—Pero esas tontas gemelas sí, y podrían tratar de acusarnos… de nuevo.

Hally resopló y estuvo a punto de responderle a su amiga, pero varios gritos en la parte de atrás la interrumpieron. Ambas niñas giraron y jadearon impresionadas al encontrarse con cerca de veinte fantasmas cruzando desde un lado de la habitación y desapareciendo en la pared opuesta.

Uno de ellos, al que los demás se refirieron como el Fraile Gordo, se acercó a ellos. Dijo haber pertenecido a la casa de Hufflepuff. Sophia se puso de pie para preguntarle como se sentía estar muerto, mientras Hally quiso saber cómo era la ceremonia de selección de las casas, sin embargo, en ese momento vieron a la profesora McGonagall aparecer por la puerta, por lo que tuvieron que volver a esconderse.

McGonagall les indicó que formaran una fila y la siguieran al gran comedor.

Sophia jaló a Hally hasta el final de la fila, procurando que la profesora no las viera. Salieron de la habitación y cruzaron de nuevo el vestíbulo, hasta llegar a unas puertas dobles por las que pasaron para entrar al gran comedor.

Era un hala enorme, iluminada por cientos de velas flotando sobre cuatro enormes mesas situadas a lo largo del salón, donde los estudiantes ya estaban sentados.

—¿En serio serán de oro los cubiertos? —le preguntó Hally a Sophia mientras avanzaban hacia la tarima que había en la cabecera del comedor, donde además estaba la mesa de los profesores.

—Eso sería algo snob, ¿no crees? —respondió Sophia mientras veía hacia el techo, aunque más bien parecía ser el cielo, ya que estaba negro y lleno de estrellas.

Ni siquiera el parloteo de Hermione pudo arruinarle aquel momento.

—Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts —iba diciendo la castaña.

La profesora los llevó hasta la tarima, donde los dejó frente a los otros alumnos, dándoles la espalda a los profesores.

Sophia recorrió el salón con la vista. Ella y Hally se habían quedado en una esquina de la tarima evitando miradas tanto de los profesores como de los alumnos. En la última mesa de la izquierda, encontró a los gemelos Weasley junto a Lee, quienes parecían estar buscándolas con la vista.

Vio a la profesora McGonagall poner un banco de cuatro patas frente al grupo de primer año, y sobre él, un sombrero puntiagudo de mago, bastante viejo, sucio y remendado. Entonces, el sombrero abrió un agujero cerca del borde, que más bien parecían una boca, y comenzó a cantar:

Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,

pero no juzgues por lo que ves.

Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar

un sombrero más inteligente que yo.

Puedes tener bombines negros,

sombreros altos y elegantes.

Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts

y puedo superar a todos.

No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza

que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.

Así que pruébame y te diré dónde debes estar.

Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,

donde habitan los valientes.

Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad

ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.

Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff

donde son justos y leales.

Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff de verdad

no temen el trabajo pesado.

O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,

Si tienes una mente dispuesta,

porque los de inteligencia y erudición

siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.

O tal vez en Slytherin harás

tus verdaderos amigos.

Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio

para lograr sus fines.

¡Así que pruébame!

¡No tengas miedo!

¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!

Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).

Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.

—¿Tanto teatro sólo para decirnos que debemos probarnos ese tonto sombrero? —susurró Sophia indignada, haciendo que Hally se llevara el puño a la boca para evitar soltar una carcajada.

En ese momento, la profesora McGonagall desenrolló un pergamino y se dirigió hacia ellos.

—Cuando yo los llame se pondrán el sombrero y se sentarán en el banco para que sean seleccionados. ¡Abbot, Hanna!

—¡Maldita sea! —susurró Sophia disgustada— No me digas que esto es en orden alfabético.

Hally la miró un momento mientras el sombrero gritaba Hufflepuff y la mesa de la derecha estallaba en aplausos para Hanna.

—¡Black, Sophia!

—Está bien —dijo Hally—, no te lo diré.

Sophia la habría golpeado de no ser porque acababan de llamarla a ella. Algo que la extrañó fueron los murmullos que surgieron cuando la llamaron, a diferencia del silencio que reinó cuando llamaron a la chica anterior.

—¿Black?

—¿Ha dicho Black?

—¿Se refiere a la nædàr?

Sophia empezó a caminar y giró la vista hacia los que aún faltaban por pasar. Hally hacía como si tomara un sombrero en su cabeza y se lo bajaba al pecho, como habían visto que hacían los hombres cada vez que había un funeral en Rickman. Ron alzaba ambos pulgares mientras le sonreía y Harry simplemente sonreía nervioso. En su camino, vio al chico que los trató mal en el tren, su "primo" Draco, quien la miraba con la boca abierta, probablemente asustado por ver que la "hija de _muggles"_ en realidad era su prima perdida.

Sonrió altanera y giró su vista a la última mesa de la izquierda, donde los gemelos Weasley y Lee le sonreían y cruzaban los dedos.

Tomó un mechón de cabello que le cayó sobre los ojos para pasarlo tras su oreja, y entonces recordó que tanto su cabello como el resto de ella seguía empapada. Miró con cuidado a la profesora McGonagall y se dio cuenta que ella también la veía, solo que con los ojos entornados y los labios fuertemente apretados.

Al fin, se sentó en el banco y rezó porque el sombrero no se molestara por que lo mojara con su cabello. Suspiró, se puso el sombrero y esperó.

—¡Oh! —dijo una vocecilla—. ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Una Black… hacía años que no recibía una, y no una cualquiera, por lo que veo. Ya veo… eres igual a _él._ Con el talento y la inteligencia de una Ravenclaw, aunque tu espíritu rebelde me impide enviarte ahí. Eres tan leal como la propia Helga Hufflepuff, pero rencorosa. Sí, sí, puedo verlo. Rencorosa y vengativa. Serías una excelente Slytherin. Sí, veo aquí la astucia de Salazar…

—¡NO TE ATREVAS! —exclamó casi sin pensar.

Un jadeo general se escuchó, seguido de varios cuchicheos. Aunque Sophia no tenía la culpa. Ron les había contado en el tren la mala fama de la casa de las serpientes, y no le interesaba para nada estar allí.

—Digo, no —susurró Sophia al sombrero—. No quiero estar en Slytherin.

—Veo que sabes lo que quieres —siguió el sombrero—. Pero tienes razón. Vienes de Slytherin, pero no perteneces a Slytherin. Si… Tu corazón… Todo esta ahí. Tu corazón lo supera todo. Sin duda, tú eres ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Sophia se quitó el sombrero aliviada y miró a sus amigos antes de caminar con lentitud hacia la última mesa de la izquierda, donde todos aplaudían enérgicamente, pero nadie más emocionado que los gemelos Weasley, quiénes gritaban "¡tenemos a la nædàr! ¡tenemos a la nædàr! _"._

Un chico pelirrojo, muy parecido a los gemelos, con una insignia con la letra "P" en el pecho, se levantó y le estrechó la mano emocionado. Resultó ser que, efectivamente, era hermano de los gemelos, Percy, un año mayor que ellos.

—Por favor, permíteme ayudarte —dijo sacando su varita, y con un movimiento, secó por completo a Sophia, quien para sorpresa incluso de sí misma dio las gracias al chico.

Sophia tomó asiento junto a los gemelos, con quienes chocó las palmas y miró el resto de la selección con desinterés, esperando a que llegara el turno de sus amigos. Sin embargo, sintió un vuelco en el estómago cuando a Hermione Granger la designaron para Gryffindor, recordando lo que dijo la profesora McGonagall sobre compartir dormitorio con los de su casa.

La chica llegó a la mesa, pero se sentó del otro lado, junto a Percy., y comenzaron a hablar sobre lo ansiosos que estaban por que iniciaran las clases, o algo así.

Miró curiosa la mesa de los profesores, encontrándose con Hagrid sentado en la orilla, cerca de la mesa de Gryffindor, quien la miró sonriente y alzó los pulgares. Sophia le devolvió la sonrisa y el gesto, y miró al resto de miembros de la mesa. Había una mujer con un sombrero de hojas, una con el cabello negro muy revuelto, incluso vio a un enano. En la silla de oro del centro, vio sentado al profesor Dumbledore, y Sophia tuvo la sensación de que la había estado mirando antes de que ella se girara a verlo.

Respiró aliviada al ver que Malfoy era de inmediato enviado a Slytherin, reduciendo así las posibilidades de "convivencia familiar".

Luego, otro baldazo de agua fría, mientras que a Padma, una de las gemelas a las que tiraron al agua, la enviaban a Ravenclaw, a Parvati la seleccionaban para Gryffindor.

—¡Potter, Hally!

Otra serie de murmullos y preguntas sobre si ella era la niña que vivió. Sophia vio cómo su amiga salió de su escondite y caminaba nerviosa hacia el banco. La profesora McGonagall tenía la misma expresión de cuando pasó Sophia, al igual que Malfoy en la mesa de Slytherin.

Vio a Hally sentarse en el banco y ponerse el sombrero. Por un segundo Sophia pensó que el sombrero se tardaría tanto como se tardó con ella, sin embargo, Hally acababa de ponerse el sombrero cuando éste gritó su decisión:

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

Sophia sonrió de lado mientras la mesa volvía a estallar en aplausos y vítores. Los gemelos empezaron a silbar y a gritar, esta vez: "¡tenemos a una Potter! ¡tenemos a una Potter!".

Hally caminó con una enorme sonrisa hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde fue calurosamente recibida. Percy volvió a sacar su varita y también la secó a ella. Vio a Sophia y chocó las palmas con los gemelos antes de sentarse junto a Sophia.

Sophia miró a Hally y sonrió de lado.

—Ya sabía yo que no podrías vivir sin mí.

—¡Harry Potter!

Ambas voltearon a hacia la tarima, donde Harry caminaba nervioso hacia el banco. Las miró de reojo y ambas sonrieron mientras Sophia alzaba los pulgares y Hally cruzaba los dedos. El chico se puso el sombrero, y luego de unos minutos, el sombrero gritó su veredicto.

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa de los leones estalló en aplausos, mientras los gemelos gritaban: "¡Tenemos al Potter! ¡Tenemos al Potter!" y Sophia y Hally silbaban. Harry llegó con ellas y les abrazó antes de sentarse frente a Hally. Luego los gritos de los gemelos se convirtieron en: "¡Los tenemos a los tres! ¡Los Potter y la nædàr! _"._

Ahora solo quedaban tres chicos. A la chica la enviaron a Ravenclaw, y mientras la mesa de las águilas aplaudía, la profesora McGonagall llamó a Ron, quien caminó nervioso alternando su vista entre el banco y la mesa de Gryffindor. Se puso el sombrero y, justo como había pasado con Hally, no pasó ni un segundo cuando el sombrero ya se había decidido.

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

Ron bajó aún mareado de la tarima, y luego de recibir una felicitación demasiado formal por parte de Percy, se desplomó en una silla junto a Harry, frente a Sophia.

La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el sombrero mientras Dumbledore se ponía de pie y extendía los brazos, al parecer bastante contento de ver a los alumnos de nuevo.

—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero decirles unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

Todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir mientras Dumbledore se sentaba de nuevo.

—Ese sujeto está loco —susurró Hally a Sophia.

—No tienes ni idea —respondió la rubia mientras fijaba su vista de nuevo en la mesa, donde se encontró con unos ojos negros que, según le pareció, la habían estado viendo fijamente.

Jamás había visto a ese hombre, pero por alguna razón le pareció haber visto sus ojos en alguna parte. El tipo vestía de negro, traía el cabello oscuro largo y parecía grasiento, y la nariz ganchuda no ayudaba en nada a su aspecto.

—¿Fred? —preguntó al gemelo junto al cual estaba sentada— ¿Quién es ese tipo de negro en la mesa de los profesores?

Fred giró hacia la tarima y volvió a mirarla, con una mueca en el rostro.

—Es Snape, el profesor de pociones. Aunque todos sabemos que su verdadero objetivo es el puesto de Quirrel.

Quirrel… El joven tartamudo de la tienda de libros. Miró la mesa de los profesores de nuevo y pudo reconocerlo bajo un enorme turbante púrpura, mientras hablaba nerviosa mente con Snape, quien (Sophia podría jurarlo) había estado mirándola de nuevo.

—¿Y qué enseña Quirrel?

—Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, aunque no creo que sea capaz de defenderse a sí mismo de un doxy, no veo cómo pueda enseñarnos a defendernos del verdadero peligro.

—Pero tranquila —intervino George inclinándose tras su hermano para verla—. Hace años que los maestros de Defensa solamente duran un curso.

Sophia sonrió divertida mientras regresaba su vista a la mesa de profesores, ésta vez fijando su vista en Dumbledore. Abrió los ojos alarmada cuando se dio cuenta que tanto él como el resto de profesores estaban comiendo. Se giró indignada para contárselo a Hally, sin embargo, ella también estaba comiendo, al igual que el resto de alumnos.

Miró la mesa y se quedó con la boca abierta. Los platos frente a ella estaban repletos de comida de todo tipo: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta. Todo, salvo los bombones y las zanahorias, se veía delicioso.

Tan pronto como pudo, llenó su plato y empezó a comer. Jamás había tenido la oportunidad de comer tantas cosas deliciosas. No era que la comida de la tía Andromeda no fuese sabrosa, pero ella no solía cocinar cosas no-saludables.

Mientras comía, Sophia trató de poner atención al fantasma de Gryffindor, Sir Nicholas, quien les mostró a los chicos la razón por la que le apodaban "Nick Casi Decapitado", dejando caer su cabeza sobre su hombro, como si tuviese una bisagra en el cuello. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado concentrada viendo las estrellas del techo.

Recién había descubierto su debilidad por las chuletas de ternera, cuando fijó su vista en el fantasma de Slytherin, el Conde Sanguinario, según Sir Nicholas. El Conde, un fantasma de aspecto terrorífico (aunque a Sophia no le daba miedo) y con la ropa manchada de sangre, estaba sentado en la mesa de su antigua casa, más específicamente junto a Malfoy, quien no se veía muy cómodo con el fantasma.

En un momento, Malfoy la miró, y se puso aún más pálido de lo que era, luego un ligero tono rosa le cubrió las mejillas y desvío la mirada, fijándola en su plato. Sophia enarcó una ceja y se preguntó si el sonrojo sólo había sido su imaginación.

Regresó su atención a su plato y cuando hubo acabado con el último trozo de chuleta de ternera, los platos quedaron tan limpios como si nunca se hubiese comido en ellos, y un momento después apareció el postre: Trozos de helados de todos los gustos que uno se pudiera imaginar; pasteles de manzana, tartas de melaza, relámpagos de chocolate, rosquillas de mermelada, bizcochos borrachos, fresas, jalea, arroz con leche...

Sophia tomó un par de relámpagos y descubrió que su jugo de calabaza se había convertido en leche tibia. Cerró los ojos al beberla, disfrutando de esa sensación reconfortante, cuando notó que la conversación se había dirigido a las familias.

—Yo soy mitad y mitad —dijo Seamus Finnigan, un chico rubio de primero—. Mi padre es muggle. Mamá no le dijo que era una bruja hasta que se casaron. Fue una sorpresa algo desagradable para él.

Los demás rieron.

—¿Y tú, Neville? —preguntó Ron.

—Bueno, mi abuela me crió y ella es una bruja —dijo Neville—, pero la familia creyó que yo era todo un muggle, durante años. Mi tío abuelo Algie trataba de sorprenderme descuidado y forzarme a que saliera algo de magia de mí. Una vez casi me ahoga, cuando quiso tirarme al agua en el puerto de Blackpool, pero no pasó nada hasta que cumplí ocho años. El tío abuelo Algie había ido a tomar el té y me tenía cogido de los tobillos y colgando de una ventana del piso de arriba, cuando mi tía abuela Enid le ofreció un merengue y él, accidentalmente, me soltó. Pero yo reboté, todo el camino, en el jardín y la calle. Todos se pusieron muy contentos. Mi abuela estaba tan feliz que lloraba. Y tendríais que haber visto sus caras cuando vine aquí. Creían que no sería tan mágico como para venir. El tío abuelo Algie estaba tan contento que me compró un sapo.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Sophia? —preguntó Seamus— ¿Cómo es tener una prima metamorfomaga?

Sophia sonrió aliviada de que no le haya preguntado por sus padres biológicos o su pasado en el hospital.

—¿Metamorfomaga? —dijo Dean Thomas, otro chico de primero.

—Sí, magos que nacen con la capacidad de cambiar su apariencia física, sin necesidad de un hechizo o una poción —repitió Sophia la explicación que le había dado tío Ted—. Mi prima Dora lo es. Es genial, ya que puede cambiarse el color y la forma del cabello, el color de ojos y la forma de su rostro. Puede hacerse picos de pato o haber que le salgan bigotes de gato. Es muy divertido verla transformarse.

—Ojalá tú tuvieras esa capacidad —intervino Hally, mirando con desprecio fingido a su mejor amiga—. Así no tendríamos que verte ese rostro todo el tiempo.

Sophia frunció el ceño fingiendo estar confundida, tomó una cuchara y miró su reflejo en ella.

—Pero qué estupideces dices —dijo echándose el cabello hacia atrás—. Solamente estas celosa. Pero quien te culparía. Con esa cara de trasero de gallina, cualquiera lo estaría.

Mientras "discutían" Dean y Seamus miraron interrogantes a Harry, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Ellas son así.

—¿Algo más para agregar, extensiones baratas?

—Sí —dijo Sophia fingiendo pensárselo—. Dos cosas de hecho. La primera: mi cabello es cien por ciento natural; la segunda: yo no tengo la culpa de que tú tengas un nido de pájaros en la cabeza.

Hally estaba a punto de responder, pero un quejido de Harry las interrumpió.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Sophia preocupada.

—No es nada —negó Harry mientras giraba a preguntarle algo a Percy.

—La cicatriz le ha dolido —le respondió Hally susurrando—. Lo he visto tocar se la frente.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —inquirió en el mismo tono suave.

—No lo sé. Por cierto, ¿quién es el narizón de negro en la mesa de los profesores?

—Es Snape, profesor de pociones. Aunque según Fred lo que realmente quiere es enseñar defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Hally asintió pensativa, pero su semblante cambió cuando regresó su vista al pastel de manzana que se había servido, y en menos de dos minutos, se lo terminó entero.

Sophia por su parte, se terminó el último relámpago y apuró la copa con leche, la puso de nuevo en la mesa y suspiró satisfecha. Desde ahora, así como las chuletas de ternera serían su comida favorita, los relámpagos de chocolate serían su postre favorito.

Por último, también desaparecieron los postres, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio.

—Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que hacerles para el comienzo del año.

»Los de primer año deben tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo.

Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley, y por una milésima de segundo, sobre Hally y Sophia.

—El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que les recuerde que no deben hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.

»Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.

»Y por último, quiero decirles que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.

Sophia frunció el ceño. ¿A quién demonios se le ocurría poner un colegio junto a un lugar tan peligroso? Aunque le resultaba emocionante el poder ir a explorar ese lugar.

—¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! —exclamó Dumbledore.

Sophia sonrió ampliamente al ver las sonrisas forzadas de los profesores.

Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.

—¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! —dijo Dumbledor—. ¡Y allá vamos!

Y todo el colegio vociferó:

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,

enséñanos algo, por favor.

Aun que seamos viejos y calvos

o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,

nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas

con algunas materias interesantes.

Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,

pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa.

Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,

haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,

hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,

y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman.

Al final, ni Sophia ni Hally pudieron evitar reír cuando escucharon a los gemelos cantar el himno en marcha fúnebre.

Cuando terminaron, Dumbledore les dirigió unas últimas palabras antes de enviar a los alumnos a sus salas comunes.

Percy dirigió a los de Gryffindor a la torre donde estaba la casa. Sophia estaba prácticamente dormida e iba agarrada del hombro de Hally para evitar tropezar. Apenas y notó a las personas de los retratos girarse y susurrar entre ellos. Casi por instinto, se llevó la mano al pecho, donde, a través de la túnica, pudo sentir el medallón donde iban las imágenes de sus padres.

Estuvieron caminando un rato, subiendo escaleras y atravesando puertas ocultas, hasta que se toparon con unos bastones que flotaban en el aire. Percy se acercó a ellos y uno de éstos le cayó en la cabeza.

Resultó que se trataba de _Peeves,_ un duende, o poltergeist según los _muggles,_ que habitaba Hogwarts. Percy logró aumentarlo cuando le amenazó con llamar al Barón Sanguinario, quien se supone es el único que lo puede controlar.

Percy los dirigió al final del pasillo, donde se encontraba un retrato de una mujer bastante gorda con un camisón rosa encima.

—¿Santo y seña? —preguntó la mujer.

— _Caput Draconis_ —dijo Percy.

El retrato se balanceó hacia adelante y dejó ver un agujero redondo. Sophia y Hally esperaron a que el nudo de gente se deshiciera para poder entrar. Ambas estaban demasiado cansadas como para luchar por entrar primero. Entraron en una sala redonda, muy acogedora, con varios sillones y una chimenea.

Percy les indicó a las niñas la puerta que conducía a su dormitorio, y entonces Hally y Sophia abrazaron a Harry y se despidieron de Ron, Lee y los gemelos antes de seguir a las demás niñas. Tras la puerta se encontraron con unas escaleras en forma de caracol, lo que le recordó a Sophia que estaban en una de las torres. Subieron un poco hasta encontrar una puerta que tenía sus nombres escritos: Black, Sophia – Brown, Lavender – Granger, Hermione – Potter, Hally – Patil, Parvati.

Dentro se encontraron con cinco camas con cuatro postes y cortinas de terciopelo rojo. Al pie de cada cama estaban sus respectivos baúles. El de Sophia, aquél que había sido de su padre, estaba al pie de la cama junto a la ventana, y al otro lado de la ventana estaba la cama con el baúl de Hally. Luego estaba la puerta, la cama de Parvati, la de Lavender, la puerta del baño y, al otro lado de la cama de Sophia, estaba Hermione.

Sophia no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello. Estaba demasiado cansada. Se despidió de Hally y corrió las cortinas de su cama. Se cubrió con la cobija y se quitó el medallón, les dio un vistazo a sus padres y lo guardó bajo la almohada.

Inmediatamente, se quedó dormida, sin embargo, una pesadilla, como las que tenía a diario en el hospital, o una vez cada cuatro o cinco días con los Tonks, la despertó.

Estaba sola, en el bosque, y el cielo estaba nublado. De repente, un chorro de luz verde le impactó en el pecho y la lanzó hacia atrás. Adolorida, se puso de pie y buscó a quien se lo había lanzado. Luego, escuchó una voz fría llamarla desde atrás. Se giró y vio a una persona, cubierta completamente por una capa negra, y lo único que se le veía eran los furiosos ojos rojos. Éste encapuchado le extendió la mano y volvió a decir su nombre, pero entonces un gran perro negro y una serpiente Cobra Real se interpusieron entre ellos, viendo al encapuchado. El perro tenía los pelos del lomo erizados y gruñía ferozmente, mientras que la serpiente estaba en posición vertical, siseando lista para atacar. Sophia trató de acercarse a ellos, pero una pequeña sombra, como de un ratón o una rata, pasó delante de los animales, y el encapuchado les lanzó un chorro de luz, haciéndolos desaparecer. Por alguna razón, Sophia se sintió aterrorizada de no ver al perro y a la serpiente, pero cuando estuvo a punto de gritar, el encapuchado la tomó fuertemente del brazo izquierdo. Sophia sintió un terrible fuego recorrerle aquél brazo antes de despertar sudada y agitada.

No sabiendo qué más hacer para calmarse, tomó el medallón de debajo de la almohada y miró un rato a sus padres, antes de volver a caer rendida por el sueño.


	10. Potter y Black Vs El Profesor De Pocione

Al día siguiente, Sophia se levantó muy temprano. Demasiado temprano.

—Demonios —murmuró mientras veía su reloj marcar las seis en punto.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a madrugar para poder visitar a Harry que no necesitó tener un reloj despertador.

Sophia se sentó en su cama y se restregó los ojos. Por un minuto pensó en volver a dormir, pero recordó lo que tío Ted le había dicho en el andén: "Abre tu baúl cuando estés en Hogwarts".

Sophia abrió las cortinas de su cama y gateó sobre ésta hacia su baúl. Lo abrió esperando encontrar una dotación de dulces, chocolates o cualquier chuchería, sin embargo, a simple vista el interior del baúl estaba tal y como lo había dejado ella misma una noche antes de partir a Londres.

Empezó a registrar el baúl, haciendo a un lado los libros, las túnicas, las amadas chaquetas de cuero, hasta que se topó con el que se suponía era el regalo de tío Ted: su walkman. Sophia lo tomó, junto con los cascos. Ella no lo había traído porque se suponía que ese tipo de dispositivos _muggles_ no funcionaban. Al reverso, traía una nota pegada:

 _Sophia,_

 _Antes de que te fueras, le pedí a un amigo que le hiciera unos pequeños ajustes a tu walkman. Notarás que ahora tiene una antena de radio. Pues bien, es precisamente para que puedas escuchar las transmisiones de los partidos de quidditch, del Pride of Portree, por supuesto (aunque debo recordarte que los Kestrels van en primer lugar en la liga). Así mismo, la he arreglado para que funcione con la energía mágica, justo como la que tenemos en casa._

 _Buena suerte en la escuela, torbellino._

 _Muuuuy afectuosamente,_

 _Ted Tonks._

Sophia sonrió emocionada. Lo que menos quería era perderse un partido de los Pride of Portree, su equipo de quidditch desde que se enteró de que ella había nacido en la isla de Skye, lugar donde se fundó el equipo. Al principio la noticia de que había nacido en una isla en territorio escocés la impactó, pero todo quedó olvidado cuando escuchó su primer partido de quidditch de los Pride, que fue precisamente contra los Kenmare Kestrels, el equipo de tío Ted, el cual terminó con una aplastante derrota de los de Portree sobre los Kestrels.

Sonrió satisfecha antes de volver a colocar el walkman donde estaba, volvió a correr las cortinas y se tumbó en la cama a esperar una hora más decente para levantarse, como las ocho treinta o más.

.

.

.

—¡Rápido!

—¡Espérame!

—¡Debes dejar de comer tanto chocolate!

—¡No te metas con mi chocolate!

Sophia y Hally bajaban corriendo las escaleras del segundo piso. Debían apurarse si querían comer algo antes de la primera clase.

Aquella mañana, cuando Hally se despertó, ella y Sophia eran las únicas en la habitación. La pelirroja le arrojó una almohada encima a la rubia para despertarla mientras se metía al baño. Diez minutos después salió, dejando entrar a una muy furiosa Sophia.

No tuvieron tiempo ni siquiera de peinarse, y Sophia ni siquiera se puso la corbata. Cuando bajaron, no había nadie en la sala común, así que no lo pensaron dos veces antes de salir corriendo al gran comedor.

Habían tenido la suerte de toparse con Nick Casi Decapitado, quien les había mostrado un atajo para llegar en la mitad del tiempo.

Llegaron al vestíbulo y se detuvieron al escuchar el bullicio dentro del gran comedor. Trataron de calmarse y Sophia volvió a meterse el guardapelo dentro de la camisa antes de entrar aparentando tranquilidad.

Mientras caminaban hacia donde estaban Ron y Harry, Sophia miró a la mesa de los profesores, donde varios de ellos las miraban fijamente.

—¿Por qué han tardado tanto? —preguntó Harry aliviado de verlas.

—He tardado en desenredarme el cabello —mintió Hally sirviéndose hot cakes.

—Pero si lo traes enredado —observó Ron confundido.

Sophia le dio un codazo en el brazo a su amiga mientras trataba un bocado de su cereal.

—Nos hemos tardado viendo mi walkman. Tío Ted lo ha modificado para que capte las transmisiones de los partidos de quidditch de la liga.

Los chicos la miraron emocionados.

—¿Cuál es tu equipo de quidditch? —preguntó Ron.

—Los Pride of Portree. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Los Chudley Cannons. Van novenos en la liga. Los Pride van terceros, ¿no es así?

—Así es. Solo los superan el Puddlemere United y los Kenmare Kestrels, aunque si ganan por más de doscientos puntos a los Tornados podrían quedar en segundo lugar.

—Pero el Puddlemere tendría que perder por cien puntos o más contra las avispas —intervino Seamus.

Así, cada vez más chicos se iban metiendo en la plática sobre la liga de quidditch, que terminó en discusión por las diferencias entre unos equipos y otros. Al final, Sophia se enteró de que era la única fanática de los Pride, al menos en Gryffindor.

Antes de que dieran las nueve, los estudiantes empezaron a vaciar el comedor y se dirigieron a sus clases.

Según el horario, ellos tenían la clase de Encantamientos, con el profesor Filius Flitwick.

Llegaron a una amplia sala en el segundo piso, y Hally y Sophia se apresuraron a tomar asiento antes que los demás. Se sentaron juntas, en la última fila, y pusieron sus mochilas en la mesa delante de ellas, reservándolas para Harry y Ron.

—¿Por qué hasta atrás? —preguntó Ron mientras se sentaba donde Sophia había puesto su mochila.

—Atrás siempre está la diversión —contestó Sophia sonriendo malvada, mirando de reojo a Harry, quien sonrió al recordar los asientos que él y la azabache ocupaban en su antigua escuela en Little Whinging.

—¿No te vas a poner la corbata? —cuestionó el azabache al ver que Sophia no traía puesta la prenda.

Sophia se encogió de hombros, recostándose contra el espaldar de la silla. Iba a responder cuando alguien carraspeó al frente de la clase. Todos se giraron a ver al diminuto profesor Flitwick, quien estaba parado sobre varios libros para ver sobre su escritorio.

—Antes que nada, procederé a pasar lista —dijo extendiendo un pergamino.

Flitwick chilló emocionado cuando leyó los nombres en la lista.

—¡Black, Sophia!

Sophia levantó la mano mientras trataba de equilibrar su silla en las dos patas traseras. El profesor Flitwick se giró hacia ella y la observó como si estuviese hecha de oro.

—¿Crees que se moje los pantalones? —susurró Hally confundida.

—Creo que ya se los mojó —contestó Sophia jugando con su pluma.

Cuando Flitwick reaccionó, continuó con la lista, hasta que llegó a los Potter. Con ellos se calló de los libros donde estaba parado, y Seamus tuvo que ayudarlo a pararse de nuevo. Cuando hubo terminado, el enano guardó el pergamino y siguió con la clase, que dentro de todo fue muy interesante.

Aunque todo se puso raro cuando Flitwick alzó la vista y las miró fijamente, a ambas. Empezó a murmurar con lágrimas en los ojos, aunque ninguna de las dos pudo escucharlo. Al salir de la clase, Seamus, que se había sentado hasta adelante, les dijo que el profesor había mencionado algo sobre "el dúo Potter-Black". Aunque ninguna de las dos entendió lo que significaba, decidieron no hacerle caso.

El resto de las clases resultaron ser igual de interesantes, aunque habían excepciones.

Sophia había descubierto que la herbología no era lo suyo, ya que las plantas requerían de tres cosas que ella no tenía: amor, paciencia y cuidado. En Historia de la Magia, Hally se la pasó leyendo su libro de transformaciones mientras Sophia dormía, y sólo se enteraron de lo que trató la clase cuando le preguntaron a Harry y Ron al final.

Una clase que sí le había gustado era astronomía, donde debían estudiar las estrellas, los planetas y demás cuerpos celestes desde la torre más alta del castillo. Lo único malo era que la clase la recibían los miércoles a media noche.

Al fin, llegó una materia en la que Sophia había estado muy interesada: Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Sin embargo, no todo resultó como lo esperaba.

—Ese Quirrel es un fraude —escupió irritada sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a los gemelos Weasley—. ¡Le tiene miedo a su estúpida sombra! ¿Cómo demonios quiere Dumbledore que una nenaza como él nos enseñe defensa?

—¿Y viste la cara que puso cuando Seamus le preguntó cómo había acabado con el zombie? —añadió Hally junto a ella, mientras ambas se servían salchichas.

—Se los dijimos —canturrearon los gemelos al unísono—. Nosotros ni siquiera hemos utilizado las varitas en la clase.

Harry y Ron se veían más decepcionados que enojados, como la mayoría en Gryffindor.

El jueves llegó la clase de transformaciones, y Hally no podía estar más emocionada. Sophia prefería no hacerse ilusiones luego de la decepción de Quirrel, pero algo le decía que aquella clase no sería tan mala: la clase la daba la profesora McGonagall, jefa de la casa de Gryffindor.

Llegaron al salón y los cuatro tomaron sus lugares, justo como en encantamientos y el resto de las clases, al final.

—Sólo espero que esto sea mejor que defensa —dijo Harry sacando la pluma de su mochila.

—Cualquier cosa es mejor que el tarado de Quirrel dictando _l-la forma c-co-rrecta p-p-para en-f-frentar a u-un do-doxy_ —dijo Hally imitando al profesor de defensa, ganándose varias risas de sus compañeros.

Justo en aquel momento, la puerta del salón se cerró. La profesora McGonagall avanzaba hacia su escritorio mirando a los que se habían reído con reprobación, especialmente a Sophia y Hally.

—¿Por qué nos mira como si nos quisiese sacar los ojos con una cuchara? —le preguntó Hally a su amiga en un susurro disimulado.

—Mmm... —Sophia fingió pensarlo mientras se ponía el dedo índice sobre la barbilla— Podría ser que recuerde lo mojadas que estaban nuestras túnicas el día de la selección, o tal vez el que te haya visto burlándote de un profesor… o simplemente no le agrademos —añadió encogiéndose de hombros despreocupada.

—Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderán en Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall, captando la atención de la clase entera—. Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya están prevenidos.

Mientras dijo lo último, regresó su vista hacia Sophia y Hally, aunque la desvío rápidamente, para transformar su escritorio en un cerdo y regresarlo a su forma original. Hally casi se para sobre se mesa emocionada.

—En mi clase no contará el qué tan buenos sean con la varita —siguió McGonagall—, sino el esfuerzo y el deseo de superación.

—Dile eso a Neville —dijo Sophia en voz baja para que sólo Hally pudiese oírla.

Hally tuvo que fingir un ataque de tos para ocultar su risa.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Potter? —cuestionó McGonagall con cierta incredulidad en su voz.

Hally fingió aclararse dolorosamente la garganta antes de contestarle.

—Lo siento, profesora McGonagall.

Sophia tuvo que poner el libro frente a ella para que la profesora no notara lo mucho que le estaba costando contener la risa.

McGonagall les dictó unas complicadas anotaciones antes de entregarles una cerilla a cada uno para que las convirtieran en agujas.

Mientras movían sus varitas tratando de hacer el hechizo, Sophia había descubierto un par de veces a la profesora McGonagall observándolas.

—Creo que lo estás haciendo mal —le susurró Sophia a su amiga cuando la profesora les daba la espalda.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Hally, quien había estado muy concentrada en aquel ejercicio.

—La profesora no deja de vernos, y no se me ocurre otra razón que el que tú lo estés haciendo mal.

Hally miró a su amiga indignada mientras le apuntaba con su varita.

—¿Y quién dice que no eres tú la que se está equivocando?

—Nah —dijo Sophia restándole importancia—. Es más probable que tu estés mal. Tú eres la defectuosa de las dos.

—Idiota —susurró la pelirroja antes de volver a su ejercicio.

Al final de la clase, Hally fue la única que logró transformar por completo la cerilla en aguja.

—Felicidades, Potter —dijo McGonagall, aunque a Sophia le pareció que lo dijo con demasiada emoción—. Diez puntos para Gryffindor.

Sophia, por su parte, logró hacerla de metal, aunque conservaba su forma de cerilla, y Hermione hizo justamente lo contrario: su cerilla era planteada y puntiaguda, pero seguía siendo de madera.

Harry y Ron lograron lo mismo que el resto de la clase: resistirse a la tentación de encender la cerilla. Nadie más había hecho algún avance con su cerilla, pero McGonagall se veía muy contenta de que al menos ellas tres hubiesen avanzado en algo.

Cuando salieron de la clase, Hally chilló, deteniendo el paso de Harry, Ron y Sophia.

—¿Se puede saber por qué demonios traes puesta tu corbata?

Harry y Ron se giraron a ver a la rubia. Efectivamente, Sophia Black se había puesto (por primera vez desde que iniciaron las clases) su corbata del uniforme, aunque el nudo estaba algo flojo y debajo de donde debería ir.

Sophia se encogió de hombros y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica.

—Por consideración a McGonagall —dijo antes de empezar a caminar hacia el comedor.

Hally empezó a reír mientras alcanzaba a su amiga, dejando atrás a unos confundidos Harry y Ron.

A la mañana siguiente, Sophia y Hally llegaron al gran comedor a mitad del desayuno, como el resto de la semana. Sophia acababa de llenar su tazón de cereal cuando las lechuzas llegaron con el correo.

Normalmente, tanto Áyax como Hedwig y Honey, llegaban sin nada, solo a saludar, comer un poco y regresar a dormir a la lechucería. Sophia acostumbraba a untarle mermelada de fresa a una tostada y dársela a su búho, quien no se conformaba con cualquier bocadillo.

A Sophia le gustaba la manera en que su búho llegaba: volaba elegantemente sobre la comida y se paraba justo frente a ella, se quedaba quieto mientras su dueña le acariciaba la cabeza, le mordisqueaba la oreja y tomaba su tostada con mermelada antes de regresar con las demás.

—Sophia, Hally —las llamó Harry cuando las lechuzas se hubieron ido—. Hagrid nos ha invitado a su cabaña a eso de las tres. Ya le he respondido que iremos.

—Excelente, Harry —dijo Hally—, pero la próxima vez avísanos antes de aceptar invitaciones en nuestro nombre.

Harry miró fijamente a su melliza un momento antes de darse cuenta de que estaba bromeando.

—¿Qué clase tenemos ahora? —preguntó Sophia acabándose su cereal.

—Pociones dobles con Slytherin —respondió Ron—. Snape es el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Dicen que siempre los favorece a ellos... Ahora veremos si es verdad.

—Ojalá McGonagall nos favoreciera a nosotros —dijo Harry.

—Ya lo hará —comentó Sophia mientras jugaba con su corbata (la cual no traía puesta)—. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que nos tome el cariño suficiente.

—Oye —la llamó Hally—, sí sabes que la corbata se pone en el cuello, ¿cierto? La única vez que te he visto llevarla puesta ha sido en transformaciones, y ni siquiera la llevabas bien amarrada.

Sophia se encogió de hombros mientras trataba el bocado de cereal.

—No me gustan las corbatas, siento como si fueran correas. Si la llevo en transformaciones es sólo en consideración a Minerva.

Luego del desayuno, se dirigieron a las mazmorras, donde se impartía la clase de pociones. Hacia mucho más frío que en la parte de arriba del castillo, y como estaba bajo tierra, no habían ventanas, y por consiguiente, tampoco luz, salvo por las antorchas en las paredes.

Llegaron a la mazmorra indicada. Un lugar tétrico, aunque a Sophia le parecieron casi hipnóticos los animales dentro de frascos que habían en la habitación. Como en el resto de las clases, los cuatro se habían sentado juntos, Sophia junto a Hally tras Harry junto a Ron

El profesor Snape los miró a todos con cierto desdén, pero a nadie más que a Sophia y a los mellizos. Incluso había entornado los ojos cuando Sophia no apartó la mirada de la de él.

Como el profesor Flitwick, Snape pasó lista, deteniéndose cuando los mencionó a ellos tres.

—Por supuesto —dijo con la voz cargada de ironía—. Sophia Black… Qué honor.

Una chica de Slytherin, que según Hally se llamaba Pansy Parkinson, soltó una risilla tonta, al igual que los amigotes de Malfoy mientras éste sonreía burlón.

Snape siguió pasando lista, burlándose también de los gemelos. A ellos les llamó sus nuevas celebridades, y está vez Malfoy también rió abiertamente.

—Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Como la profesora McGonagall, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo—. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de ustedes dudarán que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñarles cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si son algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

Por alguna razón, a Sophia le gustó mucho la forma en la que Snape había descrito la materia. Hally más bien parecía mareada. Harry y Ron, sentados frente a ellas, intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa. Hermione más bien parecía ansiosa de demostrar que ella no era ninguna alcornoque.

—¡Potter! —dijo de pronto Snape, mirando a Harry—. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

Sophia frunció el ceño. No recordaba haber leído sobre raíces de asfo… lo que sea en el libro de pociones. Vio a Hermione levantar la mano y agitarla en el aire, aunque Snape la ignoraba deliberadamente.

—No lo sé, señor —respondió Harry.

Sophia vio indignada el gesto burlón de Snape ante aquella respuesta, y se dio cuenta de que si le había preguntado aquello a Harry, era precisamente para eso, para humillarlo. No estaba segura de por qué, pero presentía que tenía algo que ver con aquello de la "fama", y ya se imaginaba quienes serían sus próximas víctimas.

—Bah, bah… Es obvio que la fama no lo es todo. Vamos a intentarlo contigo, señorita Black —dijo dirigiendo sus fríos ojos negros hacia ella—. ¿Dónde buscarlas si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?

Sophia se obligó a sí misma a mantenerle la mirada a Snape, y decidió que él no podía con ella.

—Bueno, profesor —respondió mirándole directamente a los ojos serenamente—, para saberlo, tendría que saber qué es un bezoar y cómo luce, porque la verdad no tengo la menor idea de lo que eso sea.

Sophia dijo todo aquello tan tranquilamente como si hubiese respondido correctamente la pregunta. Luego, el silencio inundó la mazmorra, mientras Harry y Ron la miraban de reojo y Sophia le sonreía de lado.

Snape entornó los ojos y se acercó a ella con el ceño fruncido. Por un momento pareció que iba a responderle, pero algo en sus ojos pareció temblar antes de girar su vista a Hally.

—A ver, señorita Potter, ¿podría decirme cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?

—No lo sé, señor —respondió Hally con una amplia sonrisa—, pero parece que Granger sí lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?

Sophia fue de los pocos que rieron, y la única que lo hizo abierta y estruendosamente. Harry miró a su hermana entre preocupado y orgulloso, y Ron se reía cubriéndose la boca.

—Siéntate —gritó Snape a Hermione—. Para tu información, Potter, asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar, señorita Black, es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta, señorita Potter. Bueno, ¿por qué no lo están apuntando todo?

Sophia simplemente anotó el nombre de la poción que mencionó.

—Y los Gryffindor pueden agradecerles el haber perdido cinco puntos, señoritas. Aunque claro, no se podría esperar menos del dúo Potter-Black.

El modo en que había escupido sus apellidos terminó de convencer a Sophia. Snape los odiaba, a los tres.

El resto de la clase sólo fue de mal en peor. Snape los había puesto ha elaborar una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos en parejas. Sophia vio con desagrado como se paseaba por toda la mazmorra, criticando a todos, excepto a Malfoy.

—Debes triturar bien esos colmillos de serpiente, señorita Potter —dijo cuando pasó por su mesa—. No queremos que la poción se vuelva corrosiva, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no, profesor —respondió Hally aún sonriendo.

Snape arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño antes de girarse hacia la mesa de Parvati y Lavender.

Cuando se alejó de su mesa, Hally se puso el par de colmillos que aún no había triturado, que eran los más grandes. Sophia tomó un par de garras de hipogrifo y ambas empezaron a fingir que eran leonas atacando a Snape por la espalda. Varios chicos las vieron, y empezaron a reír disimuladamente. Luego Parkinson también las vio y ahí se fueron otros cuatro puntos menos para Gryffindor, además de limpiar la mazmorra después de la clase.

Sophia miró a Parkinson con los ojos entrecerrados y se pasó el dedo índice por el cuello, como queriendo decapitarse, y luego la señaló a ella. Parkinson estuvo a punto de decírselo a Snape cuando una nube de humo verde y ácido se propagó por la mazmorra. Neville había volcado su caldero sobre la mesa.

Lo peor fue que, de algún modo, la poción derramada en el suelo empezó a quemar los zapatos de los alumnos, por lo que todos tuvieron que subirse en sus asientos. Neville por su parte lloraba, ya que una parte de la poción se había derramado sobre él.

—¡Chico idiota! —dijo Snape con enfado, haciendo desaparecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita—. Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no?

Hally apretó los puños al oír la manera en la que Snape le hablaba al pobre Neville

—Llévelo a la enfermería —ordenó Snape a Seamus. Luego se acercó a Harry y Ron, que habían estado trabajando cerca de Neville. —Tu, Harry Potter. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas? Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien, ¿no es cierto? Éste es otro punto que pierdes para Gryffindor.

—¡Eso no es justo! —exclamó Sophia de inmediato, viendo indignada directamente a los ojos a Snape— Harry no tuvo la culpa. Él no tenía por qué estar pendiente de la poción de Neville.

—Guarda silencio, Black —siseó Snape con desprecio—. No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para hablar. Cuando quiera tu opinión, te la pediré, pero mientras tanto te aconsejo que dejes de meterte en lo que no te concierne. Estos serán otros dos puntos menos para Gryffindor, y si vuelves a tratar de defender a tu amiguito temo que me veré obligado a enviarte a la dirección.

Sophia no apartó su mirada, y estuvo a punto de responderle que entonces se retiraba a la oficina de Dumbledore, cuando la campana que indicaba el final de la clase sonó.

—Creo que es hora de tu castigo, señorita Black. Más te vale dejar el salón reluciente.

—No se preocupe, profesor —respondió Sophia sonriendo de lado, utilizando el mismo tono de sarcasmo que él—. La mazmorra quedará tan limpia como si usted nunca hubiese entrado en ella.

Snape entornó los ojos captando el insulto de Sophia, abrió la boca para responder y una nube de humo, ésta vez azul, volvió a llenar la mazmorra.

Hally había tirado otro caldero sobre la mesa, derramando el líquido.

—¿Ups?

Snape las miró a ambas con claro desprecio antes de ordenarle a los demás que salieran, yéndose él también.

—¿Qué le pasa a ése tipo? —preguntó Sophia mientras avanzaba hacia donde Hally había derramado la poción.

—No lo sé —respondió la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño—. Puede que esté celoso de nuestra fama.

Sophia resopló cansada antes de dejarse caer en una silla frente a su amiga.

—Potter, Potter, Potter. Sueles decir cosas tan estúpidas que a veces me pregunto por qué te dejo ser mi amiga.

Hally sonrió ampliamente mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

—Yo sé que me amas, Mel, no es necesario que lo sigas disimulando.

Sophia tomó una de las garras de hipogrifo y se la lanzó a Hally, quien la esquivó por centímetros.

—Mejor cierra la boca y piensa en un modo de limpiar este chiquero.

—Puede que en el armario del conserje haya algo que podamos usar —sugirió Hally caminando hacia la puerta.

—¿Estás demente? —cuestionó Sophia, aunque se puso de pie y siguió a la pelirroja afuera de la mazmorra— ¿Acaso no has visto al conserje? ¡Filch nos despellejaría si nos ve rondar su madriguera!

—Eres una cobarde, Black —se burló Hally echando un vistazo al pasillo—. Bien, Harry y Ron nos esperan en la entrada a las mazmorras, así que tenemos que buscar otro camino para subir.

—¿Y cómo demonios piensas que haremos eso, señorita puedo-con-todo? ¿Acaso tienes un mapa del castillo? ¿O es que puedes atravesar las paredes como Nick? ¡Oh, ya se! Sabes volverte invisible.

Hally rodó los ojos antes de jalar a su amiga hacia el lado contrario de donde se salía de las mazmorras.

—La entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor está oculta tras un retrato, ¿no es así? Solo debemos buscar tras los retratos a ver si encontramos un pasadizo que nos lleve fuera de aquí.

Sophia bufó mientras ambas corrían por el oscuro pasillo.

—¿Y no te parece demasiado trabajo por limpiar una maldita mazmorra?

Hally ignoró a su amiga hasta que encontraron un retrato, más o menos del tamaño del de la señora gorda, solo que en éste había un hombre, de unos cuarenta años. La pintura estaba en blanco y negro y no se podían apreciar muchos detalles.

—¡QUÉ HACEN DOS GRYFFINDOR TAN CERCA DE SLYTHERIN! —gritó el hombre de la pintura al verlas.

—Nosotras solo…

—¡USTEDES NADA! —exclamó el hombre interrumpiendo a Hally— ¡ESPÍAS! ¡ESO ES LO QUE SON! ¡SANGRES SUCIAS ASQUEROSAS! ¡ESCORIAS DE LA INMUNDICIA! ¡ENGENDROS…!

—Creo que mejor cierras la maldita boca antes de que te queme la lengua, maldito imbécil —siseó Sophia apuntándole con su varita, logrando que el hombre se callara—. Buen chico. Ahora, ¿serías tan amable de indicarnos un camino oculto para salir de este chiquero al que llamas hogar?

El hombre en el retrato abrió los ojos ofendido y la miró con desprecio.

—¿Cómo te atreves, mocosa del demonio? ¡Acaso tus padres sangre sucia no te enseñan a respetar a tus superiores! ¿Cómo osas hablarme así a mí? ¡Al gran Cygnus I Black!

Sophia sonrió de lado, tratando de ignorar el comentario sobre sus padres.

—Pues escúchame bien, Cygnus —dijo haciendo salir una pequeña llama de su varita—: Me importa una maldita mierda quien demonios seas tú, pero si hablamos de respeto a los superiores, tú ni siquiera tienes el derecho a dirigirme la palabra. ¿Sabes quien soy yo? Soy Sophia Algieba _Melania Black Sinclair, la nædàr,_ la maldita _escoria_ a la que no le importa recibir un pequeño castigo por volver cenizas tu retrato si no cooperas, ¿quedó claro?

A medida que Sophia hablaba, Cygnus pareció hacerse pequeño en su lugar. Se había quedado muy quieto, y sólo reaccionó cuando Sophia le acercó la varita al borde del retrato.

—Dos retratos a la izquierda. El túnel conecta con el vestíbulo —dijo con voz temblorosa sin dejar de ver la varita.

—Así me gusta —dijo Sophia haciendo desaparecer la llama.

Cygnus la miró fijamente, como si la estuviese examinando, y antes de que ambas niñas se fueran, dijo:

—Eres igual a Walburga.

Sophia hizo gesto de sacar la varita y Cygnus retrocedió aterrado. Hally se echó a reír antes de salir corriendo junto a la rubia hacia el retrato del túnel.

Hally iba viendo de reojo a Sophia. Enserio tenía que haberle molestado aquél tipo… aunque en realidad ella era igual de grosera con el resto de la gente.

Llegaron al cuadro, en el cual había pintado un nido de serpientes retorciéndose unas entre otras. Hally abrió el retrato y encontró tras él un agujero, un poco más pequeño que el de Gryffindor, pero lo suficientemente grande para que pasaran por ahí.

Hally se metió y luego Sophia, quien cerró el retrato tras ellas.

— _¡Lumus!_ —susurró Sophia para alumbrar el oscuro túnel.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? —quiso saber la pelirroja mientras avanzaban a gatas por el túnel— Y lo del fuego también.

—Echándole un vistazo al libro de encantamientos. ¿Cómo más si no? ¡Ah, claro! Si para ti el único libro que contiene información relevante es el de Transformaciones, ¿no es así?

—¡Claro que no! —se defendió Hally— También defensa me parecía genial… hasta que vi a Quirrel, claro.

—Te acompaño en tu dolor —dijo Sophia con la voz cargada de sarcasmo.

Siguieron avanzando por el túnel mientras hacían chistes cada vez con menos sentido hasta que llegaron al retrato del vestíbulo. Hally pensó en abrirlo despacio para asegurarse de que nadie las viese, sin embargo, Sophia, que ya se estaba desesperando por la oscuridad y el calor, la empujó por el retrato. Hally sólo pudo reaccionar sujetándole la muñeca a la rubia, haciendo que ambas cayeran por el agujero.

Sin embargo, esta vez no sintieron el piso, sino dos bultos bajo ellas. Sophia estaba boca abajo sobre Fred Weasley, mientras Hally cayó sentada sobre la espalda de George.

—¡Fred! ¡George! —exclamó Hally al darse cuenta de los chicos, tratando de ponerse en pie— Yo… lo sentimos tanto. Nosotras no queríamos…

—¿Caer sobre nuestras espaldas? —preguntó George mientras ayudaba a Sophia a pararse.

—¿Utilizarnos para amortiguar su caída? —siguió Fred sonriendo.

—¿Hacer que besáramos el suelo?

—¿Aplastar nuestras cajas torácicas?

—No hay cuidado —terminaron al unísono.

Hally se sonrojó levemente, avergonzada. Sophia en cambio, sonrió de lado cruzándose de brazos.

—Díganme. ¿Eso de hablar al mismo tiempo les sale natural o lo ensayan antes?

Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos antes de echarse a reír divertidos.

—Vaya que tienes estilo, muñeca de porcelana —comentó Fred alzando una ceja, aunque mantenía la amplia sonrisa.

—Qué te puede decir —respondió Sophia encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia—. Nací con ello, _pelirrojo._

—¡Ah, no! —exclamó Hally mientras jalaba a Sophia del brazo— No vas a ponerte a presumir, que no acabamos nunca. ¿Se te olvidó a que hemos venido?

Sophia miró hacia el agujero por el que habían salido, y se dio cuenta de la gran altura a la que estaba del suelo.

—Deben ser dos metros, ¿no? —murmuró la azabache mientras se acercaba a la pared.

—Así que…

—Les hemos salvado la vida.

Hally y Sophia se giraron a ver a Fred y George. Éste último dio un salto y cerró el retrato de un manotazo.

—Que astutas —comentó Fred—. A nosotros nos tomó un año descubrir éste túnel, ¡y ustedes lo han encontrado en su primera semana! Por cierto, ¿qué hacían en las mazmorras?

—Cumpliendo un castigo de Snape —contestó Hally antes de explicarles el por qué del castigo y todo lo que sucedió en aquella clase de pociones—. Así que para no preocupar a Harry ni a Ron fuimos a buscar algún otro camino. Sophia muy cortésmente amenazó al tipo de un retrato y éste nos contó del pasadizo hasta aquí.

—Así que ahora piensan entrar tranquilamente al armario de Filch y pedirle _amablemente_ algunos trapitos —dijo Fred burlonamente.

Sophia se giró hacia Hally y frunció el ceño confundida.

—¿Cómo que pedirle? Pensé que entraríamos, los tomaríamos y regresaríamos a la mazmorra sin más.

Hally no se molestó en responderle a su amiga. Simplemente rodó los ojos y la volvió a tomar de la muñeca para salir de ahí.

—Si quieren nosotros podríamos distraer a Filch para que ustedes entren a su guarida —ofreció George señalándose a sí mismo y a su hermano, quien asintió en concordancia.

Los cuatro emprendieron su camino hacia el armario de Filch, y justo al llegar al pasillo desde estaba, los gemelos le indicaron a las niñas que se escondieran en una de las aulas vacías junto al armario. Fred sacó de su bolsillo una bengala, y George le apuntó con su varita para que ésta se encendiera y empezara un ruidoso vuelo en el pasillo. Estalló justamente frente a la puerta de armario, de donde inmediatamente salió el viejo conserje.

Fred y George dejaron que los viera antes de salir corriendo, logrando que el viejo Filch les siguiera junto a su segundo al mando: su amada gata, la Señora Norris.

Cuando ya no se oyeron las pisadas y gritos de Filch, ambas niñas salieron del aula y se precipitaron dentro del armario. Era un lugar pequeño y sin ventanas, con un olor a pescado frito que le revolvió el estómago a Sophia. En las paredes habían archivadores de madera.

Mientras Hally escogía entre los trapeadores el menos mohoso, Sophia se dio cuenta de que en uno de los archivadores estaban los nombres de Fred y George. Habrió la caja y sacó un trozo de pergamino de los muchos que habían dentro.

— _Nombres: Fred y George Weasley —_ leyó en voz alta—. _Delito: alterar la poción de Jackson Brooks para hacerla estallar en clase. Castigo propuesto: doble detención._

—¿Qué es eso? —quiso saber la pelirroja, quien ya había elegido un trapeador medianamente decente.

—Creo que son fichas de infractores que ha atrapado Fitch. ¡Y mira! Fred y George son los únicos que tienen una caja para ellos solos.

—Claro que no —repuso Hally husmeando en las cajas de abajo—. Aquí hay siete cajas con el mismo nombre: _"Merodeadores",_ y abajo están los años, de _"Curso 1971-1972"_ a _"Curso 1977-1978"._

Sophia estaba a punto de agacharse pero en eso recordó que los chicos no les prometieron mucho tiempo, así que jaló a su amiga y ambas salieron corriendo de regreso al vestíbulo. Sophia juntó sus manos para hacerle banquito a Hally. La pelirroja puso su pie sobre las manos entrelazadas de la rubia y se impulsó para subir. Una vez dentro del agujero, Hally le extendió las manos a Sophia, quien primero le pasó el trapeador antes de subir.

Regresaron por el túnel y salieron por el retrato de la serpiente. Tuvieron que ocultarse tras una columna, ya que un grupo de chicos iba pasando. Salieron corriendo y ni siquiera notaron en qué momento pasaron frente al retrato de Cygnus I Black.

Media hora después estaban saliendo de las mazmorras (habían decidido dejar el trapeador dentro de otra mazmorra lejos de la que ellas limpiaron).

Encontraron a Harry y Ron sentados en el pasillo hablando sobre quidditch.

—… pero hasta ahora han tenido un buen promedio —decía Ron—. El único problema es el buscador, Martins, lleva tres temporadas sin atrapar una snitch como visitante.

—¿Defendiendo lo indefendible, Ron?

Ambos niños se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de la rubia tras ellos.

—¡Aw! —exclamó Hally— ¡Nos han estado esperando!

La azabache miró incrédula a su amiga arrojarse al cuello de Harry.

—Eres mi hermana —dijo Harry devolviendo el abrazo un poco avergonzado—. Por supuesto que iba a esperarte.

—Bueno —dijo Sophia con aire ofendido—. A mí que me parta un rayo, entonces.

Harry se puso de pie mientras Hally abrazaba a Ron, se acercó a la azabache y le extendió los brazos, como esperando a que ella lo abrazara.

—Vamos, no seas sensible, que sabes que también me quedé por ti.

Sophia lo miró y regresó a su pose ofendida negando con la cabeza.

—Ésta vez no caeré, Potter. Has herido mi pequeño corazón —dijo señalándose el pecho—. Jamás te perdonaré tal ofensa.

Harry enarcó una ceja y se inclinó para tomar su mochila, de la que sacó dos barras de chocolate. Le dio una a Hally (quien junto a Ron miraban unos cromos de ranas de chocolate del pelirrojo) y alzó la otra frente a Sophia.

—¿Ni siquiera por una de éstas?

Sophia miró la barra un momento antes de tomarla sin mucha delicadeza.

—De acuerdo —murmuró—. PERO no me pongas las manos encima —dijo alzando el dedo índice al ver que se acercaba con los brazos de nuevo extendidos—. Me gustaría conservar mi inocencia unos años más.

Hally se echó a reír, y Ron, aunque impresionado al principio, sonrió divertido. Harry se sonrojó levemente y rodó los ojos. El azabache conocía perfectamente cuánto le gustaban aquél tipo de bromas a su amiga, y que solamente las utilizaba con él cuando quería desquitarse alguna broma o comentario.

Los cuatro subieron a la torre de Gryffindor para dejar sus cosas antes de almorzar. En el camino, iban quejándose de la forma en que Snape demostraba su odio hacia Sophia y los mellizos, así como su favoritismo por Malfoy.

Esa tarde, Ron los acompañó a ver a Hagrid a su cabaña, en los linderos del bosque prohibido.

Hagrid les invitó a entrar mientras sostenía por el collar a su gran perro negro, Fang. Los cuatro saludaron al gigante y Fang se le echó encima a Ron, lamiéndolo por toda la cara. Hagrid mientras tanto les dio té y un poco de pastel que más bien parecía de piedra, aunque los cuatro niños fingieron disfrutar.

Mientras discutían sobre el odio que aparentemente Snape sentía por Sophia y los mellizos, la azabache jugaba con Fang, rascándole la barriga y tras las orejas. Y es que aquél gran perro negro se asemejaba bastante con el que solía aparecer en los sueños de Sophia. Aquél por el cual los perros eran sus animales favoritos desde que tiene uso de razón.

—Veo que te gustan los perros —comentó Hagrid alegremente—. ¡Y tú a ellos!

—Son mis animales favoritos —respondió Sophia mientras Fang le lamía el rostro.

Entonces, Harry empezó a leer un recorte del periódico que Hagrid tenía en la mesa:

 **RECIENTE ROBO EN GRINGOTTS.**

 **Continúan las investigaciones del asalto que tuvo lugar en Gringotts el 31 de julio. Se cree que se debe al trabajo de oscuros magos y brujas desconocidos.**

 **Los gnomos de Gringotts insisten en que no se han llevado nada. La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día.**

 **«Pero no vamos a decirles qué había allí, así que mantengan las narices fuera de esto, si saben lo que les conviene», declaró esta tarde un gnomo portavoz de Gringos.**

—¿31 de Julio? —cuestionó Sophia mientras Fang la derribaba y se subía sobre ella a seguirla lamiendo— ¿Qué no fue ese el día que ustedes fueron al callejón Diagon?

Hagrid pareció tensarse, y esquivó todas las preguntas que le hicieron Harry y Hally. Aunque la reacción del gigante sólo había servido para confirmar las sospechas de Sophia: algo grave estaba pasando, y si Hagrid no quería decirles nada a ellos, era porque el secreto involucraba a Dumbledore, la persona a la que Hagrid le es más leal en la tierra.

Sophia vio de reojo las expresiones de los mellizos, y entonces supo que a partir de hoy, ninguno de los dos dejaría ni respirar tranquilos a los demás hasta conseguir las respuestas que buscaban.

Al oscurecer, Hagrid los acompañó hasta la entrada del castillo junto a Fang, quien no quería dejar de seguir a Sophia, por lo que Hagrid tuvo que cargarlo devuelta a la cabaña.

—Debemos averiguar qué era lo que había en aquella cámara —dijo Harry antes de entrar al gran comedor.

—Sí —sonrió Sophia mientras se pasaba la corbata alrededor del cuello—, porque a parte de la pila de tareas de McGonagall, el misterio de por qué Snape nos odia y la enemistad con Malfoy, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer que destaparle los secretos a Dumbledore.

Harry estuvo a punto de responderle, pero en eso unos chicos mayores de la mesa de Gryffindor se giraron a verlos.

—¡Bien hecho, Garras! —exclamó uno sonriéndole a Sophia.

—¡Estuviste genial Colmillos! —añadió el segundo, viendo esta vez a Hally.

Sophia y Hally se miraron confundidas, y mientras avanzaban junto a la, esa de Gryffindor hasta sus asientos junto a los gemelos, varios otros chicos se giraron a felicitarlas.

—¿Qué le pasa a ésta gente? —preguntó Sophia sentándose junto a Fred.

—Pasa que ya todos sabemos lo que hicieron en Pociones —respondió Lee sonriendo—, y creo que hablo por todo Gryffindor cuando digo que ustedes son mis nuevas heroínas.

—Así que por eso lo de Garras y Colmillos… —murmuró Hally para luego chillar emocionada— ¡Sophia! ¡Tenemos apodos!

El grito de Hally hizo que Sophia se atragantara con su jugo de calabaza y empezara a toser. Fred tuvo que darle palmaditas en la espalda hasta que se calmó

—Vuelves a hacer eso y te mato —siseó la azabache a la pelirroja.

Hally le sonrió mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

—Ya, deja el drama, Garras.

Sophia enarcó una ceja mientras se tragaba el bocado de puré de papa.

—No me digas que vas a tomarte eso enserio. ¿Quieres cambiar nuestros nombres por unos tontos motes que salieron de una pequeña broma en clase?

—Exacto.

Sophia lo consideró un momento. Sabía que si aceptaba, había una gran probabilidad de que esos apodos las persiguieran hasta terminar Hogwarts. Aunque por el otro lado, Garras no estaba mal, y hasta tenía estilo.

—De acuerdo —concedió la rubia encogiéndose de hombros—. De todas formas a ti te tocó el más tonto, _Colmillos._

—No alucines —contraatacó Hally sonriente—. Colmillos es genial —se giró hacia sus amigos y hermano muy orgullosa de sí misma—. A partir de hoy seremos Colmillos y Garras, el dúo Potter-Black.

—A partir de hoy _nosotras_ ponemos las reglas aquí, ¿ _capichi?_ —secundó Sophia mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Hally y ponía su _expresión de sicario de la mafia italiana_ que tan bien le salía.

Todos los que la oyeron rieron divertidos ante los caracteres tan diferentes y geniales de las niñas. Lo que nadie notó fue la mirada de cierto grupo de profesores, que estaba entre la nostalgia y el temor a lo parecidas que eran ellas dos a cierto par de alumnos a quienes recordaban a la perfección, especialmente la profesora McGonagall.


	11. La Batalla Y El Duelo

El sábado Sophia se negaba a levantarse antes de la hora del desayuno. Estaba harta de despertar a las seis de la mañana y aguantar las tonterías de Lavender y Parvati hasta que Hally se levantara a las ocho y media. Ésta vez sería la pelirroja quien esperara por ella.

Si bien no pudo aguantar más allá de las siete, ésta vez al menos había dormido una hora más. Lamentablemente, Hally aún no despertaba y Sophia no se encontraba de ánimos para luchar con el pesado sueño que se cargaba su mejor amiga.

Como las demás camas tenían las cortinas puestas, supuso que las otras tres (Lavender, Parvati y Hermione) seguirían dormidas, así que para no despertar a ninguna y tener que soportar sus estupideces, tomó pergamino, pluma, tinta, el libro de Pociones y su walkman, y bajó a la sala común con los cascos puestos y la música a todo lo que daba.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales cerca de la chimenea y empezó a escribirle su carta semanal a sus tíos, apoyando el pergamino sobre el libro.

 _Queridos tíos:_

 _¿Qué hay? Por aquí no hay nada bueno que reportar. Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, que era la materia que más me interesaba, resultó ser todo un fiasco gracias al_ _idiota_ _poco apto profesor Quirrel. Y las demás clases tampoco son muy interesantes._

 _Me he dormido en Historia De La Magia, me llené el cabello de tierra en Herbología, y casi me caigo de las escaleras de la torre de astronomía. Las únicas clases que no están tan mal son Transformaciones y Encantamientos._

 _No. No hace falta que lo digas, tía Andromeda. Ya sé que no he mencionado Pociones, pero es que no sé en cuál de las dos opciones ponerla: no es tan mala porque lo he entendido todo y mi poción fue de las mejores. Aún así estuvo horrible, ya que el profesor parece odiarnos. Sí, en plural. A los mellizos y a mí. ¡Con decirles que a Hally y a mí nos ha castigado con limpiar la mazmorra después de la clase!_

 _Sí, sí, ya sé que les suena increíble que me hayan castigado la primera semana de clases, pero sólo para aclararles, éste no ha sido mi primer castigo. Ya antes (el martes) Filch nos cachó a Hally y a mí según él "merodeando" por la zona prohibida._

 _Y hablando de Hally… Ya tenemos nuestros propios apodos. Así como lo leen. Los chicos de Gryffindor nos los han puesto luego de una pequeñita broma en Pociones. ¿Quieren saber cuáles son? El mío es Garras, y el de Hally es Colmillos. Tonto, ¿no?_

 _¡Pero no tenemos la culpa! Si hemos hecho la broma es porque Snape realmente parece odiarnos a los tres. ¿Creen que sea uno de esos fetichistas que disfrutan haciendo sufrir a los demás?_

 _Por cierto, gracias tío Ted. Realmente no sé si hubiera sobrevivido diez meses enterándome de los resultados del Pride por el periódico._

 _Bien… creo que no hay nada más que contar._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Sophia Black._

 _Posdata 1: ¿Ustedes conocen o han oído hablar de una tal Walburga? Es que un tipo de un cuadro me dijo que me parecía a ella, pero jamás había oído hablar de ella… o él (uno nunca sabe)._

 _Posdata 2: Por cierto, he quedado en Gryffindor. Los chicos también, y nos hemos hecho amigos de un chico llamado Ron Weasley de nuestro curso, y de sus hermanos mayores, Fred y George, y de el amigo de éstos, Lee Jordan._

Leyó la carta para asegurarse de que no le faltase nada por contar, y notó que había manchado la esquina superior izquierda del pergamino con tinta. No se molestó en limpiarla, aunque sabía que a tía Andromeda no le gustaría mucho aquello.

Se fue sola a la lechucería, ya que sabía lo difícil que era despertar a Hally cuando comía carne de res en la cena. Iba tan distraída que ni siquiera notó que la señora Norris la seguía desde el quinto piso, pero cuando lo notó, supo que sería un crimen no aprovechar aquella oportunidad.

Dejó la carta y el libro en el suelo antes de saltar le encima a la gata, forcejeó un momento con ella y la metió en el primer armario escobero que encontró. Le dio una patada a la puerta y soltó una carcajada cuando oyó el quejido del espantoso animal.

"De lo que te has perdido, Hally" pensó mientras recogía sus cosas y salía corriendo de ahí antes de que alguien la viera.

Al llegar a la lechucería, encontró a Áyax cómodamente acurrucado entre dos lechuzas que se veían muy contentas de estar junto a él. Sophia lo sabía, su búho era todo un casanova, y su idea se confirmó cuando, al ver a su dueña, Áyax emprendió el vuelo hacia ella, y las dos lechuzas aletearon frustradas.

El hermoso búho se posó sobre la muñeca de Sophia y dejó que su dueña le acariciara tras las alas.

—A ver, guapo, necesito que lleves esto a casa de los Tonks.

El búho voló hasta una de las ventanas y estiró su pata derecha en dirección a su dueña. Sophia sonrió antes de acercarse y amarrarle el rollo de pergamino en la pata.

—Espera por la respuesta y me la llevas a la habitación —le dijo rascándole tras el ala izquierda, le dio un beso sobre la cabeza y lo echó a volar—. ¡Y no le arranques los dedos a nadie esta vez!

Le subió el volumen a la música y bajó de la lechucería dispuesta a despertar a Hally y contarle lo que hizo con la señora Norris. "Si tan solo tuviera una cámara" pensó mientras bajaba los últimos escalones de piedra.

—Así que dime, ¿son todos tan estúpidos o solamente lo aparentan?

La desagradable voz de Pansy Parkinson llegó a los oídos de Sophia, seguida de las risitas tontas de Daphne Greengrass y Tracy Davis.

Sophia supuso que estarían molestando a algún niño de padres _muggles,_ ya que esa era la actividad favorita de esas tres. Le bajó el volumen a la música y se metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, donde en el derecho tenía guardada la varita.

—¡Ni lo son ni lo parecen! La única diferencia entre ellos y nosotros es que ellos no pueden hacer magia.

Sophia se sobresaltó al reconocer la voz de Hermione Granger. Oyó a Pansy jadear indignada y supo que era el momento de hacer su aparición, ni loca esperaría a que alguna de esas tres arpías le lanzara algún hechizo a su compañera de cuarto.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —dijo saliendo a enfrentarlas— Más te vale no estar molestando a mi amiga, Parkinson.

Parkinson miró a Sophia con una sonrisa que se le hizo de lo más hipócrita.

—Buenos días, Sophia —dijo Pansy con voz chillona—. No sabía que fueras tan madrugadora.

—Y yo no recuerdo haberte dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre, Parkinson. Ahora toma a tus perritos falderos y vete de aquí.

Muy a su pesar, Hermione se rió del comentario de Sophia, ganándose una desagradable mirada de las tres Slytherin.

—¿Sabes algo? Eres una deshonra para la familia Black y para el resto de nosotros, los sangre pura. Ya es lo suficientemente malo que hayas quedado en Gryffindor, ¿pero juntarse con semejante chusma? —Pansy hizo una mueca de asco apuntando con la cabeza a Hermione.

Sophia entornó los ojos y apretó los puños.

—Más te vale que cierres la boca antes de que mi puño se estrelle contra ella, Parkinson —la amenazó sin importarle que las Slytherin las superaran en número.

Parkinson, quien se veía muy segura de sí misma con sus "amigas", se rió como si Sophia hubiera contado un chiste.

—No me digas que vas a pelearte tú sola contra nosotras, tres Slytherin sangre pura, por defender a una hija de _muggles._

Sophia sonrió de lado y alzó una ceja. Sabía perfectamente que podría con las tres, con o sin magia de por medio. No por nada había pasado todos los domingos del verano leyendo los libros de hechizos de Dora. Además, Granger era diez veces mejor en hechizos que las tres Slytherin juntas.

—¿Y por qué no? Estoy más que segura de que podemos con las tres.

—Yo que tú lo pensaba mejor, Sophia —dijo Parkinson tratando de imitar el tono "amenazador" de Malfoy—. No es muy recomendable andar por ahí haciendo ese tipo de amenazas, y menos cuando se tienen tantos enemigos.

—Yo que tú me largaba de aquí, Parkinson. Sophia nunca se lo ha pensado mucho para entrar en una pelea.

Las cinco niñas se giraron para ver una mata de pelo rojo oscuro (bastante desordenado) acercándose a ellas desde el castillo.

—¿Y a ti quien te habló, Potter? —chilló Parkinson molesta.

Hally se acomodó las gafas y sonrió ampliamente.

—Hablo en serio, Parkinson. Si conozco bien a Garras (y lo hago) , está a punto de lanzarte el hechizo más potente que se sepa. Y se sabe muchos, créeme.

Sophia estaba dispuesta a lanzarle un mocomurciélago a Parkinson, sin embargo, vio de reojo cómo el profesor Flitwick salía por las puertas del castillo, así que a regañadientes, guardó su varita antes de que el hombrecillo la viese y se metiese en más problemas.

Sin pensarlo mucho, jaló a Hermione y se fue al castillo junto a Hally, dejando a las tres Slytherin atrás.

—No debiste hacer eso.

Hally y Sophia pararon en seco al escuchar a Hermione, y se giraron a verla.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Hally.

Hermione parecía enojada, como si en lugar de haberla defendido, Sophia la hubiese dejado sola con las Slytherin.

—No debiste haberte enfrentado a ellas, Black. ¿Qué no te importa Gryffindor? ¡El profesor Flitwick pudo haberte restado puntos por pelearte con Parkinson!

Sophia cerró su puño con fuerza y sintió el impulso de golpearla tan fuerte en la cara como para romperle la nariz.

—¿Estás loca o qué, Granger? —exclamó Hally— Si Sophia se enfrentó a ellas fue por ti. ¡Ella te defendió! Te salvó de una segura paliza por el simple hecho de ser hija de muggles, ¿y a ti solo te importan unos malditos puntos?

—¿Sabes? —dijo Sophia sonriendo de lado— Debería darte la paliza que no te dieron esas idiotas, y créeme que te haría desear de verdad que yo no hubiese intervenido, pero creo que me limitaré a no volver a intervenir la próxima vez que alguien trate de romperte un par de huesos.

Sophia se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino junto a Hally, dejando atrás a una indignada Hermione.

—¿Qué demonios le pasa a esa mujer? ¿Le salvas el trasero arriesgando el tuyo, y así te paga?

Sophia rodó los ojos al escuchar a su amiga.

—Vamos, Colmillos. Tampoco es como si hubiera detenido una bala dirigida a ella con mi cuerpo, ¿o si?

—¿Y tú desde cuándo eres tan humilde, eh?

Sophia sonrió enarcando las cejas.

—Desde que tú te levantas antes de las ocho. Por cierto, ¿cómo demonios supiste dónde estaba?

—Conozco a mis mascotas como a la palma de mi mano.

Ambas siguieron bromeando hasta que pasaron por el armario escobero donde Sophia había "guardado" a la señora Norris.

—¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto! —exclamó Hally cuando Sophia le contó lo que pasó— Haces la mejor broma que alguien haya podido hacerle al zarrapastroso de Filch, ¿y no puedes compartirlo con tu mejor amiga?

—Fue tu culpa por no despertar temprano —dijo Sophia encogiéndose de hombros.

Golpearon la puerta del armario y la gata volvió a maullar.

—Díganme que hicieron lo que creo que han hecho.

Ambas niñas se giraron para ver a los gemelos Weasley junto a Lee Jordan, quienes veían sonrientes de la puerta a las niñas.

—Eso depende de qué es lo que creas que hemos hecho —contestó Sophia cruzándose de brazos.

Fred sonrió alzando las cejas y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros a su hermano.

—Creo que sabes qué es lo que creemos que han hecho.

Sophia iba a responderle cuando la señora Norris volvió a maullar desde adentro del armario.

Fred, George y Lee intercambiaron una mirada de asombro antes de romper en carcajadas.

—Lo dije y lo repito, ustedes son lo máximo —dijo Lee tratando de controlar su risa.

—Esto lo tienen que saber todos —dijo George secándose una lágrima falsa—. Aún no puedo creer que lo hayan hecho. ¡Han cumplido la fantasía secreta del 99.99% de habitantes del castillo!

—En realidad, Garras lo ha hecho sola —admitió Hally divertida.

—No quiero alarmante, George —dijo Fred con seriedad—, pero creo que me he enamorado.

—Pues qué crees. Yo también, hermano.

—Lo siento por ustedes, chicos —intervino Lee—. Yo la vi primero.

—Ella no tiene mal gusto —dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

—No, y tampoco estoy interesada —dijo Sophia—, así que no se hagan ilusiones.

Hally sonrió cuando los tres chicos resoplaron, y se acomodó los anteojos mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro a su amiga.

—Así es. El único chico que le interesa a Soph es mi hermano, así que ni lo piensen.

Sophia resopló y rodó los ojos, aportándole la mano a la pelirroja.

—Hall, en serio, debes dejar de drogarte. Esas porquerías te están pudriendo el diminuto trozo de cerebro que te queda.

Hally estuvo a punto de responder, pero entonces Filch apareció por una esquina llamando a gritos a la señora Norris. Ambas niñas intercambiaron una mirada antes de salir corriendo en la dirección opuesta, con los gemelos y Lee detrás de ellas.

Mientras corrían, oyeron a sus espaldas un grito de Filch, unos golpes a la puerta del armario, un maullido de Norris y otro grito de Filch. Veinte minutos después, los cinco estaban en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, recibiendo un sermón mientras el odioso conserje los miraba rabioso desde una esquina, acariciando y besando a su preciada gata.

—… pero no creo que a ninguno le importe. Esta no es la conducta que espero de ningún alumno, mucho menos de mi casa. ¡Cómo se les ocurre! Jamás, en todos mis años enseñando en éste colegio, había visto que unos estudiantes se desquitaran con un inocente animal. ¡Jamás!

—Oh, no, profesora —dijo Filch en tono lúgubre, mientras se tragaba los mocos—. Esto ya pasó una vez, hace quince años. ¡Y fueron precisamente _ellos_ quienes lo hicieron!

Sophia, quien junto a los demás permanecía callada ante el regaño de McGonagall, notó el casi imperceptible respingo que dio la jefa de Gryffindor cuando Filch dijo _ellos._ Se preguntó a quienes se referiría, ya que los gemelos, que eran los bromistas de la escuela, estaban allí también.

—¡La única diferencia fue que no pude atraparlos! Nadie, ni siquiera usted me creyó, pero estoy seguro de que fueron _ellos. ¡Ellos!_ ¡Los malditos merodead…!

—¡Basta, Argus! —exclamó McGonagall— Puedes retirarte. Yo me encargo de sus castigos.

Filch se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas con las sucias mangas de su túnica, tomó a la señora Norris en sus brazos y salió refunfuñando algo sobre tortura y cadenas.

Sophia miró a McGonagall y la encontró mirando el suelo, perdida en sus pensamientos, como acordándose de algo. Aquello no duró mucho, porque cuando Filch azotó la puerta al salir, la profesora pareció volver a la realidad y volvió su mirada dura hacia los delincuentes.

—¿Y bien? —cuestionó con severidad— ¿Ninguno tiene nada que decir? ¿Señores Weasley? ¿Jordan? ¿Potter? ¿Black?

—De hecho, profesora, yo sí tengo algo qué decir.

McGonagall la miró por encima de sus gafas, esperando a que siguiera.

—Yo fui quien metió a ese harapo… digo, a la señora Norris al armario.

Hally se mordió el puño para no soltar una carcajada, mientras los tres chicos la veían con los ojos abiertos, asombrados de la valentía de la niña.

—Lo hice cuando iba a la lechucería, y de regreso me encontré a Hally y mientras pasábamos por el armario nos encontramos a Fred, George y Lee.

—¿Me está queriendo decir que usted fue la única responsable de encerrar a la gata en el armario, a pesar de haber sido encontrados todos en la escena del crimen, señorita Black?

—Exactamente —asintió Sophia.

—No —dijo Hally—. Yo le ayudé, profesora. Garras… quiero decir, Sophia, solamente me está encubriendo como la gran amiga que es.

Sophia miró a Hally con los ojos bien abiertos, sin embargo, una mirada de Hally le dio a entender que, hiciera lo que hiciera, la pelirroja se mantendría firme en decir que ambas tuvieron la culpa.

—Señorita Potter, ¿está usted confesando haber actuado en complicidad con la señorita Black para agredir a la gata del conserje Filch?

—Así es. Oh, y ni los gemelos ni Lee tuvieron nada que ver. Ellos sí son inocentes.

Luego de un par de protestas de los gemelos, la profesora los sacó de su despacho a todos.

—Pronto les haré saber de su castigo, señoritas.

Esa noche, cuando bajaron al gran comedor para la cena, fueron recibidas con aplausos y felicitaciones por parte de la mayoría de los alumnos, así como miradas de reproche de algunos prefectos.

Ron y Harry casi se ahogaron de la risa cuando las niñas les contaron lo que había ocurrido, aunque a Harry le preocupó lo del castigo. "Talvez nos pone a limpiar el aula de transformaciones, o algo igual de aburrido" le había dicho Sophia.

El día siguiente, sin embargo, no fue tan divertido; en especial cuando se enteraron de que las clases de vuelo las recibirían con los de Slytherin.

—Perfecto —dijo en tono sombrío Harry—. Justo lo que siempre he deseado. Hacer el ridículo sobre una escoba delante de Malfoy.

—No sabes aún si vas a hacer un papelón —dijo razonablemente Ron—. De todos modos, sé que Malfoy siempre habla de lo bueno que es en quidditch, pero seguro que es pura palabrería.

—De seguro no sabe ni montarse bien en una escoba —apoyó Sophia—. Además, lo que realmente me interesa a mi es poder tirar de la escoba a unas cuantas serpientes.

—¿Y por qué no a todas? —preguntó Hally con una sonrisa.

—¿Y por qué no a ninguna? —dijo Harry— Ustedes ya han sido castigadas como diez veces en una semana, ¿no creen que ya fue demasiado?

Sophia abrió la boca para contestarle que nunca sería demasiado, pero Harry siguió hablando.

—No quiero que las expulsen. A ninguna de las dos.

—¡Oh, Harry! —exclamó Hally antes de envolver a su hermano en un fuerte abrazo.

—A veces eres tan lindo que se me sube el azúcar de solo escucharte —dijo Sophia con evidente sarcasmo, aunque le sonrió mientras le resolvía la mata de pelo azabache con la mano.

Harry la miró mal e intentó aplastarse el cabello con la mano, aunque sabía perfectamente que eso no funcionaría.

.

.

.

Ni los mellizos ni Sophia habían recibido correspondencia a parte de la carta de Hagrid (Sophia sólo recibía una carta semanal de los Tonks que Áyax le llevaba directo a la habitación, en la noche), y Malfoy parecía haberlo notado, ya que siempre hacía un gran escándalo a la hora de abrir el paquete de golosinas que le enviaban desde su casa.

Mientras le daba a Áyax su tostada con mermelada, Sophia recordó la carta que había recibido el lunes en la noche, en respuesta a la que les envió a los Tonks el sábado.

 _Querida Sophia:_

 _Por aquí todo está bien. Más aburrido sin Dora y sin ti, pero Pepper es una excelente compañía también._

 _No puedo creer que no llevaras ni una semana allí y ya te hayan castigado más de una vez. Cuando hemos leído la carta, he tenido que aguantarme las ganas de reír frente a tu tía, pero créeme que la he disfrutado mucho._

 _Por cierto, no creo que sus apodos sean tonos. Bueno, bueno, ¿para qué te engaño? Sí me han parecido un poquito extraños, pero he oído peores._

 _Tu tía y yo estamos muy contentos por ti. Estamos muy felices de que hayas quedado en Gryffindor (aunque, como te dije antes, Hufflepuff es la mejor de las cuatro), y de que los mellizos estén contigo. ¿Sabes? Yo conozco a los padres de tus nuevos amigos, ambos trabajan en el ministerio. Declan Jordan en el departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas y Arthur Weasley en el departamento contra el uso incorrecto de objetos muggles._

 _A Dora también le va bien. Le ha costado un poco acostumbrarse a los horarios, pero creo que lo superará dentro de poco. Además, cree que su condición de metamorfomaga podría serle muy útil en camuflaje, así que se mantiene optimista._

 _Y respondiendo a tu pregunta… tu tía no quería decírtelo, pero creo que mereces saberlo. Walburga era la madre de tu padre. En realidad, tu padre se parecía mucho a ella físicamente, y como tu eres un calco suyo en_ _femenino_ _, creo que es lógico que digan que también te pareces a ella. O te parecías, ya que ella murió hace ya seis años._

 _Recordarás que tu tía te dijo que ella fue expulsado de la familia Black al casarse conmigo. Pues algo así le pasó a tu padre por defender la igualdad entre magos y muggles. La única diferencia es que a Dromeda la echaron a los veinte años, y a tu padre a los dieciséis._

 _Creo que eso es todo, pequeña._

 _Te queremos mucho,_

 _Ted y Andromeda Tonks, y Pepper._

 _Posdata: No, no creo que el profesor Snape sea un fetichista. Probablemente en unas semanas se le pasa el enojo._

A Sophia aún le daba vueltas por la cabeza la idea de que pudiese parecerse tanto (físicamente, claro) a una mujer que fue capaz de echar a la calle a su propio hijo sólo por tener ideales distintos.

Sophia siempre había pensado que el amor de una madre hacia su hijo era incondicional, y aquello incluía el respetar las ideas y forma de ser de sus hijos, por muy distintas que fuesen a las suyas propias. Y claro, no pudo evitar preguntarse si su madre fue una maniática de la sangre pura como Walburga, y si a ella también la habría despreciado por no creer en lo mismo.

Otra cosa que le llamó la atención fue la razón por la que su padre había sido echado de casa. ¿Qué no se suponía que Voldemort despreciaba a los nacidos de muggles? ¿Entonces, por qué uno de sus mayores seguidores se había peleado con su familia por defenderlos?

Se llevó la mano al pecho y apretó el medallón a través de la túnica, y a penas le prestó atención a Neville y la nueva recordadora que aquella mañana le envió su abuela.

Sin embargo, la voz de la profesora McGonagall la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?

—Malfoy me quitó mi Recordadora, profesora.

Sophia siguió con la mirada hacia donde Neville señalaba, encontrándose con Draco Malfoy flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle.

—Sólo la miraba —dijo Malfoy mientras dejaba la Recordadora de Neville en la mesa.

A las tres y media, Sophia bajó junto a los chicos al jardín, donde cerca del bosque prohibido les esperaban la señora Hooch, los Slytherin y veinte escobas los esperaban.

La señora Hooch les indicó que se colocaran cada quien junto a una escoba, extendieran la mano derecha y dijeran "arriba".

—¡Arriba! —exclamó Sophia, e instantáneamente su escondía se levantó del suelo hasta su mano extendida.

Giró su vista y vio que solamente ella, los mellizos y otros tres chicos lo habían logrado. Entonces, recordó algo que Harry le había dicho una vez: los caballos sienten el miedo. Probablemente las escobas también.

Luego, la señora Hooch les dijo que, cuando ella hiciese sonar el silbato, dieran una fuerte patada en el suelo, se elevaran uno o dos metros y se inclinaran suavemente para aterrizar.

Montaron en las escobas y la señora Hooch pasó corrigiéndoles las cosas en las que fallaban. Ni Sophia ni Hally disimularon su risa cuando la profesora pasó junto a Malfoy y le dijo que todos éstos años había montado de forma incorrecta la escoba.

Sin embargo, Neville dio la patada antes y empezó a ascender dando vueltas sobre sí mismo. Por un momento, Sophia pensó que aquello había sido genial, pero entonces Neville cayó de la escoba, fracturándose la muñeca al caer sobre el suelo.

La señora Hooch llevó a Neville a la enfermería y les ordenó a todos que mantuvieran los pies en tierra. Y como siempre, Sophia y Hally debían hacer exactamente lo contrario a lo que se les ordenase.

Sophia dio una patada y se elevó un metro, mientras Hally la imitaba, Harry y Ron las veían divertidos y Hermione Granger les miraba con reprobación.

—¡Miren! —oyeron decir a Malfoy— Es la baratija que le ha enviado la abuela a Longbottom.

Sophia y Hally bajaron de sus escobas, pero antes de poder llegar hasta Malfoy, Harry ya le había plantado cara.

—Trae eso aquí, Malfoy —dijo el azabache con tranquilidad.

—Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque... ¿Qué les parece... en la copa de un árbol?

—¡Tráela aquí! —rugió Harry, pero Malfoy había subido a su escoba y se alejaba.

No había mentido, sabía volar. Desde las ramas más altas de un roble lo llamó:

—¡Ven a buscarla, Potter!

Harry cogió su escoba.

—¡No! —gritó Hermione Granger—. La señora Hooch dijo que no nos moviéramos. Nos vas a meter en un lío.

Sophia y Hally se pararon frente a Hermione y miraron a Harry decididas.

—No te preocupes, hermanito —dijo Harry sonriendo con malicia—. Nosotras te cubrimos.

—Así es —secundó Sophia—. No dejaremos que ningún chivato vaya y llame a Hooch —añadió mientras le mandaba una significativa mirada a Hermione, quien solo bajó la vista.

Todos vieron asombrados cómo Harry, a pesar de no haber volado nunca antes, parecía saber exactamente lo que hacía.

—¡Tíralo de la escoba, Harry! —gritó Sophia al ver cómo su amigo se lanzaba hacia Malfoy.

—¡Eh! —exclamó Hally— ¡Harry, cálmate! ¡Creo que Malfoy se ha mojado los pantalones!

Varios empezaron a reír mientras le aplaudían a Harry, pero se quedaron callados al ver que Malfoy lanzaba la Recordadora y Harry se lanzaba en picada tras ella. Afortunadamente, Harry atrapó la Recordadora a unos metros del suelo, dándole tiempo de enderezar la escoba y aterrizar como si fuese un profesional.

Sophia y Hally salieron corriendo a felicitarle, pero antes de poder llegar hasta él, una severa voz las hizo parar en seco.

—¡HARRY POTTER!

Sophia se giró para ver justo a la última persona que le hubiera gustado que viera a Harry.

—Nunca... en todo mis años en Hogwarts...

La profesora McGonagall estaba casi muda de la impresión, y sus gafas centelleaban de furia.

—¿Cómo te has atrevido...? Has podido romperte el cuello...

—No fue culpa de él, profesora...

—Silencio, Hally.

—Pero Malfoy..

—Ya es suficiente, Weasley. Harry Potter, ven conmigo.

—¡No! —exclamó Sophia sin pensar— Él no ha tenido la culpa. Fue éste imbéciles de Malfoy…

—¡Cuide ese vocabulario, señorita Black!

—Pero es que…

—He dicho basta, Black. Potter, sígame.

La profesora McGonagall se llevó a Harry hacia el castillo, y Sophia no podía estar más decepcionada de la jefa de su casa. ¿Cómo podía pensar que un chico como Harry iba a hacer semejante locura por puro gusto? ¡Era obvio que le habían provocado! Pero McGonagall ni siquiera les dejó explicarle.

—Al fin van a expulsar a Potter.

Sophia sintió que le hirvió la sangre cuando escuchó a Malfoy arrastrar aquellas palabras. El muy imbécil estaba mirando en la dirección en que se habían llevado a Harry, y parecía muy feliz consigo mismo por haber sido él el causante del castigo de Harry.

Sin pensárselo mucho, e ignorando a los enormes Crabbe y Goyle tras Malfoy, Sophia dio un par de zancadas hacia ellos, cerró su puño y lo estampó con tanta fuerza como pudo contra la nariz de Malfoy, quien cayó de espaldas lanzando un chillido de dolor. Vio de reojo como Seamus y Dean se le lanzaban encima a Crabbe y Ron y Hally hicieron tropezar a Goyle, tirándolo hacia adelante.

Una vez resuelto aquel problema, Sophia se le lanzó encima a Malfoy y le dio un par de puñetazos más antes de que dos pares de manos la levantaran y la echaran hacia atrás.

Ahora, Greengrass y Davis le sujetaron los brazos a la espalda mientras Goyle, quien se había deshecho de Hally, cerraba su puño y se lo enterraba brutalmente en el estómago a Sophia, quien cayó de rodillas sobre el pasto.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, cara de búfalo? —preguntó adolorida, tratando de recuperar el aire que le faltaba.

Goyle levantó su pierna hacia atrás, y luego hacia adelante para patearle la cara a Sophia, pero justo antes del impacto, Hally le pateó la pierna que tenía en el suelo, y Goyle lanzó un ronco alarido antes de caer acostada en el suelo.

Greengrass se le lanzó encima a Hally, pero Sophia se paró como pudo y de un salto se le guindó del cuello a la Slytherin.

Cuando la señora Hooch regresó, se encontró con una imagen que más parecía de una batalla campal que una clase de vuelo.

Seamus y Dean se mantenían sentados sobre el cuerpo inerte de Crabbe, Parvati y Lavender le jalaban el cabello a Pansy, Ron amenazaba con un palo de escoba a Goyle, Sophia y Greengrass daban vueltas en el suelo agarrándose los pelos una a la otra, Davis huía de Hally, y Malfoy daba vueltas sobre el césped, llenándolo de la sangre que le salía a chorros de la nariz. Hermione, Blaise Zabini y Theo Nott eran los únicos que no peleaban con nadie.

Las siguientes dos horas que faltaban para la cena las pasaron en la oficina de la profesora McGonagall, compareciendo ante la jefa de Gryffindor, Snape y la señora Hooch.

Ni siquiera habían sido llevados a la enfermería los que peor se encontraban. Malfoy seguía sangrando, a Pansy le faltaban varios mechones de cabello en la coronilla, Seamus tenía un ojo morado y Sophia tenía un par de cortes en el brazo y uno que le sangraba en la ceja, además del labio partido y los nudillos le sangraban.

—¡Pero fueron ellos los que empezaron! —se quejó Parkinson cuando decidieron castigarlos a todos.

—Me importa muy poco quién fue el que el que empezó, señorita Parkinson —dijo McGonagall con severidad—. Todos ustedes fueron sorprendidos peleándose al mejor estilo muggle durante una clase, y eso es motivo suficiente para expulsarles del colegio. Así que le recomiendo que se calle o le daré doble castigo por protestar.

Sophia y Hally le sonrieron burlonas a Pansy, pero una mirada dura de la profesora les obligó a borrar sus sonrisas.

Al final, a cada quien se le aplicó un castigo diferente, salvo a Hally y Sophia, quienes tendrían un mes de detención con Snape. Sin embargo, los padres o tutores de todos serían notificados.

—Al menos ustedes no tendrán que limpiar la sala de trofeos un mes. ¡Tienen idea de cuantas cosas hay allí! Filch no me quitará los ojos de encima hasta que pueda ver su reflejo en cada trofeo.

—Si, Ron, pero Filch no pone cara de querer despellejarte vivo cada vez que te ve como hace Snape con Harry, con Soph y conmigo.

Mientras los miembros de Gryffindor castigados (que eran todos los del curso salvo Granger y Harry) bajaban por las escaleras, cada quien iba quejándose del castigo que le tocó, pero ninguno era tan desagradable como el de Hally y Sophia.

—Por lo menos ahora sabemos que no expulsaron a Harry —dijo Sophia cuando llegaron al vestíbulo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Ron sin entender.

—Pues porque McGonagall no lo ha mencionado, y si no nos expulsaron a nosotros por pelearnos en clase, es obvio que no lo harían con él por haber volado sin permiso.

Las sospechas de Sophia se vieron confirmadas al encontrarse con Harry en la entrada del gran comedor. Hally, como siempre, lo abrazó con fuerza haciendo un gran escándalo. Ron también lo abrazó aliviado, pero cuando Sophia le revolvió el pelo, el chico se puso pálido y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara? —preguntó señalando los cortes en la ceja y el labio, luego vio al resto de chicos que venían con ellos— ¿Y qué les pasó a ustedes?

—Adentro te lo contamos —fue lo único que dijo Sophia antes de entrar al gran comedor.

Para sorpresa del grupo, fueron recibidos por aplausos y vítores desde las mesas de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, aunque los que más alboroto armaban eran los leones.

Parvati y Lavender cuchicheaban sonrojadas al ver a algunos chicos de quinto guiñarles un ojo, Seamus y Dean parecían a punto de llorar estrechando tantas manos como podían, Ron iba sonrojado hasta las orejas tratando de sonreír, y Hally y Sophia hacían reverencias exageradas para sus "admiradores".

Aunque no todo era risas, ya que la mesa entera de Slytherin los miraba con desagrado y en la mesa de profesores, la mayoría parecían escandalizados o atónitos por la reacción de las otras tres casas.

—¿Ahora sí me dirán qué ocurrió? —preguntó Harry cuando se sentaron en su esquina de la mesa (que los demás les tenían reservada).

Entre los tres le contaron a Harry con lujo de detalle todo lo que ocurrió, y por supuesto, varios Gryffindor se apiñaron alrededor de ellos para escuchar también. Contaron desde el fenomenal puñetazo que Sophia le propinó a Malfoy hasta la llegada de Hooch.

Por supuesto que no todos estaban fascinados con aquél relato, ya que Percy Weasley y Hermione Granger dispersaron a la gente cuando el relato hubo terminado.

—Deberían estar avergonzados, no vanagloriarse por haber actuado como cavernícolas —dijo Hermione con el señor bastante fruncido.

—De lo único que me avergüenzo es de no haber podido tirarle aunque sea un diente a Parkinson —respondió Sophia viendo a Hermione como la profesora McGonagall la vio mientras la regañaba—, aunque debo admitir que Patil y Brown hicieron un gran trabajo con ella.

Hermione la miró mal antes de irse a sentar lo más lejos que pudo de ellos. Por supuesto, Harry también se enojó, ya que estuvieron a punto de ser expulsados, pero aún así disfrutó del hecho de que alguien haya puesto en su lugar a Malfoy.

—Ahora es tu turno, hermanito —dijo Hally señalando a su mellizo con la cuchara con la que se comía su pastel de hígado—. Cuéntanos cómo te fue con Minerva mientras nosotras librábamos la tercera guerra mundial.

—Bien, pero no deben decírselo a nadie —les dijo Harry a los tres.

—No lo haré —dijo Ron.

Sophia y Hally intercambiaron una mirada antes de levantar la mano izquierda mientras la derecha se la ponían sobre el pecho.

—Juro solemnemente no decir ni una palabra a nadie —dijeron ambas al unísono.

Harry empezó a contarles cómo McGonagall lo había llevado con Wood, capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, y lo habían hecho buscador del equipo. El buscador más joven que haya habido en un siglo.

Justo cuando el día parecía haber terminado, Malfoy apareció con su nariz curada, retando a Harry a un duelo de magos.

—No lo sé, Harry. Malfoy estuvo a punto de ser expulsado hoy. ¿En serio crees que se arriesgaría a que Filch lo atrape? Además, Malfoy es un cobarde, no creo que se atreva a enfrentarte...

—Basta, Sophia. Malfoy me retó. No voy a echarme para atrás.

Sophia suspiró. No es que ella creyera que Harry era un cobarde, pero sabía que Malfoy sí lo era.

Esa misma noche, Sophia y Hally esperaron a que Lavender y Parvati terminaran de chismear y bajaron a la sala común. Para su mala suerte, no habían pisado el último escalón de la escalera cuando escucharon la voz chillona de Hermione Granger.

—No les importa Gryffindor; ¿verdad? Sólo les importa lo suyo. Yo no quiero que Slytherin gane la copa de las casas y ustedes van a perder todos los puntos que yo conseguí de la profesora McGonagall por conocer los encantamientos para cambios.

—Te recuerdo, Granger, que yo también conocía esos encantamientos y que he ganado muchos más puntos que tú en Transformaciones —intervino Hally, enojada de ver cómo aquella molesta chiquilla se tomaba el atrevimiento de regañar a su hermano.

—Vámonos —dijo Harry jalando a Sophia y Hally de las manos, mientras Ron abría el retrato de la señora gorda y salía por el agujero.

—Más les vale regresar ahora a sus camas —iba diciendo Hermione mientras los seguía a través del agujero.

—Vete —le gruñó Ron.

—Muy bien, pero les he avisado. Recuerden todo lo que les he dicho cuando estén en el tren volviendo a casa mañana. Son tan...

Sophia vio como Granger se regresaba a la entrada, pero la dama gorda no estaba en el retrato. Granger se regresó y decidió acompañarlos, haciendo enojar a Ron.

Sophia rió sin ganas, la miró como si fuera lo más gracioso que existiese y empezó a caminar junto a Harry por el pasillo.

—No lo harás —le ordenó Ron.

—¿No creerán que me voy a quedar aquí, esperando a que Filch me atrape? Si nos encuentra a los cuatro, yo le diré la verdad, que estaba tratando de detenerlos, y ustedes me apoyarán.

—Eres una caradura —dijo Ron en voz alta.

—Y además cobarde —escupió Sophia—. Si estás aquí es porque tú lo quisiste. Ninguno de nosotros fue y te trajo a rastras desde tu cama, ¿o sí? Nada de lo que estamos haciendo te incumbe, te interesa ni te afecta. No fuiste invitada tampoco, por lo que la única culpable de que estés aquí eres tú. Así que haznos un favor y acepta tu responsabilidad en esto, no les eches la culpa a los demás de algo que tú misma has buscado.

Y es que, si algo realmente enfadaba a Sophia además de los soplones, eran los cobardes, y al decir aquello, Hermione solo le había demostrado que era ambas cosas. Además, a Sophia aún le dolía que Hermione haya sido la única de Gryffindor que se mantuvo al margen de su pelea colectiva contra los Slytherin.

Granger abrió la boca para responder, pero Harry la interrumpió. Habia escuchado algo. Al principio creyeron que sería la señora Norris, pero sólo era Neville, que se había quedado afuera de la torre.

—¡Gracias a Dios que me han encontrado! Hace horas que estoy aquí. No podía recordar el nuevo santo y seña para irme a la cama.

—No hables tan alto, Neville —le riñó Hermione—. El santo y seña es «hocico de cerdo», pero ahora no te servirá, porque la Dama Gorda se ha ido no sé dónde.

—¿Cómo está tu muñeca? —preguntó Harry

—Bien —contestó, enseñándosela—. La señora Pomfrey me la arregló en un minuto. Por cierto, he visto a los Slytherin en la enfermería ésta tarde. ¿Es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Apalearon a Malfoy y los suyos en la clase?

—Ni yo lo habría dicho mejor —dijo Hally orgullosa de sí misma.

—¿Ves esto, Nev? —preguntó Sophia señalándose las cortadas en el rostro— Son heridas de guerra.

—Bueno, mira, Neville, tenemos que ir a otro sitio —intervino Ron—. Nos veremos más tarde...

—¡No me dejéis! —dijo Neville, tambaleándose—. No quiero quedarme aquí solo. El Barón Sanguinario ya ha pasado dos veces.

—Si nos atrapan por su culpa —gruñó Ron furioso, viendo a Hermione y Neville—, no descansaré hasta aprenderme la maldición de los demonios, de la que nos habló Quirrel, y la utilizaré contra ustedes.

—Yo sé hacerla, Ron —le apoyó Sophia, mirando igual de irritada a Hermione—. De eso no te preocupes.

Hermione abrió la boca, probablemente para decir que era imposible que Sophia supiese aquello, ya que, según Quirrel eso era conocimiento de cuarto año (claro que Sophia, que se había leído todos los libros de defensa de Dora, sí se sabía como hacer la maldición de los demonios), pero Harry la hizo callar con un gesto y les indicó a todos que lo siguieran.

Llegaron a la sala de trofeos y esperaron a que llegara Malfoy. Por supuesto, Sophia tenía su varita empuñada en caso de que a Malfoy se le ocurriese alguna treta. Aunque si era sincera, todo aquello le olía muy mal, en especial porque llevaban veinte minutos esperando.

Aburrida, empezó a pasearse por los estantes, leyendo las inscripciones de los trofeos, hasta que se topó con algo de verdad interesante.

—¡Eh! ¡Harry, Hally! ¡Vengan!

Cuando los mellizos llegaron, ella les señaló una placa de bronce, con el escudo de Gryffindor encima, en la cual se leía: "–James Fleamont Potter. –Lily Johanna Evans. Premios anuales curso 1977-1978".

Los mellizos se miraron entre ellos y se inclinaron sobre el estante para ver mejor la placa, mientras Sophia se retiraba un poco para darles su espacio. Siguió mirando los estantes y se preguntó si alguna placa allí tendría el nombre de su madre o su padre, aunque era probable que si alguna vez la hubo, ésta haya sido retirada hace diez años.

—Olfatea por allí, tesoro. Talvez se hayan escondido.

Los seis dieron un respingo, y de pronto, las sospechas de Sophia se vieron confirmadas: Malfoy había engañado a Harry; el muy imbécil le había hecho creer que llegaría solo para sacar a Harry de la cama, y se lo dijo frente a ellas porque sabía que ellas no dejarían ir al azabache solo, y encima de todo le había avisado a Filch, porque era obvio que Filch sabía que habría gente justo allí, justo entonces.

Todos salieron corriendo por la puerta más alejada de donde habían oído la voz de Filch, y llegaron a una amplia sala llena de armaduras. En eso, escucharon a Filch entrar en el salón de trofeos y Neville entró en pánico, tirando una armadura a su paso.

Los seis echaron a correr.

El pánico se apoderó de todos, salvo de Sophia y Hally, quienes más que afligidas estaban emocionadas por la aventura. Sophia vio cómo Neville empezaba a rezagarse, y no podía permitirse perder contra Filch, así que buscó entre los cuadros alguno que pudiese tener un pasadizo oculto, hasta que encontró uno que, según recordaba, llevaba cerca de la sala de Encantamientos, a kilómetros de allí.

Abrió el cuadro y todos se metieron sin rechistar, y mientras Sophia volvió a encender luz con su varita, Hally los guió hasta la salida del túnel.

Al fin salieron, y empezaron a buscar la manera de regresar a la torre de Gryffindor, cuando Peeves se les apareció enfrente.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí, novatos? —dijo con malicia— ¿Qué no saben que pasear por los pasillos de noche está prohibido? Temo que tendré que avisar a Filch.

—¡No, por favor! —pidió Harry, mientras Sophia y Hally le lanzaban miradas de advertencia al duende.

—Debo hacerlo. Es por su bien.

Entonces, Ron pasó a su lado, dándole un golpe que pareció enojar a Peeves.

—¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA! —gritó— ¡SEIS CHIQUILLOS FUERA DE LA CAMA!

Los seis pasaron corriendo bajo el duende, aunque Sophia le lanzó una roca que había en una ventana que le dio justo en la cabeza y le aumentó el volumen a sus gritos.

—Maldito soplón —gruñó antes de chocar junto a los demás contra una puerta.

—¡Es el final! —exclamó Ron al oír los pasos de Filch acercarse— ¡Mi madre va a matarme!

Sophia pensó en la posibilidad de ser expulsada, recordando la amenaza de McGonagall, y por un momento se sintió mal por ello, aunque no se arrepintió, ya que nadie podía quitarle el bienestar que sintió al romperle la nariz al idiota de Malfoy.

—¡Apártate! —exclamó Hermione, le quitó la varita a Harry y susurró— _¡Alohomora!_

Abrió la puerta y todos entraron tan rápido como pudieron antes de que Filch llegara al pasillo. Sophia se puso junto a Harry contra la puerta y escuchó a Filch discutir con Peeves antes de marcharse. No le extrañó que no los buscara ahí, ya que se suponía que esa puerta debía estar cerrada.

—¡Déjame, Neville! —dijo Harry— ¿Qué pasa?

Sophia miró hacia atrás y vio exactamente lo que pasaba: un gigantesco perro negro, tan grande que ocupaba todo el espacio entre el suelo y el techo, les miraba fijamente.

Al principio, el perro estaba quieto, mirando a Sophia fijamente, como si estuviera hipnotizado, hasta que Ron jadeó aterrado. Las tres cabezas miraron a los otros niños dentro de la habitación y mostraron sus dientes, como preparándose para atacar.

Sophia no tenía muy claro lo que pasó después. De un momento a otro los seis estaban fuera de la habitación, corriendo lo más rápido que podían hacía la torre de Gryffindor.

Luego de una pequeña discusión con Hermione, los seis se fueron a dormir. Sin embargo, Sophia no podía quitarse de la cabeza a aquel perro giganqueUtesco de tres cabezas. ¿En qué demonios pensaba Dumbledore al traer a un animal así a una escuela llena de niños? No era que le desagradara el perro. Los perros eran sus animales favoritos. El problema era que ese perro en particular, parecía no tener problemas en devorar a cualquiera que entrara a su habitación.


	12. La Nota Y El Troll

Sophia sonrió encantada al notar la cara de Malfoy cuando este la vio entrar a ella, a Ron y a los mellizos en el Gran Comedor el día siguiente al "duelo".

Esa mañana, ella y Hally habían quedado en que la noche anterior había sido la más increíble y emocionante de sus vidas, y que sin dudas tenían que repetirla. Por supuesto sabían que Ron y Harry se negarían, Neville haría un desastre o se orinaría en los pantalones, y ni hablar de Granger; por lo tanto, solo serían ellas dos la próxima.

Una semana después Sophia y Hally ya llevaban tres excursiones nocturnas por el castillo, y justamente habían empezado la noche posterior a la salida para el "duelo"; aunque debían admitir que aquello no había sido del todo una buena idea.

El hecho de que Hermione no les dirigiese la palabra solamente les facilitó las cosas, ya que esta vez podrían estar seguras de que nadie les seguiría.

Habían a la sala común a la misma hora que la noche anterior y salieron por el agujero del retrato de la dama gorda, dispuestas a recorrer el castillo de pies a cabeza... o lo que alcanzaran antes del amanecer.

Decidieron empezar por el vestíbulo, y de ahí hasta donde las guiaran los pasillos secretos, las puertas ocultas y los túneles escondidos.

Abrieron cada retrato esperando hallar un túnel detrás; sin embargo, no lo encontraron sino hasta que abrieron el séptimo, que era de unas mujeres tomando el té, quienes no dejaron de criticar el cabello desordenado de Hally y los pantalones de niño de Sophia (los cuales habían sido heredados de Dora).

Sophia había estado a punto de patear el cuadro, pero entonces escucharon un ruido desde una de las salas laterales del vestíbulo, y tuvieron que meterse al túnel para no ser descubiertas.

Anduvieron unos minutos por el estrecho túnel hasta que llegaron al final, que era bastante cerca de donde Fred y George dijeron que estaban las cocinas.

Tuvieron tiempo para encontrar y recorrer otros tres túneles secretos antes de que empezara a salir el sol, y no podían sentirse más felices por ello. Sin embargo, decidieron que no lo harían todas las noches, ya que solamente pudieron dormir tres horas antes del desayuno, y estuvieron durmiéndose sobre sus platos de avena.

Ahora, claro, ya conocían por lo menos quince pasadizos, y habían quedado en que una vez conocieran todos los de adentro, se dedicarían a buscar los que llevaban al exterior.

—Pero lo mejor fue cuando Parvati le quitó a Parkinson un mechón de pelo del grosor de su puño.

Una semana después se seguía hablando sobre la pelea colectiva en los jardines, aunque la historia ya se había deformado bastante, y las versiones de sus participantes diferían unas de otras: en algunas, a Crabbe lo habían petrificado, en otras a Parkinson la dejaron calva, otros decían que Malfoy había hecho una piscina con la sangre que le salía de la nariz, e incluso hubo alguien que dijo que hubieron muertos, pero que Dumbledore logró encubrirlo todo.

—No, lo mejor fue cuando llegó la señora Hooch y vio lo que ocurría—dijo Seamus—. Apuesto a que ni cuando pierde su equipo de quidditch se pone tan pálida.

—¿Hooch? —preguntó Sophia alzando una ceja— ¿Qué me dices de McGonagall? ¡Por un momento creí que había muerto de la impresión! —quienes la escucharon rieron fuertemente— Juro por Merlín que dejó de respirar por unos segundos.

—Pero nada se compara con la cara que puso Snape cuando vio la nariz de Malfoy —dijo Hally junto a la rubia.

—Es que temía que a él también le quedara un pico de águila por nariz —se burló Sophia, haciendo reír de nuevo a los demás.

Con la pelea, Sophia y Hally se habían hecho bastante más populares que antes, y ahora incluso chicos de séptimo las saludaban y se reían de las anécdotas que contaban en el desayuno. Sin embargo, ellas no estaban dispuestas a cambiar a sus amigos, y prueba de ello era que seguían sentándose junto a Harry, Ron, Lee y los gemelos.

Y como todos los días, cientos de lechuzas invadieron el gran comedor cargando el correo. Esta vez, sin embargo, seis lechuzas blancas venían cargando un paquete alargado, y justo cuando Áyax se paró en la mesa para esperar su tostada, las lechuzas dejaron caer el paquete sobre la mesa, haciendo caer al suelo el desayuno de Harry.

—¡Oigan! —se quejó Hally— ¿Qué no saben que no es correcto desperdiciar la comida?

Sophia aún no empezaba a burlarse del comentario de Hally cuando el tocino y tostadas de Harry fueron devorados por el grupo de lechuzas, dejando el suelo tan limpio como si nunca se hubiese untado de desayuno americano.

Sophia y Hally se pararon tras Harry y leyeron sobre su hombro la tarjeta que venía con aquel paquete:

NO ABRAS EL PAQUETE EN LA MESA Contiene tu nueva Nimbus 2.000, pero no quiero que todos sepan que te han comprado una escoba, porque también querrán una. Oliver Wood te esperará esta noche en el campo de quidditch a las siete, para tu primera sesión de entrenamiento.

Profesora McGonagall

—¡Yo no querría una! —se quejó Sophia— Yo querría el permiso para traer una al colegio.

—¡Una Nimbus 2.000! —gimió Ron al ver la nota— Yo nunca he tocado una.

—¿Potter y Black?

Harry, Hally y Sophia se giraron para ver a una chica de Hufflepuff de primer año parada tras ellos, extendiéndoles una nota.

Hally la tomó y Harry y Sophia se juntaron a ella para leerla, pero la pelirroja se giró hacia su hermano antes de abrirla.

—Descuida, hermanito. Siempre que el "Potter" va antecedido o precedido por un "Black", se refieren a mí.

Harry resopló ante la lógica de su hermana antes de regresar a su asiento.

Hally le sonrió burlona, pero de todas formas leyó el pergamino en voz alta.

 _Sophia Black y Hally Potter,_

 _Su castigo tendrá lugar ésta noche inmediatamente después de la cena. Deberán limpiar los vestuarios de los equipos de quidditch._

 _Sean puntuales._

 _Profesora McGonagall._

Harry miró a ambas niñas con la ceja alzada, creyendo imposible que ya llevaran mínimo veinte castigos, al menos de los que él se había enterado.

—¿Qué hicieron esta vez?

Sophia se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla, fingiendo que trataba de recordar su delito.

—Veamos... Ya nos castigó por encerrar a Norris en un armario, por arrojarle a Parkinson nuestra poción decolorante, por hacer explotar la poción de Bullstrode, por llamar a Bullstrode rinoceronte, por empujar a Bullstrode al lago negro (—Juro por Merlín que desconocía que ella no sabía nada —se defendió Hally.), por enviarle a Snape cartas de amor falsas de parte de Bullstrode, por dejar calvas a Patil y Brown...

—¡Aguarda! —la interrumpió Hally— No nos han castigado por eso, ¿recuerdas? Minerva solamente nos bajó puntos.

—Cierto —recordó Sophia alzando las cejas—. Esas bobas de Patil y Brown. Te apuesto a que McGonagall no se habría dado cuenta si esas dos no fueran tan lloronas.

—Bien —sentenció Hally—. Nuestra próxima broma a ese par dependerá de qué tan malo resulta el castigo.

—Aguarda —dijo Ron—. ¿Quieres decir que buscarás venganza contra ellas por que te castigaron por hacerles una broma?

Hally lo miró con una expresión de seriedad total.

—No. Digo que buscaremos venganza, Garras y yo. ¿No es cierto, Garras?

Sophia estaba a punto de responder que sí, cuando una pequeña paloma de papel pasó volando hasta posarse en la mesa frente a ella. Áyax miró la paloma un momento y estuvo a punto de lanzarle un picotazo cuando, con una pequeña explosión, la pequeña figura de papel se rompió en varios pedazos. Luego, ante los confundidos ojos de Sophia, los trozos de papel volvieron a unirse sobre la mesa, formando una pequeña nota escrita con tinta azul.

 _Te ves muy bonita hoy._

– _D._

Sophia miró la nota sin saber qué hacer. Jamás había recibido algo como eso, y las únicas personas que le habían dicho que era bonita eran todos como mínimo diez años mayores que ella. ¿D? ¿Quién demonios es ese? Se preguntó mientras miraba a la gente en su mesa preguntándose si no sería alguna broma de los gemelos, y estuvo a punto de preguntarles cuando Hally soltó un agudo chillido justo junto a su oreja.

—¡O por Dios! ¡Esto no es cierto!

Sophia no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Hally tomó la nota entre sus manos y saltando como posesa junto a ella.

No pasó mucho para que todos los demás centraran curiosos su atención en la pelirroja.

—¡Aw! —chilló la pelirroja leyendo la nota— .Creerlo. ¡Te han enviado una carta de amor!

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Preguntó Harry con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras Ron veía a Hally con la boca abierta.

—Me has oído, hermanito, mira.

Harry tomó la nota y la leyó junto con Ron, y Sophia no supo por qué, pero el rostro de su mejor amigo se volvió casi tan rojo como el cabello de Ron.

—¿E-estas segura que era p-para ti? —preguntó Harry con dificultad, evitando hacer contacto visual con su amiga rubia.

—Bueno...

—¡Claro que era para ella! —respondió Hally exaltada—, la paloma voló hasta ella. ¿Para quién más podría ser?

—Ya Hall, respira ¿quieres? —se quejó Sophia— Ni que te la hubieran mandado a ti.

—Cállate, Black. Ahora sólo falta saber quién la envió.

—Alguien con buen gusto, por supuesto —respondió Sophia echándose el cabello hacia atrás, aunque en realidad se preguntaba quién le habría mandado la nota.

—No creo que sea de Gryffindor, ya que un león habría tenido el valor de decírtelo de frente —argumentó Hally—, y nadie está tan loco como para hacerte una broma así luego de la fractura en la nariz de Malfoy... ¿Ustedes qué creen, chicos?

Ron hizo una mueca de incomodidad, pero aún así le echó un vistazo a la nota que aún era sostenida por Harry.

—Pues... no soy un experto, pero esa letra no parece la de alguien de primero —dijo al ver la buena caligrafía—, además, es raro que alguien utilice tinta azul. Por lo general se ocupa negra.

—Así que es un chico mayor —dijo Hally subiendo y bajando las cejas de manera sugerente—, y con estilo propio. ¿Qué opinas tú, hermanito?

Harry, quien hasta el momento no había despegado la vista de la nota, se puso pálido.

—Yo... yo creo que voy a dejar el paquete a la habitación. No quiero llegar tarde a Transformaciones. Ven Ron.

El pelirrojo tomó un último panecillo de canela y se fue tras un Harry muy nerviosos, demasiado en opinión de Sophia.

—Niños —murmuraron Sophia y Hally, aunque mientras la primera lo hacía confundida por la actitud del azabache, la pelirroja lo hacía con una sonrisa, sospechando con bastante seguridad el porqué de la reacción de su hermano.

—¿Se puede saber el por qué de este alboroto, jovencitas?

Ambas niñas se voltearon para encontrarse con George mientras Fred tomaba la nota que Harry había dejado caer al suelo en su huida.

—Lo que pasa, mi querido Georgie —dijo Hally sonriendo radiante—, es que alguien le ha enviado a Garras una carta de amor.

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada, y de repente, Fred parecía enojado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con tono de desprecio, sosteniendo la nota con dos dedos— ¿Esta notita? Yo diría que alguien te ha querido jugar una broma, muñeca. No debería importarte tanto.

Sophia frunció el ceño. Gracias a Hally ni siquiera había podido decidir como sentirse al respecto. Y es que, ¿quién le mandaría una nota como esa? ¿Con qué intención? ¿Y por qué demonios no había firmado?

A parte, no le gustaba para nada el tono en el que le hablaba Fred, como si fuera imposible que alguien de verdad fuera a mandarle algo así a ella.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó indignada cruzándose de brazos— ¿A caso no soy lo suficientemente bonita como para gustarle a alguien? ¿Eso es lo que piensas, pelirrojo?

El rostro de Fred se volvió completamente blanco mientras Hally le quitaba de las manos la nota.

—¡NO! D-digo, yo... y-yo no...

—Er... Fred —intervino George nervioso—, hermano, tenemos que ir a ese otro lugar ¿recuerdas?

Acto seguido, George arrastró a su gemelo hasta salir del gran comedor, dejando a una Sophia confundida y a una Hally preocupada.

—No puede ser —susurró la pelirroja antes de que Honey le picoteara la mano izquierda reclamando ser alimentada.

.

.

.

La comida de la cena desapareció de sus platos y entonces supieron que era hora de pagar por su "delito". Sophia y Hally se despidieron de Harry (quien todavía seguía sin ver a Sophia a los ojos) y Ron antes de partir hacia el campo de quidditch.

—Más te vale mostrarnos la escoba cuando llegues, hermanito —lo amenazó Hally mientras se alejaban hacia la salida.

—No entiendo porqué tanto alboroto por una simple escoba —se quejó Sophia mientras llegaban al vestíbulo.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Es una Nimbus 2.000! ¡Es la mejor escoba que se haya inventado nunca!

A Hally le brillaron los ojos de sólo recordar la escoba que ella y su hermano habían visto en aquel escaparate en el callejón Diagon.

—Sí, la mejor del mundo hasta que el año entrante salga una nueva y mejorada, y el año siguiente otra, y al siguiente otra, y...

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinarle los sueños a los demás?

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan cursi? —preguntó Sophia con una sonrisa ladeada— ¿Qué es esa estupidez de los sueños? ¿Y qué demonios tiene que ver con esa escoba nueva de Harry?

—No lo entenderías —dijo Hally girándose indignada antes de entrar en el campo de quidditch.

Había cientos de asientos elevados en tribunas alrededor del terreno de juego, para que los espectadores estuvieran a suficiente altura para ver lo que ocurría. En cada extremo del campo había tres postes dorados con aros en la punta, parecidos a los palitos de plástico con los que los niños muggles hacían burbujas, sólo que éstos eran de quince metros de alto.

A un costado estaban las puertas de los vestidores, donde Sophia y Hally debían limpiar. Se dirigieron hasta allí y vieron que, quienes estuvieron jugando aquel día, habían dejado las escobas tiradas junto a la puerta; las escobas y una pelota roja muy parecida a un balón de fútbol.

Hally salió corriendo hacia las escobas y a Sophia no le quedó de otra que seguirla; sin embargo, justo antes de llegar, dos sombras gigantescas salieron de la puerta de los vestidores, seguidas de una sombra más pequeña.

—¿Otra vez castigadas, Potter y Black?

La voz de Draco Malfoy llegó a los oídos de Sophia como el sonido más molesto y desagradable del mundo, en especial por el sonido que adquiría cuando estaba resguardado por los mastodontes de Crabbe y Goyle.

—¿Y eso a ti qué te importa, Malfoy?

Malfoy le dedicó una mirada de desagrado a Hally mientras sus guardaespaldas daban un paso adelante.

—Me importa porque ustedes dos no deberían seguir en el colegio, sobre todo tú, Black.

Sophia dejó salir una risa desganada y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Aw! No me digan que al pequeño bebé dragón aún le duele el puñetazo de hace una semana. Pobre bebé dragón.

—¡Cállate! —exclamó furioso— Si mi padre se enterara de ello...

—Pero no lo hará —lo cortó Sophia—, su hijo es demasiado cobarde como para admitir que fue golpeado por una niña y ni siquiera pudo defenderse.

Malfoy la miró como si quisiera matarla y, por un momento, Sophia creyó que le ordenaría a sus gorilas que lo hicieran; sin embargo, éstos retrocedieron hasta donde estaban las escobas.

—Espero que no tengan mucho que empacar, Black. No creo que la profesora McGonagall las perdone si no cumplen con su castigo.

En ese momento, Crabbe y Goyle pasaron entre ellas y Malfoy, ambos montados sobre las escobas que había afuera. Agudizando su vista, Sophia pudo ver que Crabbe llevaba bajo el brazo la pelota roja.

Al girarse para encarar a Malfoy, éste ya montaba otra de las escobas y se alzaba en el aire en dirección opuesta.

—¿Qué hará ahora el dúo Potter-Black? —les gritó Malfoy cuando ya estaba fuera de su alcance— No pueden venir por los tres al mismo tiempo. Jamás terminarán antes de que McGonagall o Filch aparezca para ver si cumplieron. ¡Buena suerte de regreso en el mundo muggle!

—Eso lo veremos —murmuró Sophia antes de correr hacia el resto de escobas que estaban afuera.

Tomó las dos que se encontraban en mejor estado y le pasó una a Hally, quien se limitó a acomodarse las gafas antes de montarse en ella.

Ambas dieron una enérgica patada en el suelo y se elevaron como lo habían hecho en la clase de vuelo. Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente. Esta vez no sólo era elevarse unos metros sobre el suelo. Esta vez tendrían que avanzar hasta donde Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle y quitarles las escobas y la pelota. Pan comido.

—Espera aquí —le dijo Sophia a Hally—. Tengo un plan.

Sophia empujó un poco el mango de la escoba hacia adelante sin mucha idea de lo que tenía que hacer, y casi se cae del asombro al ver que la escoba empezaba a avanzar.

—Mierda, lo estoy haciendo —murmuró antes de lanzarse hacia los tres Slytherin, quienes estaban juntos a unos cincuenta metros de ella.

—¿Qué pasa, Black? —dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa en el rostro— ¿Es que tu amiguita no heredó el talento de su hermano?

Sophia miró con disimulo la pelota bajo el regordete brazo de Crabbe, antes de sonreírle descaradamente a su primo.

—Voy a advertirte solo por esta vez, dragoncito, regrésame las escobas o te irá peor que la semana pasada.

Malfoy palideció un poco, pero al ser consiente de que él tenía a Crabbe y Goyle de su lado, y que ellas solo eran dos niñas, la sonrisa reapareció en su rostro.

—Si tanto quieres las escobas, entonces ven por ellas, gatita.

Sophia soltó una carcajada y lo miró con sorna.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso el gran Draco Malfoy está bromeando conmigo?

La sonrisa socarrona de Malfoy se borró enseguida, y un ligero color rosa cubrió sus mejillas antes de girarse.

En ese momento, mientras Malfoy pensaba en qué contestar y sus mastodontes lo veían esperando ordenes, Sophia llevó una mano a la espalda e hizo una seña con los dedos, que rezó para que Hally viera.

Al estar tan alto, ninguno de los tres niños se dio cuenta de que Hally pasó volando por debajo de ellos hasta que embistió por detrás a Crabbe, quitándole la pelota en el proceso.

Malfoy entornó los ojos cuando vio a Hally sostener la pelota en alto y, con un gesto con la cabeza, le indicó a Crabbe que la siguiera.

Hally a su vez le hizo un gesto a Sophia, indicándole que volara hacia la derecha mientras ella tomaba el camino contrario antes de escapar de las garras de Crabbe.

Hally iba a toda velocidad, resguardando la pelota bajo el brazo, y esperó a que Crabbe estuviera lo más cerca posible de ella para hacer descender la escoba de súbito y arrojarle la pelota a Sophia con todas sus fuerzas.

Sophia atrapó la pelota a unos cincuenta metros de donde Hally la había lanzado, alzándola en el aire presumiendo su gran atrapada.

Malfoy apretó la mandíbula y envió a Goyle tras Sophia.

Sophia decidió que sería divertido ver a Goyle mareado sobre una escoba, por lo que, sin pensar siquiera en lo que estaba haciendo, empezó a zigzaguear con la escoba, dando peligrosas vueltas de vez en cuando, logrando desorientar a Goyle.

Vio que Hally ya volaba inquieta cerca de ella, y Crabbe la seguía de cerca, así que le lanzó la pelota a unos veinte metros por delante.

Afortunadamente, Hally captó la idea de Sophia a tiempo y se lanzó a todo lo que daba sobre la pelota, tomándola y elevando la escoba a tiempo para que Crabbe no le tomara el vuelo de la túnica.

Por supuesto, Sophia notó que Goyle no dejaba de seguirla, y se le ocurrió un plan para deshacerse de ambos mastodontes.

Giró la escoba y emprendió el vuelo a toda velocidad en dirección a Hally, como si quisiese estrellarse de frente con ella.

Hally la miró como si estuviera loca, hasta que Sophia le guiñó un ojo y le señaló con la cabeza a Goyle. Hally pareció entender la indirecta, porque sonrió ampliamente y aumentó la velocidad de su vuelo.

Sophia dio gracias a que los cerebros de Crabbe y Goyle eran tan pequeños que ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Justo antes de estrellarse una con la otra, Sophia giró la escoba hacia la derecha y Hally hacia la izquierda, librándose del choque por poco. Quienes no se libraron fueron Crabbe y Goyle, quienes no tuvieron tiempo para girarse y, soltando alaridos de miedo y dolor, se estrellaron uno contra el otro, cayendo al suelo aturdidos y sin poder levantarse.

Sophia y Hally se acercaron y chocaron los puños de lo más contentas.

—¿Y qué haremos con bebé dragón? —preguntó Hally señalando a Malfoy con la cabeza.

Sophia se giró y lo vio, temblando y más pálido incluso de lo que ya era, y una malvada idea le llegó a la mente.

—¿Te parece si lo escoltamos a las gradas?

—Yo voy por la derecha —dijo la pelirroja captando la idea—, tú ve a la izquierda.

Ambas volaron hacia Malfoy a toda velocidad. Al darse cuenta, el Slytherin se giró e intentó huir.

Rápidamente, Sophia y Hally lo alcanzaron y cada una de colocó a un lado de él, dejándolo atrapado en medio.

Malfoy empezó a chillar, en especial cuando notó que las niñas lo dirigían hacia las tribunas.

—¡Ahora! —exclamó Sophia y ambas se separaron de Malfoy justo un segundo antes de llegar a los asientos, haciendo que el chico (que había cerrado los ojos aterrado) se estrellara de lleno contra ellos.

—Creo que volar no es lo tuyo, dragoncito —se burló Sophia antes de bajar y recoger la escoba en la que iba Malfoy.

El chico ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarla, demasiado avergonzado y adolorido, ni siquiera pudo levantar el rostro del suelo de la tribuna.

Sophia y Hally descendieron hasta donde Crabbe y Goyle, aún tendidos en el suelo, trataban de recordar sus propios nombres.

Sophia le pasó a Hally la escoba de Malfoy y tomó las de los mastodontes, que afortunadamente no habían sufrido gran daño, y volvió a montar su escoba para guardarlas en los vestidores junto con la pelota (que Hally no había soltado en todo el rato).

—¡El mejor castigo de mi vida! —exclamó Hally haciendo una pirueta en el aire que casi la tira de la escoba.

—Si sigues haciendo tanto escándalo te escuchará todo el castillo, mono de circo —dijo Sophia entre risas.

—Tal vez no todo el castillo, Black, pero de seguro nosotros sí.

La voz de la profesora McGonagall les hizo perder el equilibrio y ambas cayeron de las escobas lanzando gritos de terror. Como siempre, Sophia cayó acostada bocabajo, y Hally le cayó sentada encima.

Como pudo, Sophia se sacó a Hally de encima y, mientras la pelirroja buscaba sus anteojos en el suelo del campo, Sophia clavó la vista en las puertas de la entrada, donde la profesora McGonagall las veía con censura, Harry con la boca abierta y un chico alto y corpulento, al parecer de Gryffindor, con una expresión esperanzada en el rostro.

—Gracias por la ayuda —murmuró Hally cuando encontró sus lentes y se incorporó, limpiando los cristales con el dobladillo de su túnica.

La pelirroja se colocó los lentes y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando vio a la jefa de Gryffindor frente a ellas.

—Esto... ¡Profesora McGonagall! —exclamó Hally tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible— Q-qué milagro verla fuera del castillo. Hace una tarde hermosa, ¿no le parece? Un día ideal para dar un paseo por...

—Guárdese sus trucos, Potter. Ninguno le servirá esta vez.

—¡Pero profesora! —saltó Sophia— Han sido ellos los que han empezado. Malfoy y sus mandriles han venido y...

—¡Señorita Black! No le permito que le falte el respeto a sus compañeros.

—Pero ellos vinieron a buscar pleito. Nosotras...

—Basta, Black. Vi lo que pasó, y te aseguro que el joven Malfoy y sus secuaces recibirán su debido castigo por intervenir en el vuestro —dijo sin cambiar su expresión severa—. Lo que no apruebo es su método para resolver sus problemas. ¿Es que no pensaron en avisarme o esperar a que llegara para supervisar?

—¡Pero ellos nos provocaron!

McGonagall miró a Hally por encima de sus gafas.

—¿Y desde cuando un Gryffindor cae tan bajo como para ceder ante las provocaciones de un Slytherin? Y en lo que respecta a su castigo... ¡Wood!

El chico corpulento que la acompañaba junto con Harry dio un paso adelante sin despegar la vista de Hally y Sophia.

—Creo que hemos encontrado a tus cazadoras —dijo McGonagall enérgicamente.

La cara del tal Wood se iluminó, mientras que Sophia y Hally veían a McGonagall como si acabara de declararle su amor a Dumbledore.

—No —dijo Hally sonriendo nerviosa—, ya en serio. Díganos cuál será nuestro castigo, profesora. ¿Limpiar los servicios del segundo piso?

—¿Detención por un mes? —le siguió Sophia.

—¿Limpiar la sala de trofeos?

—¿Limpiar la sala de transformaciones?

—¿Peinarle la barba al profesor Dumbledore?

—¿Lavarle la ropa a la profesora Sprout?

—¿Bañar a la señora Norris?

—¿Lavarle el pelo a Snape?

—¿Destapar...? ¡Oye! Ni loca pongo mis manos sobre eso. No quiero ahogarme con toda esa grasa que trae encima.

—¿Y tú crees que yo quiero ponerle un dedo encima a la amante de Filch? Estas mal, Colmillos.

Mientras las niñas seguían buscando razones cada vez más ridículas para no acercarse al profesor de pociones o a la gata del conserje, la profesora McGonagall las miraba con asombro y reprobación a la vez; Wood escribía algo en una pequeña libreta y murmuraba de forma vehemente cosas como "estrategia" y "coordinación exacta" y Harry se golpeaba la frente con la palma de su mano.

—¡Suficiente! —exclamó McGonagall perdiendo la paciencia— Ustedes dos, jovencitas, deberían empezar a tomarse más en serio las cosas. ¡Están en un colegio, por Merlín! Deberían apreciar más...

Mientras la profesora McGonagall las sermoneaba, Sophia pensaba en la posibilidad de formar parte del equipo de quidditch, y ciertamente no le agradó. Claro que ella era una gran fanática del deporte, pero de ahí a practicarlo había mucho trecho, ya que para estar en un equipo debía de seguir reglas, cumplir horarios y trabajar en equipo; tres factores imposibles de cumplir para Sophia.

—... así que a menos de que quieran limpiar el despacho de Filch por un mes, ambas aceptarán entrar al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor como cazadoras.

De repente, la idea de pertenecer al equipo no le pareció tan mala a Sophia, y al menos estaría con Harry y Hally.

—¡Por supuesto que nos uniremos! —saltó Hally emocionada— ¿Dónde firmo? ¿Qué hay que hacer?

Sophia se encogió de hombros y dejó salir un suspiro.

—Si no hay de otra...

La profesora McGonagall la observó por un momento antes de girarse hacia Harry y el tal Wood.

—Wood, tengo entendido que venías a explicarle las bases del juego al joven Potter.

—Así es, profesora —respondió él levantando la vista de su libreta.

—Bien, en ese caso la señorita Potter se queda aquí para que también le explique a ella todo lo que deba saber.

Sophia abrió la boca, pero de nuevo la profesora pareció leerle la mente.

—No, Black, usted regresa conmigo al castillo. Tengo entendido que usted es prácticamente una experta en quidditch así que no necesitará esta explicación.

Sophia resopló y rodó los ojos. Siempre ella.

—No me haga reconsiderar su castigo, señorita Potter —le dijo McGonagall a Hally antes de dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia el castillo.

Sophia se despidió de los mellizos con la mano y empezó a caminar perezosamente tras la profesora, hasta que recordó lo que había pasado esa noche.

—Hey, profesora McGonagall.

McGonagall la miró por el rabillo del ojo sin dejar de caminar.

—¿Qué pasa con Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle? —una sonrisa malvada se formó en sus labios— ¿Va a dejarlos toda la noche ahí?

—No sea incoherente, Black. En cuanto encuentre al conserje Filch le pediré que los recoja y los lleve con el profesor Snape, quien se encargará de su castigo.

Sophia abrió la boca indignada.

—¿Quiere decir que no habrá castigo para ellos?

—Dije que el profesor Snape se encargará de ello.

—¡Exacto!

Llegaron al vestíbulo y la profesora McGonagall se detuvo para hablar de frente.

—Creo que usted no está en posición de discutir, ¿no le parece, Black?

Sophia chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada.

—Diga lo que quiera, profesora, pero sabe que tengo razón. Además... yo ni siquiera sé si quiero estar en el equipo.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó McGonagall confundida— Según tenía entendido, usted es una gran fanática de quidditch.

Sophia sonrió de lado.

—Sí, pero también ha de tener entendido que no soy fanática de las reglas, y estar en un equipo implica seguir muchas de ellas. No creo aguantarlo mucho tiempo.

McGonagall guardó silencio un momento.

—Bueno, supongo que no lo sabrá si no lo intenta. Además, a los señores Potter les haría mucho bien tener a su mejor amiga a su lado.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta llegar a la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor, McGonagall dijo la contraseña y la señora gorda abrió el retrato.

—Por cierto, Black —la detuvo la profesora—, no sé cómo vayas a tomar esto pero... tu padre tampoco quería unirse al equipo de quidditch cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts. Su mejor amigo tuvo que convencerlo para que lo hiciera. Al final, aceptó entrar como cazador y terminó siendo capitán del equipo. No digo que sea el mejor ejemplo pero... —suspiró— Lo que quiero decir es que no sabrás que tan buena eres en algo o qué tanto te apasiona si no lo intentas.

Sophia estaba en shock. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y menos que la misma McGonagall se lo estuviera contando.

McGonagall se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Sophia.

—¿Qué espera? Suba —dijo McGonagall—. Mañana tiene Transformaciones a primera hora y no quiero que usted y Potter lleguen tarde otra vez, ¿quedó claro?

—Sí, profesora —dijo Sophia antes de subir por el agujero.

Dentro de la sala común (que por suerte estaba desierta), Sophia se desplomó en el asiento más cercano a la chimeneas in poder creerse todo lo que había pasado en un solo día. Primero, la dichosa nota del admirador secreto; segundo, Hally y ella habían entrado al equipo de quidditch sin siquiera intentarlo; y tercero, la mismísima Minerva McGonagall le había contado que su padre había estado en el equipo de quidditch en su paso por Hogwarts, y que además llegó a ser capitán.

Se sentía abrumada. No tenía idea de que pensar al respecto. ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que debía actuar luego de saber que, como ella, su padre no había querido unirse al equipo de quidditch de su casa en un primer momento? Lo que la llevaba a preguntarse a qué casa había pertenecido en Hogwarts.

Se sentía tan miserable por no saber ni siquiera eso. Al menos los gemelos sabían que sus padres habían estado en Gryffindor, que los habían amado como a nada en el mundo y que si habían muerto había sido por protegerlos a ellos.

¿Y qué tenía ella? Solamente sus nombres y un relicario con sus estúpidas fotos. Claro, además de saber que su madre se suicidó luego de tratar de entregarla a Voldemort y que su padre estaba en la cárcel por múltiple asesinato y que muy probablemente jamás lo volvería a ver.

Sophia era consciente de que no debería interesarle conocer más sobre esas personas, que a pesar de fueron las que le dieron la vida, también le dieron la espalda cuando más los necesitaba, y todo por seguir las órdenes de ese maldito obseso a la pureza de la sangre. Sin embargo, deseaba conocer más, necesitaba conocer más, quizás porque no creía, o no quería creer que sus padres hayan sido tan malos; o simplemente porque desde que recuerda ha tenido tendencias masoquistas y quería seguir ahondando en el remolino que era su pasado solo para terminar por destruirse a sí misma.

Lo único cierto era que ahora más que nunca estaba decida a averiguar más sobre sus padres. Sobre todo porque le enfermó la idea de ser la última en enterarse de las cosas, en especial cuando tenían que ver directamente con ella.

.

.

.

El primer Halloween de Sophia en el castillo había resultado bastante interesante.

Primero, el profesor Flitwick los puso a trabajar en parejas durante la clase de Encantamientos, y mientras ella y Hally habían formado una pareja, y Harry y Seamos Finnegan otra, al pobre de Ron le había tocado justamente con Hermione Granger.

A dos meses de compartir habitación y clases con ella, Sophia se había dado cuenta que Hermione no era tan mala como parecía, simplemente tenía problemas para interactuar con los demás. Y quién la culparía, siendo la única chica hija de muggles en el curso. Pero aún con eso, Sophia se negaba a dar el primer paso. Claro que estaba dispuesta a hablar con ella, e inclusive tratar de ser su amiga, pero según su punto de vista, era Hermione quien debía buscar un acercamiento entre ellas, y no al revés.

Ese día Hally había amanecido, según ella, perezosa para todo lo que no fuera quidditch o Transformaciones, así que sin importarle que Flitwick la descubriera, se quedó dormida sobre su escritorio.

Al no tener ni con quien hablar, Sophia empezó a practicar el hechizo que Flitwick les indicó.

—¡Wingardium Leviosa! —exclamó por segunda vez, y la pluma que Flitwick les había entregado empezó a levitar sobre la mesa hasta llegar a topar contra el techo.

—¡Oh, excelente! —exclamó Flitwick aplaudiendo— Miren todos, ¡la señorita Black lo ha logrado!

—Lo estás diciendo mal. —regañó Hermione a Ron—. Es Win-gar-dium levi-o-sa, pronuncia gar más claro y más largo.

—Dilo, tú, entonces, si eres tan inteligente —dijo Ron con rabia.

Hermione hizo el conjuro y su pluma empezó a elevarse hasta que estuvo a un metro sobre su cabeza, y recibió otro aplauso de Flitwick.

Al terminar la clase, Sophia les dijo a Harry y Ron que se adelantaran mientras ella despertaba a Harry, cosa que consiguió haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz con la pluma que había hecho levitar.

—Uff... no vuelvo a dormirme en Encantamientos —dijo Hally bostezando mientras ambas entraban al salón de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras—, esas son las sillas más incómodas de todo el castillo.

—Exacto —dijo Sophia arrojando sin ninguna delicadeza su bolso al suelo junto a su asiento—. Nada que ver con las de Defensa. ¡Dios! Podría cambiar mi cama por una de estas sin problema.

Sophia se sentó en su silla, estiro sus brazos lo más que pudo y dejó salir un bostezo. Puso sus pies sobre su escritorio y apoyó la silla en las patas traseras, cruzando sus brazos tras su cuello.

Sin embargo, esa posición no duró mucho, ya que cuando Quirrell empezó a hablar sobre los peligros del veneno de doxy (por cuarta clase consecutiva) cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione no estaba en su asiento habitual, justo al frente de la clase.

Aquello le pareció bastante extraño a Sophia, ya que Hermione se tomaba muy enserio todo lo relacionado a los estudios, así que al terminar la clase le preguntó a los chicos si sabían algo, y mientras Ron se encogió avergonzado en su asiento en el Gran Comedor, Harry le contó lo que había pasado después de clase.

Sophia se sintió terrible cuando lo escuchó, ya que le hizo recordar la manera en que la trataban en la escuela en Little Whinging solamente por ser diferente.

—¡Eres un tonto, Ronald Weasley! ¡Y tú también Harry James! —exclamó Sophia sin poder controlarse, haciendo que ambos nombrados la miraran con miedo (Harry sabía que Sophia solo lo llamaba por sus dos nombres cuando en verdad estaba furiosa con él)— ¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer semejante estupidez? ¿Y qué si es una maldita sabelotodo? ¿Y qué si es una puta rata de biblioteca? ¿Acaso alguno de ustedes dos es perfecto? ¿Lo eres tú, señor tengo demasiados hermanos pero no me esfuerzo en lo más mínimo para destacar? ¿O tú, señor me he olvidado de que alguna vez me trataron como a un puto fenómeno solo porque ahora todo el puto mundo me adora por algo que ni siquiera recuerdo? ¿Saben qué, par de idiotas? Por mí pueden tomar toda su puta mierda hipócrita y metérsela por el...

Hally, quien no sabía si reír o unirse a la discusión, le tapó la boca a Sophia antes de que alguno de los profesores la escuchara.

—Calma, Garras, que si McGonagall llega a oírte serán otras dos semanas de castigo.

Sophia se relajó y Hally retiró su mano.

—Hey, Patil, ¿sabes donde está Granger?

—En el baño de niñas —respondió Parvati, visiblemente intimidad a por el tono de Sophia.

Y sin mirar siquiera a Ron o a Harry, Sophia se echó el bolso al hombro, tomó un par de relámpagos de chocolate y caminó con paso decidido hacia afuera del gran comedor, con Hally detrás de ella.

Sophia entró al baño con un portazo y echó a las chicas que se veían al espejo de los lavabos.

—¿Granger? Sabemos que estás aquí.

—¿Y qué? —se oyó la voz temblorosa de Hermione dentro de uno de los cubículos— ¿Vienes a burlarte de mi Black? ¿Crees que no fue suficiente lo de Ronald? ¿Qué le faltó?

Sophia rodó los ojos y dejó que Hally tratara de dialogar con ella, aunque media hora después no había conseguido mucho.

—... además, ¿no deberían estar en clase?

Sophia resopló cansada.

—Lo mismo va para ti, Granger. Además, no entiendo por qué le has dado tanta importancia a lo que ha dicho Ron.

—¿Y a caso no tiene razón?

Sophia y Hally se miraron sorprendidas ante la declaración de Hermione.

—¿A caso no soy una sabelotodo insufrible sin ningún otro talento que memorizar libros?

—¿Eso es lo que crees? —preguntó Sophia calmada.

—Es lo que todos piensan de mi.

—¿Y a quien le importa lo que piensen los demás? Mierda, si a mi me hubiera importado cuando entré a la escuela en Surrey creo que me habría suicidado el primer día.

Hally miró a su mejor amiga y se dio cuenta de que en verdad, Sophia estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hacer salir a Hermione. Nunca habían hablado de sus malos ratos con nadie, ni siquiera entre ellas mismas, y por lo que se veía, Sophia lo haría por Hermione.

—Al parecer —siguió la rubia—, no es bien visto que una niña se vista como James Dean y mucho menos que actúe como él.

» Cuando llegué a vivir con mis tíos ni siquiera sabía lo que era una radio. No tenía idea de nada. Una de las primeras cosas que hizo mi prima para ayudarme a adaptarme al mundo fue rentar varias películas de moda para que las viera. La primera fue "Rebelde sin causa".

—Mi madre odia esa película —dijo Hermione aún escondida en el cubículo—. Dice que promueve la rebeldía, la delincuencia y la inmoralidad.

—No hables sin haberla visto —respondió Sophia tranquilamente—. La primera vez que la vi yo ni siquiera entendí el argumento. Sólo veía a James Dean con sus chaquetas y su motocicleta. Él era tan genial, no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás. Él era lo que era y punto, el resto del mundo podía opinar lo que quisiera, pero él no cambiaría por ninguno de ellos, porque ninguno de ellos importaba. Y luego esta Madonna.

—Ella es un muy mal ejemplo, Sophia. No deberías...

—Ella es genial —siguió Sophia ignorando la interrupción de Hermione—. Ella tiene estilo propio y no lo cambia solo porque un par de viejas amargadas frunsan el ceño y la llamen inmoral.

» Es por eso que ellos dos son mis ídolos. Ellos son o fueron como quisieron ser, sin importar lo que la gente diga. Por eso, cuando empecé la escuela muggle no me importó que me molestaran por vestirme como yo quisiera o portarme como yo quisiera.

» Y tú tampoco deberías dejar que lo que piensen un par de zoquetes te afecte, Hermione. ¿Qué importa si piensan que eres una odiosa sabelotodo? No tienes que cambiar sólo para agradar les. Tú tienes que ser tú, y si a ellos no les gusta, pues los mandas a la mierda y listo.

—¿Es por eso que eres tan maleducada? —preguntó Hermione luego de un rato en silencio.

—Oh, no —respondió Hally—. Eso solo lo hacía para molestar a las monjas que dirigen el orfanato donde vivo, y la costumbre se le pegó.

—Aún así, no entiendo por qué tomarías de ejemplo a esas... personas. Hay cientos de figuras famosas a las que pudiste tomar como modelos a seguir. ¿Por qué ellos?

» Yo... Yo pasé tantos años encerrada en mi habitación en el asilo, que ni siquiera recordaba cómo era el exterior. Literalmente me caí de la impresión cuando volví a ver la luna.

» No sé si lo sepas, Hermione, pero antes de vivir con mis tíos yo... Yo estuve internada en un hospital psiquiátrico.

Hermione jadeó sorprendida. Tío Ted le había contado a Sophia que esa parte de su historia no era conocida. Todo el mundo creía que ella había sido enviada a una casa de seguridad en el mundo muggle. Los únicos que sabían la verdad eran los Tonks, Dumbledore, Kingsley, ojoloco y ella. Claro que ahora también lo sabían Hermione y los mellizos.

—Luego de que Voldemort fuera derrotado, Dumbledore me llevó a un orfanato muggle dirigido por monjas en Gales. Eso fue el 1 de noviembre de 1980, dos días antes de mi primer cumpleaños. Según Dumbledore, mi magia había empezado a manifestarse mucho antes de lo normal, y eso espantó a las monjas.

»Según él, las monjas intentaron de todo. Psicólogos, médicos, incluso intentaron un exorcismo, pero el sacerdote no encontró pruebas suficientes para hacerlo.

» El 1 de enero de 1981 me internaron en el hospital psiquiátrico Saint Anthony en Gales. Desde que entré, me la pasé siendo drogada, maltratada y electrocutada, hasta que el 2 de noviembre de 1989 el profesor Dumbledore me sacó de allí y me llevó con los Tonks.

» Ahora ya no puedo recordar casi nada de lo que pasó en el hospital, ni siquiera recuerdo de qué color eran las sábanas de mi cama, o si al menos tenía una cama. Pero lo que jamás olvidaré es lo que se siente estar encerrada. Mi ventana estaba sellada con tablas y tenía como diez candados.

» Estar atrapada es la peor sensación que podrías sentir, Hermione. No puedes salir y caminar sobre el pasto, no puedes pasear bajo la luz del sol, no puedes ni siquiera salir al pasillo. Estás atrapada sin poder hablar porque las enfermeras te amordazan y te vendan los ojos para que no las veas tampoco. No puedes caminar ni en tu propio cuarto porque la mayor parte del tiempo estás amarrada de manos y pies a la cama, y cuando te llevan a tus terapias de electroshock o te dan tus baños con hielo te llevan en una silla de ruedas vieja e incomoda con una sustancia pegajosa en el asiento...

Hallyda puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sophia, haciendo que esta parara de hablar de inmediato. De vez en cuando, a Sophia le daban ciertos "ataques". Ella no recordaba casi nada del hospital, pero cuando tenía estos "episodios", era como si alguien más hablara por ella y describiera todo lo que le hicieron a ella durante esos años.

Sophia se limpió las lágrimas que había empezado a derramar sin darse cuenta, preguntándose qué tanto habría dicho. Ella era consciente de lo que pasaba cuando tenía un ataque, pero no siempre recordaba todo lo que decía.

—James Dean era libre. Tenía sus cosas malas, y un mal pasado, pero eso no le impedía ser quien era o hacer lo que quisiera. Igual que Madonna. Es por eso que los admiro. Ellos no se quedaron atrapados. Y tampoco yo lo haré. Y tú tampoco deberías. Nadie debería.

Luego llego el turno de Hally, quien derramó unas cuantas lágrimas mientras contaba que ella no supo su nombre hasta que Hagrid se lo dijo, así como que tenía un hermano mellizo y la manera en que habían muerto sus padres. Contó cómo nadie en el orfanato se acercaba a ella porque unas niñas la vieron levitando un lápiz y empezaron a llamarla fenómeno o poseída, y que su primera amiga había sido Sophia.

Hablando de todo aquello se les fue el resto de la tarde, y ni cuenta se dieron de que había llegado la hora de la cena.

—Yo... —empezó Hermione, cuando un ruido afuera del baño la interrumpió—¿qué fue eso?

Ni Sophia ni Hally pudieron responder, ya que estaban atónitos viendo un troll de tres metros parado justo frente a ellas.

—Demonios –murmuró Sophia justo cuando Hermione salió del baño y pegó un grito de terror.

Sophia retrocedió hasta la pared opuesta a la entrada junto con Hally y Hermione, tratando de pensar en algo antes de que el asqueroso troll las matase a las tres.

El troll no había dado ni tres pasos cuando detrás de él se escuchó la voz de Harry.

—¡Distráelo!

Mientras el troll se giraba hacia Harry, Sophia al fin tuvo una idea tanto estúpida como efectiva.

—Hall, saca a Hermione de aquí —murmuró antes de elevar sus manos en dirección hacia el lavabo más cercano.

Usó todas sus fuerzas y concentración mientras oía a Ron gritarle al troll y golpearlo con un tubo. Al fin, el lavabo se despegó de la pared y fue directo a la cabeza del troll, quien cayó de espaldas y casi aplasta a Harry.

Sophia pudo escuchar unos gritos a lo lejos, al parecer llamándola, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue maldecir en voz baja antes de que todo se volviera negro.


	13. Gryffindor Vs Slytherin

La melodía de una canción que no recordaba haber oído nunca le resonaba en la cabeza, como cuando Hally cantaba una de sus canciones improvisadas y luego la melodía se le quedaba sonando en la cabeza por horas, sin recordar la letra completa.

Empezó a abrir los ojos con lentitud y se topó con algo que más que sorprenderla, la inquietó: Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado en una silla junto a su cama, tarareando el himno de Hogwarts mientras le quitaba la envoltura a uno de sus deliciosos y adictivos dulces de limón.

—¿P-profesor? —dijo sentándose.

Dumbledore dejó medio envuelto el dulce y miró a Sophia, sonriendo cuando la vio restregarse los ojos, bostezar ampliamente y estirarse lo más que pudo, justo como un pequeño gato.

—Veo que ya estás despierta. ¿Gustas un dulce de limón? —preguntó extendiéndole uno.

—Creí que nunca lo preguntaría —respondió Sophia tomando el dulce, haciendo que el director se riera—. Por cierto, profesor, ¿qué hace en el dormitorio de niñas?

Dumbledore la miró por un momento antes de responder.

—No estamos en el dormitorio de niñas, pequeña. Estamos en la enfermería.

 _¿Qué demonios?_

—Dime, Sophia, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Sophia hizo una mueca. Le dolía la cabeza, más que cuando Dora la golpeó con el sartén por accidente. Y vaya si le había dolido aquel golpe.

Como un relámpago, todo se le vino a la cabeza, desde que peleó con los chicos hasta que le lanzó el fregadero al troll. Estuvo a punto de contarle a Dumbledore, pero recordó que más de alguna vez la habían castigado por hablar de más.

—¿Cuál es la versión oficial?

Sí, definitivamente sí había valido la pena escuchar al tío Ted sobre las redadas del Ministerio.

Dumbledore sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Igual a tu madre, siempre un paso adelante — _m.i.e.r.d.a—._ La versión oficial es que un troll inexplicablemente logró entrar al castillo, y mientras todos los alumnos fueron enviados a sus dormitorios, la señorita Granger creyó tener lo necesario para derrotar al troll, que la señorita Potter y tú fueron a buscarla cuando notaron su ausencia y luego Harry y el señor Weasley fueron tras ustedes — _de seguro Ron y Harry le echaron la culpa—_. Desgraciadamente los cinco quedaron atrapados en el baño de chicas junto con el troll, sin embargo, tú lograste neutralizarlo lanzándole un lavabo en la cabeza.

—No lo maté, ¿verdad? —preguntó la niña afligida.

Dumbledore volvió a sonreír.

—Afortunadamente, lo único que hiciste fue dejarlo inconsciente el tiempo suficiente para que fuera llevado de nuevo a su hogar en las montañas sin mayor inconveniente. Tú, por otro lado, no fuiste tan afortunada, ¿no es así?

—¿Yo... me desmayé?

—Efectivamente. Según la enfermera, madame Pomfrey, perdiste el conocimiento a causa de la cantidad de energía que utilizaste para arrojar el lavabo, sumado al hecho de que no ingeriste ningún alimento desde el desayuno, lo cual, permíteme decirte, me hace dudar de que la "versión oficial" sea la verdadera versión de los hechos.

Sophia se sonrojó avergonzada.

—¿C-cómo es que acabé aquí?

—El profesor Snape te trajo. Él, junto con la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Quirrel los encontraron en el baño justo después de que perdieras la conciencia. Según palabras del profesor Snape, Minerva casi se desmaya al verte inconsciente. Como sea, el profesor Snape te cargó hasta aquí, seguido muy de cerca de tus amigos y la profesora, ya que el profesor Quirrel tuvo otra crisis.

Sophia rodó los ojos. _Tonto Quirrel, exagerada Minerva, bipolar Snape._

—Claro que toda acción trae sus consecuencias, y la profesora McGonagall tuvo a bien restarle a Gryffindor cinco puntos debido a la imprudencia de la señorita Granger. Aunque luego les subió otros veinte gracias al acto heroico tuyo y de tus amigos.

Sophia sonrió, sabía que Minerva los amaba, o al menos a ella. Luego la sonrisa se le borró.

—Pero... ¿Por qué está usted aquí?

Dumbledore sacó otro par de dulces de su túnica y le respondió mientras le ofrecía uno.

—Sucede que esta mañana, mientras veía el amanecer sentado sobre el tejado de la torre norte, sentí la urgente necesidad de hacer algo diferente, algo fuera de lo común, así que pensé que sería buena idea visitar a una pequeña amiga mía que al parecer había sufrido una descompensación mágica la noche anterior.

Sophia casi se traga su dulce. ¿Dumbledore la consideraba su amiga? ¿El mago más grande de la historia -según le había dicho Dora- la llamaba amiga? Claro que ella era consciente de la simpatía que sentía el director hacia ella, pero de ahí a llamarla **amiga** había mucho trecho.

 _Esperen a que tío Ted se entere de esto._

—Espere... ¿A qué se refiere con eso? Deso-despo-despen...

—Descompensación.

—Eso.

—Significa que utilizaste tus poderes sin contar con la energía necesaria, ya que era la hora de la cena y tú no habías comido desde el desayuno —Dumbledore se inclinó hacia adelante y la miró por encima de sus gafas—. Dime, Sophia. ¿Hay algo que quieras agregar a la versión oficial?

Sophia bajó la mirada. No quería mentirle, y menos después de decirle que era su amiga, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a echar de cabeza a los chicos.

—No, señor —respondió alzando sus ojos grises y clavándolos en los azules del director—. No hay nada que quiera agregar a la versión oficial.

Dumbledore sonrió meneando la cabeza.

—Astuta y leal. Una combinación muy poderosa, y si se usa de manera correcta, muy beneficiosa. Por cierto, creo que aún no has visto los regalos que te han enviado tus compañeros.

Dumbledore señaló la mesa junto a la cama de Sophia, la cual estaba hasta el tope de todo tipo de dulces, desde varitas de regaliz hasta calderos de chocolate.

—¿Todo eso es... Para mí?

—Todo tuyo. De parte de admiradores que escucharon que fuiste tú quien derrotó al troll.

Sophia frunció el ceño. ¿Derrotarlo? Si lo único que hizo fue lanzarle el lavabo a la cabeza. De todos modos estiró su mano hacia la mesa y tomó dos ranas de chocolate.

—Tenga, profesor —dijo extendiéndole una de las ranas al director, quien la aceptó con una sonrisa.

Siguieron comiendo dulces por un rato más, mientras el profesor le contaba historias de su juventud a la niña.

Media hora después, mientras Dumbledore le contaba cómo había convertido accidentalmente a su antiguo maestro de transformaciones en una cabra, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, dejando entrar a cuatro niños y un semigigante, todos igual de agitados.

—¡Oh, Soph! —exclamó Hally echándosele encima, aprisionándola en un fuerte en incómodo abrazo— Gracias a Dios estas bien. Dime, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Cuántos dedos ves?

—Ya, Potter, no exageres. Estoy bien, ¿no me ves?

Hally la ignoró y volvió a abrazarla antes de hacerse a un lado y dejarle espacio a su hermano.

Harry también la abrazó, aunque su abrazo duró menos y al separarse, Harry tenía las mejillas rojas. ' _Raro'._

—¿Te sientes mejor, Soph?

Sophia rodó los ojos pero no dejó de sonreír.

—Sí, Jamesie, estoy bien.

Harry abrió la boca, probablemente para protestar por los apodos que le ponía su amiga, pero Hagrid levantó a Sophia de la cama y la abrazó con -demasiada- fuerza.

—¡Oh, Sophia! Estaba tan preocupado. Cuando me enteré... Tú inconsciente... ¡Un troll!

—Eh, Hagrid —le llamó Dumbledore —, ¿por qué no vuelves a poner a Sophia en la cama? Aún debe estar algo débil...

—Oh, sí, sí, claro...

Al fin, Sophia pudo volver a respirar en paz.

—No debiste preocuparte, Hagrid —respondió Sophia mientras abrazaba a Ron—. Todo el tiempo lo tuve controlado.

—¡Sophia! —la reprendió una voz chillona que Sophia reconocería donde fuera.

—Sabes que es cierto, Hermione —dijo mientras se dejaba abrazar por la castaña.

—Sí, claro —bufó Hally—. Por eso te desmayaste en pleno baño.

Sophia le sacó la lengua y volvió a recostarse sobre su almohada.

—Yo, eh, sólo vine a dejarte esto, Sophia.

Hagrid le extendió una caja de cartón, dentro de la cual había una docena de galleta-ladrillos recién horneados.

—Gracias, Hagrid —respondió la azabache sonriendo. Ya le encontraría un buen uso a asas galletas de cemento, muy probablemente en su próxima broma, ya fuera a Malfoy o a Parkinson.

Luego de eso, Dumbledore anunció que se retiraba, llevándose a Hagrid con él.

—Por cierto —dijo el director desde la puerta—, madame Pomfrey debe regresar en unos minutos. Le dije que podía tomar su almuerzo en el gran comedor mientras yo cuidaba de su única paciente, y la hora del almuerzo casi termina. Estará furiosa cuando se entere de que Sophia despertó y no le avisé. ¡Ya qué!

Sophia sonrió de lado. Vaya que tenía amigos raros.

—No me digas que todo esto te lo enviaron a ti.

Sophia se giró a ver a Hally, quien apuntaba a la mesa junto a su cama, la cual después de media hora junto a Dumbledore, sólo tenía la mitad de dulces que al principio.

—Dumbledore dijo que me lo enviaron mis admiradores.

Sophia vio a Harry removerse incómodo, pero no le dio importancia. En su lugar, se giró hacia la mesa y les dijo a sus amigos que se sirvieran.

—Oh, por San Merlín —susurró Hally tomando algo de sobre la mesa—. Dime por favor que ya la habías visto.

Sophia miró lo que Hally tenía en la mano, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Era una palomita de papel, exactamente igual a la que le habían enviado el día en que se unió al equipo de quidditch.

Hally le extendió extendió la palomita a Sophia, y en el momento en que esta hizo contacto con sus dedos, se desbarató sobre su regazo como lo hizo aquella otra vez, formando una nota con los pedazos sobrantes. Ésta, sin embargo, era algo más larga que la anterior:

 _Fuiste muy valiente anoche, fierecilla, muy Gryffindor de tu parte. Espero que estés mejor. Extrañé tu lindo rostro en el desayuno._

– _D._

Sophia sintió sus mejillas calentarse, lo cual la enojó bastante. ¿Quién demonios se creía ese tipo para decirle esas cosas? O escribirlas, o lo que fuera. El que alguien le dijera esas cosas la ponía nerviosa, _bastante_ nerviosa. Y el no saber quién lo hacía sólo la ponía peor.

Claro que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar adecuadamente, ya que en ese momento, Pomfrey entró hecha una fiera y los echó a todos de la enfermería. Se veía tan enojada que Hally sólo tuvo tiempo de arrebatarle la nota a Sophia de las manos y guardársela en la túnica antes de salir corriendo tras sus amigos.

Y por el resto del día el único pensamiento que ocupó la mente Sophia era que tenía que averiguar quién demonios era este dichoso _D_ y deshacerse de él antes de que pudiera seguir avergonzándole con más de sus dichosas palomitas.

.

.

.

—No, ¡es imposible que no hayas hecho trampa!

—Vuelves a decir eso, Fred Weasley, y tendrás el cabello rubio por una semana.

—Admito que sería un rubio sexy, pero ¡vamos! Tienes que haber hecho algo. _Nadie_ me ha ganado _nunca_ en Snap explosivo.

—Excepto Bill.

—No me ayudes, Georgie.

Sophia bufó y cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse.

Era la noche antes del primer partido de quidditch, y ya que Harry y Hally habían ido a pedir de vuelta un libro que Snape les había quitado esa mañana, y Hermione estaba ayudando a Ron con su ensayo de Encantamientos, Sophia pensó que sería bueno desestrezarse jugando una partida de Snap Explosivo. Y ahí estaba ella ahora, aguantando la escena que le había montado Fred Weasley aka la peor reina del drama de todas, solamente porque le ganó en la primer partida.

Sophia se sorbió la nariz, se acomodó su bufanda púrpura con la estrella del Pride of Portree y maldijo en voz baja por el frío que había empezado a invadir el castillo desde el inicio de Noviembre. Desde el incidente con el troll y su plática con Dumbledore.

Desde ese día, Hermione había empezado a juntarse con ellos, y ya no era una odiosa adoradora de la disciplina y de todo lo que es aburrido. Ahora incluso les ayudaba con sus tareas, en especial a los mellizos y a Sophia, ya que con todas las prácticas del equipo, apenas y les quedaba tiempo para dormir. Maldito Wood y su falta de vida social.

Y las prácticas se habían vuelto aún peor con el frío. El estúpido frío que los tenía a todos moqueando o estornudando. Y lo peor era que ni sólo afectaba a los alumnos, sino también a las lechuzas encargadas de la correspondencia. Y Áyax no era la excepción. El pobre había llegado al dormitorio esa misma mañana con las alas entumecidas, y Sophia no había dudado en envolverlo en cada bufanda, jersey y calcetín de lana que había encontrado.

Y ahora que lo recordaba, ya iba siendo hora de ir a verificar que su bolita de plumas, lana y algodón siguiera respirando. Jamás se perdonaría si algo le pasara a su hermoso, huraño y engreído búho.

—Sí, lo siento chicos pero debo llevármela a... A hablar cosas... cosas... de chicas... ¡Hasta mañana!

La voz de Hally se oyó como un murmullo lejano, pero Sophia se dio cuenta de que había estado justo junto a ella, ya que enseguida sintió que la jalaban hacia las escaleras del dormitorio femenino. Ni siquiera pudo despedirse de los chicos... claro que, con la escenita de Freddie-Queen, era mejor no hablarles hasta mañana.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Hermione, quien al parecer también había subido con ellas al dormitorio— ¿Vas a contarnos qué pasó?

—Bien —respondió Hally sentándose a la orilla de su cama —. Cuando Harry y yo nos dirigíamos a la oficina de Snape para pedir el libro, nos dimos cuenta de que ninguno de los dos sabía dónde estaba esa dichosa oficina, así que decidimos ir a la sala de maestros. Pero...

Hally hizo una pausa. De esas pausas tontas que según ella le daban drama a lo que decía.

—Pero... —la apuró Hermione con impaciencia.

—Pero cuando entramos vimos una escena tan perturbadora e increíble, que le juré a Merlín que dejaría de hacer bromas por el resto de mi vida si me concedía una cámara en ese instante.

Otra pausa.

—¿Y? —volvió a insistir Hermione.

—Y nada, que Merlín no me dio mi cámara, así que podré seguir haciendo bromas hasta que me muera.

—¡Hally!

—Déjate de juegos y dinos lo que viste, Lilian o te juro que te golpearé.

—Ok, ok, sensibles —murmuró Hally antes de seguir con su relato—. Snape estaba sentado, con la túnica subida, dejando al descubierto su pierna llena de sangre. Filch también estaba ahí, él le estaba pasando vendas.

Hermione se cubrió la boca espantada, y Sophia suspiró. Ya sabía a dónde quería llegar la pelirroja.

—Pero lo peor fue lo que Snape le dijo —Hally se aclaró la garganta y trató de imitar la voz de Snape, arrastrando las palabras —: ¿Cómo es posible que alguien pueda vigilar tres cabezas a la vez?

—Bien —dijo Sophia—. Dumbledore lo envió a revisar si lo que guarda el perro sigue seguro, y el perro decidió que el buen Sevie se veía demasiado delicioso como para no darle una provadita. ¿Eso era todo?

En realidad, Sophia sabía perfectamente que Hally —y apostaba que también Harry— pensaba que Snape había tratado de robar ese lo-que-sea que guardaba el perro de tres cabezas, pero a Sophia la idea no la convencía. Había visto muchas telenovelas junto a tía Andromeda como para saber que nada es lo que parece, y que a veces el personaje menos pensado era el villano. Merlín sabía lo mucho que se aprendía en las telenovelas.

—¿A caso no lo entiendes, Garras? ¡Snape fue quien metió el troll al castillo! ¡Él quería una oportunidad para entrar a la trampilla sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y usó al troll para distraer a los demás!

—Pero Hally —dijo Hermione—. Sé que el profesor Snape parece malo, pero no creo que sea capaz de intentar probar algo que Dumbledore custodia.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó Sophia con vehemencia— Dumbledore es el mago más poderoso del mundo, no creo que haya alguien que pueda engañarlo. Y debe confiar mucho en él si lo tiene dando clases en Hogwarts.

Hally suspiró.

—Aun así, creo que sería bueno tenerlo vigilado por si acaso.

—Lo que digas Colmillitos, descansa —dijo Sophia caminando hacia su cama—. Buenas noches, Herms.

—Buenas noches, a ambas.

Sophia abrió las cortinas de su cama y se encontró con la acusadora mirada dorada de su búho.

—¡Oye! Era esto o dejarte morir congelado —explicó mientras se metía en la cama sin molestarse ni en quitarle toda la ropa que envolvía a su búho, ni en ponerse su pijama antes de dormir.

.

.

.

—Te dije que no comieras tantas salchichas fritas —dijo Sophia.

Hally hizo una mueca.

—¿Quién te entiende, mujer? A Harry casi lo matas porque no comió nada en el desayuno, ¿y a mi me quieres lapidar porque sí lo hice?

Sophia rodó los ojos. ' _Merlín, dame paciencia'._

—Pero nadie te mandó a comerte todas las salchichas de la fuente.

Sin embargo, Sophia no podía culparla. Ella misma se había comido cinco tostadas con mermelada, y todo por los nervios del bendito partido.

Mientras entraban a los vestidores para la charla de Wood, Sophia echó un vistazo hacia las gradas, pensando que enserio había demasiada gente. Aunque claro, el partido sería de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, así que era lógico que hubieran tantos espectadores. Eso y que nadie quería perderse del primer partido de la nædàry de los niños que vivieron.

Sophia negó con la cabeza antes de entrar a los vestidores, donde se colocó su túnica escarlata con el número 8 y su apellido en la espalda, los cuales iban en letra dorada; se puso sus zapatos deportivos y se trenzó el cabello para que no se le viniera a la cara en pleno vuelo.

Wood se aclaró la garganta para pedir silencio.

—Bueno, chicos —dijo.

—Y chicas —añadió la otra cazadora del equipo, Angelina Johnson.

—Y chicas —dijo Wood—. Éste es...

—El grande —dijo Fred Weasley

—El que estábamos esperando —dijo George.

—Nos sabemos de memoria el discurso de Oliver —les dijo Fred a Sophia y a los mellizos—. Estábamos en el equipo el año pasado.

—Callense los dos —ordenó Wood—. Éste es el mejor equipo que Gryffindor ha tenido en muchos años. Y vamos a ganar.

—Bien. Ya es la hora. Buena suerte a todos.

Entraron al campo, en medio del cual la señora Hooch los esperaba con su escoba en mano.

Sophia miró de nuevo hacia los hacientos, donde en medio de tanto alumno vio los estandartes que habían hecho Seamus y Dean con unas sábanas que la rata de Ron había arruinado. En una decía "Harry Potter para presidente", en otra " Hally Potter es la ley" y en otra "Sophia Black, princesa de Gryffindor". También tenían una con el león de Gryffindor, dibujado por Dean y hechizado por Hermione para que cambiará de color.

Al fin, la señora Hooch dio la orden para que los equipos subieran a sus escobas, y en el momento en que montó su Nimbus 2000, Sophia sintió que toda la tensión que tenía desaparecía.

Sophia sonrió. Al día siguiente de ser reclutada para el equipo, le había mandado una nota a tía Andromeda para que sacara dinero de su cámara en Gringotts y le comprara la escoba (su intención era comprar también la de Hally, pero ella se le adelantó diciendo que ya había ordenado la suya). Y no fue hasta que voló por primera vez en esa escoba, que entendió la obsesión de Hally por la famosa Nimbus. Aquello era algo de otro nivel, nada parecido a las escobas del colegio.

—Y la _quaffle_ es atrapada de inmediato por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor... Qué excelente cazadora es esta joven y, a propósito, también es muy guapa...

—¡JORDAN!

—Lo siento, profesora.

Sophia sonrió divertida. Cuando Lee le dijo que él era el comentador no podía creerlo, y menos cuando los gemelos le contaron lo terrible que la pasaba la profesora McGonagall con lo poco objetivo que era el chico.

—¡Garras!

El grito de Hally la hizo volver al partido.

Luego de un par de jugadas fallidas de Slytherin, Hally fue capaz de quitarle la quaffle a uno de ellos, y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia los postes de Slytherin mientras Lee hablaba de lo bonita que era.

Cuando uno de los cazadores le bloqueó el paso, Hally le pasó la quaffle a Sophia, quien esquivó una bludger que le iba directo a la cabeza. Frente a ella había medio equipo de Slytherin, pero gracias a jugar a las atrapadas tanto tiempo con Hally y a escapar de matones junto a Harry, Sophia pudo pasarlos sin problemas.

Voló con rapidez hacia el poste izquierdo de Slytherin, que era el que defendía en aquel momento el guardián, y justo cuando el tipo pensó que Sophia tiraría, la rubia le pasó la pelota a Hally, quien venía volando desde atrás.

Hally atrapó la pelota y la arrojó al aro derecho, por lo que el guardián no tuvo tiempo de llegar, y aquel se convirtió en el primer gol de Gryffindor, el primer tanto que marcaba Hally y la primera jugada maestra del dúo Black-Potter, porque Black-Potter sonaba muchísimo mejor que Potter-Black.

Siguieron así por un rato, incluyendo a Angélica en algunas de las jugadas. Los vítores y aplausos de aquel primer tanto les habían dado el ánimo de soltarse y empezar a jugar como en los entrenamientos, sin presión. Tanto era así, que pronto Gryffindor estuvo cien puntos arriba de Slytherin.

Luego el partido se vino abajo.

Sophia notó que Hally había dejado de seguirle las jugadas, la buscó con la vista y la encontró junto a Harry. Ambos se aferraban a sus escobas mientras sus escobas vibraban y se movían violentamente en el aire.

—¡Fred! ¡George! —llamó Sophia a los gemelos, mientras uno de los cazadores de Slytherin marcaba el primer tanto para su equipo.

Sophia les señaló hacia donde estaban Hally y Harry y enseguida se lanzaron ambos hacia los mellizos con Sophia detrás.

Sophia jadeó asustada cuando, al querer Fred acercarse a Harry para pasarlo a su escoba, la Nimbus del azabache se batió en el aire y subió aún más alto, y lo mismo pasó con la de Hally.

—Mierda —murmuró Sophia, con las manos temblorosas.

Los gemelos, al ver que no podían acercarse, se dejaron caer y empezaron a volar en círculos bajo los mellizos, esperando al menos poder atraparlos si se caían de las escobas.

Al ver que no podía hacer nada más por sus amigos, Sophia giró su escoba y regresó al partido, donde ahora además de marcar tantos, tendría que esquivar las bludgers y esperar a que Angelina recordará las jugadas de los entrenamientos.

—Y la guapa de Sophia robó la bludger... ¡Por Merlín, qué maniobra! Venga... Sophia tira y...¡FALTA! ¡UNA BLUDGER LE HA DADO EN LA MUÑECA! Maldito hijo de p...

Esta vez la profesora McGonagall no corrigió a Lee, y más bien parecía que coreó lo que él dijo.

Luego de un par de duras jugadas, una bludger le dio en la muñeca a Sophia, quien no pudo contener un grito adolorido que no se escuchó gracias a las protestas y abucheos de las gradas de Gryffindor. Sentía como si le hubieran golpeado con un mazo. Definitivamente, ya no podría seguir jugando.

Sophia estuvo a punto de caer de su escoba cuando un par de fuertes brazos la rodearon desde atrás.

—Eh, muñeca ¿qué tienes?

—Fred —gimió Sophia—... Harry y... Hal-lly...

Fred frunció el ceño.

—Ya están bien muñeca. Sus escobas volvieron a ser normales. Harry... Él atrapó la snitch... ¿Qué pasó, Soph?

Sophia se sostuvo la muñeca y volvió a gemir adolorida.

—B-blud-gerr...

Fred ayudó a bajar a Sophia y la llevó al ala médica, donde la enfermera le vendó la muñeca y le dio una poción para el dolor. Según ella, solamente había sido una torcedura, y no había nada de qué preocuparse. Incluso llamó a Sophia exagerada, pero la azabache estaba tan aliviada con la poción que ni siquiera le tomó importancia.

Al salir del ala médica, se reunió con el resto del equipo y felicitó a Harry por haber atrapado la snitch, aunque ahora el azabache parecía más concentrado en la muñeca bendada de su amiga que en su reciente victoria.

Sophia le dio las gracias a Fred por ayudarla y mientras él iba con George y Lee para celebrar, Hagrid la cargó sobre sus hombros y se fueron junto con Hermione, Ron y los mellizos hacia su cabaña a tomar el té.

—Era Snape —explicaba Ron—. Hermione y yo lo vimos. Estaba maldiciendo tu escoba. Murmuraba y no te quitaba los ojos de encima.

Sophia lo miró mal desde el suelo, en donde jugaba junto a Fang.

—Tonterías —dijo Hagrid, que no había oído una palabra de lo que había sucedido—. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así Snape?

—Descubrimos algo sobre él —dijo Harry a Hagrid—. Trató de pasar ante ese perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween. Y el perro lo mordió. Nosotros pensamos que trataba de robar lo que ese perro está guardando.

Hagrid dejó caer la tetera.

—¿Qué saben de _Fluffy_? —dijo.

— _¿Fluffy?_

—Ajá... Es mío... Se lo compré a un griego que conocí en el bar el año pasado... y se lo presté a Dumbledore para guardar...

Sophia hizo nota mental de preguntarle cuánto le había costado. No le vendría nada mal tener un _Fluffy._

—¿Sí? —dijo Harry con nerviosismo.

—Bueno, no me pregunten más —dijo con rudeza Hagrid—. Es un

secreto.

—Pero Snape trató de robarlo.

Sophia rodó los ojos.

—Tonterías —repitió Hagrid—. Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts, nunca

haría algo así.

—Entonces ¿por qué trató de matar a Hally y Harry? —gritó Hermione.

Los acontecimientos de aquel día parecían haber cambiado su idea sobre

Snape.

—Yo conozco un maleficio cuando lo veo, Hagrid. Lo he leído todo sobre ellos. ¡Hay que mantener la vista fija y Snape ni pestañeaba, yo lo vi!

—Les digo que están equivocados —dijo ofuscado Hagrid—. No sé por qué la escoba de Harry reaccionó de esa manera. .. ¡Pero Snape no iba a tratar de matar a un alumno! Ahora, escuchadme los tres, os estáis metiendo en cosas que no os conciernen y eso es peligroso. Olvidaos de ese perro y olvidad lo que está vigilando. En eso sólo tienen un papel el profesor Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel...

—¡Ah! —dijo Harry—. Entonces hay alguien llamado Nicolás Flamel que está involucrado en esto, ¿no?

Hagrid pareció enfurecerse consigo mismo.

Sophia suspiró mientras le rascaba la panza a Fang. Al parecer, estas vacaciones de Navidad iban a hacer de todo, menos descansar.


	14. El Espejo De Oesed

—Por muy bueno que suene tu plan, señorita Black, no estoy muy seguro de que sea la mejor idea.

Sophia se sorbió la nariz mientras rodaba los ojos, pensando que hoy en día ya los Gryffindor no eran tan valientes... No todos, al menos.

—Relájate, Lee. Colmillos y los gemelos están en esto. Sólo faltas tú.

Lee se rascó la nuca nervioso.

—No lo sé... ¿Y si nos atrapan?

Sophia sonrió de lado.

—¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo?

Diez minutos después, Sophia iba montada en la espalda de Lee en dirección a los jardines, en donde Hally y los gemelos los esperaban junto a un considerable montículo de nieve.

Una noche a mediados de diciembre, mientras Sophia y Hally se ocultaban de Filch en el gran comedor, presenciaron gracias al techo encantado, la primera Nevada de la temporada.

—Mirad, mi buen _Georgeselot_ , nuestra reina viene cabalgando en su noble corcel —dijo Fred al verlos, mientras hacía una reverencia exagerada.

—Eso veo, _Fredtur_ —dijo George imitando la acción de su hermano—. Aunque creo que su majestad merece un mejor vehículo que un vil elfo doméstico.

Cuando Sophia se bajó de su espalda, Lee recogió un puñado de nieve y se lo lanzó a los gemelos, quienes se le echaron encima, derribándolo sobre la nieve.

—Dios, ¡paren ya con eso! —gruñó Sophia— Le diré a su madre que pare de leerles las historias del rey Arturo antes de dormir.

Sophia se giró para decirle algo a Hally, pero una bola de nieve le impactó directo en la cara, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sentada sobre el suelo cubierto de nieve.

—¡Lilian!

—Calmate, Rudolph, fue sólo una broma.

Sophia apretó los puños. Desde que había comenzado a nevar, su nariz se había teñido de un color rosa, casi rojo, "por el frío", según le había dicho madame Pomfrey. Y claro, Hally no había perdido oportunidad para molestarla con el reno de nariz roja que conduce el trineo de Santa Claus, el tal Rudolph.

—Te recuerdo —siseó Sophia poniéndose de pie—, pelirroja sin gracia, que la broma aquí es para el idiota de Quirrel, ¡no para mí!

Hally sonrió y se acercó a ella queriendo abrazarla, pero Sophia le apuntó con su varita.

—Oh, vamos, muñeca de trapo, no es para tanto.

—Eh, chicas.

Ambas voltearon para ver a George, quien se escondía tras el montículo.

—Ahí viene Q-qu-quirrel.

Sophia se tiró al suelo junto a los chicos, llevándose a Hally consigo. A pesar de que la idea la habían tenido los gemelos, había sido la azabache quien había escogido a Quirrel como víctima. No podía explicarlo, pero siempre que estaba cerca del tipo, como en sus clases, Sophia se ponía de mal humor, como si Quirrel llevará consigo una nube negra que la opacaba.

—Bien —susurró Sophia—. Si alguno de ustedes se acobarda o nos delata, juro que mañana amanecerán con pústulas en el trasero.

—En serio chicos —dijo Hally—. Ya la he visto hacerlo.

Lee tragó saliva, mientras los gemelos sonreían.

Los cinco sacaron sus varitas y murmuraron todos el mismo hechizo, haciendo que varias bolas de nieve salieran del montículo disparadas hacia Quirrel, quien les daba la espalda.

La mayoría le daba en la parte de atrás del turbante, y mientras más corría, más bolas salían del montículo y le perseguían por todo el patio.

Los cinco chicos hacían lo imposible por contener las carcajadas mientras veían a Quirrel tratar de esconderse tras unos chicos de tercero, pero un jadeo los hizo quedarse congelados.

Algunas bolas se habían salido de control y habían impactado en otra persona, dándole directo en el rostro y tirándola al suelo, llenándole de nieve la túnica verde esmeralda.

—Profesora McGonagall.

—Demonios.

Los cinco se quedaron parados, estáticos. Sabían que McGonagall los mataría, y no solo por darle a ella, sino también por atacar a un profesor.

—Vámonos —susurró Lee mientras unos chicos ayudaban a la profesora de transformaciones a ponerse de pie—. Aun no sabe que fuimos nosotros.

—Oh, no —dijo Hally.

—Estás hablando de McGonagall, Lee —siguió Sophia.

—Ella siempre sabe —terminaron los gemelos.

—¡BLACK! ¡POTTER! ¡WEASLEY'S!

—¿Ves? —preguntaron los cuatro a la vez.

.

.

.

—... Y sólo por eso ahora estamos castigados hasta sexto curso!

Harry rodó los ojos preguntándose si algún día Sophia dejaría de ser tan exagerada.

—Por lo menos no le bajó puntos a Gryffindor —dijo Ron.

—No —respondió Sophia—. Estaba tan enojada que se le olvidó. Dijo que ningún alumno había sido tan imprudente...

—O estúpido —Harry miró a su hermana con una ceja arqueada—. Palabras de Minerva.

Sophia rió amargamente, mientras se acomodaba sobre un cojín en el suelo, donde jugaba Snap explosivo con Ron. Era cierto, McGonagall había estado tan enojada que el sermón que les echó duró más de media hora, y la única razón por la que no los expulsó fue porque Gryffindor no tenía jugadores de reserva que los cubrieran en el quidditch.

—¡Atención, alumnos!

Sophia levantó la vista del tablero para encontrarse con que McGonagall había entrado a la sala común con un trozo de pergamino y una pluma en mano.

—Esta mañana el profesor Dumbledore me ha pedido anotar a todos los alumnos de Gryffindor que pasarán la Navidad en el castillo.

Sophia bajó la mirada un tanto triste. Ella había esperado poder ir a casa de los Tonks para navidad e invitar a los mellizos, pero hacia una semana tío Ted le había enviado una carta diciéndole que en el trabajo se ganó un viaje a España para dos, y que su sueño secreto era conocer a Flor María Peñasco, una famosa bruja cantante española; además, Dora se quedaría en la academia, así que a ella le tocaría quedarse en Hogwarts.

Lo único bueno de la carta fue que con ella tío Ted había mandado un paquete de dulces, está vez más grande, ya que ahora Sophia debía compartirlos con Hermione también.

Así, pues, Sophia se levantó perezosamente y se formó en la corta fila para anotarse, y cuando llegó su turno, McGonagall la miró extraño.

—¿Black? Creí que pasarías la Navidad con los Tonks.

Sophia le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Es que no quiero que me extrañe demasiado, profesora. Suficiente tendrá con las vacaciones de verano.

McGonagall la miró seria y le arrebató el pergamino cuando Sophia terminó de poner su nombre.

Luego de ella firmó Ron, junto con los gemelos. Los mellizos, que habían sido de los primeros en anotarse, los esperaban los sillones, curiosos por saber porqué se quedarían.

—Mis padres irán a visitar a mi hermano Charlie a Rumania —dijo Ron.

—Pues a mí mis tíos me cambiaron por una cantante española de 60 años, y Dora se quedará en la academia haciendo cosas prohibidas con algún compañero.

—¡Sophia!

Los cuatro se voltearon para ver a una sonrojada Hermione que acababa de bajar del dormitorio de chicas.

—¿Qué? —se quejó Sophia— Dora me dijo que todas las chicas hacían eso, además ella no es ninguna santa.

—Y eso viene de familia.

—Muy graciosa, Popotter.

—Yo también te amo, Soph.

—Vete a la mie...

Hermione le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera terminar.

—¿Iras a casa para navidad? —le preguntó Harry a Hermione.

—Así es —dijo Hermione—. No pude hacer que mis padres me dejaran quedarme, así que ustedes tendrán que buscar información sobre Flamel.

—Claro —gruñó Sophia quitándose la mano de Hermione de la boca—, como a nosotros nos encanta leer, será pan comido.

—Pues tendrán que hacerlo si queremos saber qué es lo que custodia el perro —dijo Hermione—. Yo le preguntaré a mis padres, ya que al ser ellos dentistas no habrá ningún problema.

.

.

.

Una semana después, Sophia había comprobado que lo que le dijo Pomfrey era cierto: su nariz se había puesto roja por el frío, y por lo que se veía, no regresaría a su color normal hasta que el invierno terminara. Y lo peor era que mientras más frío hacía, su nariz se ponía aún más roja.

Por ejemplo, estando en la sala común de Gryffindor, sentada en el suelo frente a la chimenea encendida, y envuelta en una gruesa manta, su nariz se aclaraba ligeramente, llegando a un tono casi rosa. Pero cuando estaba en las mazmorras como ahora, con la temperatura descendiendo todavía más, su nariz estaba tan roja como su bufanda de Gryffindor.

—Me da mucha lástima —Sophia oyó decir a Malfoy sentado cerca de ella— toda esa gente que tendrá que quedarse a pasar la Navidad en Hogwarts, porque no los quieren en sus casas.

Ni ella ni Harry le hicieron caso, aunque Ron lo miró mal y Hally, con cuidado de no atraer la atención de Snape, hizo un pequeño remolino con su varita, esparciendo el polvo de espinaz de pez de león que Malfoy pesaba, pero con cuidado de no esparcir el de Harry.

Luego de la clase, y de que Snape le quitara a Ron cinco puntos por pelear con Malfoy en el pasillo, los cinco fueron con Hagrid (quien cargaba un inmenso árbol) hacia el gran comedor, donde McGonagall y Flitwick decoraban colocando guirnaldas y muérdagos por todo el lugar y sobre los doce árboles navideños.

Sin embargo, luego de que Harry, Ron y Hermione discutieran con Hagrid sobre Flamel, y Sophia y Hally con McGonagall sobre transformar los muérdagos en bombas fétidas, los cinco Gryffindor fueron a la biblioteca, aprovechando lo más que pudiesen el tiempo de Hermione en el castillo.

Aunque no duraron ni media hora allí, ya que Madame Pince echó a Harry por husmear cerca de la sección prohibida, y ya que ni Sophia ni Hally estaban haciendo nada, salieron con él a esperar a Ron y Hermione en el pasillo, mientras comían unas varitas de regaliz que Sophia se sacó de la túnica.

.

.

.

—No me envíes a mí. ¿No ves el caballo? Muévelo a él, podemos permitirnos perderlo.

—¡Cierra el pico si no quieres que sea a ti al que perdamos, Alfil charlatán!

Harry rodó los ojos. Sabía que no era buena idea enseñarle a Sophia a jugar ajedrez mágico.

Al fin habían empezado las vacaciones, y la torre de Gryffindor estaba casi vacía, lo que les había permitido escoger los sillones más cercanos a la chimenea, y Ron pensó que sería el momento perfecto para enseñarle a Harry a jugar, ya que en el ajedrez mágico, las piezas estaban vivas, y opinaban sobre cómo debían ser movidas.

Sin embargo, ya que Sophia parecía empezar a enfermar, tanto ella como Hally decidieron unirse a ellos, dejando que los gemelos fueran a jugar en la nieve.

Al principio ninguna de las dos se había mostrado interesada. A Hally le gustaba correr y saltar, no los juegos de mesa, y Sophia no era lo suficientemente paciente como para jugarlo, razón por la que su tío Ted jamás se molestó en enseñarle.

Sin embargo, cuando Harry perdió por tercera vez, y Ron admitió jamás haber sido vencido en el juego, Harry supo que la paz había terminado.

Sophia jamás había sido vencida en ningún juego, canicas, adivinanzas, lanzar dardos, carreras, incluso se había unido a un equipo de soccer masculino en la escuela de Little Whinghin como medio campista, y jamás su equipo había perdido. Harry sabía que la azabache jamás se había resistido a un reto, era demasiado competitiva, terca y atrevida como para negarse, fuera lo que fuera.

Y Harry tenía razón. No habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando Sophia había saltado del sillón donde había estado sentada y literalmente lo había sacado de su puesto y se había sentado frente a Ron, proclamando que _"si nunca has sido vencido, es porque nunca has jugado contra mí"._

Y ahí estaban ahora, media hora después aún en la misma partida, con Ron sudando hasta las pestañas y con Sophia discutiendo con sus propias piezas, mandándolas a cerrar la boca y amenazándolas con hacerlas polvo si no la obedecían.

A pesar de ser tan impaciente y testaruda, Sophia había demostrado ser una brillante estratega, y con lo melodramática que era, lo hacía ver cómo si fuese un general dirigiendo a sus soldados en una batalla, sacrificando unas piezas para ganar terreno y rodear las de Ron, ganando piezas sin ceder espacio y dejando algunas de sus piezas atrás, cuidando a su rey.

Por momentos, Ron parecía aterrado, tomándose su tiempo para salir de los aprietos en que Sophia lo metía; pero cuando Sophia movía, parecía embobado por sus acciones, como preguntándose cómo hacía para robarle tantas piezas, o cómo le hacía para haber llegado tan lejos sin haber alejado a su reina de su rey.

Afortunadamente para Harry y Hally (la cual ya se había quedado dormida en uno de los sillones), los gemelos entraron corriendo a la sala común, seguidos de un Percy muy enojado, y en un momento de confusión general, Fred y George tiraron a Percy sobre el tablero de ajedrez, revolviendo las piezas que trataron de apartarse aterradas.

Harry jamás había oído a Sophia decir tantas palabrotas, aunque no sé asombró en lo más mínimo. Sophia siempre había sido una mala ganadora, jactándose siempre de ser la mejor, así que era lógico que también fuera una mala perdedora.

.

.

.

En la víspera de Navidad, Hally y Harry se habían ido a dormir al dormitorio de los chicos, aunque Sophia tuvo cuidado de llevar su propia cobija y almohadas. Siempre había sido algo quisquillosa en cuanto a compartir sus cosas personales, y la idea de cubrirse con la misma cobija que un _niño_ le daba cierto _asquito._

Hally por otra parte no había tenido problemas en ocupar la ropa de cama de Neville.

—Sigo sin entender por qué no puedes usar la cobija de Dean.

Sophia arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño. _¡Ugh!_

—Dime, ¿compartirías tu cepillo de dientes con alguien? ¡No contestes! —dijo Sophia al ver que Hally se lo estaba pensando.

Luego de que Hally la llamara Reina del Drama y de que Harry tuviera que frenarla de sacar su varita, Sophia se despidió de sus amigos, cerró las cortinas de la cama y se acostó sobre su espalda, mirando fijamente al techo.

Se preguntó cómo sería si sus padres estuvieran con ella, si al menos recordara la navidad que pasó con ellos, si es que la pasó con ellos, claro. Ella jamás había tenido una Navidad, ya que el año pasado los Tonks se habían ido a visitar a los padres _muggles_ de tío Ted, por lo que ella y Dora se pasaron dos semanas echadas en la sala comiendo chucherías, sin molestarse en siquiera poner el árbol. Claro que la azabache no había olvidado llevarles sus respectivos regalos a sus mejores amigos, pero eso había sido todo.

A la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, todos sus pensamientos se centraron en lo afortunada que había sido de que Dumbledore la hubiera encontrado y llevado con los Tonks, ya que no sólo había conocido a sus tíos y a su prima, sino que también pudo conocer a los mellizos, además de hacerles la vida un poco más llevadera a ambos.

Los cuatro despertaron con regalos al pie de sus camas, aunque los de Ron eran más. Luego de saludarse y desearle feliz navidad, los cuatro empezaron a desenvolver sus regalos.

El primero en la pila de Sophia era el de Dora, lo sabía por la envoltura de colores brillantes y chonga de arco iris, marca registrada de Nymphadora Tonks. Dentro había una cámara mágica instantánea, la misma que llevaba meses pidiéndole a Dora y a sus tíos, y también había una navaja suiza, parecida a la que tío Ted mantenía en el garaje, junto con una nota con la descuidada caligrafía de su prima:

 _Querida prima,_

 _Sí, leí la parte de tu carta en la que insinuabas "discretamente" que querías una cámara mágica para Navidad._

 _Espero que la navaja te ayude en tus travesuras. Sí, sí, ya sé que tú eres perfecta y no necesitas de artilugios como estos, pero nunca sabes cuando necesites enterrar una de estas en la garganta de algún tipo. Como dice mi instructor, uno siempre debe estar en alerta permanente._

 _Besos, abrazos y un golpe en el hombro, Tonks._

 _PD: Moodey te envía saludos._

Sophia sonrió alegre. No había vuelto a ver al viejo auror desde aquel día en el bosque, pero desde que Dora le había mandado la primer carta desde la academia, Moodey siempre le mandaba saludos... Y uno que otro insulto.

Su sonrisa se extendió aún más cuando notó que junto a la navaja venía un paquete de moscas de café con leche, y supo que había hecho bien en adjuntar unas grageas al regalo de Dora.

El siguiente regalo era de parte de sus tíos. Por un lado, había un libro de Encantamientos nivel avanzado, y por el otro, el paquete más grande de dulces _muggles_ que jamás hubiera visto, junto con un gran tubo de pasta de dientes que seguramente tía Andromeda había puesto ahí. Al igual que con Dora, ellos también le habían escrito una nota, en donde tío Ted se burlaba de la reciente derrota de los Pride ante las avispas, y tía Andromeda le pedía que no se metiera en más problemas al menos en lo que quedaba de vacaciones.

El tercero era una caja de ranas de chocolate de Hermione, igual a la que la azabache le había enviado a la castaña, lo que la hizo reír.

El cuarto venía envuelto en papel de embalar con una nota que decía que era de Hagrid, el cual resultó ser la figura de madera de un búho con las alas extendidas, el cual comprendió que era Áyax.

Luego más paquetes de dulces de los mellizos y de Ron, y luego se topó con un paquete deforme, muy parecido al que tenían Harry y Hally en sus manos.

—Creo que sé de quién sin esos —dijo Ron, algo rojo y señalando los paquetes deformes—. Mi madre. Le dije que creían que nadie les regalaría nada y.. oh, no —gruñó—, les ha hecho un jersey Weasley.

Los tres abrieron los paquetes y encontraron un grueso jersey tejido a mano y una gran caja de pastel de chocolate casero. Mientras que el de Harry era verde esmeralda, con una enorme H en el pecho, el de Hally era morado lila con las letras HL, pero el que más llamó la atención fue el de Sophia, Rosa tierno con las letras SB.

 _'Genial'_ pensó _'Ahora tío Ted no me dejará en paz'._

Aunque al ver que ambos mellizos se pusieron los suyos, Sophia decidió mandar al diablo la opinión de tío Ted y ponerse su nuevo jersey.

—Cada año nos teje un jersey —dijo Ron, desenvolviendo su paquete— y

el mío siempre es rojo oscuro.

—Es muy amable de parte de tu madre —dijo Harry.

Pero lo que más impacto a Sophia fueron sus últimos regalos:

El primero, unos guantes de quidditch morados con una estrella dorada en cada uno, adjuntos a una nota con una letra que ella ya conocía.

 _Querida fierecilla,_

 _Te deseo una feliz navidad. Me gustaría ver tu lindo rostro cuando abrieras tu regalo, pero creo que tendré que conformarme con saber que te gustó. Sé de muy buena fuente que le vas al Pride of Portree, así que no intentes negarlo. Tampoco intentes devolverlos (como sé que habías pensado), ya que sólo lograrás que te los envíe de regreso junto con otro regalo, tal vez un jersey o una bufanda._

– _D._

 _PD: Muero porque las vacaciones acaben. Ya extraño tus hermosos ojos._

El segundo, un libro de pociones envuelto en una tela verde menta muy fina. No fue el regalo, sino quien lo enviaba lo que la hizo atragantarse con un bocado de pastel: _Señor y Señora Malfoy._

Sophia pensó que debería ser una broma. Tenía que serlo. Es decir, ¿qué clase de maniáticos le enviaban un regalo a una niña que ni conocían y que además le había roto la nariz a su hijo a inicios del año escolar.

Decidió que sería bueno preguntarle a tía Andromeda al respecto. De todas formas se trataba de su hermana.

Y también decidió, mientras Hally le quitaba la nota de su dichoso admirador, que sería mejor no mencionar el regalo de los Malfoy a sus amigos, ya que tenían suficiente con lo de Flamel como para inquietarlos con eso también.

Sophia estuvo a punto de quitarle de regreso la nota a Hally, pero la voz de Ron la interrumpió.

—Había oído hablar de esto —dijo dejando caer la caja de grageas de todos los sabores, regalo de Hermione, señalando un trapo que Harry traia en la mano—. Si es lo que pienso, es algo verdaderamente raro y valioso.

Viendo bien el trapo, Sophia se dio cuenta de lo que era: una capa de invisibilidad. Tío Ted les había hablado de ellas una vez, a ella y a Dora, y les había mostrado unas imágenes de dichas capas en un libro de Encantamientos.

—Viene dirigida para Hally y para mí —dijo Harry recogiendo una nota del suelo.

Curiosas, Hally y Sophia se acercaron a leer lo que decía:

 _S_ _u padre dejó esto en mi poder antes de morir. Ya es tiempo de que_ _les_ _sea devuelto._ _Utilícenlo_ _bien._

 _Una muy Feliz Navidad para_ _ustedes._

A Sophia le había parecido bastante extraño que no tuviera firma, aunque la caligrafía de aquella nota se le hacía bastante conocida. Tal vez tendría que hacerle una visita a un viejo amigo.

Los pensamientos de la rubia se vieron interrumpidos por los gemelos, que entraron con gran escándalo a la habitación. Y a Sophia no le pasó desapercibido el echo de que Harry había escondido la capa.

—Supongo que ella piensa que no se van a olvidar de sus nombres —dijo George señalando las iniciale en sus jerseys—. Pero nosotros no somos estúpidos... Sabemos muy bien que nos llamamos Gred y Feorge.

Sophia se rió y empezó a tomar fotografías de todos con sus jerseys, solos, en parejas y en grupo, hasta que llegó Percy rumeando por el ruido. Afortunadamente, los gemelos se lo llevaron, dejando al cuarteto disfrutar de sus regalos.

.

.

.

Luego de ese día, Sophia decidió que la Navidad era su fecha favorita del año.

Primero, en el gran comedor, habían comido cuanto habían querido, desde pavo asado hasta papás horneadas. Además, esparcidos por todas las mesas habían huevos sorpresa, que al golpearlos revelaban regalos, como el sombrero de almirante y el puñado de ratones blancos que le tocó a Harry al dejar caer uno al suelo.

Afortunadamente, Sophia había llevado su cámara, y antes de que el azabache se lo quitara, consiguió tomarle una foto a su amigo que, con el sombrero y el sonrojo, de verdad se veía tierno.

Sophia, por otro lado, obtuvo un sobrero de copa alta fucsia con un listón verde limón en la base, el cual se dejó puesto por el resto de la comida.

Al final, llevaba con ella su sombrero, un equipo para crear sus propias bombas fétidas, dos mazos de Snap explosivo y dos metros de pergamino negro, junto con una hilarante fotografía mágica que mostraba a Hagrid besando a McGonagall en la mejilla y a la bruja sonriendo y sonrojándose justo después.

 _'Me pregunto qué dirás cuando veas esto enmarcado en tu oficina, Minerva'_ pensó Sophia sonriendo maquiavélica.

Luego de la comida, Sophia había mandado al diablo su pequeño resfriado y se la había pasado toda la tarde jugando guerra de bolas de nieve con Hally, Harry y Ron, tomando uno que otro descanso para tomar más fotos.

Varias horas después los cuatro regresaron agotados a la sala común, donde tomaron el té y comieron cuanto bocadillo comieron hasta que ya no pudieron moverse de lo llenos que estaban. Pasaron un rato más viendo a Percy perseguir a los gemelos por robarle su insignia de prefecto y se fueron a dormir.

O eso era lo que pensaba Sophia, cuando a eso de la media noche, escuchó pasos en la habitación y la puerta cerrarse. Curiosa como lo era, se levantó para encontrarse con que ni Hally ni Harry estaban en la habitación, y para su sorpresa, tampoco la capa estaba donde la habían guardado.

Por más que Sophia intentara negarlo, aquello le dolió. Se sentía como si la hubieran traicionado, como si no confiaran en ella lo suficiente. Claro que era consciente de que ellos eran hermanos, mellizos para rematar, y que querían vivir ese momento solos, usando la única posesión que tenían de su padre sólo los dos. Aunque eso no hacía que doliera menos.

Y no es que Sophia deseara haber tenido un hermano. Merlín sabía que ella era demasiado egoísta como para compartir algo como el cariño de sus tíos con alguien más que con Dora. Lo que Sophia envidiaba era la familia que los mellizos habían encontrado el uno en el otro. No era como lo de ella con Dora o sus tíos. Era algo más cercano, algo más... fuerte. Un vínculo.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry y Hally les contaron a ella y a Ron lo que ocurrió esa noche, Sophia se quedó callada mirándolos, observándolos.

Había algo raro en sus actitudes, algo familiar, pero extraño a la vez.

De por sí era raro lo que contaban: ¡un espejo que les había mostrado a su familia fallecida! Eso no se veía todos los días, y de seguro les había impactado mucho, pero Sophia estaba segura de que no era eso. Había algo más allí...

—Podían habernos despertado —dijo malhumorado Ron.

—Pueden venir esta noche —dijo Harry. Nosotros vamos a volver; queremos enseñarles el espejo.

—Me gustaría ver a su madre y a su padre —dijo Ron con interés.

—Y yo quiero ver a toda tu familia, todos los Weasley. Podrás enseñarme

a tus otros hermanos y a todos.

—Puedes verlos cuando quieras —dijo Ron—. Vengan a mi casa este verano, los tres. De todos modos, a lo mejor sólo muestra gente muerta. Pero qué lástima que no encontraron a Flamel. ¿No quieren tocino o alguna otra cosa? ¿Por qué no comes nada?

.

.

.

Llevaban recorriendo los pasillos por casi una hora, los cuatro apretados bajo la capa y con Sophia pidiendo regresar cada cinco minutos. Algo en aquel dichoso espejo le daba mala espina.

Al final, cuando casi lograba convencerlos, Harry vio las armaduras de la entrada de la habitación del espejo.

Harry y Hally se pararon de nuevo frente al espejo, y Sophia vio la inscripción sobre éste: _Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse_.

Sophia no creía que se tratara de algún idioma antiguo, ya que alguna vez le había echado un vistazo a los libros de runas e idiomas de la comunidad mágica de tía Andromeda, y no recordaba haber visto nada como aquello.

Luego, como un flash se le vino a la mente su época en el hospital, cuando Adrasta aún vivía y las enfermeras eran unas pesadas. Ese día la enfermera Clark (¿O era Park?) las había llamado demonios, por lo que Adrasta había tenido la genial idea de jugar con el rumor de que Sophia estaba poseída. Según ella, cuando una persona estaba poseída podía hablar en varios idiomas, y ya que ninguna de las dos sabía otro idioma, Adrasta la hizo aprenderse varias oraciones dichas al revés para engañar a Clark. Y vaya que lo habían logrado, ya que la dichosa enfermera renunció el mismo día.

Con eso en mente, leyó la inscripción al revés: _esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazon el des... Deseo..._

—No —oyó Sophia decir a Ron— estoy solo yo, pero... Soy diferente... ¡Y soy delgado!

—¿Cómo? — preguntó Harry.

—Tengo... tengo un distintivo como el de Bill y estoy levantando la copa de la casa y la copa de _quidditch_... ¡Y también soy capitán de _quidditch_!

Sophia abrió los ojos alarmada. ¿Cómo era posible aquello?

Con los ojos fijos en la inscripción, Sophia caminó hacia el espejo y quitó de en medio a sus dos amigos, se paró frente a él y bajó los ojos hacia su reflejo, aunque se encontró con mucho más que ello.

 _Esto no es tu cara..._

En el espejo se veía una niña casi idéntica a ella, la misma altura, el mismo cabello y los mismos ojos. Pero la del reflejo no tenía el ceño fruncido como Sophia en aquel momento, sino una gran sonrisa que dejaba ver todos sus dientes. Y a diferencia de Sophia, que llevaba puesta una camisa vieja y pantalones gastados, la niña del reflejo llevaba un vestido púrpura hasta las rodillas, medias blancas y zapatillas lilas, además de un listón en la cabeza que mantenía sus rizos fuera de su fino rostro.

Pero esa niña no estaba sola.

 _... Sino de tu corazón el deseo._

Al lado izquierdo de la niña, sosteniendo su mano cubierta por un guante blanco con brillantes, estaba una mujer, alta, castaña y hermosa, que no podía tener más de treinta años y que Sophia reconoció por la foto que traía en su medallón. _'¿Mamá?'._ La mujer lucía con más edad que en la foto, pero su belleza permanecía intacta, sus ojos resplandecían y su cuerpo se entallaba por un vestido del mismo color y diseño que el de la niña.

A la derecha, un hombre alto de cabello largo y negro sonreía con una mano sobre el hombro de Sophia. Él también se veía mayor, pero aún seguía siendo el hombre más guapo que Sophia hubiera visto en su vida. _'Papá'_ pensó mientras lo veía directo a sus ojos plateados, reflejo de los de ella. Él también vestía de forma elegante, con un traje de tres piezas que hacía juego con los vestidos de su esposa e hija, aunque lo combinaba con tonos más oscuros.

Sophia se sorprendió al darse cuenta que había más gente en el reflejo, pero no reconocía a nadie.

Había un hombre un poco más bajo que su padre, castaño y con unos inusuales ojos de color miel. También había otro que se parecía a su padre, aunque menos guapo, no tan alto y con el pelo más corto, pero con los mismos ojos grises. A Sophia le llamó la atención que, mientras el primero sonreía cariñosamente, el segundo lo hacía con cierto aire de superioridad.

Luego notó a una mujer pelirroja que iba de la mano con un hombre que parecía una réplica de Harry, excepto por los ojos, los ojos eran como los de Hally, así como los de la mujer eran como los de Harry. A Sophia no le había costado mucho deducir que eran los padres de los mellizos. Lo que no entendió fue qué hacían ahí.

Y finalmente, un hombre alto, rubio y con los mismos ojos azules que la madre de Sophia. Se notaba que era varios años mayor que el resto de las personas en el espejo. Traía un traje negro con costuras púrpuras, y miraba a la Sophia del reflejo con cariño.

Sophia regresó la vista a sus padres y su corazón latió con fuerza al ver que el reflejo de su madre se arrodillaba junto a ella, le besaba con amor la mejilla y la envolvía en un abrazo, mientras su padre le besaba la cabeza y las abrazaba a ambas.

Sophia sintió como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y una enorme tristeza la invadió. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquella escena fuera real, que pudiera quedarse ahí para siempre.

Entonces Sophia reconoció ese sentimiento. Reconoció qué era lo que había cambiado en los mellizos luego de ver el espejo, lo mismo que había causado que Harry y Ron se pelearan por ver su reflejo de nuevo. Y el pánico la invadió.

—¿Soph?

Sophia se giró para ver a Hally, quien la miraba preocupada mientras la jalaba del brazo para alejarla de donde Ron y Harry discutían.

—Debemos irnos —murmuró Sophia.

Sin embargo, antes de que Hally pudiera negarse, un ruido se escuchó desde el pasillo, y justo un segundo después, la Señora Norris asomó la cabeza por la puerta, los miró un momento y se fue.

—Debemos irnos —dijo Ron—. Puede que haya ido por Filch.

Harry extendió la capa sobre los cuatro y regresaron lo más rápido posible a la torre de Gryffindor. Ninguno dijo una palabra.

.

.

.

La nieve todavía no se había derretido a la mañana siguiente.

—¿Quieres jugar al ajedrez, Harry? —preguntó Ron.

—No.

—¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a Hagrid?

—No... ve tú...

—Sé en qué estás pensando, Harry, en ese espejo. No vuelvan esta noche.

—¿Por qué no?

—No lo sé. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento y, de todos modos, ya has tenido muchos encuentros. Filch, Snape y la _Señora Norris_ andan vigilando por el castillo.

Sophia miró a Harry y a Hally alternadamente. Sabía que estaban pensando en lo mismo.

—Ron tiene razón —dijo sorprendiendo a sus amigos—. No deberían volver allí, ninguno de los dos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry con brusquedad.

Sophia lo miró a los ojos y supo que su amigo estaba enojado con ella como muy pocas veces pasaba.

—Si está oculto es por algo.

—Tú no lo entiendes —se defendió Hally—. ¡Vimos a nuestros padres! ¡Eran ellos!

—¿Ah, si? —preguntó Sophia con sarcasmo, decida a que sus amigos no regresaran— ¿Pudiste hablar con ellos? ¿Escuchaste sus voces? ¿Los tocaste? Dime, ¿a qué huele el perfume de tu madre?

Un fuerte golpe se oyó, interrumpiendo a Sophia. Harry había golpeado la mesa con el puño.

—¡Cállate! ¡Tú no lo entiendes!

—¡Claro que lo entiendo! —gritó Sophia indignada por la forma en que Harry le hablaba— ¿Crees que nunca he sentido esa necesidad, esa desesperación por algo que te haga olvidar? ¿Que te haga sentir que todo es diferente y que tu sufrimiento es sólo una vieja pesadilla? Eso es lo que está causando ese espejo en ustedes, Harry. Lo mismo que los medicamentos me causaban a mí en el hospital, y déjame decirte que esa dependencia que están desarrollando a ese maldito espejo es tan dañina como la adicción a medicamentos.

—¡NO! — gritó Harry perdiendo el control, su rostro rojo por la furia que sentía — ¡Tú sólo quieres quedarte ese espejo para ti sola!

—¿Y para qué querría yo un espejo que muestra cosas imposibles?

—¡Porque estas celosa! ¡Estás celosa de que nosotros podemos ver a nuestros padres! ¡A nuestra familia!

Sophia entornó los ojos.

—¿Y qué mierda crees que veo yo, eh?

—¡No es lo mismo!

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque...

Harry se pausó, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que no debía decir lo que pensaba.

—¿Por qué, Harry? —siguió Sophia todavía enojada— ¿Cuál es la puta diferencia entre ver a mis padres y ver a los tuyos?

—¡Que nuestros padres sí nos querían!

Al oír aquello Sophia se quedó helada. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. Harry era su mejor amigo, y los amigos no te llamaban envidiosa ni te recordaban que para tus padres eras poco más que un estorbo.

Su expresión pasó de la sorpresa al dolor ante las palabras de su amigo, aunque rápidamente fue reemplazada por una máscara de indiferencia. En el hospital había aprendido a no mostrar debilidad, y no la mostraría ahora por un simple comentario.

—Tienes razón —dijo sorprendiendo a los tres niños, sobre todo a Harry, quien parecía haberse dado cuenta de su error—. Qué puede saber una niña como yo, que sólo era un estorbo para sus padres, lo que sintieron ustedes anoche.

—Soph y-yo...

—¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta como para comparar a sus padres, los héroes de guerra que dieron la vida por ustedes, con los míos, unos asesinos psicópatas que ni siquiera me querían?

Harry trató de hablar de nuevo, pero Sophia alzó la mano para que se detuviera y se puso de pie, lanzándole una mirada fría.

—Puedes volver a ver tu amado espejo esta noche si quieres, Potter. Haz lo que te venga en gana, pero no vengas a buscarme cuando no sepas salir del agujero en el que te estás metiendo, porque no me vas a encontrar.

Sophia se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala común sin mirar atrás, decidida a buscar el lugar más lejano del castillo en donde nadie pudiera verla llorar.


	15. De Incesto, Un Contrato Y Un Pollito

Sophia corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts sin rumbo fijo, con el único propósito de alejarse lo más posible de la torre de Gryffindor. Claro que no había salido corriendo de la sala común. Eso solo habría sido una muestra de debilidad. Luego de su discusión con Har... con Potter, se había dado la vuelta y había salido de la sala común como si saliera de la clase de Transformaciones a la de Pociones, con toda la calma del mundo.

Sin embargo, en el momento que pasó por el retrato de la entrada y oyó a Hally golpear a Harry y unas sillas moverse, tuvo que salir corriendo para que nadie viera las gruesas lágrimas que ya habían empezado a caer por sus mejillas.

Jamás se imaginó que Harry, su amigo, su _mejor_ amigo, pudiera decirle algo tan hiriente, tan cruel. _'Tan cierto'_ dijo una vocesita maliciosa en su cabeza, aunque en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de no tropezar con sus propios pies como para pensar en eso.

Pronto escuchó pasos seguirla, lo que la hizo correr aún más rápido, girando en cada esquina que encontrara, evitando los pasillos que conducían a escaleras para ganar tiempo, tratando de recordar en vano algún pasadizo que la llevara lejos. Escuchó una voz llamar por ella, una voz que no reconocía, que el dolor que nublaba sus pensamientos no le permitía identificar.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó antes de dejar de escuchar los pasos, pero no se detuvo hasta que llegó al pasillo que daba a la oficina de Dumbledore, se limpió las lágrimas de la cara con la manga de su jersey y se sorbió la nariz antes de pararse frente a la estatua.

—Bizcochos de canela —dijo Sophia con una mueca. Era alérgica a la canela.

Cuando la estatua le dio paso, Sophia subió corriendo la escalera de piedra y tocó un par de veces la puerta de madera, la cual se abrió sola.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba de estar en Hogwarts, ya había estado un par de veces en la oficina de Dumbledore. Sin embargo, en ambas ocasiones había sido McGonagall la que la había llevado, y había sido para imponerle algún castigo por una broma demasiado pesada.

Ahora, en cambio, sin ninguna maestra de la tercera edad que le jalara las orejas, podía fijarse bien en lo que había en aquella oficina, que más bien parecía un museo sobre su cuento favorito: Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Habían cientos de objetos de todos tamaños, moviéndose y haciendo todo tipo de ruidos sobre mesas altas y bajas. La mayoría eran plateados, muy brillantes, combinando de manera extrañamente bonita con las paredes doradas. Había un par de grandes ventanas, una mostraba el campo de quidditch mientras que desde la otra podía verse la torre de Gryffindor, la cabaña de Hagrid y los linderos del bosque prohibido.

En las paredes habían varios retratos de personas viejas, quienes la ignoraban por completo mientras leían o dormían. Al verlas, Sophia recordó qué estaba haciendo ahí y giró su vista al escritorio del director, sin embargo, la gran silla estaba vacía.

—Justo cuando te necesito —murmuró Sophia haciendo un puchero que pronto se convirtió en una sonrisa traviesa—. Bueno, supongo que no le importará si caliento su asiento por él.

Sophia avanzó lentamente por la oficina tocando todo lo que estaba a su alcance, subió las pocas gradas y rodeó el escritorio. Observó la silla por un momento y una ola de vergüenza le recorrió el cuerpo haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran: la silla era demasiado alta, y para poder subirse tendría que saltar, o mínimo usar un banco.

—¡Ah, pero qué tenemos aquí! —exclamó una voz tras ella— ¡Pero si es la pequeña Walburga!

Sophia frunció el ceño y se dio vuelta para ver que, en uno de los cuadros, se encontraba el dichoso Cygnus Black.

—¡Yo no soy ninguna Walberta! Mi nombre es Sophia, ¿lo olvidaste? Bueno, tal vez te haga falta entrar en calor para recordarme. Además, ¿qué haces aquí?

Sophia sacó su varita, pero Cygnus levantó las manos en rendición.

—Ya sé quién eres, niña. Si te llamo así es porque verdaderamente te vez como Walburga cuando entró a Hogwarts. Respecto a qué hago aquí, bueno, no es de tu incumbencia.

Sophia trató de calmarse. Por más que le disgustara lo que el tipo decía, sabía que debía aprovechar para hablar con él. Necesitaba hablar con él, tenía que saber...

—¿Qué eras tú de Waldirga?

—Walburga —la corrigió Cygnus.

—Eso —dijo Sophia con impaciencia.

—Yo era su abuelo, padre de su padre, Pollux y tío de su suegro, Arcturus.

A Sophia se le revolvió el estómago y tuvo que sujetarse del escritorio tras ella para no caer.

—¿Q-quieres decir que Walbrega se casó con su primo?

—Querrás decir Walburga, y sí, de hecho. Yo era el hermano menor del padre de Arcturus, padre de Orion. Pero ¿Por qué te has puesto tan pálida?

—¡¿Cómo que por qué?! —gritó Sophia sin poder creerlo— ¡Me acabas de decir que mis abuelos se casaron siendo primos! ¡PRIMOS!

—Bueno —dijo Cygnus confundido—, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Qué mejor para un Black que otro Black, no? Además, no entiendo por qué te sorprende. La familia lo ha hecho por generaciones.

Sophia casi se cae al suelo de la impresión. _¿Generaciones? ¿Black's casándose entre ellos por GENERACIONES?_

Sophia podía tener solo dos años viviendo en el exterior, pero hasta ella sabía que las relaciones entre parientes estaban mal, aún en el mundo mágico en donde hasta las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo eran bien vistas.

Ahora entendía por qué la tía Andromeda no había querido decirle mucho sobre los Black. ¡Si eran todos una bola de asquerosos! ¡Engreidos! ¡Obsesos de la pureza de la sangre! ¡Hijos de...!

—N-no me digas que... No me digas que mis padres... Que ellos eran...

Cygnus la miró por un momento, pero pareció entender la pregunta.

—Dime, ¿quién es tu padre?

—Sirius.

Cygnus pareció pensarlo un momento.

—¿Sirius? Dime, niña, ¿Qué eres _tú_ de Walburga?

—Su nieta —respondió arrugando la nariz con desagrado—. Soy hija de Sirius Orion Black, su hijo.

—Ah, sí, Sirius, el primogénito de Orion.. Pollux me habló de él... El se casó con Evan na, la única hija de los Sinclair... Sí, Oberon Sinclair era un poderoso y acaudalado mago, su familia era una de las más antiguas; él era tío sexto de Walburga por matrimonio. Su mujer, Leta, de soltera Lestrange era prima lejana de mi esposa...

Sophia hizo una mueca de disgusto. Por lo menos sus padres no eran primos, pero eso no quitaba al resto de la familia. Sin embargo, en ese momento no podía preocuparse por eso. Tenía preguntas y ninguna involucraba procreación entre primos.

—Dices que te hablaron de él. ¿Qué pasó? ¿No lo conociste? ¿Y quién es ese Pollux?

—Yo fallecí cuando Walburga tenía veinte años —dijo Cygnus secamente—. Al parecer la pobre tuvo problemas para darle a Orion un heredero, aunque, después de todo, pudo salir de aquella vergonzosa situación.

Sophia frunció el ceño. Por un momento olvidó que hablaba con uno de esos estúpidos sangre pura. Por supuesto que pensaría que las mujeres no eran más que incubadoras para sus herederos.

—Pollux es, o fue, mi primogénito, el padre de Walburga —dijo inflando el pecho de lo orgulloso que estaba, pero en seguida frunció el ceño confundido—. ¿Cómo es que no lo conociste, niña? Si él apenas murió hace un año.

—Qué te importa.

Cygnus alzó una ceja y Sophia se cruzó de brazos. No estaba en modo de explicar la montaña rusa que era su vida, y menos a un odioso sangre pura que llevaba Merlín sabe cuantos años muerto.

—De todos modos —siguió Sophia sin mirarlo—. Dices que has hablado con Pollux. ¿Cómo es que él no te habló de eso?

—La última vez que Pollux visitó mi retrato fue luego del cumplimiento del contrato entre tu padre y tu madre.

Los ojos de Sophia se abrieron como platos.

—¿Contrato?

—¡Por Merlín, niña! ¿Acaso no sabes nada?

Sophia apretó los puños con fuerza. Estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que era capaz de mantener.

—O me dices de una vez qué quisiste decir, o te quemo la boca.

Cygnus arrugó la nariz y la miró como la miraban las madres de sus antiguos compañeros de escuela en Little Whinghin, con disgusto.

—Cuando Sirius nació , en 1959, fue nombrado heredero de la familia Black. Significa que él sería jefe de la familia al graduarse de Hogwarts —le explicó a Sophia como si fuera una retrasada. Claro que Sophia no sabía qué significaba ser 'heredero', pero el tipo no tenía derecho a asumir que era una boba.

—Luego, en el 62, nació Evanna. Su madre era ya de avanzada edad cuando la dio a luz, el parto se complicó y los sanadores dijeron que Leta no podría darle más hijos a Oberon. A pesar de los consejos de sus amigos, Sinclair se negó a repudiar a su esposa, por lo que lo único que le quedaba para asegurar su fortuna fue un contrato matrimonial.

—¡¿Un qué?! —gritó/preguntó Sophia.

—Un contrato para casar a su hija con algún miembro de una buena familia. De ese modo evitaría que algún rufián se aprovechase de su estado inferior como mujer y se apoderara de la fortuna Sinclair. ¿De qué otro modo crees que se dan los matrimonios entre nosotros los sangre pura?

 _'Maldito estúpido con complejo de caballo'_ pensó Sophia, recordando la vez que vio junto a su tío una carrera de caballos por televisión en donde uno de los comentaristas habló sobre los mejores caballos sangre pura de la competencia.

—En fin —siguió Cygnus—. Todo el mundo pensó que Oberon haría el contrato con Fleamont Potter, ya que ambos habían sido amigos en Hogwarts y Potter había tenido un hijo varón dos años antes...

Sophia cayó sentada en el suelo. _'¿Potter?'_ pensó aterrada. _'¡Merlín, Morgana, Circe y Bryan, que no sea lo que estoy pensando!'._

—¿Cómo se llamaba? —interrumpió Sophia, causando que Cygnus la mirara irritado— El hijo de Potter, ¿sabes cuál era su nombre?

—James —dijo Cygnus arrugando la nariz—. Potter llamó a su heredero James. Un sucio nombre muggle para el hijo de un traidor a la sangre.

Sophia se quedó helada. Acababa de enterarse de que existió la posibilidad de que su madre y el padre de los mellizos se hubieran casado. No sabía por qué, pero la mera idea ser hermana de Hally y Harry - _en especial Harry-_ le hizo sentir un malestar en la boca del estómago.

—Como decía —siguió Cygnus ignorando la reacción de Sophia—, todo el mundo pensó que el contrato sería con Potter, pero unos días después se hizo público que Oberon había comprometido a su hija con el heredero de la familia Black, lo que significaba que desde el momento en que Evanna cumpliera los diecisiete años, tendrían un mes para llevar a cabo la boda. Claro que luego de que echaran a Sirius de la casa, su hermano menor quedó como heredero, y el contrato pasó a ser con él. Supongo que al final Sirius rectificó su camino, ya que Pollux dijo que fue él quien se casó con la chica Sinclair.

Sophia sintió algo romperse dentro de ella. ¿Eso significaba que sus padres se habían casado... por obligación? ¿Que ni siquiera se habían querido entre ellos?

 _'Eso explica por qué no me quisieron a mí'_ pensó mientras los ojos empezaban a arderle y el labio inferior a temblarle.

Las lágrimas ya empezaban a rodar -de nuevo- por sus mejillas cuando un ruido parecido al que hacía ella al vomitar llamó su atención.

En una perchera dorada cerca de la puerta estaba algo muy parecido a un pájaro, aunque muy viejo, arrugado y casi desplumado. El pájaro volvió a graznar como si la estuviera llamando, así que Sophia decidió ignorar los comentarios de disgusto de Cygnus hacia el ave y se acercó a la perchera, limpiándose las lágrimas en el camino.

—Hola amigo...—saludó no sabiendo cómo llamarlo.

Levantó su mano y la llevó temblorosa hacia el ave, temiendo que ésta fuese a enojarse y le picoteara un dedo. Le acarició la cabeza grisácea y el ave se levantó ligeramente, apoyándose en su mano.

Sin embargo, luego de un rato, el ave sacudió la cabeza y se alejó hasta el otro extremo de la perchera, donde comenzó a arder.

Sophia empezó a gritar por ayuda mientras trataba de apagar el fuego del pájaro con sus manos, pero se detuvo cuando notó que el fuego ni se detenía ni la quemaba a ella, así que se quedó quieta viendo como el ave chillaba una vez más mientras la envolvía una bola de fuego hasta que sólo quedó un puñado de cenizas bajo ella.

Sophia quería salir corriendo de allí antes de que Dumbledore llegase y pensara que ella le había hecho algo a su pájaro, pero aún así, no podía irse así como así. De todos modos ya todos los retratos la habían visto ahí.

De repente, las cenizas empezaron a moverse y un pequeño pollito de ojitos brillantes salió de entre ellas, con la piel igual de arrugada que el pájaro que se había quemado momentos antes.

—Hola a ti también, pollito —dijo Sophia acariciándole la pequeña cabeza caliente por las cenizas.

El pollito graznó en respuesta y se inclinó hacia su mano, justo como el pájaro...

—¡Ah, Sophia! Veo que has conocido a Fawkes.

Sophia dio un respingo y retiró su mano del pollito, quien emitió un sonido de queja ante la pérdida de contacto.

—Profesor... su gallo... y el pollito...

Dumbledore la miró sonriendo y caminó hacia su escritorio, sentándose en su demasiado alta silla.

— _Fawkes_ es un fénix, Sophia. Los fénix se prenden fuego cuando les llega el momento de morir, y luego renacen de sus cenizas.

—Oh... Yo creí que los fénix eran pájaros de fuego que vivían en montañas y eso...

Dumbledore rió mientras buscaba entre su túnica, sacó un par de dulces de limón y le extendió uno a Sophia, quien se acercó corriendo a tomarlo.

—Es una pena que lo hayas tenido que ver el día en que ha ardido —dijo Dumbledore mientras desenvolvía su dulce—. La mayor parte del tiempo es realmente precioso, con sus plumas rojas y doradas. Fascinantes criaturas, los fénix. Pueden transportar cargas muy pesadas, sus lágrimas tienen poderes curativos y son mascotas muy fieles.

Sophia frunció el ceño y volvió a acercarse a la perchera.

—Pues a mí me parece muy bonito así como está —dijo mientras volvía a acariciarlo.

—Veo que te ha tomado tanto cariño como tú a él —dijo Dumbledore divertido, aunque luego tomó un aire un poco más serio —. Pero dime, mi niña, ¿a qué debo esta inesperada, aunque agradable, visita?

Sophia soltó un suspiro. Con todo lo del incesto, el contrato y el pollito, se le había olvidado por completo a qué había venido. Vio de reojo el retrato donde había estado Cygnus, aunque ahora este estaba vacío.

—Quería preguntarle acerca de algo que encontré el otro día —empezó a decir, decidida a no involucrar a ninguno de los chicos.

—¿Y qué es eso que encontraste? —cuestionó el director viéndola por sobre sus gafas en forma de media luna.

—Un espejo —respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Dumbledore guardó silencio un momento, se paró de su silla y se sentó en el suelo junto a la puerta, haciéndole señas a Sophia para que se sentara junto a él.

Sophia dejó al pollito que empezaba a quedarse dormido entre las cenizas y se sentó junto a Dumbledore, ambos apoyando la espalda en la pared y las piernas estiradas y cruzadas de los tobillos.

—¿Te refieres al espejo que los mellizos Potter les mostraron ayer a ti y al señor Weasley?

Sophia lo miró sorprendida y no supo que decir.

—¿C-cómo...?

—No necesito una capa para ser invisible.

Sophia hizo nota mental de ello. Luego le preguntaría cómo lo hacía.

—Así que —siguió Dumbledore—, tú y tus amigos, como cientos de alumnos antes que ustedes, han descubierto las delicias del espejo de Oesed.

Sophia bufó ante el comentario.

—Yo no las llamaría delicias... ¿Cómo dice que se llama el espejo?

—Espejo de Oesed.

—¿El espejo del Deseo?—preguntó Sophia confundida— ¿Quiere decir que muestra los deseos de las personas?

—Sí, pero no —contestó Dumbledore, confundiendo aún más a Sophia—. Nos muestra ni más ni menos que el más profundo y desesperado deseo de nuestro corazón. Para los mellizos, que nunca conocieron a su familia, verlos rodeándolos. Ronald Weasley, que siempre ha sido sobrepasado por sus hermanos, se ve solo y el mejor de todos ellos. Para ti, que siempre te faltó el cariño de tus padres, los viste a ellos demostrándote su amor y cuidado. Sin embargo, este espejo no nos dará conocimiento o verdad. Hay hombres que se han consumido ante esto, fascinados por lo que han visto. O han enloquecido, al no saber si lo que muestra es real o siquiera posible.

—Sí... Sé a lo que de refiere —dijo Sophia abrazando sus piernas.

—Asumo que tiene que ver con tu estadía en el hospital Saint Anthony, ¿no es así?

—Exactamente, profesor.

Dumbledore suspiró pesadamente y se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas con una esquina de su túnica antes de volvérselas a poner.

—Sophia, escucha. Desde el día que te saqué del hospital y te envié a vivir con tus tíos he estado al pendiente de ti.

Sophia lo miró sorprendida, aunque los ojos de Dumbledore estaban clavados en la pared de enfrente.

Cada mes antes de que empezara el año escolar visitaba a tu tío Ted en su oficina en el Ministerio de magia y él me contaba sobre tus avances, como ibas en la escuela, como interactuabas con las personas a tu alrededor... Y sobre los amigos que habías hecho.

Sophia sonrió al recordar lo contentos que estaban sus tíos cuando les contó que había hecho un amigo en la escuela y otra en el pueblo. La tía Andromeda había saltado de alegría y el cabello de Dora se volvió rosa intenso.

—Y también me contó que, por más que te insistieran, tú jamás quisiste hablar sobre lo que había pasado en el hospital a parte de lo que me contaste a mi.

Sophia bajó la mirada y apretó el abrazo a sus piernas. Habían muchas cosas que no le había contado al profesor prácticamente nada de su vida en el hospital, salvo lo que pasó con Adrasta y cómo se enteró de que era una bruja. No le había contado sobre las otras cosas que recordaba, como las camisas de fuerza, las terapias de electroshock ni de su dependencia a ciertos medicamentos.

—Quiero que te quede claro, Sophia, que ninguno de nosotros te culpa por no querer hablar de ello. Comprendo que fueron tiempos muy difíciles para ti. Lo que viviste ahí dentro no es algo que una niña tan pequeña pueda superar de la noche a la mañana, y mucho menos hablar de ello con libertad.

Sophia ocultó su rostro entre sus rodillas avergonzada.

—No —dijo la niña con tono miserable—, pero también hice muchas cosas... Cosas que no están bien... que no deben hacerse...

Dumbledore guardó silencio un momento y Sophia luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no ponerse a llorar de nuevo. No quería que el director, el hombre que la había sacado de aquel infierno, se enterara de las lagunas permanentes que las sesiones semanales de electroshock habían dejado en su memoria. Mucho menos de que había rogado, amenazado y chantajeado a cuanta enfermera pudo para que le aumentaran la dosis de medicamentos, y que hubo una que incluso le había conseguido unas pastillas alucinógenas que le llevaba en la papilla, aunque aquello había acabado con la muerte de Adrasta.

—Y nadie te culparía por haberlas hecho, Sophia. Estuviste encerrada por años en un lugar en el que ningún ser humano merece estar. Las personas deberían admirarte por haber sobrevivido tanto tiempo y haber sido capaz de seguir adelante luego de salir.

—Sí, bueno —respondió la niña amargamente—. Ahora ya no sé si fue tan buena idea salir de ahí.

—Bueno —dijo Dumbledore en un tono más ligero, extendiéndole otro dulce de limón a Sophia, quien lo tomó enseguida—, como dicen los muggles: 'por algo pasan las cosas'.

Sophia se metió el dulce a la boca y una sensación reconfortante le recorrió el cuerpo.

—Y hablando de muggles —dijo el director buscando entre su túnica hasta que sacó una bolsa transparente con varias pelotitas de colores dentro—, ¿qué te parece si jugamos canicas mientras esperamos la hora del almuerzo?

—¿Canicas?

—Canicas.

.

.

.

La profesora McGonagall sacó su varita y con un movimiento de muñeca arregló varios pergaminos que habían regados sobre su escritorio en una sola pila, los tomó entre sus manos y salió de su oficina con pasó firme.

Minerva siempre se había preciado de ser una responsable y honesta bruja a la que le gustaba mantener siempre su trabajo en regla y a tiempo, antes si era posible. Su cargo como profesora del colegio de magia más prestigioso del mundo mágico se lo exigía, sobre todo siendo además jefa de la casa de Gryffindor y directora adjunta del colegio.

Era por eso que, aún estando de vacaciones no se permitía descuidar su trabajo, y justo ahora iba en camino a entregar los borradores para los exámenes finales de transformaciones, los cuales se llevarían a cabo en Junio.

Nunca le importó lo que otros pensaran. No le importaba que sus alumnos, e incluso algunos colegas profesores, la vieran como a una vieja estirada y amargada. La educación de cientos de mentes jóvenes estaba en sus manos, y no podía permitirse errores no retrasos. Años de experiencia le habían enseñado a tenerlo todo listo y en orden.

—Bizcochos de canela —dijo en voz clara, justo como le hablaba a sus alumnos en clase.

Subió la escalera y revisó una vez más que sus pergaminos estuvieran completos y en orden antes de entrar a la oficina sin tocar antes.

Sí, Minerva McGonagall se tomaba su trabajo de docente muy en serio, sus alumnos eran lo más importante para ella -con mención especial a sus leones-, con años y años de experiencia como profesora.

Sin embargo, ni mil años de experiencia le hubieran servido para anticipar la escena que se presentaba ante ella: ahí, en la oficina del director, el mago más poderoso de la época y el más influyente del mundo mágico, estaba de rodillas, apoyándose con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo una canica entre sus largos dedos, la cual la apuntaba a una fila de canicas a no menos de un metro de distancia; y junto a él, Sophia Black, la nædàr, sentada sobre sus piernas, con un puñado de canicas en las manos y un pollo sentado sobre su cabeza.

Ambos giraron la cabeza para verla, se miraron entre ellos y volvieron a ella confumdidos.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Minerva? —preguntó Dumbledore sin moverse de su sitio en el suelo.

Minerva abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla un par de veces antes de hablar.

—De hecho, Albus, venía a entregarte unos... documentos... importantes... ¡¿Qué demonios hace un pollo en la cabeza de Black?! —terminó preguntando, perdiendo la cabeza.

Sophia sonrió de lado preguntándose si en realidad eso era lo más inquietante de aquella escena para la profesora.

—Ese pollo es Fawkes —respondió Dumbledore como si nada—. Esta tarde volvió a prenderse fuego. Sophia estaba aquí cuando pasó y ambos se han tomado cariño.

McGonagall miró a Dumbledore estupefacta. Aún después de todos estos años, el viejo director seguía siendo capaz de sorprenderla, aunque no siempre eso significaba algo bueno.

—Ya casi es hora del almuerzo —fue lo único que dijo McGonagall antes de salir de la oficina, llevándose con ella sus pergaminos.

.

.

.

Sophia suspiró mientras subía la escalera de la torre de astronomía.

Luego de la interrupción de la profesora McGonagall sólo habían jugado una partida más antes de que tuvieran que bajar a almorzar, con lo que Sophia recordó la razón por la que había llegado a la oficina de Dumbledore en primer lugar.

Al llegar al gran comedor, Dumbledore se había sentado en su lugar de siempre en la mesa de los profesores, mientras Sophia se fue a una esquina de la mesa de Gryffindor y empezó a comer, ignorando por completo las miradas de sus amigos -en especial la de Harry- clavadas en ella.

Había terminado su almuerzo en tiempo récord y se había ido del gran comedor mientras se subía el cierre de su chaqueta, con toda la intención de salir a pasear por los jardines hasta la hora de la cena.

Sin embargo, al doblar la esquina, escuchó varios pasos dirigirse hacia donde ella estaba y se escondió tras un pilar, desde donde vio a sus amigos correr hacia la salida.

—¿Estas segura que fue para allá? —escuchó decir a Harry con algo de desesperación en su voz.

—¡Que sí! —respondió Hally— Además iba cerrándose la chaqueta. Quiere decir que iba a salir...

Sophia no se había sentido con ganas de hablar con los chicos, por lo que se dirigió a un lugar donde nadie pensaría en buscarla, principalmente porque nunca había estado ahí más que para clase: la torre de astronomía.

Al llegar al techo, cerró la puerta tras ella y se sentó en el suelo, agradecida de que el cielo estuviese despejado a pesar de que fuese invierno.

Se quedó pensando y recordó lo que Cygnus Black le había dicho aquella tarde: sus padres, los que en el guardapelo y en el espejo se veían como la pareja perfecta, como un matrimonio feliz y acomodado, no eran más que una farsa.

Sus padres no se amaban. Se habían casado por obligación y probablemente el concebirla a ella también fue obligación. Tal vez se desagradaban tanto que sólo habían sido... 'íntimos' para concebirla a ella, y quizás el que haya resultado una niña y no un 'heredero' era la razón por la cual no la querían.

Desde que se enteró de los motivos por los que sus padres no estaban con ella se había preguntado por qué habían hecho todo aquello. ¿Por qué su padre había ido y asesinado a más de diez muggles en plena calle sin importarle que su hija y esposa se quedaran solas? ¿Por qué su madre se había reunido con mortífagos para que la llevaran con Voldemort y así poder entregarle a su hija, sin importarle lo que le pasaba a su esposo en ese momento?

Su padre había asesinado a sangre fría a esos muggles como muestra de lealtad hacia Voldemort, como prueba final de que no había nada en su vida que fuera más importante que ese genocida. Ni la mujer con la que lo obligaron a casarse, ni la pequeña niña que tenía su misma sangre y sus mismos ojos.

Su madre debió de haberse aliviado cuando se enteró de lo que su esposo había hecho. Se había desecho del esposo que le fue impuesto, y ahora sólo faltaría deshacerse del estorbo que le había dejado. Había llevado a su propia hija a aquella bodega para entregarla a Voldemort y poder vivir libre de recuerdos del hombre con el que la habían obligado a casarse.

Quizás ambos veían cosas del otro en ella, y por eso habían estado dispuestos a abandonarla sin mirar atrás, justo como lo habían hecho.

Quizás su padre no soportaba ver aquella bola de pelo lacio o la piel pálida de su esposa. Quizás su madre se asqueaba cada vez que veía esos ojos grises idénticos a los de su esposo, o las facciones que había heredado de él.

Y el que haya resultado que aquella niña era la nædàr sólo les había facilitado las cosas.

Estaba claro que Voldemort la querría en su poder, y al ser su padre su más fiel servidor, sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Sirius iría a asesinar muggles en muestra de lealtad mientras enviaba a su esposa a entregar al estorbo al que llamaban hija. Matarían dos pájaros de un tiro: se ganarían sus puestos como los más leales servidores de Voldemort, y se desharían del estorbo con el que tenían que cargar, con la niña que debió haber sido el heredero de sus fortunas.

—¡Ya deja de llorar, maldita sea! —se regañó a sí misma limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro con brusquedad— ¿Por qué te importa tanto? Ni siquiera los conociste. ¡¿Y qué si no te querían?! Tú tampoco los quieres. ¡No necesitas de ellos! Ni de ellos ni de nadie...

Sophia empezó a golpear el suelo con los puños cerrados mientras lloraba y gritaba hasta que las manos empezaron a sangrarle.

—No los quiero. N-no los qu-quiero —repetía entre sollozos—. No... No los... N-no los quiero...

.

.

.

—...pierta... Sophia... ¡Sophia! Despierta...

—Mmm... ¿Qué demonios...? —se quejó Sophia mientras se incorporaba y se restregaba los ojos. ¿En qué momento se había quedado dormida?

—Tienes el sueño pesado, ¿sabías? —escuchó una voz quejarse junto a ella—. Por un momento pensé que tendría que llevarte cargando hasta la sala común.

Sophia frunció el ceño y miró a su supuesto mejor amigo con enojo.

—Sí, bueno, nadie te pidió venir a despertarme, ¿o sí? —replicó demostrando cuánta razón tenía el sombrero seleccionador: era una rencorosa.

Harry bajó la mirada y soltó un suspiro. Sabía que se lo merecía. En primer lugar, él no tenía derecho de hablar de los padres de la azabache de esa manera, y en segundo, Sophia no había hecho más que advertirles lo que pasaría si seguían yendo a ver el espejo, justo como el profesor Dumbledore hace un rato.

—Bueno —dijo rascándose la nuca nervioso—, no pensarás que iba a dejarte dormir aquí afuera.

Sophia jadeó asombrada cuando dirigió su vista al cielo y lo vio muy oscuro y nublado.

—¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?

Harry sonrió aliviado. Si conocía a Sophia -y la conocía bien-, ese tono de voz significaba que lo había perdonado, o que al menos iba por ese camino.

—Siempre te gustaron los lugares altos y solitarios —dijo mirándola a los ojos—. Recuerdo que los gemelos dijeron que nadie venía aquí. Además, las azoteas siempre fueron tu escondite favorito.

Sophia rió, contagiando a Harry. Siempre que Dudley y su pandilla los perseguían, Sophia solía terminar subida en árboles o azoteas, y siempre jalaba a Harry con ella. Aquella era una buena manera de perder al ceboso de Dudley, pero siempre tenían problemas a la hora de bajar.

En poco tiempo ambos dejaron de reírse y notaron lo cerca que estaban sus rostros.

Los ojos de Harry siempre le habían fascinado a Sophia. Jamás en el tiempo que llevaba en libertad había visto unos ojos verdes tan brillantes, tan parecidos al chorro de luz que la impactaba en sus pesadillas, o como las esmeraldas en los aretes favoritos de la tía Andromeda. Jamás lo admitiría ante nadie, pero era justo por los ojos de Harry que el verde era su color favorito.

Harry siempre pensó que Sophia era la niña más bonita que había conocido. Nunca había visto a otra niña con los rasgos tan delicados o la piel tan blanca, como las muñecas de porcelana de la vecina de tía Petunia. Su cabello era tan negro como la tinta, resplandecía con destellos azules a la luz del sol. Sus ojos eran justo como el cielo cuando estaba a punto de caer una tormenta, aunque con la luz naranja de la tarde parecían del color de la plata líquida. Y aunque odiaba pensar en ella llorando, su rostro se veía hermoso con los ojos , la nariz y las mejillas rojizas.

—Tienes ojeras —murmuró Sophia sin romper el contacto visual—. Te has estado desvelando.

—Tú tienes los ojos rojos —respondió el en el mismo tono—. Has estado llorando.

Harry tomó uno de los mechones sueltos que le caían en la cara a Sophia y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja. Poco a poco, ambos se fueron acercando, confundidos por los nudos en sus estómagos y sus latidos sonándoles en los oídos.

Harry se inclinó un poco y los ojos de ambos se cerraron, hasta que una sensación extraña en sus labios los hizo separarse y abrir los ojos con asombro. Casi por inercia, volvieron a acercarse y sus labios se juntaron de nuevo, pero un ruido en las escaleras los puso alerta.

—¿Qué dices, pequeña? —se escuchó la voz de Filch subiendo las escaleras— ¿Crees que estén en la torre?

Sophia y Harry se miraron aterrados, pero Harry recordó cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

—¡La capa!

Se dio la vuelta y tomó la capa que había dejado en el suelo junto a él, los dos se pusieron de pie y Harry se las arrojó a ambos encima justo antes de que Filch y su gata entraran por la puerta.

El celador dio unos pasos en la azotea, dio un vistazo a los jardines y se regresó por donde vino con la señora Norris detrás de él.

—D-debemos volver a la sala común —dijo Harry nervioso, evitando mirarla a los ojos. No que Sophia lo mirara tampoco.

—S-sí, vamos —fue lo único que respondió Sophia.

El resto del camino fue silencioso, con ambos caminando tan lejos uno del otro como la capa se los permitía, hasta llegar a la sala común, donde una exaltada Hally le saltó encima a Sophia exigiendo saber a dónde había estado todo el día.

—Jugando canicas con Dumbledore —fue todo lo que dijo antes de separarse de la pelirroja y subir hacia su habitación, dejando a sus tres amigos confundidos.

—¿Y tú por qué estás tan rojo? —le preguntó Hally a su hermano con suspicacia, haciendo que Harry se pusiera más rojo aún.


	16. Áyax John Black

—¿Snape va a ser el árbitro? ¿Cuándo ha sido árbitro en un partido de _quidditch_? No será imparcial, si nosotros podemos sobrepasar a Slytherin.

Al escuchar las palabras de George, se congeló en su lugar, con el puñado de lodo que había estado a punto de lanzarle a Hally aún en su mano. ¿Que Snape QUÉ?

—¿Cómo que ese estúpido murciélago va a ser árbitro? —preguntó exaltada, pisando fuertemente al acercarse a George y los demás.

—¿ _Sevie_ de árbitro? —preguntó Hally acercándose, aunque ella parecía más divertida que alterada— ¿Los murciélagos grasientos saben montar escobas?

Los otros miembros del equipo se acercaron a Wood quejándose. Si Snape actuaba como árbitro, era obvio que perderían.

—No es culpa mía —dijo Wood—. Lo que tenemos que hacer es estar seguros de jugar limpio, así no le daremos excusa a Snape para marcarnos faltas.

—No creo que baste con eso, pero sigue soñando sueños tan bonitos, Olie, mira que es gratis.

Olivier miró mal a Sophia antes de ordenarles que continuaran con la práctica. Y que pararan de arrojarse lodo entre sí.

Las clases ya habían empezado hacía dos meses atrás, y la nieve le había dado paso a lluvias torrenciales que habían dejado el campo de quidditch hecho un lodazal. El escenario perfecto para hacer una guerra de bolas de lodo.

Mientras se lanzaba la pelota con Hally y Angelina, Sophia vio a Harry persiguiendo la snitch al otro lado del campo, lo que la hizo soltar un suspiro. Luego de aquella noche en la torre habían hecho las paces, ninguno de los dos mencionó nada de lo que pasó en la torre de astronomía, sin embargo, Harry actuaba un poco raro.

Al terminar el entrenamiento, Harry las apuró para ir directo a la sala común, pero antes de salir del campo, alguien tomó a Sophia de la mano, deteniéndola.

—Hey, muñeca, ¿a dónde con tanta prisa?

—A la sala común —respondió alzando una ceja, notando que también Harry y Hally se habían detenido—. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, me preguntaba si a su alteza le importaría acompañarme a la lechucería —dijo Fred haciendo una exagerada reverencia—. Es que ya sabes, debo enviarle una carta a la madre de mis hermanos, y no quiero hacerle el mal trio a Georgie.

Sophia miró hacia el campo y vio a George muy animado hablando con Angelina.

—En ese caso —dijo tomando la mano que Fred le ofrecía— te concederé el honor de acompañarte. A ustedes dos los veo después.

Harry se quedó mirando la mano de Sophia unida a la de Fred, la miró a ella con ojos serios y se dio la vuelta para volver al castillo. Hally se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, se despidió de Sophia y Fred con la mano y salió corriendo a alcanzar a su hermano.

—Eso fue... ¿raro? ¿Qué le pasa al pequeño Harold, eh?

Sophia se encogió de hombros, tratando de ignorar la reacción de su mejor amigo.

—Ha de estar de mal humor por lo de Snape.

—No lo culpo —dijo Fred empezando a caminar—. El tipo nunca ha sido árbitro. Me pregunto qué habrá pasado.

—¿Qué no es obvio? ¿Qué mejor para amargarle aún más la vida a sus tres alumnos más odiados que hacerlos perder un juego de quidditch contra sus estúpidas serpientes?

—Bueno, supongo que no nos queda más que verle el lado bueno.

Sophia lo miró alzando una ceja.

—Sevie no tiene lado bueno, Freddie.

Fred rió ligeramente negando con la cabeza.

—Me refiero al lado bueno de que vaya a ser el árbitro.

—Eso tampoco tiene lado bueno.

—Claro que sí —dijo el pelirrojo apretando ligeramente su mano, la cual no había soltado desde que salieron del campo de quidditch—. Sólo piénsalo: Snape sobre una escoba, a varios metros de altura, expuesto a una caída o un golpe de una bludger lanzada por algún golpeador poco cuidadoso...

Una sonrisa malévola se formó en el rostro de Sophia. Le gustaba como sonaba eso.

—Sería una verdadera tragedia. Aunque...

—¿Aunque? —la alentó Fred.

—Aunque tal vez si una de esas bludgers le diera en la cara, podrían componerle su naricita ganchudita.

Fred se echó a reír llevándose la mano libre al estómago.

—Eso... Eso sería gran-grandioso...

—Solo piénsalo, Freddie. Imagina lo agradecido que estaría Sevie con ese golpeador. Talvez incluso le otorguen el premio por servicios especiales al colegio.

Siguieron bromeando sin soltarse las manos hasta que llegaron a la lechucería, aunque Sophia no tenía ganas de entrar.

—Ve tú. Yo no quiero subir tantas gradas.

—Venga, muñeca, no seas perezosa.

Sophia lo miró indignada.

—Disculpa. Tengo todo el derecho a ser perezosa. Wood nos ha tenido practicando desde antes del mediodía. Estoy hambrienta, mojada, sucia, mis pies me duelen y siento como si mis brazos se fuesen a... ¡Fred Weasley! ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?!

Sophia pataleaba y golpeaba sin mucha fuerza la espalda de Fred, quien la cargaba como un costal de papas por la escalera de la lechucería.

—¡Ah, ah! Nada de eso, muñeca. Dijiste que me acompañarías. Sólo te ayudo a cumplir con tu palabra.

Sophia suspiró derrotada y se dejó cargar por el resto de las escaleras, hasta que Fred la bajó y llamó a una de las lechuzas del colegio.

—Así es mejor —aclaró Fred cuando Sophia lo miró interrogante—. No creo que Errol, nuestra lechuza, aguante un viaje más.

Mientras Fred le amarraba la carta a una de las patas de la lechuza que había elegido, Sophia le echó un ojo al lugar tratando de encontrar a Áyax. Aunque, conociéndolo, debía estar dormido o echándose un 'gustito' –como decía el tío Ted– con alguna lechuza de ahí. Sophia suspiró resignada. Su búho era un promiscuo.

—Ah, está hecho —exclamó Fred dejando ir a la lechuza, quien emprendió el vuelo de inmediato.

Fred se giró y se fue acercando lentamente a Sophia sin quitarle los ojos encima, lo cual la puso bastante nerviosa.

—¿Alguna vez te dije lo lindos que son tus ojos?

Sophia abrió la boca sin saber qué decir.

—¿E-eso crees?

A medida que Fred se acercaba, Sophia retrocedía, hasta que se topó con la pared.

—Oh, sí. Jamás había visto ojos tan brillantes.

Fred alzó la mano derecha y la puso sobre la mejilla de Sophia, acariciándola con su pulgar.

Sophia no sabía qué hacer. Una parte de ella quería apartar su mano de un manotazo, empujarlo lejos y salir corriendo a esconderse bajo su cama, pero la otra quería quedarse ahí, mirando directo en los ojos azules de Fred.

De repente, Fred empezó a inclinarse hacia ella con los ojos cerrados, justo como había hecho Harry en la torre de astronomía.

Justo entonces se escuchó un fuerte graznido que retumbó en toda la lechucería. Sophia vio un destello gris claro pasar frente a ella.

—OH, Merlín...

Áyax se le había lanzado a la cara a Fred, arrojándolo al suelo. Y, como si eso no fuera suficiente, el búho empezó a rasguñar y picotear la cara al pelirrojo, batiendo las alas como loco y graznando como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Sophia se quedó estática por un momento, viendo como su búho atacaba sin piedad a la persona bajo él, mientras Fred trataba de quitárselo de encima sin mucho éxito.

—¡ÁYAX JOHN BLACK! —exclamó saliendo de su estupor— ¡Tienes cinco segundos para soltarlo antes de que te desplume!

Casi de inmediato, Áyax batió sus alas y salió volando hasta posarse en la repisa de la ventana más cercana, manteniendo sus grandes ojos dorados en la figura adolorida de Fred. Sophia podía jurar que el pájaro estaba frunciendo el ceño.

—Oh, Fred, ¿estás bien? —preguntó arrodillándose junto a él, notando las pequeñas heridas que su búho le había dejado por toda la cara— ¿Quieres ir con Pomfrey?

—N-no, descuida —dijo/gruñó el pelirrojo, sentándose lentamente con ayuda de Sophia—. Es mi ego el que quedó destrozado. Vaya que es fiera esa palomita tuya, muñeca.

Sophia miró enojada a Áyax, quien dejó de mirar de forma asesina a Fred y la miró a ella, como si supiera que sus enormes ojos dorados eran la debilidad de Sophia.

—Siempre ha sido huraño, pero jamás había atacado a alguien, o al menos no enfrente de mí —trató de explicarse Sophia, cuando una idea se le vino a la cabeza y una enorme sonrisa se formó en su pálido rostro—. ¿Sabes? Tal vez si hago que lo castren, deje de ser tan violento.

Sophia oyó un graznido de indignación tras ella, pero se negó a mirar a su búho. Fred en cambio, soltó una ligera carcajada.

—No creo que debas ser tan drástica —dijo levantándose del suelo y extendiendo sus manos para ayudar a Sophia—. El niño solamente defendía a su mamá.

Sophia se rió un poco, pensando en lo que el "niño" debía de estar haciendo antes de interrumpirlos.

—Pues el niño estará castigado por un mes sin jamón en el desayuno.

Áyax soltó un graznido agudo, que más bien sonó a "¡mamá!", haciéndolos reír a ambos.

—Y no quiero que se vuelva a repetir, ¿eh, jovencito? Porque a la próxima te mando a castrar y ve tú a saber cómo harás con todas tus lechuzas.

Esta vez varias lechuzas graznaron enojadas, lo que le dio una idea a Sophia de cuánta diversión tenía su búho por ahí.

—Venga ya, muñeca —dijo Fred aún riéndose—. Debo llevarte a la sala común antes de que Harrikins venga a buscarte.

Sophia lo miró extrañada, pero Fred solamente le sonrió antes de echársela al hombro para bajar las escaleras.

—Por cierto —comentó el mientras bajaban—, ¿quién en el mundo le pone John a un búho? O más bien, ¿quién le pone dos nombres y apellido a un búho?

Llegaron al final de las escaleras y Fred la bajó, le tomó la mano y empezó a caminar con ella al castillo.

—Todo el mundo tiene dos nombres, y mi búho no sería la excepción.

—Pues te admiro por criar a tu hijo tú sola, sin miedo a lo que el mundo piense de ti —bromeó Fred—, pero ¿por qué John? Digo, ya nos dijiste que Áyax fue un guerrero griego, pero ¿John?

—¿Sabes lo que son las películas?

Fred frunció el ceño, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Lee nos habló de ellas en primer año.

—Pues yo no lo supe hasta que tío Ted me lo explicó unas semanas después de mudarme con ellos. Para esa navidad mis tíos se fueron a visitar a unos familiares, así que Dora y yo nos quedamos en casa comiendo comida enlatada y durmiendo hasta las diez.

—El paraíso —comentó Fred sonriendo.

—El día antes de Navidad fui a darle mis regalos a Harry y Hally, y cuando volví a casa Dora me recibió con una extraña caja en forma de libro, diciendo que era una película. Dijo que se había estrenado a principios del mes y que un amigo se la había conseguido en VHR, lo que sea que eso signifique.

Llegaron a la entrada del castillo y se dirigieron a la sala común, ignorando las miradas de disgusto que los demás les dirigían al verlos llenos de lodo por el entrenamiento.

—La película se llamaba Edward Manostijeras. Dora dijo que me parecía mucho a él cuando recién salí del hospital.

Sophia sonrió recordado los posters de la película pegados en su habitación. En realidad sí parecía Edward al salir del hospital, con las cicatrices y todo.

Fred frunció el ceño. Nunca vio la pelicula, pero recordaba haber visto posters de la película pegados en las tiendas junto al caldero chorreante. Vio a la chica junto a él y no le cupo en la cabeza cómo es que alguien así pudo haberse visto como un semi-cadáver de pelo enmarañado.

—La película me gustó mucho, y me sentí identificada con Edward.

Fred levantó una ceja, haciéndola reír un poco.

—Hubo un tiempo en que la única diferencia entre él y yo eran las manos. Y que él es hombre.

Aquello era cierto. Cuando llegó a vivir con los Tonks todo era muy confuso. No sabía cómo interactuar con personas normales, que no fueran enfermeras, doctores o directores en túnicas púrpura. Cuando le hablaban, se les quedaba mirando fijamente hasta que ellos dejaban de mirarla, no se sentía cómoda hablando con nadie. Tomó una semana para hacerla asentir o negar con la cabeza, como si fuera un perro en entrenamiento.

—A Edward lo interpretó un actor norteamericano llamado Johnny Depp. Dora estaba enamorada de él, así que para molestarla, le puse su nombre a mi búho.

Antes de que Fred pudiera responder, un grito llamó la atención de ambos, giraron una esquina y se encontraron con Neville Longbottom tirado en el suelo, con las piernas pegadas una a la otra. _'El maleficio de Piernas Unidas'_ pensó, recordando la última clase de Encantamientos.

—¿Quién te ha hecho esto, Nev? —preguntó antes de sacar su varita y hacer el contra-maleficio.

—G-gracias —murmuró Neville incorporándose con dificultad—. Fu-fue Malfoy. Dijo que necesitaba a alguien con quien practicarlo.

Sophia frunció el ceño. Desde que volvieron a iniciar las clases había estado buscando pretextos para atacar a Malfoy sin que Hermione la regañara, y Neville se lo acababa de dar.

—Tú sólo espera a que nos crucemos con ese imbécil oxigenado y sus lame botas, Nev —dijo pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros—. Le enseñaremos lo que es meterse con nosotros.

Neville se sonrojó, pero logró sacar una débil sonrisa. Sophia y Hally solían defenderlo cuando Malfoy o sus gorilas se metían con él, aunque Neville seguía mostrándose un poco tímido con ellas.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasó en la cara? —preguntó Neville, viendo los rasguños en el rostro de Fred.

—Solo te diré esto, querido Neville —respondió el pelirrojo fingiendo seriedad—: Jamás te acerques a una madre soltera si no eres amigo de su hijo primero.

Neville lo miró confundido, y Sophia como si fuera a matarlo.

—Anda Black, lleva a Nevs a la sala común. Yo debo ir a asegurarme que Georgie no me haya hecho tío aún.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Neville cuando Fred desapareció de la vista.

—Sólo ignoralo, Nev. Sólo ignoralo —respondió Sophia mientras empezaban a caminar hacia la sala común.

.

.

.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

—Nicolás Flamel —susurró Hermione— es el único descubridor conocido de la Piedra Filosofal.

—¿La qué? —preguntaron Sophia, Ron y los mellizos a la vez.

—¡Oh, no lo entiendo! ¿No saben leer? Miren, lean aquí.

 _El antiguo estudio de la alquimia está relacionado con el descubrimiento de la Piedra Filosofal, una sustancia legendaria que tiene poderes asombrosos. La piedra puede transformar cualquier metal en oro puro. También produce el Elixir de la Vida, que hace inmortal al que lo bebe._

 _Se ha hablado mucho de la Piedra Filosofal a través de los siglos, pero la única Piedra que existe actualmente pertenece al señor Nicolás Flamel, el notable alquimista y amante de la ópera. El señor Flamel, que cumplió seiscientos sesenta y cinco años el año pasado, lleva una vida tranquila en Devon con su esposa Perenela (de seiscientos cincuenta y ocho años)._

—Tanto problema para venir a hallarlo en una rana de chocolate —se quejó Sophia dejándose caer en el sillón.

Habían pasado la mitad de su tiempo libre intentando averiguar quién era Nicolás Flamel para encontrarlo en el cromo de una rana de chocolate que Harry le dio a Neville como consuelo por lo que Malfoy le hizo. La vida era una perra aveces.

—¿Quiere decir que, quien está tras la piedra, la quiere para hacerse millonario? —preguntó Hally desconcertada.

—Eso, o vivir eternamente —respondió Sophia encogiéndose de hombros.

—No es raro que Snape la busque —se quejó Harry—. ¡Cualquiera la querría!

—Tal vez si la obtenga pueda comprarse un buen champú —se burló Sophia.

Sophia también pensaba que Snape estaba tras la piedra, pero a veces Harry la hartaba con tanto que hablaba del murciélago.

—O se haga una operación para corregirse la nariz —dijo Hally, como siempre, siguiéndole la corriente a Sophia.

—O comprarse una novia.

—No lo creo —dijo Hally pensativa—. No creo que haya mujer en el mundo capaz de venderse a 'eso', no importa el precio.

—Bueno, Filch encontró pareja, ¿no?

—Buen punto...

—¿Terminaron? —preguntó Harry viéndolas con seriedad.

—No —respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿qué excusa pondrán para no jugar el partido contra Slytherin? —preguntó Ron viéndolas a las dos— Según sé, Gryffindor tiene cazadoras suplentes.

—Cierto —concedió Hermione—. Ustedes dos podrían faltar sin afectar al equipo.

Sophia y Hally jadearon indignadas, llevándose una mano al pecho y mirándola como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza del cuello.

—¿Cómo te atreves?

—¿Cómo osas?

—¡Esto es indignante!

—¡Blasfemia!

—¡Sacrilegio!

Hermione rodó los ojos. Ya estando acostumbrada a sus formas de ser y sus reacciones dramáticas, las dejó seguir hasta que Sophia levantó la mano para callar a Hally.

—Granger, Granger, Granger. ¿Cómo puedes compararnos a Hally y a mí, sobre todo a mí, con simples suplentes?

—Además, ¿quién dijo que faltaríamos?

—P-pero Snape...

—Yo no le tengo miedo a ningún sujeto grasoso cara de buitre, Ronald —respondió Sophia enojada, para luego sonreír con malicia—. Además, Fred y yo ya discutimos algunas formas de hacerle pasar un buen partido a Snape.

Ron sonrió ante el comentario, Hermione frunció el ceño preocupada y Harry tensó la mandíbula y apartó la vista.

—Espero que no estén pensando hacerle alguna broma pesada al profesor —la reprendió Hermione—. ¡Podrían expulsarlos!

—Sólo si nos descubren —dijo Sophia restándole importancia.

.

.

.

Sophia caminó fuera de los vestidores estirándose. Harry acababa de contarles a ella y a Hally que había visto a Quirrel y Snape discutiendo sobre cómo burlar a Fluffy. Otra prueba más de que el murciélago estaba tras la piedra.

Harry y Hally salieron corriendo a buscar a Ron y Hermione para contarles, pero Sophia no tenía muchas ganas de correr. Estaba decepcionada por lo poco que había hecho durante el partido. Apenas cinco minutos después del inicio, Harry atrapó la snitch. No había dejado ni que Sophia marcara, ni que intentara tirar a Snape de la escoba.

Empezó a caminar por los terrenos cuando un potente ladrido llamó su atención.

—¡Fangs! —gritó contenta, abriendo los brazos para recibir al enorme perro de Hagrid, que se acercaba corriendo hacia ella.

Fang la tacleó y empezó a lamerle la cara y a mover la cola contento.

—¡Fang, para ya! —exclamó Hagrid.

El perro se bajó de Sophia, pero se quedó sentado junto a ella. Sophia se incorporó riéndose y limpiándose la baba que Fang le dejó en la cara.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Hagrid—. Este tonto se encariña muy rápido, y como tú vienes seguido...

—No importa —lo interrumpió Sophia acariciándole la cabeza a Fang.

Hagrid la felicitó por haber ganado el partido, y Sophia aprovechó la oportunidad para quejarse de lo corto que había sido y de lo poco que había podido hacer.

—Harry debe ser realmente bueno para atrapar la sntich en tan poco tiempo. Él y Hally vuelan igual a su padre.

—¿Conociste a sus padres? —preguntó Sophia, recordando de pronto una promesa que había hecho antes de llegar a Hogwarts.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó Hagrid— Ya llevaba un tiempo siendo guardabosques de la escuela. Los mellizos se les parecen tanto.

—Oye, Hagrid, ¿podría pedirte un favor?

Hagrid la miró sorprendido, pero enseguida asintió entusiasmado.

—¡El que sea! Tú solo dilo y el viejo Hagrid te ayudará.

Sophia sonrió radiante.

—¿Crees que podrías ayudarme a conseguir fotos de ellos? De los padres de los mellizos. Es que le prometí a Hally que le conseguiría al menos una, y tú eres el único que puede ayudarme.

Con la última frase, el peludo rostro de Hagrid se iluminó. _'¡Lo tengo!'_ pensó emocionada.

—Yo... ¡Claro que puedo! Empezaré a reunirlas tan pronto acabe con el nido de doxis en la oficina de Filch. Voy a enviarles cartas a todos los que fueron sus compañeros de curso. Mary McDonald, Alex Brown, Joseph McArthur, Remus Lupin, Alessya Steven...

Hagrid empezó a caminar hacia el castillo mientras seguía enlistando nombres que Sophia no conocía, dejándola a ella y a Fang olvidados en medio del césped.

—Nunca he jugado con un perro al aire libre —le dijo Sophia a Fangs—. ¿Qué tal una carrera hasta el límite del bosque prohibido?

Fangs ladró contento y salió corriendo hacia donde Sophia había señalado, dejándola atrás.

—¡Oye! —se quejó empezando a correr tras él— Ya ni en los perros se puede confiar.

Sophia llegó al límite del bosque, donde Fang la esperaba. Estaba lista para hacerle una rabieta al perro tramposo, pero un intenso dolor en el pecho la detuvo.

Sentía como si alguien le clabara un cuchillo justo en medio del pecho. Cayó de rodillas, con las manos en el pecho tratando de parar el dolor. Empezó a marearse y la vista se le puso borrosa. Ahora también le dolía la cabeza, pero el dolor en el pecho no desapareció. Oyó a Fang ladrar junto a ella, aunque se escuchaba como si estuviera del otro lado del jardín.

Lo último que vio fue la borrosa imagen de Fangs saltando y ladrando como loco, antes de que todo se volviera negro.


	17. Norberto

Sofía abrió los ojos aterrada al sentir una cosa húmeda, blanda y pegajosa sobre su rostro.

—¡GUSANO! —gritó aterrada, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

Se pasó las manos por la cara y buscó en el suelo en busca de la cosa que la había despertado, cuando un ladrido detrás de ella le llamó la atención.

—¿Fang? —preguntó confundida, luego notó la enorme lengua que salía de la boca del perro— ¿Eras tú?

Fang ladró contento, haciendo que Sophia soltara un suspiro aliviada. No tenía problemas con que un perro le lamiera la cara, pero desde que vio un gusano por primera vez había desarrollado una peculiar fobia hacia ellos.

—Entonces no hay problema—dijo Sophia sentándose—. Por cierto, ¿qué hacemos aquí afuera?

Fang volvió a ladrar y se le echó encima, tirándola al suelo, lo que la hizo recordar lo que había pasado con Hagrid y luego cuando jugaba con Fang.

Luego de un rato, Fang dejó de lamerle el rostro a Sophia y se echó junto a ella, poniendo su cabeza en el estómago de la rubia.

Sophia se limpió la baba de los ojos y miró hacia el cielo, se dio cuenta de que ya estaba anocheciendo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí, bonito? —preguntó acariciándole la cabeza al perro.

—Pues no sé Fang, pero yo diría que unas dos horas.

Sophia levantó la cabeza para ver a Hally parada frente a ella.

—Lárgate, Potter. ¿No ves que estoy ocupada?

—Lo siento, Sophie. No quise interrumpir tu cita.

Sophia rodó los ojos y volvió a echar la cabeza para atrás.

—Ya sabes que el tío Ted no me deja tener perros, así que déjame disfrutar del tiempo que paso con ellos.

Hally se rió, y en lugar de marcharse, se acostó junto a Sophia.

—Siempre me lo pregunté. ¿Por qué no te dejan tener perros? Es decir, has tenido palomas, pollos, una oveja, una caja con hormigas y un gallo —dijo contando con los dedos de las manos—. ¿Qué hay de malo con que tengas una mascota normal? Digo, aparte de que no eres normal.

Sophia la golpeó en el brazo, sonriendo de todos modos.

—La tía Andromeda es alérgica. Además, ¿qué hay de malo con mis mascotas, eh? Con la única que estoy de acuerdo es con la oveja, pero tío Ted la vendió antes de que cumpliera una semana con nosotros.

Hally soltó una carcajada.

—Jamás olvidaré cuando se la ganaste a ese tipo en la feria del pueblo. ¿Quién iba a decir que una cosita escuálida como tú le iba a ganar a ese tanque en el concurso de comer pastel de carne?

Sophia sonrió al recordar esa feria, la misma en donde tío Ted se ganó a Pepper en el concurso al mejor pastel de pollo. Irónico.

—El tipo se confió. El concurso decía que quien comiera la mayor cantidad de pie de manzana en menos tiempo, y en los diez minutos reglamentarios él solo se comió la mitad de lo que yo.

—Moraleja: Jamás te confíes de las personas pequeñas. Son hijos del diablo, todos ellos.

Sophia rodó los ojos.

—¿Tengo que recordarte que soy más alta que tú, pelirroja sin gracia?

—No por mucho tiempo —respondió Hally restándole importancia—. Cuando lleguemos a la adolescencia, voy a ser más alta y más bonita que tú, mis pechos serán más grandes que los tuyos y tu rostro se llenará de granos.

Sophia se echó a reír, contagiando también a Hally.

Hally siempre había dicho que, cuando crecieran, Sophia sería más plana que una tabla, y que ningún chico querría salir con ella, por muy bonito que fuera su rostro.

—Claro, Potter —dijo Sophia cuando se calmó—. Quiero verte diciendo eso cuando tengas que rellenar tus sostenes con naranjas para no verte como un burro de planchar.

—¿Así como tú? —contestó la pelirroja.

—Tengo once años, Potter. ¿A qué edad crees que llega la pubertad?

—Cuando das tu primer beso.

Sophia se quedó helada. ¿Acaso Harry le contó?

—Qué estupidez —respondió tratando de disimular su sorpresa—. La pubertad llega cuando un hombre llamado Andrés llega a visitarte.

Hally frunció el ceño.

—¿Andrés?

—Sí, Andrés.

—Pero yo no conozco a ningún Andrés.

Sophia se encogió de hombros.

—Eso es lo que Dora me dijo. Yo estaba viendo una película con tío Ted y una chica mencionó la pubertad, le pregunté a Ted lo que significaba y él me dijo que le preguntara a Dora. Y Dora me dijo que la pubertad era cuando Andrés venía a visitarte. Dijo que venía una vez al mes, pero cuando le pregunté a qué venía, ella no me quiso decir.

—Tal vez a hacer esas cosas prohibidas que ella hace en la Academia con sus "amigos" —comentó Hally subiendo y bajando las cejas.

—No lo creo —dijo Sophia arrugando la nariz—. Ha de ser para entregar una poción o algo.

—¿Una poción? —preguntó Hally— ¿Para qué? ¿Para hacer crecer los pechos?

Sophia resopló tratando de ocultar el echo de que estaba tanto o más perdida que Hally en todo ese tema de Andrés y la pubertad.

—Hablas mucho sobre el crecimiento de pechos, Hall. Empezaré a pensar que te agradan más los cuerpos de las niñas que los de los niños.

—Bueno, ya que tú estás acaparando a todos los chicos, creo que al final no me quedará de otra.

Sophia rodó los ojos.

—¿Y quiénes son 'todos los chicos' según tú?

—Ya sabes, el tipo que te manda las palomitas, mi hermanito el tarado, y más recientemente nuestro querido Freddie.

—Sabes, a veces deseo ser como tú —comentó Sophia—, tan fea que ningún chico voltea a verme.

—Idiota —murmuró Hally frunciendo el ceño—. Pero no vas a negar que alguno de ellos te interesa.

Sophia se sentó, haciendo que la cabeza de Fang se deslizara a sus piernas.

—¿Interesar? —preguntó haciendo una mueca— Hablas como esas mujeres de las telenovelas de tía Andromeda. Hally, tengo once años. Lo único que me interesa ahora es encontrar una forma en que McGonagall no sospeche de mí cuando hago una broma.

Hally se sentó, quedando cara a cara.

—¿Entonces qué fue lo que pasó en la torre de astronomía? ¿Y por qué no me has contado?

—Algo me dice que ya sabes la respuesta —respondió la azabache mirándola con seriedad—, a ambas preguntas.

Hally se quedó callada un momento, suspiró pesadamente y se echó para atrás, quedando tendida en el suelo de nuevo.

—Obligué a Harry a decírmelo. Esta confundido, ¿sabes?

—Pues no debería.

Hally la miró alarmada.

—¿Que no debería? ¡¿Que no debería?! ¡Besó a su mejor amiga! ¡Claro que debería! ¡Tú también deberías!

Sophia rodó los ojos, se puso de pie junto a Fang y estiró los brazos.

—Solo fue un beso, Hall, no es como si nos hayamos casado. Eso no va a cambiar nada. Harry seguirá siendo mi mejor amigo y yo su mejor amiga.

—¿Quieres decir que... que no te gusta Harry?

Sophia la miró indignada, sus mejillas más rojas que el cabello de Hally.

—¡NO! Harry es mi amigo, casi como mi hermano. Además, a mi no me gusta nadie, a menos que cuentes a Richard Gere.

Hally rió mientras se ponía de pie.

—No sé por qué te gustó tanto esa película. Yo ni la entendí.

Sophia la miró indignada.

—Disculpate, Potter, pero 'Mujer Bonita' es una de las mejores películas que he visto en mi vida.

—Lo dices porque sólo has visto cinco películas en tu vida —respondió Hally rodando los ojos—. Además sólo te gustó porque Richard es un bombón.

Sophia la golpeó en el hombro. Era cierto que Richard Gere estaba como quería, pero la película también le había gustado mucho.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado unas semanas del partido de quidditch. Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad excepto por una cosa: Quirrel.

Desde que Harry les contó que Snape amenazó a Quirrel para que le dijera cómo llegar a la piedra filosofal, los cinco habían cambiado su forma de comportarse con el profesor de Defensa.

Harry y Hermione le sonreían siempre que lo veían y Ron amenazaba a todo el que se burlara de su tartamudeo. Sophia y Hally, por otro lado, dejaron de gastarle bromas, tomando a Snape como nuevo blanco, a parte de Malfoy y Parkinson, claro.

Otro cambio lo hizo Hermione, alargando las sesiones de estudio, alegando que en unas semanas empezarían los exámenes.

Ya los tenía estudiando todas las tardes en que no había entrenamiento de quidditch, y casi le da un ataque cuando una de esas tardes, Sophia le dijo que no planeaba acompañarlos.

Sophia le dijo que no necesitaba estudiar. No lo había hecho en la escuela en Little Whinghin y aún así sus notas habían sido buenas, así que no veía el caso de estudiar tanto algo que ya sabía.

Al final, Sophia logró escabullirse de las garras de Hermione y se fue corriendo hacia los jardines, donde anduvo vagando por un rato cerca del límite del bosque, hasta que sintió un calor abrazador.

—¿Hagrid? —murmuró extrañada al ver que el calor provenía de la cabaña del guardabosques.

—¡HAGRID! —gritó y salió corriendo hacia la cabaña cuando vio que Hagrid entraba en ella con una enorme cantidad de leña.

—¡S-sophia! —exclamó nervioso, la hizo entrar y puso la leña en el suelo junto a la mesa, antes de cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

—¡Huff! ¡Qué calor! —exclamó Sophia viendo la chimenea encendida— Hagrid ¿cómo puedes estar así?

—¿Oh? N-no es na-nada... Sólo...

Sophia frunció el ceño y se asomó a la chimenea, viendo el enorme caldero que colgaba en ella.

—Esta vacío —murmuró extrañada al ver que no había nada en el caldero—. ¿Qué tramas Hagrid?

Hagrid dio un respingo, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Sophia notó algo en medio del fuego de la chimenea, debajo del caldero. Un enorme huevo negro.

—Oh, Merlín divino... —murmuró recordando haberlo visto en la clase de Quirrel— ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Hagrid...

—Lo gané —dijo Hagrid— anoche... En un juego de cartas con un extraño en la taberna del pueblo.

—¿Y crees que vaya a nacer? —preguntó Sophia sin despegar la vista del huevo.

—Pues espero que sí —dijo más tranquilo.

—Pero, ¿qué harás cuando nazca? ¿Cómo harás para criarlo? ¿Sabes cómo alimentarlo?

—Bueno... Yo... N-no ha de ser t-tan difícil, digo, crié a Fang sin tener idea de lo que comen los perros...

—Hagrid, un dragón no es un perro —dijo Sophia frunciendo el ceño, pero luego, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la biblioteca? Hay una sección de dragones ahí. Apuesto que ha de haber algún libro sobre cómo criarlos.

El rostro de Hagrid se iluminó, y prácticamente arrastró a Sophia hasta la biblioteca, contándole en el camino sobre cómo había encontrado a Fang cuando era un cachorro.

—... y le dije a Dumbledore que me había seguido a casa. Él no me creyó, claro. Es el hombre más inteligente que haya...

Ambos se escabulleron en la biblioteca, y Sophia lo guió a la sección de dragones, teniendo cuidado de que nadie los viera.

—Mira este —dijo Hagrid mostrándole un libro que sacó de la parte alta del estante—: 'Crianza de dragones para placer y provecho'.

—¿Y qué tal éste? —dijo Sophia, sosteniendo el libro más grueso que encontró en la parte baja del estante— 'Dragones del huevo al cielo. Guía para cuidadores de dragones'.

Hagrid lo miró emocionado.

—¡Oi, Hagrid, Sophia!

Sophia y Hagrid se miraron con pánico al escuchar la voz de Ron. Rápidamente, ocultaron los libros tras la espalda y salieron a saludar. Harry, Hally, Ron y Hermione estaban en una de las mesas, con varios libros y pergaminos en ella.

Sophia casi le lanzó el libro a Ron en la cabeza cuando el pelirrojo mencionó la piedra filosofal en voz alta, y Hagrid tuvo que invitarlos a su casa más tarde para hablar.

—¿Qué les pasa a esos dos? —preguntó Hally al ver alejarse al extraño dúo— ¿Y qué llevaban en la espalda?

—No lo sé —dijo Ron confundido—. Iré a ver en qué sección estaban.

Harry y Hally se miraron confundidos. ¿Qué estarían tramando? O más bien, ¿qué estaría tramando Sophia? ¿Y por qué estaba arrastrando a Hagrid con ella? Sus expresiones se llenaron de horror junto a la de Hermione cuando oyeron a Ron gritar desde la sección donde habían estado Sophia y Hagrid.

—¡DRAGONES!

.

.

.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que se enteraron del huevo de Hagrid, un Ridgeback Noruego, según los libros. Hermione había conseguido engañar a Hagrid para que les dijera quiénes habían ayudado a esconder la piedra, y Hagrid había sido muy específico: Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall, Quirrel... y Snape.

Ahora tenían otra cosa más de qué preocuparse. Si Snape había colaborado a esconder la piedra, iba a ser mucho más fácil para él robarla.

Claro, que Sophia no había dejado que eso, sumado a las sesiones interminables de estudio y los duros entrenamientos la detuvieran para ir todos los días a la cabaña de Hagrid para ver si el huevo aún no se abría. Según el libro, ya quedaba poco tiempo.

Justo ese día, durante el desayuno, les llegó una nota diciendo que ya estaba por nacer. Ron quería que faltaran a Herbología para poder ir, pero Hermione se negaba firmemente. Por desgracia, Malfoy parecía haber oído la conversación.

Al terminar de desayunar, cuando los chicos se dirigían al invernadero, Sophia y Hally les dijeron que debían regresar a la torre.

—Es que olvidé mi corbata —dijo Sophia señalándose el cuello de la camisa.

—Y yo voy a ayudarle a buscarla —siguió Hally.

—Pero si tú nunca usas corbata —dijo Hermione, aunque para cuando terminó de hablar, Sophia y Hally ya habían salido corriendo de ahí.

Iban a irse directo a la cabaña, pero Sophia recordó la cámara que Dora le había dado para Navidad, así que se fueron primero a la torre de Gryffindor por ella.

Ambas llegaron corriendo a la cabaña, ansiosas de ver a un dragón por primera vez en sus vidas.

El huevo ya tenía algunas grietas, y comenzaba a moverse de vez en cuando. Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron cuando la lección terminó, y justo después de que entraron, el huevo empezó a abrirse.

El dragón parecía un pequeño paraguas negro, tenía el hocico largo, los ojos naranja saltones, sus alas eran más largas que su cuerpo y un par de cuernitos empezaban a salirle en la cabeza.

—Qué linda —murmuró Sophia sintiéndose hipnotizada, luego de haberle tomado la foto.

El dragón le mordió el dedo a Hagrid, quien se autoproclamó su madre, pero un ruido afuera lo hizo pararse y ver por la ventana. Malfoy los había espiado.

.

.

.

Pasaron los días y Malfoy no se molestaba en esconder que sabía su secreto, que los tenía en sus manos. O eso creía él.

—¡Petrificus Totalus!

Malfoy se giró justo a tiempo para ver los cuerpos de Crabb y Goyle ponerse totalmente rígidos antes de caer al suelo, como si fueran de piedra.

Sophia y Hally aparecieron ante Malfoy, apuntando sus varitas hacia él. El Slytherin sacó su varita, pero Sophia gritó ¡Expeliarmus! Haciendo que la varita de Draco volara hacia ella.

Sophia atrapó la varita, se la pasó a Hally y caminó hacia Malfoy. Avanzó hacia el, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo estrelló contra la pared del pasillo, haciéndolo gemir de dolor.

—Escúchame bien, primito. No quiero que andes por ahí divulgando los secretos de nadie, ¿entendido?

—N-no sé d-de q...

—¡Claro que lo sabes! —exclamó Sophia, presionando la punta de su varita contra el cuello de Malfoy— Lo sabes muy bien, maldito albino cobarde. Sólo quiero que te quede claro, que si me llego a enterar de que has abierto la boca, te arrancaré la lengua y se la daré de comer a los hipogrifos. Así me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a andar revelando secretos ajenos. ¿Entendiste, primita querida?

Draco dudó, desviando su mirada. Sophia presionó más su varita al cuello de Draco y este asintió asustado, apretando los ojos.

—Por cierto —susurró Sophia para que Hally no la oyera—, dile a tus papis que gracias por el libro.

Sophia le soltó el cuello y ella y Hally desaparecieron del pasillo tan rápido como llegaron, sin molestarse en deshacer el hechizo que les lanzaron a Crabb y Goyle.

—¿Crees que vaya a decirle a alguien? —preguntó Hally entiendo a la sala común.

Sophia se rió entre dientes.

—¿Y decir qué? ¿Que fue amenazado de muerte por un par de niñas dulces e inocentes?

—Perdóname, Garras, pero no creo que logres convencer a nadie con ese argumento.

Sophia rodó los ojos.

—Lo que quiero decir, cerebro de maní, es que no creo que al dragoncito le guste que se enteren de que un par de niñas lo hicieron mojarse sus braguitas, ¿entiendes?

.

.

.

—No.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo que no?

—Sabes que estará mejor allá...

—¡He dicho que no, joder!

—Sophia, no crees que estas siendo un poco egoísta...

Sophia miró indignada a Hermione.

—¿Egoísta? ¿Yo? ¡Pero si son ustedes los que quieren deshacerse de Norberto! ¡Son ustedes los que ya no quieren que esté con Hagrid!

—¡Porque él no pertenece aquí! —exclamó Hermione— Norberto tiene que estar con otros dragones, en espacio abierto, con los cuidados que requiere. No en la cabaña de Hagrid bebiendo whiskey de fuego y quemándole la cola a Fang cada vez que respira.

Sophia resopló resignada. Entendía perfectamente el punto de Hermione, pero también quería a esa lagartija escupefuego.

Pero lo que realmente la molestaba era que nadie le hubiera contado del plan para enviar a Norberto a Rumania. Si no hubiera bajado esa noche a la sala común para buscar su libro de pociones (se lo arrojó a Seamus cuando el chico insinuó que Snape estaba enamorado de ella y por eso la trataba tan mal, y no se molestó en recogerlo), no habría descubierto a Harry, Hally y Hermione a punto de salir por el retrato con la capa de invisibilidad en mano.

—¿Y por qué no me dijeron, eh?

—Porque sabíamos que te pondrías así —respondió Harry abriendo el retrato.

—Anda ya —dijo Hally siguiendo a su hermano—. Lleva tu trasero de regreso al dormitorio. Regresamos en un par de horas.

Sophia rodó los ojos y salió por el retrato tras ellos.

—Si crees que voy a dejar que se vayan así como así, estas más drogada de lo que pensé, Potter.

Hally abrió la boca para discutir, pero Harry las calló.

—Ahí viene Filch —susurró, esperó a que Hermione cerrara el retrato tras ella y echó la capa sobre los cuatro.

Filch pasó frente a ellos sin notarlos, pero la señora Norris se acercó y tocó el pié de Hally con sus garras. Hally sacó su varita y le lanzó un hechizo que la empujó hacia atrás, haciéndola maullar.

—Idiota —susurró Sophia.

Al ver a Filch acercarse a ellos, Hermione sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo hacia unas armaduras al otro lado del pasillo, haciendo que el conserje cambiará de dirección.

Filch salió corriendo hacia las armaduras y los cuatro niños salieron de ahí tan rápido como pudieron, aunque Hally se paró y volvió a lanzarle el hechizo a la señora Norris con un poco más de fuerza.

—Gata idiota.

.

.

.

Sophia vio las cuatro escobas acercarse a ellos y aferró con fuerza la caja que contenía a Norberto.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña y Hagrid les dijo que le puso un peluche a Norberto, Sophia casi se puso a llorar. No entendía cómo un simple dragón podía causarles problemas a sus amigos. O más bien, sí lo entendía, pero no lo aceptaba.

Era cierto que era un poco violento y letal, pero con Sophia el dragón más bien se comportaba como el cachorro que Hagrid decía que era, y ahora tendría que entregarlo para, seguramente, no volverlo a ver jamás.

—Voy a extrañarte, lagartija —susurró antes de entregarle la caja a uno de los amigos de Charlie, el hermano de Ron que se haría cargo de Norberto.

—No te preocupes pequeña —le dijo uno de los muchachos—. Charlie ama más a sus dragones que a su propia madre. Tu bebé no podría estar en mejores manos.

—Más les vale —murmuró Sophia mientras dejaba que el chico tomara la jaula, antes de colocar le el arnés que la sujetaba a las escobas.

Unos minutos después, Hally, Hermione y Harry caminaron hacia la escalera, pero Sophia seguía mirando hacia donde desaparecieron Norbert y los amigos de Charlie.

Soltó un suspiro y caminó para alcanzar a Harry, que se había quedado esperándola mientras Hermione y Hally bajaban.

—Cuando seamos mayores, te compraré tres cachorros para ti sola —le prometió Harry pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros.

—Más te vale, Potter —respondió Sophia tristemente, mientras bajaban las escaleras.

Al bajar, Sophia estuvo a punto de pedirle a Harry que la cargara en su espalda hasta la sala común, cuando el rostro de Filch se apareció ante ellos.

—Maldición.


	18. El Bosque Prohibido

—Creo que tengo idea de lo que sucedió —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. No hace falta ser un genio para descubrirlo. Se inventaron una historia sobre un dragón para que Draco Malfoy saliera de la cama y se metiera en líos. Supongo que les habrá parecido divertido que Longbottom oyera la historia y también la creyera, ¿no?

—¡Claro que no, profesora!

—¡Nosotros nunca...!

—¡Silencio!

Sophia y Hally se callaron de inmediato.

Luego de atraparlos en afuera de la torre, Filch los llevó al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, quien los esperaba junto a Neville que había sido atrapado tratando de avisarles que Malfoy iba tras ellos.

—Potter, Black —continuó la profesora en tono frío—, no tienen idea de lo decepcionada que estoy de ustedes dos. _Especialmente_ de ustedes dos. He llegado a soportar sus infracciones al reglamento de la escuela porque hasta el momento no habían sido más que bromas "inofensivas". Pero arriesgar la vida de dos de sus compañeros al sacarlos de sus camas a media noche, en tiempos tan peligrosos como estos, es simplemente inaceptable. Pensé que eran diferentes, pensé que _tú_ eras direfente...

McGonagall soltó un largo suspiro. Sophia no entendió lo que quiso decir. ¿Diferentes? ¿Diferentes a quién? ¿A quiénes?

—Hace años hubo una pareja de "bromistas", justo como ustedes, haciendo chiquilladas estúpidas como colocar gusanos en la comida de sus compañeros o hechizar sus pergaminos para que no pudieran escribir en ellos.

La mirada de McGonagall se clavó en la pared, aunque parecía como si mirara algo más allá, como si fuera una imagen muy lejana.

—Incluso a los profesores les hacía gracia. ¡Merlín incluso yo desvié la vista un par de veces! Pero entonces... —McGonagall apretó con fuerza la pluma que tenía en su mano hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos— las bromas se volvieron más pesadas, más peligrosas, hasta llegar al punto de poner en peligro de muerte a otro alumno. Claro que, al no haber pruebas de su culpabilidad, no fueron expulsados, pero todo el mundo sabía que fueron ellos.

McGonagall se aclaró la garganta. Su voz parecía a punto de quebrarse, como si hablar de eso le costara toda la fuerza que tenía.

—Ahora ninguno de los dos... ninguno de ellos _vive._ Ambos fueron de mis alumnos más estimados, y no pasa un solo día en que no piense en ellos. Pero hay momentos en los que creo, que lo que les pasó les estuvo merecido.

Filch soltó una risa macabra cuando McGonagall acabó, como expresando su acuerdo.

La profesora sacó un pañuelo y se limpió la nariz sonoramente, se aclaró la garganta y volvió a mirarlos a ellos.

—Hasta hoy me he negado firmemente a creer que ustedes dos puedan llegar a ser como su... como _ellos,_ pero luego de lo que han hecho esta noche -porque no tengo duda de que ustedes dos son las principales responsables-, ya no estoy tan segura de eso.

Sophia apretó los puños y su cara se puso roja. Quería decirle a la profesora que ella jamás podría en peligro la vida de otro estudiante, excepto a Malfoy, aunque tomando en cuenta que el "Dragoncito" había sido uno de los "afectados", prefirió callarse.

—Estoy tan disgustada —exclamó McGonagall—. Seis alumnos fuera de la cama en una noche. ¡Nunca he oído una cosa así! Tu, Hermione Granger, pensé que tenías más sentido común. Y tú, Harry Potter... Creía que Gryffindor significaba más para ti. Los cinco sufrirán castigos... Sí, tú también, Longbottom, nada te da derecho a dar vueltas por el colegio durante la noche, en especial en estos días: es muy peligroso y se les descontarán cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor.

—¿Cincuenta? —resopló Harry. Iban a perder el primer puesto, lo que había ganado en el último partido de _quidditch._

—Cincuenta puntos cada uno —aclaró McGonagall.

Sophia casi se va de espaldas. Ni cuando le rompió la nariz a Malfoy le descontaron tantos puntos. ¿Cómo era capaz McGonagall de quitarle 250 puntos a su propia casa?

En ese momento, Hally cayó de rodillas frente al escritorio, rogándole a la profesora que no lo hiciera.

—Ponte de pie, Potter, no vas a lograr nada. Ahora vayanse a la cama. Ya les haré saber sobre su castigo. Sí, Potter, aún con todos esos puntos perdidos servirán un castigo. ¡Black, levanta a Potter antes de que sean otros cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor!

.

.

.

Para la mañana siguiente la noticia ya se había corrido, y las reacciones de los demás eran justo como Sophia esperaba. Todos los Gryffindor los insultaban, les hacían malas caras o los ignoraban. Incluso los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff los miraban mal, ahora ya no había nadie entre Slytherin y la Copa de las casas. Y justo por eso, los Slytherin que se encontraban los felicitaban y les agradecían. La Copa de las casas no podía importarle menos a Sophia, pero tampoco quería que Slytherin se quedara con ella.

Aunque la cosa era peor para los mellizos y para Sophia, al ser los más conocidos. Neville ni siquiera se les acercaba, y Hermione ya no llamaba la atención en clases.

El único que se mantuvo a su lado fue Ron. Incluso los gemelos les habían dado la espalda, pero lo peor para Sophia había sido la fría mirada que le mandó Fred en el desayuno antes de sentarse junto a Angelina Johnson en lugar de junto a ella, como siempre.

Lo único que logró animarla, o al menos hacerla sentir alivio, fue la dichosa palomita que volaba hacia ella.

 _No dejes que te afecte, preciosa. En una semana o dos se les olvidará lo que pasó. Una fierecilla como tú no debería sentirse mal por unos cuantos idiotas hablando idioteces. Ahora sonríe, o yo también me pondré triste._

 _Pd: Está bien, eso fue patético, pero tenía que intentar algo para animarte._

 _Pd2: No soy tan cursi, ok?_

 _-D._

Sophia sonrió divertida. Por lo menos su "admirador secreto" no le había dado la espalda.

El resto de la semana, Sophia se la pasó hechizando Slytherins que se le acercaban a agradecerle, contenta de tener una excusa para usar los hechizos que Dora le había enseñado para cuando algún chico quisiera "pasarse de listo", sea la que sea eso.

No fue sino hasta el viernes en el desayuno que Sophia se acordó del castigo, cuando McGonagall les mandó notas a los cinco diciéndoles que a las once se presentaran en el vestíbulo para reunirse con Filch.

.

.

.

Una enorme sonrisa llena de malicia se apareció en el rostro de Sophia cuando vio a Malfoy esperando junto a Filch en el vestíbulo. Se le había olvidado que también al albino lo habían atrapado fuera de la cama aquella noche.

—¡Mira, Hally! —exclamó Sophia con fingida sorpresa— ¡Filch nos ha traído una serpiente para jugar! ¿No es genial?

—Ya lo creo, Soph —respondió la pelirroja sonriendo—, no puedo esperar a que empiece el castigo. La de diversión que tendremos con la serpientita.

La cara de Malfoy se puso aún más pálida de lo que estaba.

—¡Oiga! —le gritó Malfoy a Filch, que empezaba a caminar a los jardines con su lámpara de gas— ¿No va a hacer nada? ¿Acaso no escuchó lo que...?

—¡Callense todos! —exclamó Filch— les sugiero que guarden sus energías. Es una lastima que hayan abandonado los viejos castigos... Colgarlos de las muñecas, del techo, unos pocos días. Yo todavía tengo las cadenas en mi oficina, las mantengo engrasadas por si alguna vez se necesitan... Bien, allá vamos, y no piensen en escapar, porque será peor para ustedes si lo hacen.

Sophia quería darse la vuelta y correr, hasta que escuchó la voz de Hagrid llamarlos. Si Hagrid los cuidaba, no podría ser un castigo tan malo, ¿cierto?

Eso pensó, hasta que Filch mencionó el bosque prohibido.

—¿El bosque? —repitió Malfoy, y no parecía tan indiferente como de costumbre— . Hay toda clase de cosas allí... dicen que hay hombres lobo...

Sophia rodó los ojos y le pegó en la nuca al Slytherin.

—Sólo hay hombres lobo en luna llena, estúpido.

Malfoy la miró mal.

—No vuelvas a tocarme con tus sucias manos...

La sonrisa malvada de Sophia volvió. Esto iba a ser interesante.

—¿Y qué harás, princesa? Aquí no hay ningún mastodonte que te proteja, dragoncito albino, así que mejor prepárate.

—Volveré al amanecer —dijo Filch— para recoger lo que quede de ellos — añadió con malignidad. Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el castillo, agitando el farol en la oscuridad.

Entonces Malfoy se volvió hacia Hagrid.

—No iré a ese bosque —dijo con miedo.

—¡Oh, la princesita tienen miedo! Pobre princesita. ¿No es tierna, Hall?

Pero Hally estaba muy ocupada riéndose como para responderle a Sophia.

—Lo harás, si quieres quedarte en Hogwarts —dijo Hagrid con severidad—. Hicisteis algo mal y ahora lo vais a pagar.

—Pero eso es para los empleados, no para los alumnos. Yo pensé que nos harían escribir unas líneas, o algo así. Si mi padre supiera que hago esto, él...

—Te dirá que es así como se hace en Hogwarts —gruñó Hagrid—. ¡Escribir unas líneas! ¿Y a quién le serviría eso? Harán algo que sea útil, o si no se irán. Si crees que tu padre prefiere que te expulsen, entonces vuelve al castillo y toma tus cosas. ¡Vete!

—Mejor hazle caso a Hagrid, Draqui —dijo Sophia haciéndose la inocente—. Nos harías un favor a todos si te vas de la escuela.

Malfoy no se movió. Miró con ira a Hagrid, pero luego bajó la mirada

Se acercaron al límite del bosque y Hagrid les señaló un sendero que se adentraba al bosque.

—¿Ven eso? —preguntó Hagrid señalando manchas de líquido plateado en el sendero— Es sangre de unicornio.

A Sophia se le revolvió el estómago. Sangre. Significaba que el animal estaba herido. Que necesitaba ayuda.

—¿Unicornio? —murmuró intentando mantener el poco equilibrio que le quedaba, las piernas y las manos empezaron a temblarle y escalofríos le recorrían la espalda una y otra vez. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con más fuerza y rapidez.

Hally miró a Sophia con temor.

—Hoy vamos a investigar. Buscaremos al unicornio herido. Talvez tengamos que acabar con su sufrimiento...

Hagrid no había terminado de hablar cuando Sophia empezó a devolver su cena sobre los zapatos de Malfoy.

—¡Argh! ¡Mi padre _definitivamente_ se enterará de esto!

Malfoy se alejó lo más que pudo, y Harry le sostuvo el cabello a Sophia para que no se ensuciara.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hagrid preocupado— Talvez sea mejor que esperes en la cabaña. Ya hablaré con Dumbledore mañana, estoy seguro que él entenderá...

—N-no —murmuró Sophia tratando de enderezarse—, estoy bien. Y-ya pasó.

Hagrid la miró sospechoso por un momento, pero asintió.

Sophia no podía dejar que mataran al unicornio. Si lo encontraba antes que Hagrid, tal vez ella o Hermione podrían hacer algo por él. Si había un rastro de sangre, quería decir que el unicornio había podido correr luego de ser herido, por lo que su herida no podía ser tan grave, ¿cierto?

Hagrid esperó un momento a que Sophia terminara de componerse, mientras Malfoy se limpiaba sus zapatos con hojas de los árboles más cercanos.

—Vamos a dividirnos en dos grupos —dijo Hagrid—. Hermione, Harry y Hally vendrán conmigo, y Sophia, Neville y Malfoy irán con Fang. Así cubriremos más terreno.

Sophia se sentía muy mal como para discutir. Al principio, se moría por quedarse sola con Malfoy para jugarle alguna broma, pero ahora lo único que quería era encontrar al unicornio, curarlo y llevárselo a casa de los Tonks. Total, tía Andromeda no podía ser alérgica a los caballos.

Sacó su varita y lanzó chispas rojas de ella, como Hagrid les dijo, antes de seguir a Neville, Malfoy y Fang por el sendero.

Hally miró a Sophia hasta que la cabellera azabache desapareció en el bosque, y le lanzó una mirada de preocupación a Harry. Ninguno de los dos entendía lo que le pasaba a su mejor amiga, pero sabían que debía ser muy malo para ponerle el rostro tan verde, y en especial cuando no aceptó la oportunidad que le dio Hagrid de saltarse el castigo.

Harry le tomó la mano a su hermana y la apretó en señal de apoyo. Ambos empezaron a caminar tras Hagrid y Hermione esperando que la noche acabara de una vez.

.

.

.

—¿Quién está ahí? —gritó Hagrid—. ¡Déjese ver... estoy armado!

Una extraña criatura apareció en el claro donde estaba el grupo de Hagrid, y Hally no supo qué era. De la cintura para arriba, un hombre, con pelo y barba rojizos, pero por debajo, el cuerpo de pelaje zaino de un caballo, con una cola larga y rojiza.

—Oh, eres tú, Ronan —dijo aliviado Hagrid—. ¿Cómo estás?

Se acercó y estrechó la mano del centauro.

—Que tengas buenas noches, Hagrid —dijo Ronan—. ¿Ibas a dispararme?

—Nunca se es demasiado cuidadoso —dijo Hagrid, tocando su ballesta—. Hay alguien muy malvado, perdido en este bosque. Ah, éstos son Hally y Harry Potter y ella es Hermione Granger. Son alumnos del colegio. Y él es Ronan. Es un centauro.

—Nos hemos dado cuenta —dijo débilmente Hermione.

—Genial —murmuró Hally con asombro.

—Buenas noches —los saludó Ronan—. ¿Estudiantes, no? ¿Y aprenden mucho en el colegio?

—Eh...

—Un poquito —dijo con timidez Hermione.

—Un poquito. Bueno, eso es algo. —Ronan suspiró. Torció la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo—. Esta noche, Marte está brillante.

—Ajá —dijo Hagrid, lanzándole una mirada—. Escucha, me alegro de haberte encontrado, Ronan, porque hay un unicornio herido. ¿Has visto algo?

Ronan no respondió de inmediato. Se quedó con la mirada clavada en el

cielo, sin pestañear, y suspiró otra vez.

—Siempre los inocentes son las primeras víctimas —dijo—. Ha sido así durante los siglos pasados y lo es ahora.

—Sí —dijo Hagrid—. Pero ¿has visto algo, Ronan? ¿Algo desacostumbrado?

—Marte brilla mucho esta noche —repitió Ronan, mientras Hagrid lo miraba con impaciencia—. Está inusualmente brillante.

—Sí, claro, pero yo me refería a algo inusual que esté un poco más cerca de nosotros —dijo Hagrid—. Entonces ¿no has visto nada extraño?

Otra vez, Ronan se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Hasta que, finalmente, dijo:

—El bosque esconde muchos secretos. Sirius se comporta extraña esta noche.

—¿Sirius? —preguntó Hally extrañada.

—La estrella más brillante del cielo nocturno —respondió Ronan señalando la estrella que más resaltaba en el cielo—. Aunque se ha estado opacando en los últimos años. Los últimos diez años...

—¡Sí, sí! —lo interrumpió Hagrid nervioso— Entonces ¿no has visto al unicornio?

Un segundo centauro interrumpió a Hagrid. Éste era de pelaje más oscuro y parecía más salvaje que Ronan.

—Hola, Bane —saludó Hagrid—. ¿Qué tal?

—Buenas noches, Hagrid, espero que estés bien.

—Sí, gracias. Mira, le estaba preguntando a Ronan si había visto algo extraño últimamente. Han herido a un unicornio. ¿Sabes algo sobre eso?

Bane se acercó a Ronan y miró hacia el cielo.

—Esta noche Marte brilla mucho —dijo simplemente—, y Sirius cada vez menos.

Hally se preguntó por qué tanta insistencia con Marte y Sirius. ¿Acaso eso significaba algo malo? Sabía que Marte significaba guerra, lo aprendió de escuchar el programa de los signos del zodiaco que ponía una de las encargadas del orfanato cada jueves, pero no creía que los centauros creyeran en eso, hasta que Hagrid les dijo que, de hecho, los centauros son astrólogos.

—¡Hagrid, mira! —exclamó Hermione alterada— ¡Chispas rojas!

Harry y Hally se miraron asustados. ¿Le habría pasado algo a Sophia?

—Me importa una mierda lo que le pase a Malfoy —dijo Hally cuando Hagrid se fue en dirección a las chispas—, pero si le pasa algo a Soph...

Harry le puso una mano en el hombro a su hermana. Él también estaba aterrado. Sophia era la primer amiga que había tenido, era la persona que más lo conocía, incluso más que Hally. No podía imaginarse lo que sería de él si Sophia no hubiera llegado a estudiar a su escuela.

—Y el pobre Neville está aquí por nosotros —añadió Hermione.

—Cálmate, Hally —pidió Harry al ver que Hally empezaba a temblar—. Conociendo a Soph lo más seguro es que le haya hecho alguna broma a Malfoy, quizás lo asustó para que lanzara las chispas...

—¡Pero tú la viste, Harry! —exclamó la pelirroja llevándose las manos a la cabeza— ¡Parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento! Oh, no. ¿Y si se desmayó? ¿Y si Malfoy le hizo algo? ¿Y si volvió a vomitar?

Harry suspiró cansado. Sabía que Sophia se estaba sintiendo mal, pero no era momento para pensar en eso. Él conocía a Sophia, sabía que no bajaría la guardia mientras estuviera con Malfoy, pero no sabía qué tan alerta estaría sintiéndose tan mal. Y Neville no sería de mucha ayuda...

—¿Quieres dejar de llorar de una vez?

Harry sintió el alivio recorrerlo cuando escuchó la voz quejumbrosa de Sophia tras los arbustos.

Hagrid se veía furioso. Sophia venía en medio de él y Fang, y tras ellos, Malfoy y Neville.

Neville venía temblando, con la cara palidísima, Sophia parecía irritada y Malfoy venía sosteniendo un pañuelo contra su nariz.

—¡Mi padre se enterará de esto! —decía Malfoy con dificultad— Hará que te expulsen del colegio y a ti que te despidan...

—Pues yo no le tengo miedo a tu papi, dragoncita oxigenada...

—Malfoy se ocultó tras de Neville y lo asustó, haciendo que lanzara las chispas rojas —explicó Hagrid irritado—. Cuando llegué, Sophia estaba sobre él golpeándolo donde podía. Yo hubiera dejado que siguiera, pero no podía dejarlos a ustedes solos por mucho tiempo.

Harry sonrió un poco, pero la sonrisa se le borró cuando vio que el rostro de Sophia había empezado a ponerse verde.

—Harry, tú seguirás con Sophia, Malfoy y Fang. Neville, tú te vienes con nosotros —dijo Hagrid.

—Mierda —murmuró Sophia, lo suficientemente alto para que Harry, Hally y Malfoy la oyeran.

Malfoy también se quejó y volvió a amenazarlos a todos con su padre, pero Hagrid se giró hacia Harry y le habló en voz baja:

—Malfoy no se quedará tranquilo, y Sophia sabe ponerlo en su lugar. Siento enviarte a ti, pero Hermione no dejaría que Soph volviera a golpearlo, y si mando a Hally, probablemente lo maten entre las dos.

Harry asintió. Él habría hecho exactamente lo mismo de estar en el lugar de Hagrid.

El grupo de Harry empezó a caminar por el sendero, tratando de caminar todos a la par. Malfoy no quería quedarse atrás, pero tampoco quería darle la espalda a Sophia, y no es que Harry lo culpara. Merlín sabía que Sophia era malvada cuando quería.

—Oh, no —murmuró Sophia cuando notó que la sangre que había en en camino comenzaba a hacerse más espesa.

Sin pensarlo, salió corriendo hacia donde el rastro la llevara. Un segundo tarde podría significar la muerte del unicronio, y Sophia no estaba dispuesta a dejar a un pobre animal tener una muerte tan lamentable.

—¡SOPHIA! —gritó Harry antes de salir corriendo tras ella junto a Fang.

Harry notó a Malfoy correr tras ellos, probablemente temeroso de quedarse solo y perderse. Los árboles eran cada vez más gruesos, bloqueando más y más la luz de la luna. Harry jamás había estado más agradecido de que el cabello de Sophia tuviera esos destellos azules, porque si no, no podría haberla seguido tan lejos.

Sophia siguió corriendo desesperada, pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas a quien fuera que la oyera que el unicornio siguiera vivo.

Harry corría tras ella, como siempre había sido. Desde que escapaban de la pandilla de Dudley en Little Whinghin, Sophia siempre iba adelante. A ella no le gustaba huir, siendo como era siempre prefirió confrontarlos aunque acabara con un golpe o dos, pero cuando huían, Harry siempre dejaba que fuera ella adelante.

Hubo un momento en que Harry la perdió de vista, y entró en pánico. Siguió las manchas de sangre seguro de que Sophia también las seguía. Además, Fang había pasado demasiado tiempo con ella, seguro podría encontrarla siguiendo su olor.

Pasó por unos arbustos y encontró a Sophia parada dándole la espalda, pero no se logró detener a tiempo y se estrelló contra ella, cayendo ambos al suelo.

Harry rodó y cayó en el suelo junto a ella, quien había vuelto a quedarse quieta con la vista clavada hacia el frente.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué había ocurrido cuando vio las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de su mejor amiga.

—¿Qué...?

Harry siguió la mirada de Sophia y entendió lo que pasaba. Frente a ellos, tendido en el suelo, estaba el cuerpo sin vida de un unicornio. Su pelaje blanco brillaba más que la luz de la luna, pero sus ojos entreabiertos estaban apagados. Tenía una enorme herida en el cuello, por donde salían hilos de sangre plateada.

Sophia y Harry aún estaban en el suelo, con Fang y Malfoy de pie tras ellos, cuando escucharon un ruido entre los arbustos.

Harry miró cómo atónito una figura encapuchada se arrastró de los arbustos en dirección al unicornio. Miró a Sophia y vio que la azabache no había dejado de ver al animal muerto, como si no hubiera notado a la figura moviéndose frente a ellos.

De repente, el puchero triste de Sophia se transformó en una expresión iracunda que Harry jamás había visto en ella. Sus ojos parecían echar llamas y su cara se puso totalmente roja.

—¡NO! —exclamó tratando de ponerse de pie.

Harry miró hacia el unicornio y vio que la criatura estaba sobre el unicornio muerto, bebiendo su sangre por la herida del cuello.

—¡DETENTE MALDITO BASTARDO! —gritó Sophia, y Harry tuvo que echársele encima para que no fuera tras la criatura— ¡ASESINO! ¡MONSTRUO! ¡PAGARÁS POR ESTO MALDITO HIJO DE...!

De repente, la criatura se giró hacia ellos, se giró y caminó hacia ellos. Malfoy y Fang salieron corriendo. Harry abrazó a Sophia y le dio la espalda a la criatura, tratando de evitar que Sophia se soltara y se le echara encima al extraño ser.

La criatura se acercó más y más a ellos, y la cicatriz de Harry empezó a doler. Por un momento pensó que sería el fin. Que acabaría su vida con la cicatriz quemándole la frente y con Sophia gritando groserías como el más obsceno de los marineros.

Fue entonces que un centauro saltó frente a ellos y atacó a la criatura. Harry se aferró con fuerza a Sophia, que no dejaba de gritar y patalear, y no la soltó hasta que la criatura huyó del ataque.

Sophia se soltó del agarre de Harry y salió corriendo hacia el unicornio, cayendo de rodillas junto a él.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el centauro.

Harry lo miró y noto que no se trataba de Ronan ni Bane.

—Sí... ¿Qué ha sido eso?

El centauro no le contestó. Lo observó de piez a cabeza y miró con atención su cicatriz.

—Tú eres el chico Potter —dijo, giró su cuerpo y miró a Sophia— y ella es la nædàr.

Harry miró a Sophia, que se había quitado la túnica y la oprimía sobre la herida del unicornio, murmurando cosas como 'resiste' y 'yo te ayudo' una y otra vez.

—¿C-como lo sabes? —preguntó Harry con tristeza en su voz— ¿Cómo sabes quién es ella?

—Los centauros fuimos los primeros en saber de su llegada al mundo —contestó el centauro sin apartar la vista de Sophia—. Nosotros fuimos los primeros en enterarnos de la venida del ser más puro que habita entre los magos.

Harry resopló incrédulo. 'Pura' sería la última palabra con la que describiría a Sophia. Aún así, no creía que ningún otro mago o bruja se habría adentrado corriendo en el bosque prohibido para auxiliar a un unicornio, y mucho menos estar dispuesto a pelear con una criatura encapuchada y de apariencia peligrosa.

El centauro caminó hacia el unicornio y dobló sus patas, agachándose hasta quedar al nivel de Sophia. Harry fue tras él y vio como le ponía una mano en el hombro a la azabache, que trataba de despertar al unicornio.

—Ya es tarde, pequeña —le habló suavemente—. No hay nada que puedas hacer por él. Ha muerto.

—¡NO! —exclamó Sophia tirando su capa empapada de sangre al suelo. Se sacó el jersey y lo puso sobre la herida, quedando sólo con una delgada camisa de botones puesta.

—Soph, basta —pidió Harry tomando el rostro de la azabache entre sus manos—. Esta muerto. Ya no...

—No, no, no, no...

Sophia sacudió la cabeza violentamente. No iba a dejar morir al unicornio. No podía abandonar a un pobre animal malherido en medio del bosque. _'Sólo debo cerrar la herida'_ pensó. No sabía cómo, pero debía llevarlo cuanto antes con Madame Pomfrey.

—Temo que debo sacarlos de aquí cuanto antes, Sophia Black —dijo el centauro poniéndose de pie.

Sophia soltó un grito desesperado cuando sintió al centauro rodearle la cintura con sus brazos. Empezó a patalear y se aferró con fuerza al cuello del unicornio.

—Por favor... Déjame ayudarlo... —rogaba sin soltar al unicornio— Aún podemos salvarlo...

Cuando al fin logró separar a Sophia del unicornio, el centauro hizo que Harry se subiera a su lomo.

De repente, Bane y Ronan llegaron galopando al claro.

—¡Firenze! —rugió Bane—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Tienes un humano sobre el lomo y otro en brazos! ¿No te da vergüenza? ¿Es que eres una mula ordinaria?

—¿Te das cuenta de quiénes son? —dijo Firenze—. Es el chico Potter. Mientras más rápido se vaya del bosque, mejor.

Sophia aprovechó la conmoción para safarse del agarre de Firenze y tomoar de nuevo su lugar junto al unicornio.

—No dejaré que mueras, pequeño —murmuró acariciándole el frío rostro al unicornio—. No te dejaré sólo... No voy a abandonarte...

Una mano se puso sobre la suya. Sophia alzó la vista y vio a Harry, que la miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Soph, detente —susurró, acariciándole el dorso de la mano con su pulgar—. Ya es tarde. Cuando llegamos él ya estaba muerto. Esa bestia ya lo había matado. No podemos hacer nada. Está muerto.

—¿Muerto?

Harry cerró los ojos un momento. Sophia seguía llorando, pero al menos ya estaba entrando en razón. Parecía como si hubiera tenido un ataque de pánico cuando vio al animal tendido en el suelo.

—Sí —dijo volviendo a abrir los ojos—. Ya no hay nada que hacer.

Sophia hizo un puchero. Harry pensó que iba a contradecirlo, que empezaría a gritar y patalear de nuevo, pero no lo hizo.

—¿Me ayudas a enterrarlo?

Harry la miró sorprendido.

—No puedo dejarlo así —dijo con la voz quebrada—. No puedo irme de aquí dejando su cuerpo expuesto así... ¿Y si el bastardo que lo mató regresa? ¿Y si alguien más intenta...?

Harry sonrió con tristeza.

—Te ayudaré a enterrarlo.

—¡Claro que no!

Ambos niños voltearon a ver a Bane, quien los miraba furioso.

—No deberían estar tocando al unicornio —los reprendió—. Ustedes no tienen derecho a...

—¡Bane, basta! —exclamó Firenze dando una patada en el suelo— No puedes hablarle así a la nædàr. ¿O es que tampoco has podido reconocerla a ella?

Bane retrocedió y guardó silencio.

—No puedes enterrar a un unicornio, Sophia Black —dijo Ronan.

Sophia frunció el ceño, y estuvo a punto de preguntar por qué, cuando el unicornio empezó a brillar intensamente, cegando a los presentes por un momento.

Cuando el brillo se desvaneció, Sophia vio con asombro que el unicornio ya ni estaba allí. En su lugar, había una hermosa y extraña rosa plateada.

Firenze se acercó, cortó la flor y se la extendió a Sophia.

—Tu intensión era salvar la vida del unicornio. Esta es su forma de agradecerte. Ve y ponla en una vasija con tierra, y cuando regreses a tu hogar plantala en el jardín.

Sophia tomó la flor con cuidado y dejó que Firenze la tomara de nuevo en sus brazos. Harry volvió a subirse en su lomo y se alejaron del claro, dejando atrás a Bane y Ronan.

Sophia iba distraída con su flor, hasta que escuchó a Harry preguntarle a Firenze qué era lo que mató al unicornio.

—Matar un unicornio es algo monstruoso —dijo Firenze—. Sólo alguien que no tenga nada que perder y todo para ganar puede cometer semejante crimen. La sangre de unicornio te mantiene con vida, incluso si estás al borde de la muerte, pero a un precio terrible. Si uno mata algo puro e indefenso para salvarse a sí mismo, conseguirá media vida, una vida maldita, desde el momento en que la sangre toque sus labios.

Sophia se quedó pensando. Ella habría preferido morir a tener que matar al unicornio. ¿Qué clase de ser enfermo y retorcido mataría a un animal tan hermoso? Y más si con ello se maldecía a sí mismo.

Siguieron avanzando, mientras acariciaba los pétalos de su flor y Firenze le ayudaba a Harry a concluir que Voldemort estaba tras la piedra filosofal.

Al fin, se encontraron con el grupo de Hagrid, quien le agradeció a Firenze por su ayuda.

Sophia les contó cómo había obtenido la flor, aunque se guardó su pequeña crisis, sabiendo que Harry no diría nada tampoco.

Salieron del bosque y se encontraron con Filch, quien los acompañó hasta la torre de Gryffindor y luego se fue a dejar a Malfoy a Slytherin.

Mientras Harry les contaba a Hally, Hermione y Ron todo lo que pasó, Sophia tomó uno de los floreros que habían sobre las mesas de la sala común, pasó las flores que habían en él a otro florero y metió su rosa en él.

Sophia suspiró cuando escuchó a Harry decir que Snape quería la piedra para resucitar a Voldemort. Si eso era cierto, tenían que andarse con cuidado de ahora en adelante.

Con toda la conmoción, ni Hally ni Harry recordaron mencionar lo que dijeron los centauros sobre Marte y Sirius.


	19. La Trampilla I

—Starlight, star bright, baby. Starlight, star bright. Stay by my side tonight. What you do to me baby. What you do, what you do to me baby. Stay by my side tonight. You may be my lucky star.

En el momento en que Sophia dejó de cantar, su piña dejó de bailar. El profesor Flitwick la veía con la boca abierta.

Ya era la temporada de exámenes, y cada examen se dividía en dos: la parte escrita y la parte práctica. Para el examen práctico de Encantamientos, Flitwick les había pedido que hicieran bailar a una piña sobre el escritorio, y Sophia había hecho justo eso.

—Esa coreografía estuvo... interesante, señorita Black, aunque debo decirle que no era necesario que cantara la canción, y mucho menos que la señorita Potter la acompañara en el coro.

—Pero el baile estuvo bien, ¿verdad, profesor?

La cara de Flitwick se puso roja.

—Sólo le diré que la próxima vez sería... recomendable que se... abstuviera de escoger coreografías tan... inapropiadas. Y pienso que en el futuro sería mejor escoger canciones de alguien de un estilo diferente al de Madonna.

—¿Qué tal Prince? —preguntó Sophia guardando su varita— ¿O Cindy Lauper?

—¿Y qué tal si mejor te retiras para que la señorita Brown pase y haga su examen?

Sophia suspiró. Debió haber escogido una canción de George Michael.

—Los jóvenes de ahora son unos loquillos, ¿no?

—Usted también puede retirarse, señorita Potter.

—Sí, profesor.

.

.

.

—¡En serio, Hermione! ¿Cómo demonios iba yo a saber que Barnabás el sonriente y Wulfric el rezagado eran amantes y no enemigos mortales en la guerra contra los gigantes?

—Porque fue lo que vimos en la última clase, Sophia —contestó Hermione rodando los ojos—. Te dije que estudiaras.

Sophia bufó mientras ella y Hermione se sentaban junto a los mellizos y Ron bajo la sombra de un árbol frente al lago negro.

Al fin acabaron los exámenes. Ahora solo faltaría una semana para ver cómo habían salido. A Sophia no le importaban mucho sus notas, pero tío Ted le había prometido duplicarle la ración mensual de dulces si no obtenía ningún 'Troll' en su boleta.

—Sólo fue una pregunta, Hermione. Además, es Historia de la Magia. La materia más inutil del mundo.

Hermione frunció en ceño, pero antes de que pudiera contradecir a Sophia con un aburrido discurso, Harry habló.

—¿Qué le están haciendo los gemelos al calamar?

Sophia se giró hacia donde Harry señalaba y vio que Fred, George y Lee estaban picando con unos palos al calamar gigante, que estaba a la orilla del lago tomando el sol.

Antes de que lo notaran, Sophia estaba caminando hacia ellos con la varita en la mano.

—Yo voy por ella —dijo Hally poniéndose de pie, aunque todos sabían que iba _con_ ella, para secundarla en la tontería que seguramente cometería.

Cuando estuvo a unos metros de distancia, Sophia movió su varita y los palos que tenían los chicos salieron volando hasta quedar flotando junto a ella.

Los tres chicos se giraron con molestia a ver quién los había interrumpido, aunque sus expresiones cambiaron cuando vieron que era Sophia justamente.

—¿Se puede saber por qué demonios están molestando al calamar? —siseó Sophia mirándolos con ira— ¿Atacando seres que no pueden defenderse? Eso es caer bajo.

—Sophia, nosotros...

—Es Black para ti, Weasley —interrumpió Sophia a Fred—, y la próxima vez que quieran jugar con palos vayan a picarse los culos en lugar de molestar animales indefensos.

Sophia movió de nuevo su varita y los palos salieron volando a un lado del lago.

Hally miraba la escena unos pasos atrás de su mejor amiga. Sophia siempre había sido impulsiva, violenta y muy vengativa, pero también tenía un corazón de pollo cuando se trataba de animales. Una vez casi le arranca un brazo a un chico del orfanato que le lanzó una piedra a un perro, y eso que la piedra ni siquiera le había dado al perro.

Sophia empezó a caminar hacia el calamar con pasó decidido, pero el cuerpo de cierto pelirrojo le bloqueó la pasada.

—Muñeca, escucha, nosotros...

Sophia no le dio tiempo de hablar. Con un movimiento de su mano, mandó a Fred a volar. Literalmente.

Fred cayó sobre su hermano y Lee. Sophia siguió con su camino hasta el calamar.

—¿C-cómo hizo eso? —preguntó Fred atónito, mirando desde el suelo a la rubia.

George rodó los ojos y Lee le dio un golpe en la nuca.

—Es la nædàr,tonto. No necesita la varita para hacer magia.

Sophia decidió ignorar al trio y se acercó con cuidado al enorme calamar.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó sin saber qué más hacer.

El calamar alzó uno de sus grandes tentáculos y usó la punta para tocar la cabeza de Sophia un par de veces en lo que parecían palmaditas de agradecimiento.

—Sé que no necesitabas ayuda —dijo pensativa—, con uno de estos te bastaba para lanzarlos a la torre de Gryffindor desde aquí.

—¡Oi, Sophia! ¡Hally!

Sophia miró hacia donde Ron las llamaba. Él, Hermione y Harry corrían en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid.

—¡Adiós! —se despidió Sophia del calamar y salió corriendo junto a Hally.

A Harry se le ocurrió que el extraño que le regaló el huevo de dragón a Hagrid podría estar involucrado en el plan de Snape de robarse la piedra filosofal.

Los cinco llegaron hasta la cabaña de Hagrid, quien estaba afuera cortando leña. Luego de hacerle algunas preguntas sobre el extraño debla taberna, Hagrid confirmó su teoría.

—¿Y éste extraño parecía interesado en Fluffy?

—Bueno... sí... es normal. ¿Cuántos perros con tres cabezas has visto? Entonces le dije que _Fluffy_ era buenísimo si uno sabía calmarlo: tocando música se dormía en seguida...

De pronto Hagrid pareció horrorizado.

—¡No debí decir eso! —estalló—. ¡Olviden que lo dije! Eh... ¿adónde van?

Los cinco salieron corriendo hasta el vestíbulo, donde Harry se detuvo en seco.

—No sé dónde queda la oficina de Dumbledore.

Sophia se golpeó la frente. El año escolar estaba a punto de terminar, ¿cómo no iba a saber dónde quedaba la oficina del director? Ella iba cada mes para escuchar con él los partidos del Pride Of Portree. Dumbledore no era fan del Pride, pero le gustaban los comentarios que hacía Tino Kowalski, uno de los narradores de los partidos de la liga británica de Quidditch.

—Yo los llevo —dijo la azabache dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras de la izquierda.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

La voz de la profesora McGonagall los hizo pararse en seco.

—Maldición —murmuró Sophia mientras Harry discutía con la profesora.

Al final, resultó que Dumbledore no estaba en el colegio.

—¿Quién iba a decir que cambiarle el pañal al ministro iba a ser más importante que vigilar la piedra filosofal? —se quejó Sophia.

Sophia sintió un codazo en las costillas, se volteó y se encontró con la lúgubre cara de Snape. Pero lo que más la aterró fue la enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Demonios —murmuró. Snape fingió no escucharla.

—Buenas tardes —dijo amablemente.

—Eran —susurró Hally.

La cara de Sophia parecía una hoja de papel. Bestias mata-unicornios eran una cosa, pero que Snape sonriera era algo traumático. Dudaba que algún día se le fuera a olvidar esa imagen.

—No deberíais estar dentro en un día así —dijo con una rara sonrisa torcida.

—Es que vamos a la... sala... común... —dijo Hally tratando de sonar segura, aunque la sonrisa de Snape se lo ponía muy difícil.

—¿Por qué querrían estar en su sala común en un día como éste? —preguntó Snape sin cambiar de tono.

—Es que...

—Es que vamos a reunirnos con unos amigos —se apresuró a decir Sophia.

—¿Y no les basta con cinco personas en su grupo? Pareciera que andan pegados de las caderas ustedes cinco, en especial las señoritas Black y Potter.

—Es que nosotros sí que tenemos vida social, profesor —respondió Sophia con una sonrisa inocente—. Tenemos cientos de amigos y amigas con los que solemos reunirnos de vez en cuando. Ya sabe como es la vida de gente tan popular.

—Por supuesto, Black —dijo Snape tratando de fingir que no estaba perdiendo la paciencia—. Aunque luego del desastre de los 250 puntos que le costaron a Gryffindor, uno pensaría que su... "popularidad" habría decrecido.

—Pues ya ve que no... _profesor._

Luego de lanzarse unas cuantas indirectas más, Snape les advirtió que lo anduvieran "merodeando" por ahí, lo que confirmó las sospechas de Harry.

—Iré esta noche y trataré de llegar antes y conseguir la Piedra.

—¡Estás loco! —dijo Ron.

—¡No puedes! —dijo Hermione—. ¿Después de todo lo que han dicho Snape y McGonagall? ¡Te van a expulsar!

Sophia miró a Hermione sin poder creer lo que había oído.

—¿Que para ti es más importante mantenerte en la escuela que evitar que el puto Voldemort resucite?

Ron chilló como Lavender Brown ante la mención de Voldemort.

—¡No digas su nombre! —exclamó Hermione con el rostro pálido—. Además, sería muy peligroso...

—¿Y qué? —gritó Harry—. ¿No comprenden? ¡Si Snape consigue la Piedra, es la vuelta de Voldemort! ¿No han oído cómo eran las cosas cuando él trataba de apoderarse de todo? ¡Ya no habrá ningún colegio para que nos expulsen! ¡Lo destruirá o lo convertirá en un colegio para las Artes Oscuras! ¿No se dan cuenta de que perder puntos ya no importa? ¿Creen que él dejará que ustedes y sus familias estén tranquilos, si Gryffindor gana la copa de la casa? Si me atrapan antes de que consiga la Piedra, bueno, tendré que volver con los Dursley y esperar a que Voldemort me encuentre allí. Será sólo morir un poquito más tarde de lo que debería haber muerto, porque nunca me pasaré al lado tenebroso. Voy a entrar por esa trampilla, esta noche, y nada de lo que digan me detendrá. Voldemort mató a mis padres, ¿lo recuerdan?

—Tienes razón, Harry —dijo Hermione débilmente.

—Voy a llevar la capa invisible —dijo Harry—. Es una suerte haberla recuperado.

—Pero ¿nos cubrirá a los cinco? —preguntó Ron.

—¿A... nosotros cinco?

Hally abrazó a Harry fuertemente, y Sophia lo golpeó en el hombro.

—No, genio —se burló la rubia—. Los New Kids on the Block.

—Oh, vamos —dijo Ron—, ¿no pensarás que te vamos a dejar ir solo?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Hermione con voz enérgica—. ¿Cómo crees que vas a conseguir la Piedra sin nosotros? Será mejor que vaya a buscar en mis libros, tiene que haber algo que nos sirva...

—Pero si nos atrapan, también los expulsarán a ustedes.

—No, si yo puedo evitarlo —dijo Hermione con severidad—. Flitwick me dijo en secreto que en su examen tengo ciento doce sobre cien. No me van a expulsar después de eso.

—A mí no me molestaría mucho ser expulsada —dijo Sophia como si nada—. Pero en todo caso, Dumbledore me debe un favor muy grande.

Y era cierto. En abril había sido el concierto tributo a Freddie Mercury, que además era para concientizar a la gente sobre la enfermedad VIH/SIDA. El concierto había sido en el estadio Wembley, y como Sophia no era mayor de edad, tuvo que escucharlo por radio. Dumbledore se enteró y le pidió a Sophia que lo escuchara en su oficina mientras él "revisaba unos documentos importantísimos del Ministerio". No tenía que ver con que el director fuera un fanático de Elton John y Elizabeth Taylor, quienes también participaron en el concierto.

Dumbledore no la expulsaría luego de que gracias a ella pudo escuchar a sus artistas favoritos por radio en directo.


	20. La Trampilla II

—257 elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña, como veían que... ¡Auch!

—¡Cierra la boca, Potter! —susurró Sophia mientras Hally se frotaba su hombro golpeado— Sevie no puede saber que estamos aquí.

Luego de discutir diez minutos en la sala común, los cinco habían decidido que alguien debía mantener a Snape vigilado, y ya que ese alguien tenía que ser mejor espía que Hermione, la medición estaba entre Sophia y Hally. Harry se había negado a dejar ir sola a cualquiera de las dos tan tarde, por lo que decidieron ir las dos juntas y utilizar los pasadizos ocultos para encontrarse con los demás en la entrada de la habitación de Fluffy.

Sophia miró su reloj de muñeca. Faltaban quince minutos para la hora que acordaron, y Snape aún no se movía de su sitio en la sala de profesores, verificando muestras de pociones de los de sexto año.

—Ya es hora —susurró Hally.

Sophia asintió. Habían quedado en que, si Snape no se iba antes que ellas, tendrían que crear un modo de retenerlo. Sacó de su túnica un frasco con un líquido verde viscoso.

Sophia dejó salir un suspiro. Había esperado usar aquello en una broma a Malfoy, y ahora tendría que usarla para retener a Snape en la sala de maestros.

Sophia sacó su varita y usó un hechizo para sacar el "líquido" del frasco y untarlo sobre las bisagras y el cerrojo de la puerta.

—¿Crees que funcione? —preguntó Hally cuando Sophia acabó.

—Es el pegamento más potente que hay —dijo Sophia arrojando el frasco por la ventana más cercana—, pero Sevie es un nerd de las pociones. Mejor nos damos prisa.

Hally asintió y ambas salieron corriendo hacia el retrato de Tulio el Penitente, donde estaba el primer túnel que debían tomar.

Diez minutos después estaban frente a la habitación de Fluffy viendo a Harry, Hermione y Ron salir de la capa de invisibilidad.

Harry abrió con cuidado la puerta, y vio horrorizado que las tres cabezas de Fluffy dormían mientras un arpa junto a él se tocaba sola.

—¡Snape entró! —exclamó Harry volviendo a cerrar la puerta— ¡Se nos adelantó!

Sophia y Hally se miraron confundidas.

—Harry, quien sea que esté tras la piedra no es Snape.

—¿Qué?

—El murciélago seguía en la sala de profesores cuando nos fuimos, y aunque hubiera podido contrarrestar el pegamento, no hay forma en que haya podido llegar aquí antes que nosotras.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Pudo usar un atajo o...

—Ningún atajo le hubiera servido para llegar antes, Har —dijo Hally nerviosa—. Nosotras usamos el más corto.

—¡No importa si es Snape o no! —los interrumpió Ron— Hay alguien tratando de robar la piedra y no lo detendremos si nos quedamos aquí.

—El arpa dejó de tocar —dijo Hermione con su oreja pegada a la puerta—. Fluffy está despierto.

Los cinco se metieron debajo de la capa. Harry se giró hacia ellos y les dio una última oportunidad de irse. Todos se negaron, y Sophia le mostró el dedo medio como respuesta.

Entraron a la habitación y Fluffy gruñó. Sophia sabía que el perro podía olerlos y escucharlos, y que la única razón por la que no atacaba era porque no los veía.

Harry sacó la flauta que le dio Hagrid para Navidad, pero Sophia se la quitó antes que empezara a tocar.

Harry la miró confundido, pero Sophia metió una mano en su túnica y sacó su walkman, lo puso en altavoz y empezó a sonar un casette con canciones de Madonna.

—Cuando sea grande quiero ser como Madonna —dijo Sophia cuando Fluffy se quedó dormido.

Sophia dejó su walkman cerca de las cabezas del enorme perro y caminó entre sus patas hasta llegar a la trampilla, la abrió y se asomó.

—No se ve una mierda —dijo frustrada, sacó su varita, murmuró un 'lumus' y la usó para alumbrar el agujero—. Sigue sin verse una mierda.

Los demás se quitaron la capa de encima y caminaron con cuidado hacia ella.

—No se ve el fondo —dijo Ron nervioso.

—Si algo me sucede, no sigan —dijo Harry mirando el agujero—. Vayan directamente a la lechucería y envíen a _Hedwig_ a Dumbledore. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —respondió Ron.

—Si algo te sucede le contaremos tu historia a Oprah, reina del drama —dijo Sophia rodando los ojos.

—¿Quién?

—La mejor mujer viva del planeta.

—Además, ¿quién dijo que ibas primero? —preguntó Hally mirando mal a su hermano.

—Yo...

—¡Woooohhhhoooooo!

—¡SOPHIA! —gritaron Harry, Hally, Ron y Hermione a la vez.

Sophia se había tirado por el agujero gritando como si se tirara de un tobogán.

Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos y Hermione palideció aún más.

—Hally, ni se te ocurra...

—¡Woooohhhhoooooo!

—Lo que hace una, hace la otra —murmuró Hermione frustrada.

Harry vio como su hermana se arrojaba por el mismo túnel que su mejor amiga, y no lo pensó dos veces antes de arrojarse él mismo. Claro que él no gritó como si estuviera en una atracción del parque de diversiones.

Cuando Sophia aterrizó, sintió que había estado cayendo por horas. La trampilla se veía del tamaño de un borrador a medio uso.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —murmuró sintiendo el suelo suave y húmedo, pero antes de que pudiera sacar su varita, Hally aterrizó junto a ella seguida de Harry.

—No pueden vivir sin mí, ¿cierto? —bromeó mientras sus amigos se ponían de pie.

Harry llamó a Ron y Hermione y ambos se lanzaron en seguida.

—Me alegro de que esta planta esté aquí —dijo Ron cuando aterrizó.

—¿Planta?

—¿Te alegras? —gritó Hermione—. ¡Mírense!

Sophia miró sus pies y vio que la planta había empezado a treparle las piernas hasta las rodillas sin que se diera cuenta. Sacó su varita y empezó a lanzarle los hechizos cortantes que Flitwick les había enseñado, aunque cada vez que la cortaba, la planta regresaba y se le enrollaba con más fuerza y rapidez.

—¡Alto, no luchen! —gritó Hermione— Sé lo que es esto. ¡Es Lazo del Diablo!

—Oh, me alegro mucho de saber cómo se llama, es de gran ayuda — gruñó Ron, tratando de evitar que la planta trepara por su cuello.

—¡Calla, estoy tratando de recordar cómo matarla! —dijo Hermione.

—¡Bueno, date prisa, no puedo respirar! —jadeó Harry, mientras la planta le oprimía el pecho.

—Mmmhsphmm. —La planta le había tapado la boca a Hally, quien se retorcía tratando de meterle las uñas.

—Lazo del Diablo, Lazo del Diablo... ¿Qué dijo la profesora Sprout?... Le

gusta la oscuridad y la humedad... ¡Le teme a la luz del sol!

—¡Insendio! —exclamó Sophia en cuanto escuchó lo que dijo Hermione.

La planta en seguida se desenrolló de su cintura y de los demás, alejándose de las llamas que aún salían de la varita de Sophia.

—¡Mi héroe! —exclamó Hally dramáticamente, abrazando a Sophia por el cuello.

—Calla, adefesio —dijo Sophia empujándola—, que de no ser por Hermione estaríamos todos fríos y tiesos.

—Eso salió en el examen de Herbología —dijo Hermione mirando a los cuatro con reprobación— ¿A caso ninguno...?

—Bien, sigamos —la interrumpió Ron rodando los ojos.

Pasaron por un túnel de piedra que se iba inclinando, hasta que llegaron a una habitación llena de pequeños pájaros.

—¿Crees que nos atacarán si cruzamos la habitación? —preguntó Ron.

—Es probable —contestó Harry—. No parecen muy malos, pero supongo que si se tiran todos juntos... Bueno, no hay nada que hacer... voy a correr.

Pero para cuando Harry terminó de hablar, Sophia ya iba corriendo en medio de la habitación hacia la puerta al otro lado.

Sophia llegó a la puerta y rodó los ojos. Era obvio que los pájaros no estaban allí para atacar. Debían tener algo que ver con la puerta o con lo que estuviera tras ella.

Los demás llegaron junto a Sophia, pero ninguno de los cinco pudo abrir la puerta.

—¡Maldición! —se quejó Sophia dándole una patada a la puerta.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó Harry señalando a los pájaros.

Resultó que los pájaros no eran pájaros, sino llaves aladas.

—Seguro una de esas abre la puerta.

Hally trato de atrapar una de las que volaba más abajo, pero todas se fueron para arriba, fuera de alcance. Convenientemente habían unas escobas en la habitación.

—No puede ser tan fácil —murmuró Sophia subiéndose a la escoba.

¿A qué maestro se le ocurriría poner un obstáculo que cualquier chico que jugara quidditch pudiera pasar?

Sophia, Hally y Harry se elevaron en las escobas. Ellos al estar en el equipo tenían más habilidad para el vuelo, así, mientras dos de ellos las acorralaban, el tercero volaría entre ellas para capturar la llave plateada que coincidía con la cerradura.

Mientras subían, Sophia estiró su mano para tocar una de las llaves, pero en el momento que la tocó, sintió que los dedos se le quemaban. Quitó su mano y vio que las plumas de las alas de la llave le habían herido los dedos, que empezaron a sangrarle.

—Yo tomaré la llave —se apresuró a decir Sophia, ocultando sus dedos llenos de sangre.

—Pero yo soy el buscador del equipo —dijo Harry—, yo puedo...

—Tú eres el más rápido, Potter, pero yo vuelo mejor —se jactó Sophia, tratando de que no sospecharan lo que pretendía.

Harry rodó los ojos. Nadie podía discutir con Sophia cuando se ponía en plan de diva.

Harry empezó a volar sobre la nube de llaves mientras Hally volaba bajo ellas.

Sophia respiró hondo y prometió no volver a maldecir si salía viva de esto. Tomó la bufanda del Pride que se compró vía lechuza la semana anterior y se la enrolló con firmeza en la cabeza, cubriendo su rostro por completo, sólo dejando descubiertos sus ojos. 'Hieranme todo lo que quieran, perras, pero no toquen mi rostro' pensó antes de lanzarse a la nube de llaves.

Mientras perseguía la llave de plata, Sophia se dio cuenta de que no todas las llaves hacían lo mismo. La mayoría le causaban heridas profundas, pero algunas le quemaban la piel que tocaban o la conjelaban.

Al fin, Sophia atrapó la llave plateada en su puño. Al principio pensó que las plumas iban a herirla, pero en lugar de eso sintiocomo si la llave estuviera recubierta de agujas que se le clavaban en la mano.

—Mierda —murmuró tratando de no soltarla.

Bajó lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hacia la puerta, abrió la cerradura y arrojó la llave al piso. Se revisó la mano y vio que estaba llena de pinchazos, y las venas que se veían a través de la piel empezaron a ponerse negras, como si le estuvieran inyectando tinta.

—¡Soph!

—¡No más abrazos! —advirtió Sophia cuando sus amigos llegaron con ella, escondiendo su mano en la espalda.

Se quitó la bufanda de la cara y dio gracias de que no la habian herido ahí, y gacias a la túnica oscura del uniforme, ninguno de los cuatro notó las manchas de sangre que se expandían cada vez más sobre la tela.

Siguieron caminando, con Sophia de última para que no notaran lo pálida que se estaba poniendo.

—Mierda, Minerva —murmuró Sophia cuando llegaron al siguiente obstáculo: un enorme tablero de ajedrez, con enormes piezas de ajedrez, marca Minerva McGonagall.

—Creo que tenemos que jugar para pasar —dijo Ron mirando a Sophia.

—Bien, pero dirije tú —respondió Sophia tratando de sonar tranquila—. Tienes más tiempo jugando que yo.

Ron asintio, pensó un momento y se giró hacia los demás.

—Yo seré un caballo. Harry, tú toma el lugar del alfil, Hermione la torre junto a Harry, Hally el otro alfil y Sophia...

—Yo seré la reina, como Madonna.

Los cinco tomaron sus lugares con las piezas negras en el tablero, y el juego empezó.

Ron los guiaba a los cuatro y a sí mismo sobre el tablero, evitando que las piezas blancas los tomaran, porque cuando una pieza blanca tomaba una negra, la estrellaban contra el pizo y la arrastraban fuera del tablero.

Lo que más molestaba a Sophia es que, como la reina tenía más movilidad en el tablero, era a ella a la que más movía Ron, y la azabache tenía que tener mucho cuidado de lo dejar manchas de sangre por donde pasaba.

De vez en cuando, cuando Ron movía a Harry o Hermione, Sophia se subía las mangas de la túnica para ver qué tanto había avanzado el líquido negro que invadía sus venas poco a poco. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, el mareo y la debilidad de Sophia aumentaba, al punto en que sentía que si no se recostaba un momento, caería muerta en cualquier segundo.

—Oh, mierda —masculló Sophia. Sus piernas habían cedido, sus rodillas se habían doblado, dejándola caer al suelo.

—¿Sophia?

Sophia parpadeó confundida. Oía a los chicos llamarla, pero era como si estuvieran del otro lado de la habitación y no junto a ella.

—Y-ya me aburrí —dijo tratando con todas sus fuerzas de sonar convincente. En ese momento había alguien tratando de robar el único objeto capaz de resucitar a Voldemort, mostrar debilidad no era una opción.

Sophia parpadeó varias veces tratando de que su vista dejara de estar tan borrosa. 'Así se siente ser Harry' bromeó en un intento fallido de distraerse de su cuerpo adolorido. Sin embargo, hubo algo que sí logró distraerla:

—Sí... —murmuró Ron—. Es la única forma... tengo que dejar que me tomen.

—¡NO! —gritaró Harry.

Sophia, que había empezado a sudar helado, miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar alguna forma en que no tuvieran que sacrificar a nadie, pero fue inutil. Ron tenía razón. Si querían detener a quien estuviera tras la piedra, Ron debía sacrificarse.

Sophia vio a Ron avanzar hasta quedar al alcance de la reina blanca, quien no tardó en golpeara Ron en la cabeza y arrastrar su cuerpo inconsciente afuera del tablero.

Sophia sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero sabía que tenían que seguir. Si Voldemort resucitaba, no sólo el sacrificio de Ron sería en vano, sino que de seguro, ellos acabarían muertos.

Harry le hizo jaque mate al rey y les hizo señal a las demás para que lo siguieran.

Sophia se paró como pudo, con las piernas temblándole y la túnica empapada de sangre. Mientras pasaban el siguiente túnel, su pecho le empezó a doler, como si estuviera a punto de explotarse. Volvió a revisarse y descubrió que el líquido negro ya había llegado hasta su cuello, pecho y estómago. Sentía cómo la sangre le caía por las piernas, cada vez más abundante. Incluso sus calcetines estaban teñidos de rojo.

Llegaron a la siguiente puerta, pero cuando la abrieron, Sophia deseó estar en el lugar de Ron. De la habitación salió un olor pútrido, insoportable, que le recordaba a... al troll que se metió en Halloween.

En medio de la sala estaba un troll aún más grande que el primero, tendido en el suelo inconsciente.

—Mierda —murmuró Sophia mareada por el olor.

Harry vio cómo Sophia perdía el equilibrio y se apresuró a sujetarla para evitar que cayera al suelo. Su cuerpo temblaba y estaba empapada de sangre y sudor a pesar de lo helada que estaba.

—¿Sophia? ¡Sophia!

—No... —murmuró Sophia empujando a Harry lejos de ella— La piedra...

—¡Sophia! ¡Estas empapada de sangre!

—Mueve... tu trasero... o Vold'mort...

—Sophia...

—¡Que te muevas, joder! —exclamó la azabache desesperada, pero era inútil. Harry miraba su rostro horrorizado.

—Tienes las venas negras...

Sophia cerró los ojos. El líquido le había llegado al rostro.

—Dije que te movieras —dijo Sophia abriendo los ojos.

—¡No! Tú no irás.

—¿Crees que... podrás... sólo? —preguntó Sophia tambaleándose a través de la habitación— ¿Qué le dirás a Hally y Herms... para que te dejen?

Harry tomó a Sophia y trató de llevarla de regreso.

—He dicho que no.

—¡CUÁNTOS HUÉRFANOS MÁS QUIERES, POTTER? —explotó Sophia, logrando al fin que Harry la soltara, pero cayéndose al suelo— Si no vamos... si no vas... Voldemort regresará... y todo volverá a ser como antes... reclutará a los que quieran unirse... y matará a los que no... ¿Es eso lo que... lo que quieres? Que hayan más niños... como nosotros... que no conozcan a sus padres... porque murieron luchando... por o contra él...

Harry apretó los puños y la mandíbula, pero asintió. Lo que él... lo que ellos habían vivido siendo huérfanos, no se lo deseaba a nadie, y si estaba en sus manos impedir que más gente acabara como ellos, no podía permitirse fallar.

—Descansa un poco y nos alcanzas —dijo Harry sin girarse a mirarla. Hally y Hermione lloraban en silencio a unos pasos de ellos.

Sophia sintió lágrimas caer de sus ojos cuando vio a sus amigos pasar por la puerta. Tenía que ponerse de pie. Tenía que seguirlos y asegurarse de que no murieran.

Sophia notó su vista oscurecerse, se pasó la mano por la cara y vio que estaba empapada de líquido negro. Sus lágrimas se habían vuelto negras. Ahora sí que estaba jodida.

Se limpió con las manos consciente de que, si lo hacía con la túnica, se mancharía el rostro de sangre. Puso sus manos en el suelo y trató de pararse, pero por más que intentaba, sus rodillas no dejaban de temblarle.

—Soph, ¿estás bien?

Sophia se giró al escuchar la voz de Hally.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó poniéndose de pie— ¿Dónde está Harry?

Hermione y Hally se miraron entre ellas y luego a Sophia. Ambas tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

—Él siguió adelan...

—¡LO DEJARON SEGUIR SOLO!

Sophia las miró incrédula, furiosa y asustada a la vez, olvidando casi por completo su estado físico.

—Nosotras no pudimos pasar, sólo uno podía seguir...

—¿¡Y por qué tenía que ser Harry!? ¿Cómo mierda pudiste dejar que TU PROPIO HERMANO se enfrentara sólo al bastardo que quiere robar la piedra? ¿Cómo puedes quedarte aquí mientras Harry arriesga su vida?

Hally empezó a llorar, incapaz de responder a las acusaciones de su amiga.

—No pudimos ir —dijo Hermione—. Sólo podíamos pasar bebiendo una poción y sólo había un trago...

—¿Y por qué no lo tomó una de ustedes? —preguntó Sophia fríamente— ¿Por qué tenía que ser Harry?

Hermione se quedó callada.

Hally no podía dejar de llorar. Sabía que Sophia estaba en lo cierto. Harry dijo que se lanzaría de la trampilla primero y ella no dijo nada, pero Sophia se había lanzado antes que él. Harry dijo que correría para ver si los pájaros lo perseguían, y ella se había quedado parada como una idiota, y había sido Sophia quien se adelantó. Si Sophia hubiera estado con Harry en la prueba de Snape, de seguro la azabache le hubiera quitado la poción de la mano y la hubiera bebido sin pensarlo, no como Hally, que se quedó parada viendo cómo su hermano atravesaba las llamas que lo llevarían al ladrón de la piedra.

—Saquen a Ron de aquí y mándenle la estúpida carta a Dumbledore —dijo Sophia pasando entre ambas, sin siquiera mirarlas.

—No —dijo Hally decidida—, yo voy contigo.

—Tú vete a la mierda —respondió Sophia jadeando mientras pasaba entre las piernas del troll.

Sophia no tuvo que voltearse para saber que Hally la miraba sorprendida y, sobre todo, lastimada. Muy en el fondo, Sophia sabía que no tenía que ser tan dura con sus amigas, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era que Harry estaba solo con Dios sabe qué lunático.

—Vete Hermione —dijo Hally antes de salir corriendo tras Sophia.

Hally tomó uno de los brazos de Sophia y se lo pasó sobre los hombros para ayudar a caminar a la rubia.

—A este paso no llegaremos nunca, abuela —trató de bromear la pelirroja, pero Sophia seguía con la vista fija en la puerta.

Sophia apretó la mandíbula. No quería aceptar la ayuda de Hally, pero sabía que no llegaría a la puerta por sí sola.

Hally abrió la puerta y entraron ambas en una habitación donde sólo había una mesa con unas pociones en fila. Cuando estuvieron frente a la mesa, unas llamas púrpura bloquearon la salida, mientras que unas llamas negras bloquearon la puerta de enfrente.

—Harry bebió de esta botella —dijo Hally sosteniendo un botesito vacío—. Sólo así se puede pasar por el fuego negro.

—¿Cómo... regresaron?

—Bebiendo de estos dos —respondió la pelirroja señalando un par de botellas medio vacías.

Sophia asintió y caminó hacia las llamas negras. Frunció el ceño extrañada al notar que las llamas no emitían calor. ¿Sería que todo era una farsa para que no se atrevieran a pasar?

—Soph, aléjate —dijo Hally tomándola del brazo—. ¿Acaso no sientes calor?

Sophia se quedó inmóvil. Hally sentía el calor proveniente de las llamas, pero para ella era como si no hubiera nada allí. '¿Será efecto del veneno?' se preguntó confundida.

Sophia miró las llamas púrpuras y regresó su vista al frente. Había poción suficiente para que ambas salieran de ahí, pero Sophia no planeaba irse sin Harry.

—¿Sabes si la sangre es inflamable? —preguntó Sophia de repente.

Hally comprendió de inmediato.

—¡Soph, no...!

Hally estiró sus brazos para detener a Sophia, pero la azabache fue más rápida. De un brinco atravesó las llamas negras. 'De todos modos voy a morir esta noche' pensó recordando las heridas que le causaron las estúpidas llaves aladas.

Sophia cayó al suelo soltando un quejido. Tal vez no había sido buena idea brincar con lo mareada que estaba, en especial por toda la sangre que había perdido.

Sophia se levantó tan pronto como pudo, pero cuando miró al frente casi se cae de nuevo.

—Oh, no —murmuró cuando vio a Harry parado frente a Quirrel.


	21. Quirremort

—No... ¡No! —exclamó Quirrel confundido al ver a la chica tirada en el suelo frente a ellos— ¡¿Cómo has podido llegar?!

—¡Sophia, sal de aquí! —gritó Harry aterrado.

Quirrel jadeó y su cara se puso pálida.

—¿Dijiste... Sophia? —preguntó caminando hacia ella, olvidándose por completo de Harry.

—No se le acerque —siseó Harry poniéndose entre Sophia y Quirrel.

Sophia miraba entre uno y otro confundida. ¿Qué hacía el inepto de Quirrel ahí? ¿Dumbledore lo había dejado ahí mientras salía al Ministerio?

—¿Ha... Harry...? —murmuró Sophia. Sus párpados le pesaban y su garganta estaba reseca.

—Es él, Sophia —dijo Harry sin moverse de su sitio—. Todo este tiempo ha sido él y no Snape. Fue él quien intentó tirarnos de las escobas a Hally y a m... ¡Ah!

Quirrel chasqueó los dedos y unas sogas se enroscaron en el cuerpo de Harry, dejándolo inmóvil.

Sophia vio con horror a Quirrel acercarse a ella, pero por más que trato, no pudo ponerse de pie. Los brazos le temblaban y las piernas ya no le respondían.

Quirrel volvió a chasquear los dedos y el cuerpo de Sophia empezó a levitar, hasta que quedaron cara a cara.

—¡Déjela en paz! —gritó Harry tratando de moverse, pero Quirrel lo ignoró.

—Dime, Black —dijo Quirrel sin rastro de su tic—, ¿cómo es que has sobrevivido tanto tiempo?

Sophia lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Sin el tic parecía una persona totalmente diferente. Sus ojos eran fríos y la veían como Flitwick cuando conseguía hacer un nuevo encantamiento antes que nadie.

La mano derecha de Sophia se levantó por sí sola, como si fuese atraída por un imán, y Quirrel la examinó sin tocarla.

—Fuiste tú quien tomó la llave —murmuró haciendo que la mano de Sophia volviese a caer—. Debiste dejar que Potter la tomara. Yo la encanté para que envenenara a cualquiera que no fuera él.

Sophia cerró los ojos. ¿Eso quería decir que, si hubiera dejado a Harry hacerlo, ella no estaría a medio morir? Pero aún así, las otras llaves lo hubieran lastimado mucho.

—Lo que no puedo explicar es... ¿Cómo es que sigues con vida? Los beneficios de ser quien eres, supongo.

—¡No dejes que la chica muera! —exclamó una voz que Sophia hubiera jurado salió de Quirrel— ¡Recuerda que la necesito con vida!

—S-sí maestro —murmuró Quirrel con la voz temblorosa— En cuanto obtenga la piedra... la curaré...

Quirrel se dio la vuelta y Sophia cayó al suelo soltando un quejido de dolor al recordar las heridas y quemaduras en su cuerpo.

Quirrel se paró frente a un... ¿Espejo?

'El Espejo de Oesed'.

Por alguna extraña razón, Quirrel creía que la piedra estaba en el espejo. Debía de haber una razón por la que el espejo estaba allí. Tal vez el espejo mostraba la forma de obtener la piedra, o algo parecido.

Quirrel se ponía cada vez más nervioso. Su rostro estaba lleno de gotas de sudor y su frente estaba arrugada. Parecía que no podía descifrar el modo de obtener la piedra.

'Claro' pensó Sophia, 'éste es el obstáculo de Dumbledore. Es obvio que Quirrel no podrá...'

—Intenta con el chico —habló de nuevo la voz que provenía de Quirrel.

—N-no... —gimió Sophia desde el suelo, levantando una mano temblorosa hacia Harry—... Har...

Las sogas liberaron el cuerpo de Harry, quien salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Sophia, pero Quirrel chasqueó los dedos de nuevo y unas llamas de fuego azul salieron del piso, interponiéndose entre ambos niños.

—Si quieres salvar a tu amiguita, Potter, ven aquí ahora —exigió Quirrel perdiendo la paciencia.

Harry miró por última vez a Sophia, que seguía luchando por ponerse de pie, y caminó hacia el espejo.

Sophia puso las manos en el suelo, tratando de impulsarse hacia arriba, pero lo único que consiguió fue estampar su rostro contra la fría piedra cuando sus brazos flaquearon.

—Me veo ganando la Copa de las casas...

Sophia miró confundida hacia donde estaba Harry. Se suponía que Harry veía a sus padres al mirar al espejo. ¿Dumbledore lo habría hechizado? ¿O estaría tratando de ganar tiempo?

—Él miente... Él miente...

Sophia tembló al escuchar la voz que salía de Quirrel. ¿Acaso lo estaban poseyendo? ¿Habría un demonio dentro del cuerpo de Quirrel? Sophia se sintió tonta por pensar en aquella posibilidad, pero este era el mundo mágico, cualquier cosa podría pasar.

Entonces, Quirrel empezó a quitarse el turbante, y Sophia se dio cuenta de que sí había algo poseyéndolo, pero no era un demonio.

—Voldemort —mumrmuró débilmente, aunque los demás parecieron oírla.

—Eres muy valiente para decir mi nombre, Sophia Black —le dijo el rostro que había en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Quirrel.

—Y-yo no te t-temo... —dijo Sophia sin aliento.

—Sé que no lo haces, no todavía. Tus padres tampoco lo hacían.

Sophia lo miró confundida. Sus padres eran seguidores de Voldemort, su padre fue a la cárcel por él y su madre... Se suponía que si eran sus seguidores, debieron haberle temido...

—No seas tonto —se burló el rostro—. Mejor que salves tu propia vida y la de Black. Únanse a mi a mí... o tendrás el mismo final que tus padres... Murieron pidiéndome misericordia...

—¡MENTIRA! —gritó Harry.

—Qué conmovedor —dijo el rostro de Voldemort mientras Quirrel caminaba hacia ellos—. Siempre consideré la valentía... Sí, muchacho, tus padres eran valientes... Maté primero a tu padre y luchó con valor... Pero tu madre no tenía que morir... ella trataba de protegerlos a ti y a tu hermana... Ahora, dame esa Piedra, a menos que quieras que tu madre haya muerto en vano.

—¡NUNCA

Quirrel caminó hacia atrás, para que el rostro de Voldemort quedara al frente.

—¿Acaso no quieres salvar a tu amiga? Sé cuánto significa ella para ti... Mucho más que esa hija de muggles... ¿Acaso quieres verla morir en esta agonía? No le queda mucho tiempo... De hecho, me sorprende que aún siga viva...

Sophia jadeó al sentir algo caliente alrededor del cuello, levantó su mano con dificultad y tocó la cadena del medallón con las fotos de sus padres.

Sophia tomó el medallón y vio que la cruz de diamantes en el centro se había vuelto roja, y un segundo después, sintió como si le colocaran hielo en la palma de la mano derecha. La miró y descubrió que su mano ya no tenía los puntos que le había dejado la llave envenenada.

Una sensación parecida le invadió el cuerpo. Sus heridas seguían sangrando, y las quemaduras le seguían ardiendo, pero sus brazos ya no le temblaban, había vuelto a sentir las piernas...

—¡ATRÁPALO!

Sophia se levantó de un salto cuando vio a Quirrel lanzársele a Harry.

—¡NO! —gritó Sophia, pero cuando rodeó las llamas que la separaban de la escena, Quirrel y Harry soltaron un grito, y el primero retrocedió.

Quirrel sostenía su mano, que parecía como si la hubiese metido al fuego azul, mientras Harry se cubría la frente con ambas manos. 'La cicatriz' pensó antes de salir corriendo hacia él.

—Harry... ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Sophia poniendo sus manos sobre las de su amigo.

—¿Soph...? —Harry la miró entre asombrado y adolorido— ¿C-cómo...?

—¡ATRÁPALO! ¡ATRÁPALO!

Sophia se giró para ver que Quirrel iba de nuevo hacia Harry.

Sophia trató de golpear a Quirrel pero, aún sin los efectos del veneno, la pérdida de tanta sangre y el dolor de sus heridas abiertas no la dejaba moverse bien, por lo que Quirrel se la quitó de encima fácilmente, estrellándola contra el suelo.

—¡SOPHIA! —gritó Harry, pero Quirrel lo derribó y se colocó encima suyo.

Sophia se incorporó y vio que Quirrel levantaba su varita contra Harry. Sin pensarlo, corrió hacia el y se le guindó del cuello, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

Quirrel rugió perdiendo la paciencia y apuntó su varita a Sophia. Una de las sogas que habían sujetado a Harry se le enrolló en el cuello y la levantó, hasta que quedó suspendida a un metro del suelo mientras la soga la ahorcaba.

Sophia pataleaba desesperada, tratando de quitarse la soga del cuello. No podía respirar, y la soga la apretaba cada vez más.

—¡Mátalo!

Varias lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre el rostro de Sophia, que ya se estaba poniendo púrpura, mientras su vista se nublaba poco a poco. Quirrel iba a matar a Harry... La iba a matar a ella... Iba a resucitar a Voldemort...


	22. Es Tejón, No Mapache

—... Sin ustedes, nos ganó Ravenclaw, pero la comida será buena.

Harry asintió, pero su mirada estaba puesta en las cortinas que cubrían la cama donde descansaba Sophia del resto de la enfermería. Hermione y Hally llevaban ya un rato lanzando miradas a las cortinas, como queriendo preguntar, pero no se atrevían.

—Entonces, ¿ya la viste?

Harry negó con la cabeza a la pregunta de Ron.

—¿Entonces cómo sabes que está ahí? —preguntó Hally, quien no había hablado desde que ella, Hermione y Ron entraron a la enfermería.

Harry apretó los labios. En la semana que llevaba ahí, Madame Pomfrey no lo había dejado ni acercarse a la cama de Sophia. Las cortinas tenían hechizos para evitar que cualquiera que no fuera la enfermera las abriera.

Sí, las cortinas eran a prueba de intrusos, pero no a prueba de sonido.

—Lo sé porque la he oído gritar —respondió apretando los puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos—. A veces despierta dando bocanadas de aire o llorando por el dolor que le causan sus heridas, pero la mayoría de las veces despierta gritando que Voldemort nos matará o...

—¿O qué? —insistió Ron.

—O sobre cosas que le hacían en el hospital.

Harry vio a Hally tratar de correr hacia la cama de Sophia, pero Hermione la sujetó del brazo. Ambas tenían lágrimas en los ojos, mientras Ron miraba hacia las cortinas con tristeza.

Harry sabía de los "ataques" de Sophia. Normalmente ella no recordaba casi nada de su estadía en el hospital, pero cuando algo la alteraba demasiado, se ponía a balbucear sobre los baños en tinas llenas de hielo o las terapias de electroshock que recibía en el psiquiátrico.

Harry no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado cuando la señora Pomfrey echó a sus amigos de la enfermería. No era que se la pasara de lo mejor ahí solo, pero le costaba bastante contener su enojo cuando veía a Hally y Hermione. Antes de pasar la prueba de Snape, Harry les dejó claro que tenían que llevarse a Sophia y a Ron de ahí sin importar qué, y en su lugar, Hally ayudó a Sophia a ir tras él, lo que acabó en el estado tan delicado de la ojigris.

—No deberías ser tan duro con ella.

Harry levantó la mirada, encontrándose con Andrómeda Tonks saliendo de las cortinas de la cama de Sophia.

Desde que llegaron, Andrómeda había ido a la enfermería todas las tardes a cuidar de Sophia. Según Dumbledore, Ted y Nymphadora habían estado ahí el primer día, pero el primero tenía que regresar a trabajar, y la segunda no tenía permiso de abandonar su entrenamiento.

—¿Aún no hay mejoras? —preguntó Harry al ver el par de cubetas que Andrómeda cargaba.

—Ya está volviéndose más clara —respondió la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa—. El Profesor Snape dice que en menos de una semana volverá a ser completamente roja.

Harry suspiró aliviado. Los médicos que revisaron a Sophia dijeron que para eliminar todo rastro del veneno tenían que hacerle varias transfusiones de sangre hasta que el color negro se desvaneciera por completo y recuperara el color rojo. No podían utilizar Pociones restablecedoras de sangre, ya que eso podría empeorar su estado, por lo que tendrían que utilizar donadores.

El problema era que, según los exámenes que le hicieron, Sophia pertenecía al grupo sanguíneo "O-", conocidos como "donadores universales". Según los médicos, mientras las personas como Sophia podían donar sangre a cualquiera, ellos sólo podían recibir donadores de personas del mismo tipo de sangre.

Afortunadamente, habían varias personas dispuestas a donar un poco de sangre con tal de que sus nombres aparecieran en el artículo del Profeta sobre el "accidente" que sufrió la nædàr.

—Iré a dejarle esto al profesor Snape y me iré —dijo Andromeda alzando las cubetas—. Descansa.

Harry miró a la señora Tonks salir de la enfermería. El Profesor Dumbledore le había pedido a Snape que estudiara la sangre envenenada de Sophia hasta que regresara a su color normal, por lo que los días antes de irse, Andrómeda le llevaba dos cubetas con la sangre negra antes de irse.

Al día siguiente, Hagrid se apareció en la enfermería llorando y culpándose por lo que les pasó a Harry y Sophia. Pero Hagrid no venía solo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Harry viendo a su hermana parada junto a Hagrid.

—H-Hagrid me pidió venir —respondió la pelirroja, conteniendo sus ganas de llorar al escuchar el tono frío que usó su hermano.

—Sí, yo... Yo les hice esto —dijo Hagrid les entregó un libro—. Sophia me dijo que ustedes no tenían fotografías de sus padres. Estuve mandando lechuzas a todos sus antiguos compañeros, y Dumbledore me dio el día de ayer para terminarlo.

Harry abrió el libro, encontrándose con fotos de sus padres en cada página. En algunas estaban los dos juntos, en otras estaba su madre y un grupo de chicas, o su padre y otros tres chicos. Incluso había una de su padre, los tres chicos y la profesora McGonagall haciendo la señal de paz y amor a la cámara.

Harry suspiró y abrazó por los hombros a su hermana, quien lloraba sin disimulo. Ambos se quedaron abrazados, mirando de vez en cuando las cortinas que ocultaban a la mejor amiga de ambos.

.

.

.

Asomó su cabeza por la puerta de la enfermería, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie más ahí. Madame Pomfrey había salido unos minutos antes hacia el gran comedor para el festín de fin de curso, dejándolo a él vigilando que nadie entrara.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó hacia las cortinas que ocultaban la cama de la única paciente en la enfermería. La única razón por la que se había ofrecido a hacer guardia durante el festín.

Abrió lentamente las cortinas, y la vio. Su rostro estaba pálido, a excepción de las líneas negras de sus venas y arterias. Tenía vendas en los brazos y cuellos, y los trozos de piel que se veían, estaban cubiertos por una crema verdosa. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, y sus labios estaban blancos y agrietados.

Sophia abrió los ojos lentamente. Hace un momento había despertado creyendo que aún estaba con Quirrel, pero casi de inmediato vinieron a su mente los momentos en que había despertado gritando, y Madame Pomfrey había tenido que sedarla para evitar una crisis.

Casi se echó a correr cuando vio a Sophia abriendo los ojos. Madame Pomfrey había dicho que la niña no despertaría en toda la noche, de lo contrario, él jamás se hubiera atrevido a entrar a la enfermería, y mucho menos a abrir las cortinas.

Sophia miró a la persona frente a ella sin reconocerla. Al principio pensó que era la enfermera, pero cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, se dio cuenta de que era un chico, un alumno a quien no reconocía. Era alto, castaño y tenía los ojos claros, traía puesta la túnica del uniforme y una corbata amarilla con franjas negras amarrada al cuello.

Sophia trató de hablar, pero su garganta estaba demasiado seca. El extraño pareció darse cuenta, ya que la ayudó a sentarse y le pasó un baso con agua de la mesita junto a su cama.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos un largo minuto sin saber qué decir. Él no se había esperado encontrarla despierta, y Sophia esperaba ver a la señora Pomfrey, no a un chiquillo desconocido.

—¿T-te sientes bien?

Sophia cerró los ojos. El cuerpo entero le dolía, sus extremidades estaban llenas de heridas que aún no cerraban por completo y su cuello le ardía. ¿Cómo le preguntas a alguien en ese estado si se siente bien?

—Sí, pregunta estúpida —se reprendió a sí mismo, moviendo las manos con nerviosismo—. Es obvio que no estás bien. Tienes esa odiosa crema en la cara y tienes más vendajes que una momia. Claro que te sientes mal. Yo también lo estaría si me hubiera pasado lo que a ti. No es que sepa lo que te pasó, me refiero a que si me hiera pasado a mí, yo estaría igual, y es una suerte que no fuera así. No es que crea que está bien que te haya pasado a ti, claro que no. ¿Qué idiota le desearía algo así a alguien como tú? Tú eres...

Sophia hizo un ruido con la garganta para que se detuviera. El chico se veía peor que Neville cuando Snape lo regañaba por estropear alguna poción. Su cara se iba poniendo cada vez más roja y sus gestos se volvían más torpes a medida que hablaba, lo cual incomodó bastante a Sophia.

—Genial —suspiró el chico pasándose una mano por el cabello—, ahora pensarás que soy uno de esos idiotas que habla y habla y no deja... Lo estoy haciendo de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Sophia rió ante la expresión desesperada del chico, haciendo que éste frunciera el ceño y cruzara sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Te ríes de mí desgracia, eh? —se quejó fingiendo estar enojado— ¿No se supone que los Gryffindor son valientes y nobles que ayudan al necesitado? Reírse de un tonto no es muy Gryffindor de tu parte, señorita.

—Los Hufflepuff son humildes y amigables —respondió la azabache con una pequeña sonrisa—, no quejumbrosos y regañones. No eres un buen mapache.

De imediato, el chico dejo de sonreír y la miró confundido.

—¿Mapache?

—Ya sabes, el animal de Hufflepuff.

El chico empezó a carcajearse como si Sophia le hubiera contado un chiste. Ahora la confundida era Sophia. Era cierto que aún sentía los efectos de la poción para dormir, pero estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para saber lo que decía, y no había dicho ni un chiste. O al menos no uno tan gracioso.

—El... El animal de Huff... El animal de Hufflepuff no es un mapache —dijo el chico tratando de parar su risa—. Es un... Es un Tejón.

Sophia rodó los ojos. No era como si hubiera algún manual de Hogwarts en donde dijeran eso, y jamás había estado tan cerca de un Hufflepuff como para fijarse bien en el escudo de su casa. Además, ni el tío Ted ni Dora se habían molestado en corregirla. Pero ya se arreglaría ella con el par de traidores.

—¿C-cuál es la diferencia? —preguntó Sophia tratando de disimular su enojo con sus familiares.

—Pues que son animales diferentes —respondió el chico más tranquilo—. Verás, un mapache es... un mapache y un tejón, un tejón.

—No, ¿en serio? Todas mis creencias están mal —respondió Sophia con el tono más dramático que le permitía su estado—. ¿Qué me dirás ahora? ¿Qué un gato no es un cerdo, sino un gato? ¿O que las lechuzas no son patos, sino lechuzas?

—De acuerdo, me atrapaste, no sé cómo explicarte la diferencia. Sólo sé que son animales diferentes.

—Y luego se preguntan por qué el sombrero no los mandó a Ravenclaw.

—¿Te burlas? Al menos yo sí sabía que son animales diferentes.

Sophia trató de responder, pero un sintió un ardor alrededor del cuello que le impidió hacerlo. 'Las sogas' pensó, recordando los últimos momentos que pasó consciente antes de despertar en la enfermería. Se removió un poco y sintió el medallón de sus padres descansando sobre su pecho bajo la túnica de dormir que traía puesta.

Recordó haber despertado varias veces. Algunas, despertaba gritando y pataleando, pensando que aún estaba siendo ahorcada por la soga de Voldemort. Otras veces, la poca luz de la enfermería le hacía pensar que aún seguía encerrada en el hospital, lo que le traía toda clase de recuerdos que de un momento a otro volvía a olvidar.

Sólo hubo un par de veces en que despertó demasiado cansada como para siquiera moverse. Fue en uno de esos que logró escuchar las voces de Harry y Hagrid. Se había sentido tan aliviada de saber que Harry estaba vivo, que ni siquiera le importó si Quirrel había logrado resucitar a Voldemort.

—¿Te duele algo?

La voz del chico la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Sophia lo miró un momento y luego a su alrededor, preguntándose por qué estaba él allí, por qué no había llamado a la señora Pomfrey.

—¿Pomfrey? —preguntó con dificultad.

—¡Oh, sí! —exclamó el chico volviendo a sonrojarse— Ella y Potter se fueron al gran comedor para el banquete de despedida. Junto a otros compañeros nos tocó hacer guardia con Filch, y yo me ofrecí a vigilar la enfermería.

Sophia lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Eso no explicaba por qué él había entrado a sus cortinas. Además, el chico no parecía lo suficientemente viejo o amargado para ser un prefecto. ¿Por qué estaría de guardia?

El chico pareció leerle la mente, ya que soltó una pequeña risa y se metió las manos a los bolsillos, antes de responder.

—Yo estoy en tercer año, pero como dice la profesora Sprout, nunca es tarde para empezar a ganar puntos para que te elijan para prefecto.

Sophia arrugó la nariz. Todos los prefectos que había conocido a lo largo de sus detenciones eran iguales, estirados, amargados, estudiosos a morir y caminábamos como si tuvieran un palo metido en el trasero. En resumen, todos eran como Percy Weasley.

—Oye, quita esa cara, ¿quieres? —pidió el chico sonriendo al ver la mueca de desagrado de Sophia— Los prefectos no son tan malos. Tienen su propio baño, pueden andar por el castillo de noche y tienen su propio compartimento en el tren.

—Sigue sin convencerme —murmuró Sophia tratando sin éxito de salir de la cama.

—¡Hey, hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas, pequeña? —preguntó tomando de los brazos a Sophia, quien de inmediato trató de zafarse del agarre.

—D-dijiste que Harry y Poppy... Que están en el comedor...

—Sí, Dumbledore le dio permiso a Potter de ir, y Madame Pomfrey debe estar allí. Es el banquete de despedida.

Sophia se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. En ese banquete anunciarían qué casa ganó la copa. No era que le importara mucho que Gryffindor se la llevara, pero le daría un infarto si se la llevaba Slytherin. No podría volver a mirar a Malfoy a la cara.

—Debo ir... —murmuró Sophia intentando bajarse por el otro lado, pero el chico rodeó la cama y la detuvo antes de caer y romperse la nariz contra el suelo.

—¿Estas bromeando, cierto? No puedes ni pararte de la cama. ¿Cómo piensas llegar al gran comedor? ¿Reptando?

—Si hace falta.

Sophia trató de bajar de la cama de nuevo, pero sus piernas se enredaron en el cobertor. De no haber sido por el par de brazos que la atraparon, Sophia se habría estrellado contra el frío suelo de la enfermería. El chico la ayudó a acomodarse de modo que quedara sentada con las piernas colgando, le dio la espalda y se puso en cuclillas frente a ella.

—Pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Quieres llegar al gran comedor, no? —preguntó girando su cabeza un poco para mirarla— Si quieres llegar hoy, tendrás que aceptar mi ayuda. Pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Sophia pensó en sus opciones. En realidad, no tenía opciones. El chico tenía razón, si quería llegar al gran comedor, tenía que dejarse cargar por un desconocido que bien podría abandonarla en un aula abandonada o secuestrarla y pedirle un cuantioso rescate a sus tíos.

—Ya que —suspiró antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y enrollar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su "nuevo amigo".

—Sujétate fuerte —murmuró levantándose.

Sophia apretó su agarre lo más fuerte que pudo. Sintió cómo el chico llevaba las manos a sus rodillas, ayudándola a sostenerse, y sin perder tiempo, salieron de la enfermería.

—¿No puedes ir más rápido, mapache?

—Es tejón, y si voy lento es porque llevo una carga muy pesada. No te haría daño comer menos, ¿sabes?

—¿Me estas llamando gorda? —preguntó Sophia indignada.

—Solo digo, que si vas a comer tanto, podrías hacer un poco de ejercicio. Ya sabes, para mantenerte en forma.

Casi sin pensarlo, Sophia abrió la boca, cerró sus dientes alrededor de varios mechones de pelo del mapache y jaló tan fuerte como pudo.

—¡Hey! —exclamó el chico deteniéndose— ¿Acabas de morderme el cabello?

—¡Asco! —exclamó Sophia escupiendo y haciendo mala cara— ¿Acaso nunca te lavas el pelo? Sabe peor que las hojas de mandrágora.

—Para tu información yo... Espera, ¿cómo sabes a qué saben las hojas de mandrágora?

—Qué te importa —respondió la ojigris dando ligeras patadas para que el chico siguiera caminando. Ni muerta le diría que tuvo que comer hojas de mandrágora al perder una apuesta con Hally para ver quién podía comer más budín en cinco minutos.

Al no obtener otra respuesta, el "mapache" siguió caminando por los pasillos. Un par de veces tuvo que desviarse del camino para ocultarse de Filch o de alguno de sus amigos que hacía ronda, pero al fin lograron llegar al gran comedor sin ser vistos.

Con cuidado, el chico bajó a Sophia, dejándola sentada en el suelo con su espalda apoyada en la pared junto a la puerta.

—No podemos entrar —susurró él con la oreja pegada a la puerta—. Dumbledore ya empezó su discurso y Madame Pomfrey me matará si te ve. ¿Prefieres ir por comida a las cocinas?

—No. Quiero saber quién se llevó la copa.

—Vaya, no creí que fueras una de esas personas. No pareces de las que les interesan esas cosas.

—Lo único que me importa es que Slytherin no la gane —murmuró Sophia pasando su mano por una de las vendas que cubrían sus brazos—. Malfoy no me dejará en paz si eso pasa.

—¿Tanto te importa lo que Malfoy haga? —preguntó él desviando la mirada.

—Hay demasiado rencor entre nosotros como para que no me importe.

—Ahora sé que te dieron demasiadas pociones. Hablas como si estuvieras en una telenovela.

—Mi vida es mucho más interesante que una telenovela, muchas gracias.

El chico rió suavemente antes de sacar su varita, apuntar a la puerta y murmurar algo que Sophia no alcanzó a escuchar.

—Listo, con esto nos será más fácil escuchar.

Sophia sonrió débilmente al escuchar la voz de Dumbledore como si estuvieran en la misma habitación, y su sonrisa aumentó al entender lo que el director decía. ¡Estaba premiando a los chicos por lo que habían hecho para rescatar la piedra!

A Ron lo premió por el mejor juego de ajedrez que se haya visto en Hogwarts, y no era para tanto, si el chico prácticamente había vencido a la misma McGonagall. A Hermione la premió por su mente aguda, claro, si había resuelto un acertijo ideado por el mismo Snape. A Hally la premió por su lealtad, lo que hizo que Sophia apretara los puños con la poca fuerza que tenía. Iba a costarle mucho olvidar que la pelirroja había dejado a Harry solo tras la prueba de Snape.

Luego de Hally, la mencionó a ella. Según Dumbledore, Sophia había demostrado su fuerza de voluntad, el seguir adelante aún cuando, literalmente, era imposible dar un paso más. Sophia suspiró. Mas bien debían haberle restado puntos por su instinto suicida.

A Harry lo premió por su valor ante una situación tan difícil. Claro, si a sus once años había hecho por segunda vez lo que Dumbledore jamás se atrevió a hacer: enfrentarse a Voldemort. A Sophia nadie le iba a quitar de la cabeza que Dumbledore pudo haber evitado poner a niños de once años en peligro, si tan solo hubiera dejado de comer sus malditos dulces, se hubiera puesto los pantalones y hubiera encarado a Quirrel desde el principio.

Aún con todos esos puntos extra, Gryffindor apenas había conseguido empatar con Slytherin, pero como siempre, Dumbledore tenía un plan B. Le dio diez puntos a Neville por haber tratado de detener los en la torre. Diez míseros puntos por haber enfrentado a los únicos amigos que tenía en la escuela.

El enojo de Sophia fue cediendo rápidamente, siendo reemplazado por cansancio y dolor de cabeza.

—¿Estas bien? Te vez muy pálida.

—Cama —murmuró Sophia mientras los párpados se le cerraban por el sueño. Ya tendría tiempo de odiar a Dumbledore. Ahora lo único que quería era regresar a su cama en la enfermería.

Con cuidado, el chico volvió a cargar a Sophia y la llevó de regreso a la enfermería. Sophia murmuraba cosas sin sentido de vez en cuando, haciendo reír a su acompañante.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, dejó con cuidado a la niña sobre la cama y la acomodó para que quedara bajo el cobertor. Sophia estaba tan cansada que quedó dormida en el instante en que su cabeza tocó la almohada.

La miró unos momentos. Sus ojos viajaron de su rostro con ligeras marcas grises hasta su cuello cubierto de cremas y vendas. Sin embargo, habían trozos de piel que no estaban cubiertos, los cuales se veían rojos e irritados. Se preguntó cómo se habría hecho tanto daño. Claro que habían rumores de lo que había pasado, pero dudaba que fueran completamente verdaderos.

Alzó su mano para tocar el rostro de la azabache, pero un ruido en la puerta lo hizo salir de inmediato de las cortinas, alejándose varios pasos de éstas, justo a tiempo para ver entrar a Madame Pomfrey.

—¿Qué haces aquí, jovencito? —exclamó la enfermera poniendo sus manos en las caderas— Creí que te quedarías en la entrada para vigilarlo que nadie... ¿No estarás molestando a Black, verdad? Por que te advierto que si algo le pasó a esa niña, te mostraré por qué Severus Snape jamás se atrevió a volver a mi enfermería.

—N-no... Yo solo... Escuché un ruido dentro, y pensé que Black había despertado, pero no me atreví a mover las cortinas.

La enfermera caminó a paso veloz hacia las cortinas, manteniendo su vista escéptica sobre el Hufflepuff. Asomó su cabeza por las cortinas y se encontró a Black profundamente dormida.

—Esta bien, toma este pase —dijo dándole un pequeño trozo de pergamino que sacó de su túnica de enfermera—, así no tendrás problemas si alguien te detiene camino a tu sala común.

Madame Pomfrey mantuvo sus ojos puestos sobre él mientras caminaba hacia la salida. El Hufflepuff era uno de los chicos más decentes de la escuela, pero aún así ella no podía evitar tener sus sospechas. A los chicos de hoy les encantaba jugar a hacerse retos. Sus compañeros bien podrían haberlo retado a sacarle una foto a Black o algo así. Aún así, el chico se había quedado y Black estaba intacta, al menos le concedería eso.

—Gracias por cuidar la enfermería en mi ausencia, señor Diggory.

 **Al final decidí seguir aquí mismo (es culpa de la bipolaridad, no mía).**

 **Después de cincuenta años, el penúltimo capítulo de La Piedra Filosofal! Pero no es mi culpa, sino de un niño llamado Miguel, su perro Dante y su amigo Hector ;)**

 **La semana pasada vi la película Coco, y me la pasé tres días encerrada en mi cuarto llorando, cantando recuérdame y descargando imágenes de Gael García Bernal, que es la voz en inglés y en español de mi personaje favorito, Hector XD**

 **En unos días subo el último capítulo y el primero del segundo libro.**

 **Bye bye.**


	23. Ya No Más

El día siguiente había sido muy movido para Sophia.

Primero la visitaron los mellizos, Ron y Hermione. Al principio había sido incómodo para Hally y Hermione, pero luego de un par de bromas por parte de Sophia, ambas se habían tranquilizado un poco. Estaba claro que Sophia no olvidaría lo que pasó, pero al menos estaba dispuesta a dejarlo de lado, al menos por ahora.

Los mellizos la habían abrazado y le habían dado las gracias por el álbum de fotos. Ella les dijo que solamente le dio la idea a Hagrid, pero ellos le agradecieron de todas formas.

Ron logró convencer a Madame Pomfrey de quitar las cortinas, y Sophia vio por primera vez la montaña de dulces de todo tipo que habían para ella. Esta vez había casi el doble de los que le enviaron para el incidente del troll, pero esta vez Pomfrey no la dejó tomar ninguno. Según la enfermera, comer azúcar le haría daño al estómago de Sophia, ya que no había ingerido alimentos sólidos desde hacía una semana, por lo que tendría que guardarlos y comerlos en el tren de regreso a Londres.

Unos minutos después, Madame Pomfrey regresó y los echó a todos, enviándolos a preparar sus cosas para el viaje de regreso. Sophia había querido ir con ellos, pero la enfermera la detuvo, diciéndole que Dumbledore quería hablar con ella antes de que la dieran de alta.

Unos minutos después la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, pero no fue Dumbledore quien entró, sino Hagrid.

El guardabosques entró llorando de alegría al ver que Sophia ya había despertado. Se disculpó siento de veces por haber dicho cosas que no debía, pero finalmente logró calmarse cuando Sophia le mencionó lo mucho que los mellizos habían amado su álbum de fotos.

—Por cierto, a ti también te tengo algo.

Mientras Hagrid buscaba en sus cientos de bolsillos, Sophia se preguntó qué sería. No podría ser un álbum con fotos de sus padres. Dudaba qué alguien en su sano juicio conservara fotografías de un par de mortífagos, y mucho menos que se las enviaran como regalo a su pequeña hija.

—¡Aquí esta! —exclamó Hagrid sacando una caja de zapatos— Este... No es exactamente un regalo mío... No lo hice yo, pero... Sentí que debías tenerla, después de todo, es tuya... en cierto modo.

Hagrid abrió la caja, sacó una pequeña figura y la dejó en el suelo. Sacó su paraguas, apuntó a la figura en el suelo y exclamó ¡Engorgio!

—Merlín —murmuró Sophia al ver una enorme motocicleta aparecer en lugar de la pequeña figura.

—Esta... Tu pa... Sirius me la prestó... hace años, y no pude devolvérsela. El profesor Dumbledore dijo que podía dártela, siempre y cuando te advirtiera que sólo puedes conducirla cuando seas mayor de edad. Puedes llevarla en esta caja, solo tienes que tocarla con tu varita y decir el encantamiento encojedor. También vuela su le das tres veces al acelerador.

Sophia miró la motocicleta sin saber qué decir. Era la motocicleta con la que ella soñaba que volaba. La había visto tantas veces en sus sueños, que no le cabía duda de que era esa.

Los ojos de Sophia vagaron por la superficie de la máquina, desde las enormes ruedas hasta el asiento de cuero. La motocicleta era inmensa, aún si al lado de Hagrid parecía más bien la bici que había dejado en Rickman.

Desde donde estaba, vio algo que Hagrid tal vez había ignorado. Bajo el asiento había ignorado: bajo el asiento había un pequeño bolso marrón.

Mientras Hagrid estaba distraído volviendo a meter a sus bolsillos todas las cosas que había sacado mientras buscaba su regalo, Sophia estiró su mano y tomó el pequeño bolso, escondiéndolo bajo su cobertor.

Antes de que Pomfrey regresara, Hagrid le lanzó el encantamiento encojedor a la motocicleta, volviéndola a dejar como un simple juguete. La metió en la caja de zapatos y la colocó sobre la mesita junto a la cama de Sophia.

Hagrid se despidió de ella y se fue de regreso a su cabaña, no sin antes asegurarle que estaría en la estación de Hogsmade para cuando llegara la hora de marcharse.

Sophia aprovechó el momento a solas y sacó el bolso para examinarlo. Estava hecho de lana, y se cerraba con un gran botón azul. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrió y sacó un pequeño libro con forro de cuero. Al frente traía un hermoso diseño de corazón dorado con espinas alrededor, y en una esquina las iniciales "EB".

Cuando Sophia lo abrió, se dio cuenta de que no era un libro, sino un diario. Aunque más bien parecía un diccionario, ya que todo lo que había escrito eran hechizos. En tinta negra estaba el nombre del hechizo, en tinta verde el encantamiento, y en tinta azul la definición. Sin embargo habían algunos hechizos escritos con tinta roja, lo que indicaba que eran peligrosos. Todo estaba escrito con la misma letra elegante y angulosa que le recordaba un poco a la de Dumbledore.

Sophia sintió un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta de a quién había pertenecido aquel diario. Todo lo que había en él había sido escrito por su madre. Cada punto y cada coma eran puño y letra de Evanna Black.

Sophia pasó algunas páginas, y una hoja se desprendió del diario y cayó sobre su cobertor. Al levantarla, Sophia se dio cuenta que no era una hoja, sino una fotografía. Estaba en blanco y negro, algo arrugada y tenía señas de haber estado doblada por mucho tiempo. Las personas en ella estaban inmóviles, y miraban fijamente a la cámara.

Eran una pareja. El hombre estaba parado, apoyado contra un árbol, vestía casual y su cabello estaba un poco largo. Tenía una enorme sonrisa que hacía que su rostro se iluminara, aún si se trataba de una vieja y maltratada foto. La mujer, por su parte, estaba sentada a unos pasos de él. Traía puesta ropa un poco "reveladora", como diría la tía Andrómeda, aunque de algún modo extraño no la hacía parecer bulgar. Su largo cabello oscuro caía sobre su espalda, dejando al descubierto su hermoso y perfecto rostro. Tenía una expresión altiva y un cigarrillo encendido en la boca.

Sophia los había reconocido de inmediato. Eran los mismos rostros que veía cada vez que abría su medallón. Giró la fotografía y se encontró con un escrito en la parte de atrás:

 _14/06/1980_

 _Confirmado,en siete meses llega el mejor regalo de todos (mejor que el tequila mexicano que nos dio el padrino en la boda)._

 _En siente meses nace nuestra cachorrita._

 _E &S._

Sophia no sabía qué pensar. Se suponía que sus padres no la querían, que sólo había sido un estorbo para ellos. ¿Por qué se referirían a ella como "el mejor regalo". La nota decía que en siete meses, y había sido escrita en Junio de 1980, lo que significaba que el bebé al que se referían había nacido en enero.

'No' pensó Sophia luego de un momento de pánico. La noche en que salió del hospital, Dumbledore le dijo que había nacido prematura, por lo que, definitivamente, se estaban refiriendo a ella.

—Por aquí, por favor.

Sophia reconoció la voz de Dumbledore, por lo que, tan rápido como pudo, puso la fotografía en medio del diario, metió el diario en el bolso y se colocó el bolso al cuello.

Vio a Dumbledore entrar, seguido del tío Ted, la tía Andromeda y una pareja de rubios que veían a los demás con muecas de disgusto.

La mujer vestía un largo vestido negro con encajes ceñido al cuerpo, su piel era blanca y sin ninguna imperfección a la vista, aunque eso podría deberse a la cantidad de maquillaje que traía puesto. Era muy hermosa, pero su mueca de desagrado la hacía ver más vieja de lo que probablemente era.

El hombre, por su lado, era bastante alto, con facciones aristocráticas y expresión de superioridad. Traía una túnica negra y en su mano llevaba un bastón, cuyo mango era una cabeza de serpiente plateada. Su largo cabello era más claro que el de la mujer, casi llegando al blanco, del mismo tono que cierto Slytherin que Sophia tenía la desgracia de conocer.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Sophia?

Sophia tuvo que morderse la lengua para no contestarle con una grosería. Jamás le perdonaría a Dumbledore el haber arriesgado las vidas de siento de niños, pero el tipo seguía siendo el director, y podría expulsará en cualquier momento.

—Me duele todo —murmuró haciendo cara de perrito lastimado. Eso siempre funcionaba con la enfermera, ¿por qué no intentarlo con Dumbledore?

—¿Necesitas algo, cielo? —preguntó tía Andromeda acercándose a su cama.

—Lo único que necesita es que la saquen de aquí —dijo la mujer rubia haciendo una mueca que se le hizo bastante familiar—. Este lugar debe estar lleno de enfermedades que portan los sangre sucias...

—Permítame recordarme, señora Malfoy, que en este colegio no se permite el uso de ese tipo de vocabulario.

—¿Lo dices por mí, cierto? —preguntó Sophia haciéndose la desentendida— Mi sangre aún tiene veneno de Voldemort, es normal que esté así.

—Vaya, vaya —siseó el hombre rubio dando unos pasos hacia Sophia—. Dime, niña, ¿que acaso tus... guardianes no te enseñaron que no deberías decir ese nombre? ¿Qué acaso no te enseñaron nada?

Sophia miró al tipo lanzarle miradas de desprecio al tío Ted. El sujeto era demasiado parecido a su hijo como para no saber quién era. Y si su parecido no sólo era físico, Sophia sabía exactamente su siguiente paso.

—Mis tíos me enseñan cosas útiles, no a ser una cobarde que teme decir el nombre de un sujeto que murió hace diez años.

—Deberías mostrar más respeto, jovencita...

—¿Respeto hacia quién? —interrumpió Sophia con descaro— ¿Hacia un asesino que no pudo contra un par de niños? ¿O hacia un riquillo con cara de estúpido que moja sus pantalones de solo escuchar el nombre del asesino?

—Mocosa insolente...

—Ahora, Lucius, te advierto que no toleraré ninguna clase de ofensa hacia ninguno de mis alumnos.

—¿Y qué hay de la falta de respeto de ella hacia mí?

—Ella es una niña de once años, Lucius. Puede que esto te suene extraño, pero los niños no tienen la madurez de los adultos, por lo que no es sensato esperar que se conporten con tal nivel de madurez.

La casa del tipo se puso totalmente roja, mientras Sophia se limitaba a sonreír con inocencia fingida.

—Sí, Luci, usa la lógica.

—Ahora a lo que vinimos —dijo Dumbledore ignorando el comentario de la ojigris—. Sophia, temos que tenemos ciertas... noticias que tal vez no sean de tu completo agrado.

Sophia miró a sus tíos confundida, pero ambos desviaron a vista, confundiéndola aún más.

—Como sabrás, la señora Malfoy y la señora Tonks son hermanas —la "señora" Malfoy hizo un ruido de protesta, pero Dumbledore la ignoró completamente—, lo que significa que ambas tienen el mismo parentesco respecto a ti. Pues verás, los señores Malfoy introdujeron una petición ante el ministerio para que se les permita hospedarte unas semanas durante este verano.

Sophia negó con la cabeza. No podía ser cierto. Dumbledore no podía hablar en serio. No podían mandarla a vivir en la misma casa que Draco hijo de p*ta Malfoy. Y mucho menos ahora que sabía la clase de patanes que eran los padres del albino.

—Vendrás a casa con nosotros —dijo tío Ted tratando de confortarla—, te quedarás una semana, te iras dos semanas con los Malfoy y luego pasarás el resto del verano en casa de tu amigo Ron. ¿Qué dices, pequeña?

Sophia volvió a negar con la cabeza. Esta vez sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Esta era la forma de sus tíos de decirle que ya no querían que viviera con ellos? ¿Acaso querían que se adaptara a los Malfoy y así no los volviera a molestar nunca más?

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, tía Andrómeda le tomó las manos y le habló con un tono tranquilizador.

—Nosotros te queremos muchísimo, Sophia, pero los Malfoy quieren conocerte, y que te des una oportunidad de conocerlos. Te prometo que no será tan malo, ¿de acuerdo?

Sophia suspiró, pero asintió. No haría un berrinche inútil frente al par de idiotas que habían engendrado a Draco Malfoy. Eso sería la humillación total.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dijo Sophia utilizando el tono más dulce de su repertorio, mirando a Lucius, quien asintió— No sabía que Draco tuviera dos mamá. ¿Quién de ustedes fue la embarazada?

Sophia tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reírse mientras Dumbledore sacaba a unos furiosos Malfoy de la enfermería. Sophia sabía que no debió, no cuando tendría que pasar dos semanas en la casa de esos tipos, pero el cabello de Lucius era incluso más largo que el de su esposa. Simplemente no pudo resistir la tentación.

—Ted, Andy, si me disculpan, me gustaría discutir un par de cosas con Sophia a solas.

Cuando los tíos de Sophia salieron, Dumbledore se sentó en una de las sillas alrededor de su cama.

—Sé que tienes muchas preguntas que hacer —dijo mirándola a los ojos—. Temo que no podré responder a todas ellas, pero prometo no mentirte.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sophia cerrando los puños con fuerza— ¿Por qué no puede decirme toda la verdad?

—Aún eres muy joven para entender...

—Si solo vino a poner excusas, puede irse ya, profesor.

—No es una excusa, Sophia, es la verdad. Aún eres demasiado joven como para comprender...

—Le advierto, profesor, que sus excusas pueden haber funcionado con Harry, pero no conmigo.

Dumbledore miró a Sophia por un momento. Claro que no era lo mismo. Harry podía ser igual a su padre, pero tenía el mismo espíritu noble y amable que su madre. Sophia, por otro lado, además de parecerse a su padre, había heredado su mente aguda y su gusto por expresar su opinión de la forma más clara posible. Los argumentos que usó con Harry no servirían de nada con ella.

—¿Por qué no mejor empiezas con tus preguntas?

—Ya lo hice —espetó la niña mirándolo con enojo—, pero usted insiste en poner excusas en lugar de responderla.

—Te he dicho que no contestaré todas tus preguntas debido a que considero que aún no estás en una edad adecuada para manejar ese tipo de conocimiento.

—Sí tiene que ver conmigo tengo el derecho de saberlo, usted no tiene el derecho de ocultármelo.

—Lamento decirte que, sin importar lo que digas, mi respuesta será la misma —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Ahora puedes empezar con tus preguntas.

Sophia suspiró. No quería darse por vencida, pero sabía que Dumbledore no le diría nada que valiera la pena.

—¿Por qué no enfrentó a Quirrel usted mismo? Hace meses que Snape sospechaba de él, no creo que "el mago más grande de la época" no haya tenido una idea de lo que pasara.

—Te pido que te calmes, Sophia. Podrías abrir...

—¡Al demonio las malditas heridas! —exclamó cansada de tanto juego— Fue usted quien le devolvió la capa a los mellizos. Usted quería que fueran y enfrentaran a Voldemort, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué?

Dumbledore suspiró. De repente, se veía cincuenta años más viejo.

—Temo que esa es una de las preguntas a las que no puedo responder.

Sophia cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sabía que Dumbledore le saldría con algo como eso. Claro, ¿quién estaría dispuesto a admitir que puso en peligro la vida de cientos de alumnos solo porque quería ver qué pasaba después?

—Entonces váyase.

—¿No quieres saber por qué el profesor Quirrel no pudo tocar a Harry? —preguntó Dumbledore confundido— ¿O cómo es que te curaste del veneno?

—No me interesa nada de lo que tenga que decirme, profesor —murmuró Sophia cubriéndose la cabeza con su almohada—. Ya no confío en usted.

La enfermería se quedó en total silencio por unos segundos. Sophia mantenía la almohada sobre su rostro, tratando de reprimir sus ganas de llorar. Recordó todas las veces que visitó la oficina de Dumbledore para escuchar la radio en su walkman o para jugar un rato a las canicas mientras mimaba a Fawkes. Recordó esos días que ya no volverían.

—Bien —dijo Dumbledore finalmente—, te dejaré para que descanses, pero antes debo informarte de un segundo cambio que ocurrirá este verano.

Sophia se suspiró y se quitó la almohada de la cara, pero mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el techo.

—Creo que no has oído hablar de la Mesa Redonda del Ministerio de magia. Verás, mientras le Wizengamot se ocupa de procesar a los magos que han cometido graves delitos, la Mesa Redonda se ocupa de la seguridad de los magos y brujas. En ella participan todos los miembros del Wizengamot más diez magos entre los que hay maestros y sanadores.

» Verás, cuando ocurrió el incidente con el troll, me llegó un mensaje de la Mesa Redonda, advirtiendo que, si volvía a suceder algún incidente que te enviara a la enfermería por tanto tiempo, ellos tomarían cartas en el asunto.

Los ojos de Sophia se llenaron de lágrimas. De seguro esos tipos iban a sacarla de la escuela y obligarla a permanecer encerrada en la casa de Malfoy o en algún lugar que ellos consideraran "seguro". ¿Y si no la dejaban volver a ver a sus amigos? ¿Volvería a estar encerrada? ¿La mandarían de regreso al hospital?

—Luego de enterarse de las consecuencias que sufriste por el enfrentamiento con el profesor Quirrel, la Mesa Redonda ha decidido que, a partir de hoy, un agente del ministerio te acompañe en todo momento.

Sophia abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Qué quería decir aquello? ¿Que ahora tendría que andar como Malfoy, con un mastodonte à su espalda en todo momento? Bueno, al menso eso era mejor que volver a estar encerrada.

—Este agente es un inefable. Los inefables son agentes especiales que trabajan en el lugar departamento de misterios. Nadie tiene claro lo que hacen, ni siquiera el propio ministro. Éste agente fue elegido ya que, aparte de su entrenamiento como inefable, tiene entrenamiento como sanador y como auror. Ciertamente es un currículo impresionante.

Sophia rodó los ojos. De seguro se trataba de un anciano estirado que la estaría regañando todo el día y no le dejaría hacer bromas. Con un sujeto así, la idea de volver a ser encerrada no sonaba tan mala. En eso, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, dejando entrar una figura alta y masculina.

Sophia recorrió con su mirada al extraño de pies a cabeza. Se fijó en las botas de piel de dragón, admirando las brillantes escamas negras que las cubrían; los pantalones de cuero que ceñían sus piernas sin ser demasiado ajustados. Miró con curiosidad el grueso abrigo negro que le llegaba hasta abajo de las rodillas y la camisa negra que traía bajo éste, aunque lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus uñas pintadas de negro y los extraños tatuajes que cubrían los dorsos de sus manos.

Entonces, el extraño hizo un movimiento, y los ojos de Sophia volaron a su rostro, el cual aún no había visto.

Sophia dejó salir un ligero jadeo cuando su mirada se conectó con un par de grandes y fríos ojos de un color azul que jamás había visto en su vida, haciéndola sentir un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda entera.

—Sophia, permíteme presentarte al inefable Levi Draxler.


	24. Sophia Black Y El Heredero De Slytherin

¡Ya está el primer capítulo del segundo libro!

Sophia Black Y El Heredero De Slytherin, disponible en mi perfil.


End file.
